Miles de Mentiras
by Cold Winter Rain
Summary: No te amo, nunca te ame y jamás te amare; escúchame sin importar lo que griten mis ojos. — Nominado para los Terryfics 2019 — Registro SC181229392977 — Prohibida la reproducción total o parcial.
1. I

**ADVERTENCIA** :

 **Mis historias no son de romance y pueden herir la sensibilidad de algunas lectoras. Se recomienda total discreción, amplio criterio y comprensión de lectura.**

DISCLAIMER:

Los **personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. Esta historia ha sido escrita sin fines de lucro, solamente por entretenimiento. El registro realizado cubre únicamente la trama de este fanfic. Esta prohibida la reproducción total o parcial de este fic.**

X **– x – X**

 **I**

 _Enero 1 1918_

 _No entiendo porque el recuerdo de aquella noche de año nuevo llegó a mi mente. De verdad, no lo entiendo._

 _Quizá, si se tratara del recuerdo de otra persona comprendería y tal vez hasta me sentiría feliz, pero no; se trata de ti._

 _Hoy también estamos celebrando un año nuevo más y sin embargo, hoy soy mucho más feliz que en aquella ocasión. Hoy estoy con toda la familia e incluso con mis madres y los niños del hogar de Pony, que tan amablemente han sido invitados. Nadie me hace falta; mucho menos tú._

 _Pensándolo bien, tal vez es por eso que te recuerdo. Porque en aquella ocasión solo George me acompañaba y en aquel largo viaje lo que más me hizo enfurecer fue ese encuentro contigo._

 _No eras más que un mocoso creído, ni siquiera en el colegio dejaste de serlo y probablemente, incluso hoy en día, aún lo eres. De no haber sido porque al observarte me recordaste a alguien más; a Anthony, de no haber sido por eso nunca habría perdido mi tiempo de tal forma…_

Eran casi las 2:30 AM cuando, con un pesado suspiro Candy hizo trozos aquella carta, deseando que todo lo que en ella tenía escrito fuera verdad. Aquel día había sido realmente hermoso, algo así como un sueño hecho realidad; tanto que casi había logrado olvidar cualquier problema o pena. Había bailado con Archie y con Albert mientras las luces tintineaban a su alrededor, había abrazado a sus madres felicitándolas y sintiendo todo el cariño y apoyo que siempre le han brindado, había celebrado con los niños del hogar consciente de que para ellos era un momento especial y que posiblemente no todos lo repetirían; todo dependiendo de si los adoptaban o no e incluso, de quién los adoptaba.

Aquella noche todo era hermoso y perfecto, hasta que él apareció en sus recuerdos; entonces todo se oscureció. Inevitablemente su ánimo cambio, trato de disfrazar las lágrimas de tristeza por unas de felicidad, pero; ¿Quién llora en año nuevo? Sí. Sólo ella, o al menos aquella noche así le pareció. Sólo ella era capaz de llorar por él, por alguien que obviamente se había olvidado de ella varios años atrás.

Incapaz de seguir soportando, agradeció el hecho de que los niños se tenían que dormir temprano, incluso algunos ya se habían quedado dormidos y de esa manera aprovecho el pretexto de haber tenido un turno difícil en la clínica. Fue así que se retiró a sus aposentos después de haber acostado a los niños y contarles un cuento para que pudieran dormir tranquilos, sonriéndoles como siempre, ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Entonces, tratando de evitar la irremediable compasión que sentía por ella misma y con gruesas lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, fue que inicio aquella carta tratando de plasmar en esta todo aquello que desearía poder sentir. Mintiendo en cada uno de los sentimientos expresados.

Nuevas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, mientras dejaba caer los trozos de ese intento de carta, en el cesto de basura.

¿Qué caso tenía recordar aquellos instantes?

¿Qué caso tenía recordar a aquella persona?

¿Qué caso tenía escribir aquellas palabras llenas de?... ¿Indiferencia, rabia, tristeza?

Sí. ¿Qué caso tenía, si ni siquiera era capaz de definir lo que sentía?

¿Qué caso tenía, cuando todo era mentira?

Aún más lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, ardientes ante el tacto frío de su faz; al admitir que le dolía saber que con el tiempo ya ni siquiera tenía el valor suficiente como para pronunciar su nombre, le dolía ver su foto en los diarios y le destrozaba leer lo mucho que Susana le apoyaba. Ella lo amaba, lo amaba mucho más de lo que alguna vez pudo amarlo, la ex actriz había luchado por su amor, había arriesgado su propia vida, había hecho a un lado su carrera; lo había dejado todo por amor.

—No puedo odiarte —confeso, levantándose de su escritorio—. No puedo odiarla.

¿Cómo podría odiarla? Ella misma no se creía capaz de haber sacrificado tanto por ese actor.

—No puedo odiarla —camino hasta su ventana y dio un ultimo vistazo al extenso jardín.

En realidad esa mujer no tenia la culpa de que las cosas se hubieran dado como se dieron. Ella solo fue otra víctima del destino, al igual que él y ella misma.

—No puedo odiarla…

Pero la odiaba. La odiaba con toda el alma, de una forma que nunca creyó ser capaz de odiar a alguien.

Candy sabía que estaba mal y quizá por eso nunca había dicho nada y había procurado ocultar bien aquel sentimiento; sin embargo, en esos momentos de debilidad y tormento, solía ser cuando no lograba mentirse y muy a su pesar admitía que más de una vez había deseado o fantaseado con la muerte de aquella ex actriz.

—No puedo odiarla —flaqueo.

Ella era Candy, ella nunca entristecía, ella debía mostrarse siempre feliz ante todo y ante todos; ella era más bonita cuando reía que cuando lloraba. Suspiro y afirmó para sus cavilaciones.

No debía odiarla. Esa era la más pura verdad; nadie había tenido la culpa, solo fue un desagradable giro del destino que había logrado destruirla. Y si a alguien debía odiar, era a ella misma.

Con calma se cambio el elegante vestido por su delicado camisón. Estaba agotada, en eso no había mentido; pero también se sentía bastante agobiada, ese fue su secreto.

—Feliz año nuevo —finalmente fue el tenue murmullo que, con el recuerdo de un rebelde en mente, pronunció antes de apagar las luces.

x – x – x

—Estoy bien. Albert, no tienes nada porque preocuparte.

Dos días después, Candy se despedía con una sonrisa. Acompañaría a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María, junto con los niños, y permanecería con ellos un par de semanas.

—¿Estás segura? —estaba preocupado, desde la celebración de año nuevo había notado que algo mantenía más pensativa de lo común a la rubia.

—Regresare pronto —le sonrió de manera natural—. Te llamare en cuanto esté de vuelta.

—¿Lo prometes? —partiría en un viaje de negocios antes de que esa semana terminara y durante más de un par de meses, no regresaría.

—¿Dudas de mí? —trataba de no ser fría, pero no estaba segura de si lo conseguía o no.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero estaría más tranquilo si te quedarás en el Hogar de Pony, al menos hasta mi regreso.

—No puedo. Debo regresar a mi trabajo.

—¿Y si allá buscas un nuevo trabajo? —continuo al ver que, después de meditarlo un poco, estaba por responderle y antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra, agregó—. De hecho; ¿Qué hay de tu idea de quedarte allá? Una vez me comentaste que ya no había un solo médico en la zona y, al menos como enfermera podrías ayudar.

—No te lo había dicho pero, he pensado en tu propuesta de entrar a la facultad de medicina. Sé que eso fue hace más de un año, pero… ¿Aún me apoyaras?

—¿Por supuesto? —se sentía orgulloso—. Sin embargo insisto en que sería mejor que te quedes más tiempo allá.

—Sería algo irresponsable de mi parte. De verdad no quiero dejar mi puesto votado así como así. Sería una mala referencia para mí currículum.

—No había pensado en ello —medito el rubio.

La enfermera le abrazo apresurada, pues estaba alargando la despedida y además el tren había anunciado su salida, ya no tenía más tiempo para charlar con el joven empresario. Así, sin más, partió con todos rumbo al hogar de Pony.

x – x – x

 _Mi querido Albert:_

 _Estoy segura de que, mientras yo te escribo, tú debes estar partiendo. Espero que tu viaje sea realmente exitoso._

 _Nosotros, al llegar nos encontramos con que estaba nevando, pero quédate tranquilo; todos llegamos bien. Tom fue a traernos a la estación y solo por eso no nos congelamos a medio camino; de lo contrario, me habría convertido en una gigante y hermosa paleta de hielo._

 _El viaje fue agotador. Te agradezco, infinitamente, todas las molestias que te tomaste por mis madres y por los chicos del hogar. Gracias a ti, muchos han subido a un tren por primera vez, y también, gracias a ti han vivido una maravillosa fiesta de año nuevo. Ha sido un detalle encantador e inolvidable. Nuevamente gracias._

 _Estoy segurísima de que estás muy ocupado, tú mismo me lo dijiste antes de partir, que quizá no tendrías mucho tiempo libre. Pero estoy convencida de que, ya sea durante la cena o el almuerzo, podrás tomarte un respiro para leer mi carta. También sé que habíamos quedado de acuerdo en que te llamaría una vez regresara a Chicago, pero, para ser sincera, no pude esperar a escribirte._

 _Ahora que me has asegurado tu apoyo, estoy realmente ansiosa. Quiero contarte que ya hice algunas investigaciones respecto a las universidades a las que puedo asistir, pero ha sido George quien me recomendó algunas en particular y, aunque no estaba del todo convencida, una vez hice mis indagaciones, he elegido tres opciones._

 _Estoy segura de que, en cuanto se entere, la tía abuela pondrá el grito en el cielo, y esa también fue la principal razón por la que tomé en cuenta las sugerencias de George._

 _Mi principal opción es la Universidad de Columbia; me interesa porque cuenta con especialidades como pediatría, cirugía y ginecología; además leí que tienen planes de abrir un hospital en el cual se puedan llevar a cabo las prácticas profesionales, además del hospital Roosevelt._

 _La segunda es la Universidad de Nueva York; fue justamente en esta universidad donde Elizabeth Blackwell se graduó del Geneva Medical College en 1849; ella ha sido una gran inspiración a lo largo de mi carrera, así como también al tomar esta decisión._

 _Y como tercer opción; la Universidad de Boston, también es una escuela muy prestigiosa y es una de las opciones en donde mi ingreso sería aún más fácil, pero sin duda preferiría alguna de las primeras dos._

 _Sé que son universidades privadas y que con mi salario no me alcanzaría para pagar los cursos, pero tengo tan buenas referencias, que estoy segura de que podre ingresar en alguna de ellas y con tu ayuda, podré asistir._

 _También sé que justo ahora tal vez no tiene sentido sincerarme de esta manera y también sé que no tendrás mucho tiempo para responder; así que prometo esperar con paciencia hasta que regreses._

 _Con cariño._

 _Candy_

 _P. D. No olvidaré llamarte desde Chicago. ¡Ah! Y saluda George de mi parte pero promete que aún no le contarás nada._

Candy sello la carta con una sonrisa en los labios y suspiro al guárdala entre las hojas de uno de sus libros. Estaba emocionada y ansiosa, deseaba poder hacer que el reloj avanzará mucho más rápido para así poder estar ya en la universidad.

—Candy; deberías venir a cenar —con la misma tranquilidad de siempre, la señorita Pony se acercó a la pieza dónde se quedaba la enfermera.

—Enseguida voy. Gracias —sonrió al verla bajo el marco de la puerta—. Fue un viaje muy estresante.

—Lo sé. Date prisa —le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Señorita Pony —le detuvo antes de que se marchara—. ¿Podría hacerme un favor? —al verla afirmar, le entrego la carta que recién había escrito y guardado—. No sé cuándo viene el cartero por esta ruta…

—No te preocupes —tomo el sobre—. Seguramente vendrá en cuanto termine la tormenta. Yo la entregaré por ti.

—Gracias.

Antes de seguir a su madre, de reojo noto el mapa que tenía bajo el block que recién había usado. Con un profundo suspiro volvió a tomar aquel papel y le observó.

—Perdóname Albert —musito apretando los ojos—. Esas no son todas las razones por las que quiero ir a la universidad de Columbia o la de Nueva York.

Con angustia volvió a ocultar el mapa y de inmediato fue a tomar la cena antes de disfrutar de esas vacaciones. Después de todo, sería una increíble travesura.

Aquella fue una larga noche, le costó conciliar el sueño, todo gracias a que de un momento al otro había cambiado de opinión respecto a la carta. Quería hacer lo correcto y justo eso era hablar con la señorita Pony, disculparse y pedirle el sobre. Lamentablemente, por la mañana, el insomnio cobro factura y ella se quedó dormida; cuando al fin despertó ya era muy tarde, la misiva ya iba en camino a la oficina postal.

No había nada que pudiera hacer para dar marcha atrás. Realmente tenía el deseo de inscribirse en esas universidades, sin embargo, sentía vergüenza por aquella razón que ocultaba, incluso, en ocasiones, de ella misma.

Candy no deseaba admitirlo, pero en el fondo de su corazón, sabía perfectamente bien que ese tema sería lo único capaz de empañar sus vacaciones y para su mala fortuna, no logro evitar que durante algunos días sucediera así.

X - x - X - x - X

Última Edición en Septiembre del 2019


	2. II

**II**

—¡Terry! —nunca le habían agradado las ruedas de prensa, lo cual era una verdadera lástima, pues dada su profesión no tenía remedio más que estar ahí en cada estreno—. ¡Solo queremos una foto con Susana!

—Por supuesto —murmuro al ver sonreír a su pareja—. ¿Esta bien así? —se arrodilló junto a ella, tomo su mano y sonrió, mientras los flashes le cegaban la visión, al menos momentáneamente.

—Terry; ¿Eres feliz con Susana? —estaba hastiado de que los reporteros siempre fueran tan insistentes.

—Por supuesto —volvió a sonreír, mirando a la ex actriz con cariño—. Jamás había estado tan feliz.

—Terry; ¿Aún tienen planes de boda? —la chica había tenido que asistir, ya que la obra por estrenarse era de su autoría.

—Por supuesto —una vez mas sonrió para todos y en seguida beso la mano de su dama—. ¿Verdad, Susana? —ella afirmó con timidez.

—Susana; ¿Tienes algún otro comentario? —el joven castaño ya se había percatado de hacía donde iban las preguntas.

—Ninguno —también sonrió, ella parecía realmente feliz.

—Susana; ¿Ya tienen fecha para la boda?

—Aún no —en un instante, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, su mirada se tornó ligeramente nerviosa—. Cómo saben, hay temas personales que por ahora no me permitirían estar en buenas condiciones, sobre todo para el viaje de luna de miel.

—¿Qué opinas al respecto, Terry?

—Tal como ella les comento; por el momento no es posible —después de tres años ya estaba acostumbrado a aquel discurso, a las mismas preguntas y las mismas respuestas; la mentira se había vuelto su realidad—. Y ya me advirtió que no se casará conmigo si no tenemos luna de miel —se escucharon algunas ligeras risillas en el salón.

Al terminar, la conferencia había sido un rotundo éxito tanto para la prensa como para la compañía. Sin embargo, para cierta pareja solo había sido un extenuante y estresante día de trabajo.

En silencio, Terry ayudaba a Susana a subir al auto. Una vez dentro ella dejo escapar un pesado suspiro descargando en este toda la frustración que le atormentaba.

—¿Te duele la pierna? —pregunto el actor en cuanto abordo; le había escuchado.

—No —respondió con prisa; mucho más que la pierna le dolía el corazón pero no era capaz de admitirlo.

—¿Estás segura?

—Claro —le regalo la sonrisa más natural que pudo darle—. Sólo es jaqueca. Odio cuando los reporteros son tan asfixiantes.

—Tienes razón —intento charlar un poco—. Estaba por mandarlos al infierno —ambos hicieron un intento de risa que en realidad solo resultó ser una especie de pujido—. Te llevaré a casa.

—Por favor. Lo único que quiero es descansar…

Durante aquel viaje de alrededor de 30 minutos no hubo más palabras, la joven pareja solo se limitó a hacer aquello que siempre hacían y que al parecer, además de actuar, era lo que mejor hacían cuando estaban juntos; acompañarse en silencio.

x – x – x

En cuanto la rubia entró a la casona, su madre, persistente como siempre, quiso saber hasta el mínimo detalle del evento y ella, con calma, le contó todo aquello que creyó necesario, pero aprovecho el hecho de que gracias al gélido clima, el muñón le dolía, así, apoyada con ese pretexto termino el relato y pidió ir a su alcoba para poder descansar.

Apagó la luz en cuanto se quedo sola en su pieza, pensado, solo pensando en todo aquello sucedido en la entrevista.

Se sentía asqueada y cansada de Terry, si tan solo tuviera el valor para dejarlo, lo dejaría; si tan solo tuviera el valor de desmentirlo, lo desmentiría; si tan solo tuviera el valor de dejar de seguirle el juego, lo haría; si tan solo tuviera el valor de reclamarle, le reclamaría; si tan solo no lo amara…

Pero; ¿En verdad lo amaba?

Con un suspiro aceptó que ya ni siquiera estaba segura de que era lo que sentía por él, durante esos años habían sido muchas las veces en las que llegó a la conclusión de que solo lo estaba usando en más de una forma y anhelaba el día en que la farsa se convirtiera en verdad; que se casara con ella y le liberará de su madre, pero tal parecía que quizá ese día nunca llegaría.

Estaba cansada de su propia dependencia, estaba cansada de su propia autocompasión, estaba cansada de su propia mediocridad, estaba cansada de ella misma y de aferrarse a todo aquello que siempre había pensado que sería su felicidad, pero que siempre terminaba siendo algo que se salía de sus manos.

Con un pesado suspiro deseó poder tener el valor suficiente como para liberarse de las consecuencias de sus propios anhelos; y más aún, para dejar de aferrarse a estos.

Lágrimas de una profunda frustración humedecieron la tullida almohada en que descansaba y, así, lamentándose más por su orgullo mancillado, su corazón roto y su alma herida, que por su pierna pérdida; lloro en silencio hasta quedarse dormida a altas horas de la madrugada.

x – x – x

Terry no se sorprendió cuando, al llegar al hogar de los Marlowe, la madre de su prometida ya les esperaba. Sonrió con sorna al no poder definir si ya estaba acostumbrado o si quizá nunca le tomo importancia, pero enseguida suspiro cansado de aquella situación.

—Déjame ayudarte —pidió a la rubia y bajo del auto, solo pretendía ser caballeroso

—Terrence; no sé moleste —fue la especie de saludo que le dirigió la mujer—. Henry se ocupará en seguida.

—Claro… —musito malhumorado, esperando a que el mencionado hiciera su trabajo.

—Hasta mañana, Terry. —Susana se despidió de él—. Descansa.

—Sí. Tú también —apretó los labios tratando de sonreír.

Desde lo alto, al pie de la puerta, la Señora Marlowe le miraba con desprecio, era notorio, pero aun así siempre se esforzaba en jamás decirle o hacerle alguna grosería; eso también se notaba.

Se marcho después de desear una buena noche a su futura suegra. Odiaba a esa mujer tanto como odiaba tener que verla todos los días, desde que ocurrió aquel maldito accidente. Así que no dudó en marcharse lo más pronto posible de ahí.

—¡Maldita mísera vida! —sujetando el volante, una vez que salió de aquella calle, se sintió libre de expresar lo que realmente sentía—. ¡Maldita suerte que tengo!

La sangre le hervía, estaba tan molesto que no le faltaron ganas de golpear a aquella maldita mujer, estaba tan enojado que habría deseado no perder el tiempo dirigiéndole una sola palabra.

—Pobre Susana…

En verdad la compadecía. Tener que soportar esa madre suya, si que debía tenerla en los límites de la cordura. Por suerte, al menos lo tenía a él…

No pudo evitar burlarse de las estupideces que estaba pensando y antes de seguir compadeciendo a la chica que le había salvado y luego arruinado la vida, prefirió tararear alguna canción.

En cuanto llegó a su apartamento encendió un tabaco y se sirvió un trago de whisky; realmente requería de algo fuerte. Con cigarro en mano se acercó a la ventana, se recargo en el marco de esta y por primera vez en todo el día se permitió pensar en aquella jovencita que tantas veces, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, había llegado a desear nunca haber conocido.

—Todo esto es culpa tuya —suspiro rememorando a la chica de risos dorados que en su juventud le había robado el corazón.

No tardó demasiado en encender otro cigarrillo y poner la tetera al fuego; aún era enero y el invierno estaba en su apogeo. Regreso a la misma ventana, a esperar para poder tomar un poco de té y sin embargo, su mirada se cruzó con un olvidado diario sobre su escritorio, escondido bajo diversos documentos que justo en ese momento no recordaba cuales eran.

No logro evitar suspirar, sabía perfectamente porque lo había dejado botado de aquella manera.

El aroma del té llegó hasta su olfato, seña inequívoca de que lo había echado a perder, chasqueo con resignación; justo en ese momento no tenía ganas de seguir esperando hasta hacerlo bien, solo quería saborear el cálido líquido.

Con taza en mano, se sentó al escritorio y resoplo seguro de que se arrepentiría por lo que iba a hacer; tomo aquel periódico, busco aquella página y sonrió con tristeza ante la foto de una chica que, feliz, bailaba con su viejo amigo, bajo un pomposo encabezado.

 **"MAGICA CELEBRACIÓN DE AÑO NUEVO EN LA MANSIÓN ANDREW DE CHICAGO"**

El joven actor cerró los ojos con fuerza. Estaba absolutamente solo en aquel reducido apartamento. Tomo otro sorbo de té, con el dedo índice dibujo el contorno de aquella dama y entonces sonrió con amargura.

—Me alegra ver que eres feliz…

Terry luchaba contra las lágrimas que amenazaban por escapar de entre sus ojos, mientras aún estudiaba el gesto de la rubia, mientras miles de pensamientos le cruzaban por la mente.

Ella era feliz, no había duda de ello y le alegraba, por supuesto que le alegraba; después de todo, él le había exigido esa promesa. Pero le dolía, no había duda de que, el verla ahí, con él, de esa forma; había sido un duro golpe del destino.

Tal vez era la señal que tanto deseaba para continuar con su vida y finalmente formalizar con Susana; pero vaya que le dolía hasta el alma.

Cerró el puño y golpeó el escritorio, simplemente ya no pudo soportar mas.

¿Acaso así tendría que ser el resto de su vida?

¿Acaso Dios no podía compadecerse un poco de él?

—Te odio —sollozó volviendo a golpear el escritorio—. Te odio con toda el alma. Te odio desde el día en que te conocí en aquel maldito barco —con rudeza limpio algunas lágrimas—. Te odio aún más desde que me dejaste con Susana —se levantó y tomo aire, tratando de mantener la compostura, pero cualquier esfuerzo era en vano.

En ese preciso momento no sabía a quien odiaba más, incluyéndose.

Por alguna razón que no logro comprender, tomo las tijeras y corto aquel artículo, que en realidad no sé había tomado la molestia de leer más allá del titular; y lo guardo dentro de alguno de sus libros.

Las lágrimas habían cesado ya y mientras se servía una nueva taza de té, volvía a meditar en todo aquello que le había conducido a lo que era su actual vida.

Lo cierto era que en realidad no odiaba a nadie, de hecho, si pudiera ser sincero consigo mismo, podría admitir que aún amaba a Candy y por eso el verla en aquella foto le había roto el corazón. Si fuera sincero, podría darse cuenta de que Susana solo le causaba lastima, lamentaba tener que verla mentir por él y aún más, lamentaba el verla atada a las faldas de su maldita madre. Si fuera sincero podría admitir que él mismo solo se causaba pena por haber perdido a quien había considerado el amor de su vida y no tener el valor suficiente como para luchar por ella y cambiar la situación, o al menos, para casarse con quien ahora era su prometida.

De jalón tomo el resto del contenido de su taza, ahí mismo sirvió más whisky hasta llenarla y entonces lo bebió de un solo trago.

—Nunca espere que está noche resultará así —balbuceó con una media sonrisa de resignación y volvió a servir la taza, pero en esta ocasión ingiriendo el abrasivo líquido en dos tragos.

Estaba fastidiado de aquel destino, estaba cansado de aquella solitaria vida, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a tanta resignación.

Sin poder soportarlo más, Terry comenzó a cambiarse la ropa por su pijama, un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su espalda, afuera había comenzado a nevar. Se detuvo a mitad de la pieza, observando la nieve que parecía flotar y, a la vez, prometer tiempos mejores.

Estaba cansado, pero aún no tenía sueño; quizá por ello fue que ni siquiera intento suprimir el deseo de abrir ese cajón que solía cerrar con llave, tomar todos los sobres que ahí tenía reservados y leer todas y cada una de las frases que, alguna vez, muchos años atrás, ella le había escrito con todo su amor.

—Feliz Cumpleaños —se dijo a si mismo, cuando finalmente se metió a la cama para leer todas aquellas cartas, tratando de omitir el hecho de que, en todo el día, esa había sido la única vez en que escucho una felicitación por haber cumplido 22 años, tratando de no pensar en que, seguramente, igual que todos los demás, ella también habría olvidado su cumpleaños.

 **X - x - X - x - X**

Última edición: Septiembre, 2019


	3. III

**III**

—¿Harvard?

—Sí —estaba entusiasmado—. También es una buena opción. Es una de las universidades más prestigiosas.

—No lo dudo —respondió Candy, dudosa y consciente de que la recomendación era porque Archie estaba estudiando ahí y porque la familia tenía un convenio con dicha universidad—. Pero justo hoy envié mi solicitud para Columbia… —mintió.

—Entiendo —medito por un momento—. Nunca imaginé que actuarias tan rápido —aún ni siquiera iniciaba febrero.

—Tengo que adelantarme si es que quiero que me tomen en cuenta. Ya sabes; como mujer aún a veces resulta complicado. Especialmente en Columbia.

—En eso tienes toda la razón —ambos guardaron silencio por un instante, meditando, cada uno, en diferentes cosas—. Estoy seguro de que te aceptarán pero si aún así necesitas ayuda; no descartes Harvard.

—Tengo confianza en que no será necesario. Además en Harvard sería más complicado ingresar —su interlocutor ignoro aquel comentario.

—Te aseguro que te extrañaré —sin saberlo, hizo sonreír a la enfermera.

—Yo te extraño cada vez que tienes que salir de viaje.

—Basta —tras el auricular, escucho la risa del empresario—. Un día de estos terminaré por creérmelo.

—Ojala regresen pronto. Los extraño mucho a todos.

—Al menos puedes charlar con Annie.

—Acompaño a sus padres a la campiña de no sé qué… —suspiro—. Regresara unos días después que tú. Así que no me queda de otra más que seguir esperando.

—Hare lo que pueda por regresar cuanto antes.

—Tampoco quiero que te estreses por mi culpa. Sea como sea, el trabajo me mantiene ocupada.

—Descansa, pequeña. Quizá mañana tienes que madrugar y yo sigo entreteniéndote. ¿Qué hora es allá?

—Casi la una y media.

—Descansa. Te volveré a llamar cuando tenga un tiempo libre. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. Linda noche.

A través del auricular ya no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, aún así, sin entender por qué, seguía sosteniéndolo junto a su oreja, como si todavía esperara a oír algo más. Un par de minutos después reaccionó; tenía que apresurarse y enviar la dichosa solicitud, a más tardar antes de que terminara esa semana.

—Linda noche —suspiro dejando la bocina en el aparato telefónico—. Linda noche —repitió, pensando en cierto joven inglés.

Candy permaneció sentada en el suelo, sin saber exactamente que hacer, como si esperara una nueva llamada pero realmente estaba reprimiendo el deseo de volver a tomar la bocina y pedir a la operadora una nueva comunicación; sin embargo, lamentablemente ese no era un buen horario como para telefonear a alguien simplemente porque se sentía sola y mucho menos se atrevería a pedir que le conectaran a Nueva York con aquel a quien más extrañaba y que habría deseado poder felicitar; porque tan sólo, desde casi un par de horas antes, había comenzado su cumpleaños.

¿Qué hacía ella ahí, sola, en esa enorme mansión?

¿Qué hacía tan lejos de él?

Ya era lunes pero estaba tan triste, sola y confundida, que cuando sonó el reloj marcando las dos de la madrugada, solo pudo abrazar sus rodillas y llorar hasta que le fue posible.

—Feliz cumpleaños… —gimió entre lágrimas, procurando no pronunciar el nombre del chico.

El martes después de haber pasado en casa una angustiosa noche, dedico sus momentos libres al tema de la solicitud universitaria.

—¿Ya viste el periódico?

Mientras estaba en la sala de espera, anotando los datos de algunos pacientes; no logro evitar escuchar los cuchicheos, aunque habría deseado poder estar en otro lugar.

—¡Sí! —aquellas jovencitas estaban sumamente emocionadas—. ¡Terry se ve guapísimo! —instintivamente sabía de quién hablaban.

—Y es tan noble. Quisiera ser Susana Marlowe —las observó haciendo una pausa en sus actividades; ella también, en sus peores momentos, llego a desear algo así—. ¡Están tan enamorados! Pero es una lastima; en la entrevista hablan sobre porque no han podido casarse

—¡Eso que importa! Ojala pudiera juntar suficiente dinero como para ir a verlo al teatro, luego esperarlo fuera y tener su autógrafo… o quizá hasta se podría enamorar de mi y me pida en matrimonio —rio despacio.

La enfermera aspiro profundo con la única intención de enfocarse en su trabajo y así, quizá olvidar, al menos por un instante, que ella también era presa de ese tipo de tormentosos pensamientos.

Antes de que la semana terminara Candy ya había enviado todo lo necesario a la Universidad de Columbia, y respecto a lo demás, como siempre, tenía todo listo y en orden, para cuando lo necesitará.

Aburrida, de la biblioteca de Albert tomo un libro cualquiera y se dirigió hasta la casita del árbol. Aquello le parecía aún más agradable que estar sola en esa enorme mansión, dónde aparentemente ni a las doncellas les caía bien o quizá y más creíble, antes de tomar sus vacaciones en la casa de playa de los Leegan, la tía abuela había dado órdenes de que nadie hiciera amistad con ella.

Leyó hasta que se percató que al quinqué casi se le había terminado el queroseno, entonces tomo la lámpara y salió de la casita; fuera ya todo estaba oscuro. Dentro de la residencia también estaban las luces apagadas y todo permanecía en silencio.

Iluminada solo por la luz de la lámpara que llevaba en mano, entró al comedor y busco el interruptor, sus ojos se cegaron al iluminarse los candelabros, pero en cuanto se acostumbro pudo notar la bandeja que habían dejado con su cena.

Nuevamente era tarde, aunque no tanto como en otras ocasiones, ceno en completa soledad y silencio, tratando de que las lágrimas no se derramarán de entre sus párpados, olvidando el pequeño instante de felicidad que había pasado en el jardín. Entonces, sin poder evitarlo, en cuanto supo que no podría consumir ni un bocado más y completamente decidida de la locura que haría, fue hasta el pasillo, tomo el aparato telefónico y coloco el auricular en su oído.

—¿Operadora?...

x – x – x

Él sabía perfectamente lo que esa noche implicaba.

Había llegado temprano, su actuación fue natural, se mostró accesible con el resto del elenco; todo iba bien, hasta que terminó la función.

—Robert; por favor. No puedes exigirme algo así.

—Tampoco es para que te alteres de esta manera. Sólo estoy diciendo que necesito que permanezcan, al menos una hora más en la cena de gala.

—Sabes muy bien que detesto ese tipo de cosas.

—Y tú sabes muy bien que es parte de tu trabajo —hizo una ligera pausa—. Como quiera que sea. Si no quieres ir, no vayas, si no quieres esperar, tampoco lo hagas. Pero ten por advertido que si no te veo por ahí y hasta la hora acordada; ya no habrá más renovaciones de tu contrato —le puso sobre aviso tomando su abrigo y caminando hasta la puerta—. Lo dejo a tu disposición.

—Robert… —el teléfono sonó en el instante mismo que el director se retiraba—. Contestaré por ti —con ese pretexto trato de detenerlo, sin lograr nada.

El joven actor resopló ofuscado, tomo su chaqueta y abrió la puerta de la oficina, pero algo le instó a levantar la bocina; no era usual que el teléfono sonará a esas horas de la noche.

—Acepta una llamada desd…

—Sí, sí. Adelante —no dejo terminar a la operadora—. ¿Diga?

—Hola —se escucho una tenue vocecilla—. Disculpe por la hora en que le llamo.

—No hay problema. Imagino que debe ser por una urgencia. Pero casi todos se han marchado.

—¿Sí? —ella suspiro—. Lamento la molestia.

—¿A quien buscaba? —algo en la voz de la chica, le pareció familiar—. Tal vez aún pueda encontrarlo.

—Bueno. Verá… —dudaba demasiado.

—Señorita; le pido por favor que deje de jugar —aunque comenzaba a impacientarse le parecía divertido—. Si lo único que busca es hablar con su actor favorito…

—¡Por supuesto que no! —era obvio que la chica trataba de mantener la calma—. ¿Sabe? —volvió a suspirar—. Esto fue un error. Le ruego me disculpé. Yo solo quería… La verdad ni siquiera sé porque estoy haciendo esto. Disculpe.

El sonido de la llamada interrumpida fue lo último que escucho. Trato de no tomarle importancia, no era la primera vez en que alguna fan hacía algo parecido; volvió a caminar hacia la puerta pero la genial idea de una broma cruzó por su mente.

Tomo asiento en el sillón de Robert, volvió a levantar el auricular y, con una sonrisa en los labios le informo a la operadora que la llamada se había interrumpido.

—Residencia Andrew —contestaron enseguida—. ¿Quién habla? —era la voz de la misma chica.

Jamás imaginó algo así y enmudeció al instante, tratando de aclarar las ideas

—¿Hola? —lo último que deseaba era emocionarse y pensar que había sido ella quien intento hablar con él—. ¿Albert; eres tú? —lo confirmo, recordándole la foto de aquel diario.

—Disculpe; señorita —fingió la voz—. Creo que se cruzaron las llamadas.

—No se preocupe. Es común que pase —a pesar de que le pareció extraño que la llamada hubiera entrado directa, se mantuvo tranquila al escuchar que había sido un error de comunicación.

Terry luchaba por contenerse, sin lograr nada. Con cada palabra de la chica sentía como su corazón se hacía pedazos mientras recordaba la última vez en que, aunque fuera por la espalda, pudo abrazarla.

—¿Hola?

—Disculpe niña. Sólo me estaba preguntando que hace una señorita, aún despierta, a esta hora…

—Eso mismo me pregunto yo —la escucho entristecer—. Creo que, en realidad, solo es el insomnio que no me deja dormir. Así que quizá…

—Descanse, señorita —se le adelanto, incapaz de continuar aquel tormento.

—Igualmente…

Candy colgó el auricular meditando en aquel par de llamadas. Pero lo único de lo que estaba realmente segura, era en que debía intentar dormir, pues su turno iniciaba a las seis de la mañana.

Terry por su parte depósito el aparato sobre el escritorio y suspiro, por un momento agradeció que a esa hora el teatro estuviera prácticamente vacío, ya que de esa forma era poco probable que alguien se hubiese percatado de lo ocurrido. Con el dorso de su mano derecha limpio el par de lágrimas que, a pesar de su esfuerzo, no pudo evitar y entonces salió del recinto, rumbo a la fiesta de estreno, dónde contrario a las expectativas permaneció hasta que la celebración terminó.

x – x – x

—¡Basta! Susana; déjame tranquilo —estallo mientras llevaba a su prometida hasta su hogar—. Jamás te he faltado al respeto y no quiero que está sea la primera vez.

—Pero, Terry —ella había deseado estar en calma, incluso había planeado tocar el tema de su futura boda y mantenerse de buen humor para tratar de convencerlo—. Yo solo…

—Ya sé. Ya lo sé —aferraba las manos al volante—. Pero ya te dije, una y otra vez, que estaba en el teatro. Sabes perfectamente bien que no me gusta tener que lidiar con los tumultos de fans que a veces hasta se pelean por un autógrafo.

—Perdóname —lo había echado todo a perder—. No quise hacerte enfadar.

—Lo sé. Lo sé…

El resto del viaje lo hicieron en silencio y cuando llegó a la casa Marlowe, al menos respiro tranquilo, gracias a que el empleado de siempre era el único que les estaba esperando.

Aquella noche el joven actor no pudo dormir bien; recordaba, una y otra vez aquella tímida voz que, sin duda alguna, estaba seguro de que había intentado buscarlo, aunque después le haya vuelto a romper el corazón con una sola palabra. Aún no podía creer que después de tantos años, había vuelto a tener comunicación con ella.

—Candy… —murmuro, permitiéndose decir su nombre, después de tanto procurar no volver a pronunciarlo—. Candy…

Habían sido años de dolor, deseando que la muerte llegara a él para, al menos así, olvidar su pena. Habían sido años atado a alguien a quien ni siquiera comprendía y mucho menos le interesaba comprender.

—Que grato fue escuchar tu voz, mi querida Tarzán con pecas.

Al final, sabía que solo terminaría siendo un tormento más en su mísera vida, pues sin importar cuanto deseara tenerle cerca, eso quizá jamás se repetiría.

Su dulce y tímida voz le había parecido llena de tristeza, trataba de imaginar los cientos de razones por los cuales había telefoneado; pero todo eran meras suposiciones. Sin embargo, también recordaba claramente el cambio en su voz cuando pensó que se trataba de Albert; razón que en un instante, volvió a ensombrecer su corazón.

—Me alegra haber logrado confirmar que, con él, eres feliz... —se mintió tratando de sonreír, convencido de que ambos rubios mantenían una relación más cercana a lo familiar.

 **X - x - X - x - X**

Ultima edición: Septiembre, 2019


	4. IV

IV

—¿Qué sucede? —era obvio que algo le ocurría; ella siempre estaba feliz y sin embargo…

—Columbia me rechazo —fue a mediados de Abril que la enfermera recibió la ansiada respuesta.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Albert nunca imaginó que la rechazarían, sobre todo al ser una Andrew.

—Me enviaron una carta diciendo que el cupo está lleno y que, en caso de que alguno de los seleccionados no se inscriba, entonces quizá me darán la oportunidad. Pero me piden que considere a Barnard como principal opción.

—Déjame ver —tomo la carta y la estudio, aún no daba crédito a lo que leía.

—Pido entrar a medicina y ellos me "aconsejan" que piense en estudiar Artes. ¡Están locos! —aquello le resultaba indignante.

—Lo lamento, Candy. Sé lo mucho que deseabas estudiar ahí. Pero al menos aún tienes tus otras opciones.

—No las tengo —de pronto le invadió la tristeza; en la Universidad de Nueva York, no le habrían dado una respuesta negativa.

—¿También te rechazaron?

—No. Lo que pasa es que, estaba tan segura de que me aceptarían, que nunca envié la solicitud para Nueva York, ni Boston.

—Ahora entiendo... —estaba convencido de saber porque no había hecho más que ese trámite.

—¿Te das cuenta? Tendré que esperar otro año, para poder enviar una nueva solicitud —estaba realmente triste.

—¿Qué piensas hacer mientras tanto? —a veces creía suponer las verdaderas intenciones de la chica, pero prefería confiar en su profesionalismo.

—Supongo que seguir trabajando —no estaba tan entusiasmada, seguir en Chicago también significaba seguir siendo pareja de Albert en todas sus reuniones sociales y aunque siempre aparentaba lo contrario, la verdad era que eso nunca le había gustado; no es que no le agradará acompañarlo, sino que nunca había congeniado con la gente de la alta sociedad.

—¿Por qué no intentas en alguna otra universidad? Quizá aún no tengas todo perdido.

—Lo pensaré —aseguro, pero estaba decidida en ir a Columbia a menos que algo importante le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Sin darse por vencida, la enfermera tardó una semana en decidir las acciones que tomaría. Por un lado, no pensaba estar en Chicago más tiempo del necesario; y por el otro, no estaba dispuesta a esperar sentada hasta que Columbia se dignara, si es que lo hacía, en avisarle si tendrían un espacio para ella o no.

—Pero; Candy. ¿Estás segura? —respondió desde el sofá, frente a ella—. Podría no servirte de nada. Yo te sugiero que pienses en Harvard; quizá te sea más fácil entrar ahí. Además, la familia ha tomado parte en la fundación de esa universidad y teniendo esto en cuenta, tu estadía ahí es algo seguro.

—Ya lo decidí. Iré, al menos como oyente, me ayudes o no. Además; Harvard aún no acepta mujeres. Por ejemplo; Alice Hamilton lleva muchos años tratando de ser admitida y aún no lo consigue. Si optó por Harvard, lo más probable es que me envíen a al anexo para mujeres, igual que intento Columbia.

—Toma en cuenta que si entras como oyente nunca conseguirías el título que deseas.

—Pero tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que no me daré por vencida y si no; al menos tendré los conocimientos —el joven patriarca parecía meditarlo—. ¿Me apoyaras? —volvió a preguntar, esperanzada.

—Claro que sí. Sólo estoy pensando cuál sería la mejor forma de ayudarte. Sinceramente, Candy; no sé que hacer.

—Por favor. Apóyame con los primeros gastos; para empezar necesito un lugar donde vivir; y si por cuestiones de tiempo no puedo conseguir un buen trabajo…

—Entonces no te preocupes por nada. Dedícate al estudio y a obtener el título. De los gastos me ocupo yo.

—¡Albert; muchas gracias! —de un salto le abrazo, aquello significaba un respiró, en caso de tener alguna emergencia o un problema—. Comenzaré a prepararlo todo para mi viaje.

—Candy —le detuvo e hizo una pausa al decidir no preguntar por lo que para él era obvio—. Lo que planeas hacer es algo arriesgado; puede que todo salga bien o que absolutamente todo salga mal. Sin embargo; estoy orgulloso de ti —la vio sonreír—. Anda. Estoy seguro de que tienes muchas cosas que hacer y asuntos por arreglar.

x – x – x

Tan solo tres semanas más tarde, después de haber festejado su cumpleaños en Chicago, Candy finalmente abordaba el tren que le llevaría a cumplir sus anhelados objetivos profesionales.

—Te extrañaré mucho —fue lo que murmuro Annie mientras se despedía de la enfermera—. Con Archie en Harvard y tú en Nueva York, espero no llegar al extremo de tener que volver a pasar tiempo con Elisa…

—Annie; no exageres. Por algo existe el correo —no quería admitirlo, pero tras su sonrisa de ánimo estaba escondido un gran temor y expectativa.

—Deseo de todo corazón que te vaya bien y… ¿Candy? —volvió a murmurar, aprovechando que Albert estaba hablando con uno de los camareros—. Entre nosotras. —la vio afirmar— ¿Vas a Columbia, por Terry?

—¡Annie! ¡No! —trato de medir su voz—. Voy por el programa de pediatría, para así poder ayudar aún mas en el hogar de Pony —trato de mantener la calma.

—Esta bien —la joven sonrió, no deseaba hacer sentir mal a Candy, pero la respuesta le había resultado clara—. Estoy segura de que triunfaras en absolutamente todo lo que te propones. Y espero que para cuando vaya a visitarte, me lleves a conocer Central Park y vayamos al teatro…

—Annie… —su ánimo alegre amenazaba con desaparecer.

—Animo Candy —volvió a abrazarla—. Te extrañaré.

—Todos te extrañaremos —repuso el rubio, acercándose justo antes de que el silbato del ferrocarril anunciará su partida—. Simon Greenwood, es un empleado de la gerencia de la oficina de Nueva York, y te estará esperando cuando llegues.

—Gracias Albert —lo abrazo con fuerza, antes de subir al vagón.

—Cuídate mucho, pequeña. Enfócate en tus estudios y haz a un lado todo lo demás.

—Me harás tanta falta —se resistía a soltar su abrazo pero tuvo que hacerlo—. Los extrañaré mucho a todos.

—¿Sabes? —mientras veían al tren alejarse cada vez más, Albert tuvo la necesidad de expresar aquello que le atormentaba—. Fui testigo de las condiciones en que regreso la última vez que viajó a Nueva York; solo espero que esta vez no tenga que volver a repetir algo así…

—No pensemos cosas malas. Estamos hablando de Candy —trato de animarlo, a pesar de que ella tenía el mismo temor—. Con tantos estudios, tal vez ni siquiera tenga tiempo de ir al parque y mucho menos al teatro...

x – x – x

Sentada junto a la ventana, no apartaba la vista de la estación que a cada segundo se tornaba menos visible.

Escuetas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, inequívoca muestra de la incertidumbre que sentía. Solo podía esperar a que todo resultará bien y no tuviera que regresar pronto al no conseguir la admisión, pero sobre todo y a pesar de ello, con el corazón nuevamente hecho trizas o sin haber logrado tener el valor suficiente para buscarlo…

¡No! ¡Eso no!

Ella tenía que enfocarse en sus estudios. Los niños del hogar y sus madres contaban con ella y ella debía cumplir lo que les prometió. Regresaría con un título en pediatría y así finalmente podría ayudar a sus madres y atender a los niños cuando lo necesitaran.

—Regresare… —prometió limpiando las lágrimas que habían quedado suspendidas a medio camino; estaba decidida.

Después de casi dos días de viaje, al llegar a Nueva York se sintió perdida y desamparada, a mitad de la estación, esperaba a que la muchedumbre se retirará para así poder buscar a la persona que iría por ella.

—¿Cómo dijo Albert que se llamaba? —se pregunto mientras alguien se acercaba a ella, cuando ya casi no había nadie en el andén.

—Disculpe; ¿es usted la señorita Candice White Andrew? —le pregunto un joven de no más de 22 años, con cabello castaño claro y corto, anteojos que resaltaban el color miel de sus ojos y porte serio pero elegante.

—¿Y usted es?

—Lo siento, soy Simon Greenwood —le extendió un saludo que ella acepto—. Vine por usted a petición del señor Andrew. Si usted así me lo permite, puedo conducirla hasta el lugar en donde se hospedara.

—Sí. Gracias —no llevaba demasiado equipaje, aún así, a pesar de saber que no lo necesitaba, el chico le ayudo.

—Señorita Andrew; por aquí, por favor —aunque le agradaba el trato cortés prefería que la vieran como amiga antes que como jefa.

—¿Puedo llamarte Simon?

—Sí. Por supuesto.

—Gracias. Pero por favor; llámame Candy. Odio cuando me dicen "señorita Andrew" —dijo con una voz graciosa.

El joven sonrió con nerviosismo, había supuesto que tendría que lidiar con la típica señorita de sociedad; y sin saber de qué otra forma reaccionar o que decir, prefirió mantenerse al margen, al menos hasta llegar al automóvil que les esperaba.

—Lamento interrumpir tus labores de esta manera —sin duda alguna, aquella chica no era normal—. Preferiría no tener que molestar a nnadi pero la verdad es que conozco muy poco de la ciudad.

—¿Es la primera vez que vienes a Nueva York?

—Bueno… No. Solo he estado aquí en contadas ocasiones, realmente nunca he tenido tiempo de conocer bien la ciudad y lo más probable es que haya cambiado mucho.

—Entiendo —sonrió, aquella señorita tenía algo especial—. No te preocupes. El resto de esta semana y la próxima, me ocuparé en mostrarte la ciudad.

—No te molestes. Estoy segura de que en las oficinas tienes trabajo mucho más importante que mostrarme la ciudad.

—Tranquila. Es un honor que me han otorgado.

—Ya veo… —estaba sorprendida, no esperaba un guía personal—. Y; ¿Cuál es tu puesto en la empresa?

—En realidad —no sabía porque, pero le avergonzó tener que decírselo—. Solo soy un mensajero —pero de pronto esa vergüenza cambio por una sonrisa—. Pero, soy estudiante de Cirugía General, y si todo sale bien, antes de que termine el curso comenzaré mis prácticas en el hospital Roosevelt. Y entonces tal vez deje de trabajar en la empresa —dijo con cierto aire orgulloso que agrado a la enfermera.

—¡Qué bien! Y; ¿en qué universidad estás estudiando?

—En el Colegio de Médicos y Cirujanos de la universidad de Columbia. Me costó mucho poder ingresar y si aún sigo tomando clases, ha sido gracias a la Beca Académica de la fundación Andrew —había mucha pasión y orgullo en las palabras del muchacho—. Debo mucho al señor Andrew, pues me apoyo con su recomendación y me ha seguido apoyando.

—¿En serio? No sabía que la familia otorgaba esa beca.

—Claro —hizo una leve pausa—. Y a ti; ¿qué te trajo a Nueva York?.

—Quiero estudiar medicina y pediatría —de pronto se sintió un poco avergonzada.

—Me parece genial. Eso quiere decir que somos colegas. Supongo que también entraras a Columbia.

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es la universidad más cercana al lugar en donde te quedarás y los Andrew también mantienen algunos negocios con esta. Así que solo lo supuse, ya que la universidad de Nueva York no está nada cerca.

—Y; ¿Dónde queda la universidad? —toda aquella información le intrigo al recordar la preferencia que Albert mostraba por Harvard.

—En realidad, el colegio de Médicos no está tan lejos de donde vivirás, aunque el campus está un poco más retirado; pero el hospital Roosevelt está justo enfrente del plantel —hizo una pausa al notar que llegaban a su destino—. Uno de estos días te llevaré —prometió, antes de salir del auto y antes de sentirse intimidado por el impresionante edificio al que ingresarían—. El señor Andrew pidió que te hospedaras en el penthouse propiedad de su familia.

—¡Wow! —ella también estaba impresionada—. Yo esperaba algo diferente… —algo en ella le inspiraba compañerismo.

—Me informaron que al servicio solo están el ama de llaves y una joven que se encarga del aseo. Aún no hemos tenido tiempo de contratar a nadie más.

—No es necesario. Es más que suficiente —le sonrió mientras esperaban el ascensor—. Se valerme por mí misma. Así que avísales que no quiero que contraten a nadie más.

—Lo haré en cuanto regrese a la oficina.

—¿Esta muy lejos de aquí?

—No. De hecho esta sobre Central Park West esquina con la W 65th st.

—¿Y nosotros estamos en?...

—Columbus Ave y W77st.

Un elegante recibidor le esperaba al salir del elevador, nunca imaginó que se tendría que quedar en un lugar tan pomposo.

—Por tu expresión, cualquiera diría que eres todo lo contrario a una Andrew —la inocencia de la chica le causó ternura.

—Es la primera vez que vengo a este Penthouse —trato de restarle importancia, pero ese comentario le había incomodado un poco—. Hubiera preferido algo más modesto.

Al entrar comprobó que todo el apartamento era igual de elegante que el resto del edificio.

—Debo regresar a las oficinas —aviso el joven, después de presentarle al ama de llaves y a la mucama que estarían a su servicio.

—¿Debo acompañarte? —estaba por sentarse en uno de los sofás, pero se contuvo.

—No. Aún no —sonrío, aquella señorita le ponía nervioso—. Aprovecha el resto de la tarde para descansar, relajarte, conocer el lugar o lo que desees. Yo regresaré mañana, a las 9:00 AM. ¿Te parece bien?

—¿Por qué? —finalmente se sentó.

—Te llevaré a dar un paseo por Central Park y También te llevaré a que conozcas algunos lugares cercanos.

—Esta bien —dijo la rubia—. Una vez Albert me contó sobre el zoológico del parque. Espero que tengamos tiempo para ir.

Después de despedirse de la chica, enfiló a las oficinas dónde confirmo que ella había llegado sana y salva y después de terminar sus pendientes, fue al reducido apartamento de la familia Greenwood.

 **X - x - X - x - X**

Ultima edición: Septiembre, 2019


	5. V

**V**

Aquella tarde de sábado, un 11 de mayo cualquiera; se le apetecía bastante relajada, quien sea que le viera pensaría que a él nada le preocupaba, que solo era un refinado caballero más, caminando a través de Central Park; y sin embargo, la realidad era totalmente diferente.

Todo su mundo giraba en torno a su carrera actoral y a su joven prometida; mientras que el poco de tiempo libre que le restaba, lo ocupaba para vagar entre recuerdos de un lejano colegio, que deseaba poder superar algún día. Pero la temporada en la que él había participado a inicio del año, finalmente había concluido para dar comienzo a los preparativos de una nueva puesta en escena. Mientras que su "querida novia" había acompañado a su madre a unas vacaciones en Florida; lo cual había sido solo un pretexto, ya que la mujer tenía la esperanza de visitar a un médico del cual se especulaba que estaba investigando nuevas tecnologías en prótesis.

Por lo tanto, después de varios años, realmente tenía tiempo libre para si mismo.

Pero él no era del tipo, de personas que gustaban de no tener nada que hacer; sino que lo odiaba. ¡Habría dado lo que fuera por qué los nuevos ensayos ya hubiesen dado inicio, en lugar de solo haber ido al teatro a preguntar al respecto! Y sin embargo, ahí estaba; caminando sin sentido, observando la majestuosidad del lugar. No es que no le gustará, sino que le resultaba inevitable enfrascarse en sus pensamientos.

Pocos días antes al fin se había decidido en poner una fecha al matrimonio con Susana en cuanto ella y su madre regresaran. Eso era en lo que más ocupaba su mente.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, decidió tratar de distraerse en el zoológico de Central Park. Eso era mejor que seguir pensando en una boda que tanto había pospuesto.

Con calma, cruzó el Gapstow bridge y camino rumbo a la 65 con la idea de iniciar su recorrido por el Tisch Childrens Zoo. Una vez cruzó la entrada y comenzó el recorrido, fue presa de los recuerdos del Blue River Zoo, que aún atesoraba. Pero pocos pasos adelante supo que no contaba con el humor suficiente como para interactuar y saliendo del recinto, se dirigió a la otra parte del Zoológico.

Aquello le era más agradable. En lugar de lidiar con cabras y conejos; ahora observaba a los leones marinos jugar, mientras el podía seguir manteniendo sus cavilaciones.

—Estoy seguro de que te habrías divertido en aquel lugar —sonrió al imaginar a la chica del hogar de Pony alimentando un cordero.

Incluso en ese mismo parque la habría pasado bien, observando a cada uno de los animales y haciendo alguna de sus tantas caras graciosas, mientras él se sentiría honrado y feliz de haberle regalado un momento así.

Suspiro con pesadez y cambio su gesto, consciente de la realidad y esperando que, al menos, en alguna ocasión pudiera pasear con su prometida por ese mismo zoológico y sobre todo, que fuera un paseo agradable.

De pronto volvió a sonreír cuando una de las parejas, no muy lejos de donde estaba, llamo su atención. Ambos parecían estar en el mismo rango de edad que él y aún así lucían bastante diferentes; parecían felices.

Él parecía ser casi de su misma estatura, era claro que reía de las ocurrencias de la chica; mientras que ella tenía risos rubios, obviamente estaba feliz y se parecía a…

—Debo estar volviéndome loco —suspiro de pronto, incapaz de pronunciar su nombre, incluso solo en pensamientos.

Al retirarse la pareja paso detrás de él, momento que aprovecho para observarla mejor, con discreción, y un poco más de cerca, mientras perdía el aliento al notar su mirada.

—Debo estar volviéndome loco —repitió en cuanto la chica dejo de observarle.

x – x - x

—Supongo que el lunes tendrás que estar en clases y por lo tanto, tu tiempo como mi guía será más corto. ¿Cierto?

—Lo lamento, solo tendré un par de horas para mostrarte un poco de la ciudad y de Columbia. Pero el martes tendré más tiempo.

—Esta bien. No te preocupes —le sonrió, consiente de que aquel muchacho le agradaba demasiado.

—Candy; espero que no te ofendas, pero…

—Dime —le ánimo al verle dudar.

—¿Por qué eres tan diferente a otras chicas de tu clase? —le pregunto e inmediatamente agrego—. Por favor, no te ofendas…

—Tranquilo. Eso es como un halago para mí.

—¿En serio? —le costaba creerlo— ¿Por qué?

—Me han dicho cosas realmente peores. Incluso, cierta chica de la familia, se llena la boca llamándome "dama de establo". Y todo, porque cuando era niña, antes de ser adoptada por la familia, tuve que trabajar para ellos.

—¿Eres adoptada?… —aquello le parecía increíble.

—Sí. Crecí en el hogar de Pony y es por eso que he venido a estudiar medicina. Para poder ayudar a los niños del hogar. Es lamentable que en aquella zona no haya un solo médico y aunque cuando me es posible les he apoyado, con mis conocimientos como enfermera no es suficiente —con cada palabra de la rubia, aumentaba la admiración del muchacho.

—No sabía que eras enfermera… —sintió que ambos tenían mucho en común, respecto a sus orígenes humildes, sus deseos ayudar a los demás y sus decisiones a futuro.

—¡Mira! ¡Los leones marinos! —una natural mueca de alegría asomo en su faz, acompañada de una carcajada.

—¡Espera! —corrió tras ella sintiéndose igual de contento—. Cualquiera podría decir que nunca los has visto.

—Hace mucho que no tenía tiempo de visitar un zoológico —la sonrisa no desaparecía de ambos jóvenes—. No sé cuándo podré volver a visitar el zoológico.

—¿Por qué no? —un poco tímido, agrego—. Cuando gustes; podemos volver…

—¿De verdad? —inconsciente de lo que pasaba con él, se alegró por aquella propuesta—. Albert me pidió que me enfocará en mis estudios, pero preferiría poder trabajar en algún hospital y así al menos pagar mis gastos.

—Deberías aprovechar su apoyo —ella le miró confundida mientras que él pensaba en cuanto le habría gustado tener una oportunidad así—. Por experiencia sé que la medicina es un campo muy exigente y en constante cambio. Para mí a veces es muy pesado, hay noches en que solo puedo dormir un par de horas porque termino de estudiar tarde y tengo que levantarme temprano para poder llegar a tiempo a clases, pero sobre todo porque a veces tengo encomiendas que hacer por las mañanas. Sinceramente, no sé qué haré cuando tenga que iniciar mis prácticas.

—¿Vives lejos?

—No tanto. Vivo en Midtown West —le avergonzaba decir que la forma más común de llamar a su barrio, era "Hell's Kitchen"—. Queda a sólo unas cuadras de aquí y prácticamente estoy a 10 minutos del colegio.

—Tal vez algún día me invites a conocer tu hogar.

—Tal vez… —le incómodo el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación, entonces volteo al otro lado de la jaula y noto que un tipo los miraba fijamente, pero también vio un puesto de golosinas—. ¿Te gustaría un helado? —aunque quisiera, justo en ese momento no podía invitarle nada más.

—¡Sí, gracias!

Antes de continuar le ofreció el brazo y aunque la rubia al principio dudo, pues aparte de Albert y Archie hace mucho tiempo nadie tenía un gesto así con ella; gracias a eso termino por aceptarlo. Fue así que pasaron cerca de aquel sujeto que les observaba a distancia y a quien la enfermera solo había notado de reojo; pero al pasar cerca de él no pudo evitar el cruce de sus miradas.

Por un momento no supo cómo reaccionar y de no ser porque Simon le llevaba del brazo, se habría detenido justo frente a él. Tal parecía que era un hombre cualquiera, disfrutando de un paseo vespertino, a quien nadie reconocía; y sin embargo el instinto le sugería de quien se trataba.

—Terry… —musito, de manera casi inaudible, en cuanto apartó la vista de ese hombre.

Una vez comenzó a saborear su helado de fresa, volteo con toda la intención de volver a ver a aquel sujeto; pero ya no estaba. Un poco decepcionada volvió a paladear el cremoso postre, mientras admitía que aunque hubiera seguido ahí, no habría sido capaz de acercarse; pues en realidad sólo podía haberle confundido. Además de ser él no sabía si estaba acompañado; Susana podría estar por ahí y no quería tener ningún mal entendido con ella.

—¿Pasa algo? —notando lo pensativa que se quedó, después de un rato intervino.

—Nada… —bajo la mirada tratando de ocultar lo obvio—. Solo pensaba que… este a sido un día maravilloso —volvió a sonreír y levantó la mirada ya repuesta—. Gracias por todo un día en Central Park. ¿Quizá mañana lo podamos repetir?

—Disculpa Candy, pero mañana no me es posible —al ver la duda en ella, le explico—. Los domingos son mi único día libre y prometí ayudar a mi padre con algunas reparaciones que necesita el apartamento.

—Claro. Disculpa, por un momento olvide el día en que estamos —trato de no tomarle importancia.

—Pero, si gustas, el próximo sábado te llevaré a China Town —de pronto enmudeció, ese sería el último día que pasaría con ella como su guía—. Pero, si no tengo nada que hacer el próximo domingo, también te mostraré otros sitios…

—¿Harías eso por mi? —sin saber porque, le entusiasmaba; él muy era muy atento con ella, aunque solo fuera parte de su trabajo, pero algo le decía que era natural.

—Claro. Cuando quieras —lamentaba saber que después de aquel fin de semana, sería poco probable volverla a ver, a menos que tropezaran en el colegio.

—Simon; gracias —en cuanto termino su helado, olvidando al hombre que le intrigo, volvió a tomarle del brazo para seguir hasta alguna otra jaula y continuar con su recorrido; estaba sumamente cómoda a su lado.

x – x – x

El anhelo de acercarse a ella atormentó su alma desde el instante mismo en que la chica apartó la mirada. De hecho, había dado algunos pasos con la fija intención de detenerla, hasta que noto la forma en que aquel afortunado joven la conducía.

—Tú no eres mi Candy… —balbuceo antes de dirigirse a otra parte.

Era obvio que la había confundido, definitivamente ella no era su Candy; su Candy debía estar en Chicago, trabajando y siendo feliz al lado de Albert.

Con una sonrisa amarga, pero tratando de mantenerse conforme con aquella idea; prefirió marcharse de aquel lugar antes que volver a toparse con ellos y atormentar más a su pobre alma.

Aún no era tan tarde y por ello fue que decidió dar una caminata por el centro de Midtown. Antes de arrepentirse de finalmente dar el primer paso a aquella decisión que desde su cumpleaños tenía en mente, entró en una joyería cercana a su apartamento.

Luego de adquirir lo requerido, desgastado por el peso de sus decisiones, cruzó el Bryant Park, se detuvo entre la 5ta y la 6ta y se sentó en una banca justo frente al edificio en que vivía.

Dudaba entre tratar de seguir distrayéndose o encerrarse en su apartamento, pero ninguna de las dos opciones terminaba de convencerle y simplemente se quedó ahí, meditando en la chica del zoológico y en Candy.

Alguna vez escucho que todos teníamos al menos un par de personas con rasgos idénticos a los nuestros; y mientras la tarde tornaba en noche, concluyó que justo eso era lo que había presenciado.

El apartamento le recibió con la usual oscuridad y soledad de siempre; estaba harto, tan harto de aquello, que aquella soledad se había convertido en el mejor pretexto para finalmente poner fecha a su boda con Susana.

Sería bastante complicado, probablemente tendría que mudarse por más que le gustará su apartamento con vista al Bryant Park y a la Biblioteca Pública, pero que se encontraba en el cuarto piso. Por otro lado, en alguna ocasión el administrador del edificio le había comentado sobre la idea de un ascensor. Al menos eso le daría un poco más de tiempo.

Botando sobre algún mueble su reciente compra, se percató de que, tal como acostumbraba, la doncella encargada de la limpieza había dejado preparada su cena; también noto que junto a la bandeja había una nota en la cual le pedía permiso para faltar dos días de la próxima semana.

Mientras escribía la respuesta tras el mismo papel, Terry exhaló al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de la chica; de hecho, había pasado más de dos meses desde la última vez que le había visto, aunque era notorio que cumplía con su trabajo.

Le agradaba; llevaba trabajando para él por más de un año y, las pocas veces que había coincido con ella, se había percatado de lo discreta y trabajadora que era. Sin duda le agradaba, aunque el trato con su empleaba normalmente se limitaba solo a breves notas.

"Toma el resto del día y de la semana. Te has ganado unos días libres"

Fue lo que anoto en la nota que, como siempre, dejó sobre la cómoda a la entraba del departamento, junto con un sobre en el cual anexaba el pago correspondiente a dos semanas.

Lo cierto es que, al no saber cuándo tendría que volver a trabajar, prefería estar solo para no tener que lidiar con nadie.

Tenía ganas de ingerir el contenido de todas las botellas de licor que tenía en casa, sin que nadie le molestará; tal vez así, finalmente tendría el valor suficiente como para al fin hablar con Susana cuando regresará y fijar la fecha de su boda.

 **X - x - X - x - X**

Ultima Edición: Septiembre, 2019


	6. VI

_Como si no fuera suficiente su desgracia, se enamoró._

 _Óscar Wilde_

 _La soledad es peligrosa: cuando estamos solos mucho tiempo, poblamos nuestro espíritu de fantasmas_

 _Guy de Maupassant_

 **VI**

Aquello era terrible, tan terrible que incluso su madre lloraba tras la puerta, deseando regresar el tiempo y nunca haber realizado aquel viaje. Pero no había remedio, la cirugía que le realizaron era necesaria pues su columna vertebral sufría graves afecciones derivadas de una caída accidental ocurrida un par de meses atrás.

En cuanto termino el efecto de la anestesia, el dolor fue realmente intenso para la ex actriz y todo empeoró cuando de manera inconsciente se rasco un poco sobre los vendajes. Los alaridos de la joven se escuchaban hasta el pasillo, aunque una enfermera y el médico llevaban más de cinco minutos tratando de calmarla, y pasaron unos cuantos más hasta que el medicamento surtió efecto, o al menos eso fue lo que creyeron.

—Es indispensable una nueva cirugía —estresado, el médico informo a la madre—. Después tendremos que inmovilizarla por completo.

—¿Es necesario? —pregunto la mujer, angustiada y limpiándose las lágrimas

—Si la dejamos así, el dolor volvera a ser insoportable para ella, pero sí llega a tener otro episodio como este, podría dañarse aun más y gravemente. Debemos tomar en cuenta que la primer cirugía que le practicamos fue cerca de las vértebras cervicales.

—¿Puedo pasar a verla? —pregunto con un hilo de voz, luego de asumir la información.

—Adelante. Mientras tanto pediré que preparen uno de los quirófanos.

—Mamá; ¿Dónde está Terry? —con voz adormilada pregunto por su prometido, mientras la enfermera revisaba el suero y se disponía a prepararla para la nueva intervención—. Quiero verlo…

—Cariño; fuiste tú quien quiso venir aquí para esta cirugía —trataba de contener las lágrimas—. Le inventaste que iríamos a Florida, que te pondrían una prótesis y que estaríamos de vacaciones; ¿Recuerdas? Estamos lejos de Nueva York porque no querías que te viera así…

—Mamá; quiero ver a Terry… —con aquella súplica en los labios, perdió la conciencia gracias a los anestésicos y solo unos minutos más tarde la conducían a un nuevo martirio, aún sin que los médicos sospecharan que ya no había mucho que pudieran hacer por ella.

—¡Maldita la hora en que te enamoraste de aquel hombre! —exclamo sin poderlo evitar; en verdad lo odiaba y culpaba de todo el sufrimiento de su hija.

Sin saber que hacer, la señora Marlowe comenzó a rezar al tiempo en que volvía a sentarse en aquella fría y lúgubre sala de espera, aguardando durante toda la noche por alguna noticia esperanzadora sobre su querida Susy.

x – x – x

Aquel domingo despertó muy temprano, como era su costumbre, a pesar de que por la noche le había costado demasiado conciliar el sueño.

Tomo el desayuno en completo aburrimiento y soledad, pues todos los domingos descansaban las mujeres del servicio y lo que menos deseaba era negarles el día solo porque se sentía sola y era nueva en la ciudad.

Mientras daba un mordisco a su tostada, recordaba el día anterior y lo bien que lo pasó junto con Simon; hasta el momento era su único amigo…

—Mi amigo… —rio al pronunciarlo; aunque le acababa de conocer estaba segura de que así era.

Termino el desayuno con la idea de regresar a Central Park o visitar el Museo de Historia Natural, aprovechando que ahora vivía justo frente a este.

Entre sus ropas busco un vestido adecuado, tomo algo de dinero y salió del edificio rumbo a la entrada del museo.

El recinto era imponente y entusiasmada por todo lo que ahí se exponía, permaneció en el lugar hasta que alguien le anunció que el museo pronto cerraría y motivada por el hambre regreso al penthouse.

—¿Qué haces ahí sentada? Más o menos hora y media después, y luego de haber terminado sus labores en casa, Simon había decidido ir a visitarla y quizá volver a salir, o al menos caminar un rato con la enfermera; pero su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarla fuera del penthouse, sentada en el suelo, a un lado de la puerta.

—Olvide la llave y espero; por si llegan hoy.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando? —era divertida, no cualquier chica de clase alta se sentaría en el suelo de tal forma.

—Como una eternidad —acepto la mano que él le ofrecía para levantarse—. Pensé que no te vería hasta mañana.

—Tuviste suerte de que viniera.

—¿Si? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso eres un experto en el extremo arte de abrir cerraduras? Porque, siendo domingo y casi de noche, dudo mucho encontrar un cerrajero.

—No —le hizo reír—. Pero al menos así ya no tendrás que esperar sola —ahora era ella quien sonreía.

—¿Sabes de algún lugar en donde vendan comida? Tengo tanta hambre que me podría comer un dinosaurio…

—Por supuesto —aquello le preocupo un poco, pues no tenía suficiente dinero, el lunes al fin le entregarían lo acordado para los gastos que tuviera con la chica y su sueldo no llegaría sino hasta casi una semana después; estaba en aprietos—. Andando.

—Eres mi héroe —dijo mientras solicitaba el elevador—. Y como agradecimiento; yo invito.

—Candy… —era un gran alivio escuchar eso, pero al menos debía protestar.

—No, no. Por favor acepta —casi le suplico, mientras él solo podía pensar en lo linda que lucía.

—Andando —le ánimo a seguir.

En cuanto el fresco de la calle rozo su piel instintivamente se abrazo a si misma, el acto no pasó desapercibido por el futuro cirujano y como todo un caballero le ofreció el humilde suéter que llevaba, el cual, por cierto, era el mejor que poseía.

—¿Qué clase de comida te apetece? —pregunto, esperando que ella no eligiera algo muy formal y notará sus modales nada refinados.

—No lo sé. Lo que sea. Una pizza quizá; en Chicago había un lugar al que me encantaba ir a comerlas junto con Albert, Archie y Annie —nunca imagino una sugerencia así, pero gracias a ese comentario algo se le ocurrió.

—¿Has probado las hamburguesas?

—No. Pero es una fantástica idea —entusiasmada volvió a aceptar su brazo mientras le conducía a su próxima cena.

—Espero que no te importe caminar. La noche es agradable y no iremos muy lejos de aquí...

x – x – x

Aquella mujer habría dado lo que fuera con tal de no ver a su hija sufriendo de esa manera, y si pudiera cambiar de cuerpo con ella, ya lo habría hecho sin dudar.

A lo largo del día, su pobre niña solo había tenido un par de momentos de lucidez en los que, casi de inmediato, gracias a algún medicamento volvía a perder el conocimiento. A esas alturas, ya no sabía que era mejor para su hija.

Al centro de una típica cama de hospital, atrapada en un mecanismo que le inmovilizaba por completo, estaba Susana Marlowe. Incapaz de mover un solo dedo, pero no por aquel artefacto, sino por otra razón que su médico aún ignoraba.

—¿Dónde está Terry? —fue lo primero que pregunto la tercera vez que despertaba durante el día, exactamente igual que las ocasiones anteriores.

—Ya viene en camino —aunque era mentira, al menos eso consolaba a su dolorida hija.

Mientras su pequeña volvía a caer inconsciente y después de que la enfermera le sugiriera retirarse a su casa y dormir, la mujer se acomodó en una silla, al lado de su hija; planeaba permanecer a su lado el mayor tiempo posible. Lo que menos deseaba era a Terrence merodeando por ahí, sintiendo lastima de su niña.

Aquella noche sería terrible para la mujer, quien no podría dejar de pensar, ni un solo instante, en la situación en que estaban.

Su pobre hija, lidiando con el desgaste físico que significaban aquellas cirugías, y ella; preocupada, además de eso, por la falta de solvencia económica.

x – x – x

—¡Jamás imaginé que una hamburguesa pudiera ser tan sabrosa! —durante todo el día la rubia no había probado un solo bocado y quizá por eso es que iniciaba su tercer hamburguesa.

—El próximo sábado, aprovechando que estaremos en Chinatown, si te apetece, podríamos pasar por little italy y comer pizza o pasta —tomo un trago de su bebida.

—Nunca he probado la lasagna; una vez, Albert me dijo que era italiana y deliciosa —el chico sonrió animado con su entusiasmo.

—Será lasagna entonces…

Desde que era un niño, Simon tenía el sueño de terminar una carrera y convertirse en un hombre exitoso, capaz de sacar a su familia del barrio en que vivían. Su padre era un hombre decente, que a pesar de ser obrero y vivir con apenas lo suficiente, le había inculcado el trabajar dignamente. Su madre, además de lidiar con las labores del hogar y los hijos, se dedicaba a lavar la ropa de algunas familias adineradas, ayudando así con los gastos. Mientras que sus tres hermanos menores se mantenían ocupados con las labores escolares y otros menesteres, como hacer mandados con tal de ganarse unos cuantos centavos.

Originario de un barrio pobre, peligroso y con mala fama, la familia completa estaba orgullosa de sus logros, y aunque a lo largo de su vida había tenido sólo unas pocas amigas especiales, estaba enfocado en los estudios y realmente nunca se había dado el tiempo ni tampoco se había permitido sentir algo; como las cosquillas que sentía en el estómago cada vez que estaba cerca de Candy.

Aquella noche, después de comprobar que la rubia no pasaría la noche fuera del Penthouse y luego de despedirse de ella con un tierno beso en el dorso de su mano, el cual la hizo reír, regreso al humilde hogar en que vivía y tratando de ser cortes al ignorar las preguntas de sus padres, prefirió irse a la cama para poder seguir soñando, en completa calma, con aquellos maravillosos y risueños ojos esmeralda. Tal vez ya lo intuía, tal vez no; pero comenzaba a enamorarse de una chica de clase alta, muy diferente a todas las demás.

—Su sueño es ser pediatra…. —suspiro con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, justo antes de quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente tendría que levantarse temprano y caminar por casi dos horas, para entregar un paquete que le habían encomendado el viernes y luego regresar a tomar clases.

x – x – x

La tenue brisa de aquella noche de mayo le reconfortaba. No le importo llevar horas sentado en el suelo de su balcón, tampoco le importó estar a oscuras, ni mucho menos el no haber probado un solo bocado desde el almuerzo. Simplemente estaba ahí, sujetando firmemente la botella de whisky que no se atrevía a soltar, y a la cual solo le había dado unos cuantos tragos desde la noche anterior, contrario a la más de media cajetilla de cigarros, que estaba por terminar.

Con lentitud encendió el último cigarrillo que le quedaba, estaba seguro de que en su alcoba tenía otros dos paquetes nuevos y en la estancia tenía uno ya iniciado; y sin embargo no tenía ganas de levantarse de ahí.

—Señorita Pecas —murmuro de repente, como una automática forma de exteriorizar sus pensamientos—. Sería maravilloso que estuvieras aquí…

Habían sido tantas las veces en que creía haberla visto, sobre todo después de que escuchará su voz tras el teléfono; que no dudaba, ni por un instante, que la coincidencia del día anterior hubiese sido solo un espejismo o al menos un truco sucio de su mente.

Con calma termino el tabaco, se levantó y recargo en la baranda.

—Sería tan fácil —por un breve instante, la idea de dejarse caer cruzó por su mente—. Pero no serviría de nada…

Y era cierto. A esas alturas de su vida, ya nada tenía sentido; tal vez ni siquiera morir.

Aún con la botella en mano finalmente regreso al interior de su apartamento, le causaba gracia admitir que, por más deseos que tuviera de perderse en alcohol, en realidad no se le antojaba. Se mantenía en una angustiosa sobriedad.

Indeciso entre permanecer ahí, seguir estudiando el guion de la próxima obra o salir a cenar, optó por sentarse en el sofá y esperar hasta que el sueño se apoderará de su conciencia; pero justo cuando comenzaba a quedarse dormido alguien llamo a la puerta.

—Para el señor Graham —le dijo un pequeño desconocido, al entregar un sobre, antes de salir a toda prisa.

—Gracias —balbuceó sin ser escuchado.

Con sobre en mano se vio forzado a encender la luz que le obligó a proteger sus ojos, mientras se acostumbraba a esta; y una vez logro leer aquel mensaje, no tuvo más remedio que vestirse de inmediato y salir de su refugio para dirigirse al teatro.

—Terry; por aquí —Robert ya le esperaba—. No deben tardar en llamar —le guio a su oficina.

—¿Quién? —por un leve instante, la ilusión de volver a escuchar a la pecosa lleno su corazón.

—Solo me dijeron que era una emergencia —estaba comenzando a explicarle, cuando sonó el aparato telefónico—. Contesta —sugirió antes de salir.

—¿Terrence? —después de la suave voz de la operadora anunciando una llamada desde New Haven, escucho la voz de esa amargada mujer.

—Sí —se vio forzado a responder—. ¿Me puede explicar que es lo que sucede? La operadora dijo que…

—Terrence; necesitamos de su ayuda —aquello había ameritado un gran esfuerzo por parte de ella.

—¿Le sucedió algo a Susana? ¿Qué hacen en Connecticut? —no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse.

—Es urgente que venga. Estamos en el hospital de Greenwich. Susana está… ella… —no pudo evitar las lágrimas, intrigando y preocupando aún más a Terry—. Mi hija…

 **X - x - X - x - X**

Ultima edición: Septiembre, 2019


	7. VII

"¿Dónde está Terry?"

Dos días después, aún por la mañana, esa era la frase que su madre esperaba que pronunciara en cuanto despertó; sin embargo, la exactriz permaneció en silencio por unos minutos.

—¿Finalmente saben que ha sucedido? —desde el día anterior le habían reducido considerablemente la dosis de analgésicos al notar que ya no se quejaba por dolor, ni tampoco intentaba moverse un solo milímetro.

—Debes ser fuerte —fue la frase con que su madre inicio—. El médico me explico que… antes de la segunda cirugía, tú… —le era bastante difícil explicar.

—No me digas más —era notorio que a su madre le costaba trabajo todo lo que conllevaba el proceso de su salud—. Esperaré hasta que venga el médico.

—Señora Marlowe —justo en ese momento una enfermera le llamo y le espero en la puerta, pues había solicitado que le avisarán en cuanto llegará alguien preguntando por su hija—. El señor Graham está esperando —sabía muy bien que él sería el único que les visitaría.

—Gracias. Hágalo pasar —le espero fuera, ya que también el médico estaba por hacer su revisión matutina.

Le molestaba tener que haber recurrido a él, pero la situación de su hija lo ameritaba.

—Espero que ahora sí pueda explicarme lo que esta sucediendo —Terry estaba realmente enfadado—. Si iban a terminar haciéndome venir, debieron decirme todo desde un principio.

—Buen día, Terrence —la mujer mantenía su dignidad—. El médico se acerca. Le ruego esperar un poco y que sea el mismo quien atienda sus dudas sobre el estado de mi hija. Después hablaremos del resto.

—Susy… —perdió el aliento en cuanto puso un pie dentro de la pieza y noto la estructura que rodeaba a su prometida.

—Terry… —incapaz de un solo movimiento, consciente de su grotesco estado, aparto la mirada, sin poder decir nada mas.

—Buen día —el médico entró en el momento justo—. ¿Cómo se siente? —pregunto, al tiempo en que tomaba el expediente y comenzaba a revisarlo para enseguida entregarlo al otro cirujano que le acompañaba.

—¿Cómo quiere que me sienta? —un par de impacientes lágrimas comenzaban a tomar forma en sus ojos.

—Tranquila. Él es el doctor Bentley; es neurólogo. A partir de este punto él es quién se hará cargo de su tratamiento —les confirmo antes de despedirse y retirarse.

—Susana; haremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance para que usted se encuentre tranquila.

—¿Por qué tiene todos esos aparatos? —intervino Terry, aún sin comprender nada.

—¿Usted es?

—Terrence Graham. Susana es mi prometida.

—Entiendo. Descuide señor Graham; en un momento daré la orden de retirarlo todo; fue una medida que se tomó antes de los últimos estudios que se le realizaron.

—¿Ya saben que es lo que tengo?

—Susana; usted, su prometido y toda su familia deben ser aún mucho más fuertes de lo que han sido hasta ahora —comentó, anticipando lo que diría—. Lamentablemente, tiene una lesión en las vértebras cervicales, por encima de la C4, que está causando un cuadro de tetraplejía. Es por ello que ha perdido el control y sensibilidad de su cuerpo y también es la causa de su dificultad respiratoria. El retraso con el diagnóstico se ocasionó gracias a que hubo una confusión debido a que el motivo de su ingreso fue por el problema que presentaba en la espalda.

—Entonces; ¿Qué fue lo que causó este nuevo daño? —sin importar cualquier resentimiento que tuviera en contra de ese par de mujeres; lamentaba el estado de la chica.

—En el expediente figura un incidente después de la primer intervención durante el cual, pudo haberse provocado esta nueva lesión, sin embargo, no estamos cien por ciento seguros.

—Y; ¿cuál es el tratamiento a seguir? —ahora entendía la razón por la que su futura suegra le había llamado y sin poder evitarlo, en cuanto noto que la ex actriz luchaba contra las lagrimas se acerco a ella y sujeto su mano.

—No hay más remedio que una serie intensiva de fisioterapias y otros métodos terapéuticos. Sin embargo; nada garantiza que vuelva a recuperarse total o parcialmente.

—De ser posible... —observando el semblante destrozado de la chica, se animó a continuar—; espero me permita una charla más a fondo en su oficina.

—Por supuesto. Búsqueme al medio día —aseguro antes de retirarse.

—Ni siquiera puedo sentir tu mano —sollozo la rubia, en cuanto el médico se marchó.

x – x – x

—Cuando leí que Columbia estaba entre Broadway y Ámsterdam; pensé que…

—¿Creías que encontrarte con gente famosa sería tan fácil como dar un paseo entre clase y clase? —le interrumpió al ver que no sabía cómo continuar.

—Algo así, más bien es todo lo contrario; por un momento pensé que sería un alivio toda esa distancia… —mintió, mientras recordaba lo tonta que se había sentido el día anterior, cuando visitó las instalaciones del Campus—. Pero ahora que me has explicado que el colegio de Medicina si está cerca de los teatros; ya no sé qué pensar…

—Terminemos de comer y entonces te llevaré a Broadway. Tal vez podamos entrar y ver alguna obra.

—Pero si ninguna nos llama la atención; espero que me muestres cómo llegar a la Biblioteca Central.

—Claro. Será una tarde en Midtown East.

Ambos chicos estaban maravillados con el evidente ambiente de la zona.

—¡Mira! —señalo el anuncio de una próxima obra, en el que ella no había reparado—. El estreno será en dos meses y medio; ¿Qué te parece si reservamos? —era el pretexto perfecto para tener una cita con la enfermera.

—Sí. Me parece una genial idea —dijo aún distraída, volteando para otro lado.

—La compañía teatral Stratford presenta a: Karen Kleiss y Terry Graham en "Antonio y Cleopatra" de William Shakespeare —leyó, provocando la inmediata reacción de la rubia.

—Te-Terry… —repitió a media voz justo antes de enmudecer.

—Sí —sonrió, seguro de que la chica era otra de las tantas fans de aquel actor; ya no tenía duda de que debía adquirir esos boletos.

—Vámonos de aquí. Por favor.

—Pero…

—Por favor —le miró suplicante.

—Claro —accedió sin entender ya nada—. La biblioteca no está tan lejos —sugirió como siguiente punto a visitar; sin imaginar que a poca distancia alguien había reconocido a la rubia.

—¿Candy? —aun dudosa y tratando de alcanzarla, la actriz procuro no gritar muy alto e instintivamente la enfermera volteo dejando clara su identidad—. ¡Sabía que eras tú! —no había marcha atrás y solo le restaba rezar para que cierto actor inglés no apareciera también por ahí.

—Hola Karen —le espero, mientras la aludida se acercaba y le abrazaba, ella solo pensaba en alejarse de ese lugar—. Qué gusto volver a verte…

—¡Pero dilo con más ánimo! Podría pensar que solo estás fingiendo —trato de bromear.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo —ignoro el comentario.

—¡Años! Desde Romeo y Julieta…

—Sí… —su voz se apagó por un instante—. Karen; él es Simon —buscado un pretexto, recordó a su acompañante—. Me gustaría seguir charlando, pero debemos continuar.

—¡Claro! —estaba muy animada—. No te preocupes. Pero tenemos mucho de que hablar. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme —dudo un instante, recordando detalles del pasado—. Si lo prefieres, puedes enviarme un mensaje y nos veremos en algún otro lado.

—Sí. Suena bien —no estaba segura de algún día hacer algo así—. Ha sido un gusto encontrarte —estaba nerviosa.

—Hasta luego Candy, Simon —los futuros médicos se marcharon; uno estaba intrigado por aquel extraño encuentro, y la otra maldecía su suerte, pero el resto de la tarde trato de aparentar que todo estaba bien.

x – x – x

Al final de la semana y después de tener la autorización del doctor Bentley; Terry ya había hecho todos los arreglos para trasladar a Susana de regreso a Nueva York y de esa manera reducir gastos, mientras iniciaba los ensayos para la nueva puesta en escena.

—Susana tiene dinero en el banco, pero con ella en este estado, no sé si podamos acceder a él —respondió la madre de la ex actriz.

—Les ayudaré en todo lo que me sea posible. Una vez allá veremos cómo solucionar eso.

—Gracias —no deseaba admitirlo; pero era sincera.

—Ya me comunique con el hospital Roosevelt y nos han dado ya una cita abierta para…

—¡Pero es un hospital de estudiantes! ¡Es para pobres!

—Dadas las circunstancias, no podré pagar algo mejor —la mujer entendía, pero habría deseado algo de mayor categoría—. Por ahora lo importante es regresar a casa y tratar de que la condición de Susana no empeore.

El regreso a Manhattan fue cansado para Susana y sus acompañantes; quienes por sugerencia del Medico habían contratado una enfermera solo para el viaje. Pero en cuanto arribarán a la ciudad, tendrían que internarle lo más pronto posible y justo así sucedió.

El lunes, por la mañana, mientras Candy estaba en el campus principal, esperando a ser atendida por la oficina de registros y nuevo ingreso, y mientras Simon esperaba en la puerta del nosocomio, ya que era parte de un primer recorrido por las instalaciones del hospital; Terry ingresaba al mismo, acompañando a su prometida.

Justo ahí, en la entrada, el actor le reconoció como el hombre que llevaba del brazo a la chica de risos dorados, tan solo unos días antes, en su última visita a Central Park.

—Sr. Graham, Susana; bienvenidos. Soy David Doogan y seré el neurólogo encargado de su tratamiento —en cuanto terminaron de instalar a la ex actriz en su pieza, el médico llegó a presentarse—. Si me permiten un instante, haré una breve revisión del caso —indico permitiendo el acceso al grupo de Simon, haciendo salir a Terrence y la madre de la rubia.

Tan solo 10 minutos después, aquel grupo era dirigido por otro médico a otra habitación, al tiempo en que el neurólogo volvía a prestarles atención.

x – x – x

—No estés triste. Solo ha sido el primer intento y quizá realmente estaban ocupados —por la tarde y sentada en el suelo, a un lado de una pequeña mesa, la enfermera sostenía la bocina del teléfono.

—Lo sé, Albert—aquella misma tarde había decidido llamarle y plantear sus dudas; sin embargo, una vez le respondió, no supo cómo abordar el tema—. Mañana regresaré veré que puedo hacer.

—Estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás. Quisiera poder apoyarte aún más, pero… —era justo eso lo que le tenía llena de dudas.

—Albert…

—Te escucho.

—¿Por qué no me habías platicado sobre la beca de la fundación Andrew? —cerro los ojos y al fin lo dijo, antes de volver a arrepentirse—. Ni siquiera sabía que existe una fundación Andrew.

—Tanto la beca, como la fundación; fueron proyectos de mi madre —explico con tono serio—. Con ese proyecto ella deseaba ayudar a personas que realmente necesitaran un apoyo así.

—¡Oh! —estaba segura de haber metido la pata y sin saber que más decir, ambos permanecieron en silencio por un instante.

—Ahora que mencionas el tema, se me ocurrió una forma de apoyarte —mintió; pues ya había pensado en ello, pero dado que tenía la intención de que ella regresara, nunca hizo esa sugerencia—. Mañana haré una llamada a Harold y pediré que soliciten una cita en Columbia, para ti —el escucharla tan desanimada, es lo que le incitó a apoyarle.

—¿En serio? —se mostró entusiasmaba.

—Sí —hasta ese instante había sido lo último que deseaba hacer, pero pensándolo bien, era mejor tenerla ocupada, que vagando por los teatros de Broadway—. Ve a las oficinas mañana por la tarde. Además de la cita pediré que te den una carta de recomendación. Pero si necesitas otra cosa, házmelo saber.

—Gracias, Albert —era sincera.

—Hola —aun con la bocina en la oreja, escucho la voz de Simon y le vio asomarse desde el lobby—. El ama de llaves me dejo entrar —la noto afirmar y señalarle un sillón, en el cual se sentó a esperarle.

—Supongo que ya no tiene caso insistir con Harvard, ¿Cierto? —trato de bromear; realmente quería verla feliz.

—No —rio—. Me quedaré aquí y haré todo lo posible por lograr ser la primer médico del hogar de Pony.

—Suerte.

—Gracias. Te llamaré en cuanto regrese de la cita —se despidió.

—Estaré esperando.

—Saluda a todos de mi parte.

—Claro. Cuídate mucho, pequeña.

—Si —intuía que aún faltaba algo por charlar y quizá por ello sentía que alargaba esa despedida—. Adiós… —ya nadie le respondió.

—¿Cómo te fue? —mientras aún colocaba el aparato en su lugar, ambos preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

—Tu primero —sugirió caballerosamente, después de una risilla de ambos.

—Ni siquiera me recibieron —se levantó del suelo y se sentó en otro de los sillones—. ¿Y a ti?

—Hoy solo nos guiaron en un recorrido. Pero hubo un caso que me dejo impactado.

—¿Si? ¿por qué?

—Justo hoy ingreso una chica con cuadriplejia —suspiro—. La pobre me dio mucha lastima. Imagínate; es como de nuestra edad, no tiene probabilidades de recuperarse, no puede mover ni un dedo e inclusive, gracias a esta condición también tiene problemas para respirar, además de que queda indefensa ante cualquier otra afección —volvio a suspirar mientras recordaba a la chica y la rubia también se lamentaba por ella—. Prácticamente está condenada a una horrible muerte…

X – x – X – x – X

Última edición, septiembre 2019

Gracias, chicas por sus comentarios.

Pert. este fic apenas va comenzando. pero tiene 37 capitulos.

También quieto agradecer a quien dejo su comentario de manera anónima, al igual que a quienes han comenzado o estan volviendo a leer este fic.

Monse


	8. VIII

_No me siento perdida._

 _Es solo que no sé dónde termina el mar que llevo dentro y a veces me ahogo._

 _Aquella Orilla Nuestra — Elvira Sastre_

 _"Mira que a veces el demonio nos engaña con la verdad y nos trae la perdición envuelta en dones que parecen inocentes."_

 _W. Shakespeare_

 **VIII**

—Nunca pensé que se trataría de algo tan delicado —y así fue, pues cuando Robert les informo de la razón por la cual Terry estuvo ausente durante los primeros ensayos, rápidamente, ella también imagino que era un nuevo drama de la chica, para seguir reteniendo a su querido amigo.

—No sé qué hacer, ni siquiera sé qué pensar —hizo una leve pausa mientras se rascaba la nuca—. Te lo juro Karen no sé si esto es bueno o malo, o si debería alegrarme.

—Debe ser difícil —sentada a la orilla del escenario, reflexionaba al respecto—. No hay nada porque alegrarse —por un instante pensó en contarle sobre su encuentro con la enfermera—. Después de todo, el sufrimiento de Susana es algo que no se le desea a nadie y solo resta hacer lo posible porque este cómoda en sus últimos días.

—Tomando en cuenta la dichosa epidemia de influenza; quizá eso acelere su partida — comento, mirando hacia abajo, jugando con el pie al borde del escenario.

—Iré a visitarla en cuanto me sea posible —levanto la vista, encontrándose con la mirada triste del actor—. Sí necesitas algo; ya sabes qué cuentas conmigo.

—Gracias, Karen —le regalo una leve mueca que casi parecía una sonrisa.

—Comprendo que será difícil —comenzó a levantarse al notar que Robert se aproximaba—. Míralo como una etapa que ya esta por terminar y después, quizá tengas la posibilidad de recuperar todo lo que has perdido en este proceso —guiño.

Para el joven actor quedó claro a quien se refería su simpática compañera. Por lo que sentimientos encontrados le llenaron el corazón; por un lado y sin importar como, finalmente se liberaría de las Marlowe, y por el otro, lo último que deseaba era escuchar, de propios labios de Candy, que ya no le amaba.

Aquella noche el insomnio se negaba a darle tregua. Cansado de sus propios tormentos finalmente se levantó de la cama, descalzo fue hasta la cocina y tomo un vaso con agua.

—Ojala se muera rápido —lleno de furia contra su opresora, balbuceo cobijado por la soledad que le rodeaba—. Ojalá que se muera —repitió antes de terminar el agua que aún sostenía, sin estar completamente seguro de a quien había deseado aquel último anhelo.

x – x – x

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —un par de días después, la infortunada ex actriz recibía una visita fuera de su agrado.

—Ya me imaginaba que me recibirías justo como lo has hecho —aun sin responder dejo un lindo ramillete de flores en el mueble cercano.

—No podría recibirte de otra manera —deseaba con toda el alma golpearla con las malditas flores que le llevó; pero era imposible.

—Solo vine a darte mi apoyo y sobre todo a Terry.

—Seguro estás feliz. Ahora te será más fácil conquistarlo y quitármelo. Tal vez por eso estás aquí. Para comprobar mi estado.

—Déjate de tonterías; ni siquiera vale la pena repetir que no estoy interesada en tu prometido. Pero ya no me queda duda de que sigues siendo la misma histérica de siempre. ¿Es que acaso, ni el mal estado en que te encuentras te da un poco de cordura? —sería tan fácil contarle sobre la enfermera y hacerla sufrí aún más...

—¡Lárgate! Karen; lárgate de una vez o gritaré hasta que te echen —aquello era insoportable; lo último que deseaba es que sus antiguos compañeros, sobre todo ella, la vieran en esa condición.

—Claro… —murmuro—. Al menos ya cumplí con la promesa de venir a visitarte —salió, consciente de que la rubia no logro evitar las lágrimas y sintiendo una lastima infinita por quien en algún momento fue su más grande rival de los escenarios, pero también deseando contarle sobre Candy.

Martirizada por una inesperada mezcla de emociones, trato de salir, cuanto antes, de aquel lugar. Necesitaba un cigarrillo, pero más que eso, necesitaba alejarse de ese hospital.

—Señorita; debería fijarse por dónde va —a escasos metros de la puerta principal, tropezó con uno de los médicos.

—Disculpe —aquel evento le libero de la desesperación anterior y gracias a ello reconoció a alguien, sentado fuera, bajo un árbol y leyendo un grueso libro—. Simon; ¿cierto?

—Sí —respondió al verse interrumpido en sus estudios y al reconocer a la chica—. Hola.

—Soy Karen; ¿Me recuerdas? Soy amiga de Candy.

—Sí. Claro que te recuerdo —confundido, no sabía que decirle—. ¿Estás enferma? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—No. Yo vine a visitar a alguien…

—Me alegra… es decir; espero que esa persona se recupere pronto.

—Lo dudo —sonrió; el chico le pareció gracioso—. Disculpa que te moleste, creo que estabas estudiando —con un ligero ademan señalo el libro.

—Descuida —en el momento que le vio, a la actriz se le había ocurrido un excelente plan de apoyo para su mejor amigo.

—Simon; he estado esperando algún mensaje de Candy —no estaba completamente segura de como tocar el tema; así que fue directa—. Me urge contactarla.

—¿Si? —quizá debía añadir más detalles.

—La persona que vine a visitar es conocida de ambas —esperaba que funcionara aquella improvisación; después de todo no mentía—. Está muy grave y tal vez… necesito hablar con Candy y charlar con ella al respecto… —no sabía si funcionaria—. Por favor…

—¿Tienes dónde anotar? —su talento era infalible.

—No… —el chico busco entre sus ropas pero no encontró nada.

—Si vas directo de aquí, te aseguro que la encontrarás. Te daré su dirección —insegura, la chica acepto—. Tranquila; es justo en frente del Museo de Historia Natural...

x – x – x

—Señorita; tiene una visita —le aviso la mucama.

—Gracias, Laura. En seguida voy —la enfermera sonrió.

Con calma cerró el libro de Medicina que estaba leyendo y con la misma calma sacudió un poco su vestido. No tenía prisa, después de todo, el único que le visitaba era Simon, aunque ya no tan frecuentemente como la semana anterior; ya que de las oficinas solo le enviaban mensajes y usualmente era él quien se los entregaba.

—Hoy saliste temprano de clases —comenzó a hablar antes de llegar al lobby y notar quien le esperaba—. Karen… —enmudeció al verla sentada.

—Simon me dio tu dirección —sonrió—. Este es un edificio impresionante y este apartamento luce demasiado ostentoso —miles de ideas pasaron por la mente de la actriz.

—Pertenece a la familia —creyó entender la insinuación de la castaña—. Mi padre me pidió que me quedara aquí durante mi estadía en Nueva York —procuro pensar rápido y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Pensé que solo eras una enfermera.

—Karen; ¿A que has venido? —fue directa; después de todo ellas nunca fueron tan amigas y esos comentarios, vaya que le habían disgustado.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó con tono de burla—. El tronco al fin se quedará quieta para siempre.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Después de todo, jamás fue una buena actriz —le ignoro—. Y siempre fue una manipuladora; por eso estaba como y con quién estaba.

—¿Te refieres a Susana Marlowe? —vagamente recordaba que años atrás había comentado algo similar de ella.

—¿A quien más? —encogió los hombros y se levantó justo cuando la mucama le ofrecía una bebida—. ¿O acaso no opinas lo mismo? —se acercó al ventanal desde donde se observaba el Museo—. Estoy segura de que en el fondo te alegra está noticia —volteo a verla, mientras la rubia se acomodaba en un sofá—. No olvides que soy psíquica…

—Yo… —no acertaba a que responder—. Es claro que sigues teniendo roses con ella.

—¿Roses? —rio—. Sí. Supongo que es una forma amable de describirlo —tomo parte de su bebida—. En fin; no he venido a eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Vine a avisarte de lo que está sucediendo.

—¿Qué?

—Sé que ha pasado tiempo y que todo ha cambiado —de nuevo le ignoro—. Pero después de lo que esa maldita desgraciada hizo con Terry, merece todo el sufrimiento que ahora padece…

—¿Qué le pasa a Susana? —su rostro fue evidencia de preocupación, aunque en realidad no sabía cómo reaccionar al aún no entender nada.

—Pero si te soy sincera; yo misma no sé qué pensar. Susana Marlowe… —hizo una pausa y tomo un trago más mientras acomodaba sus ideas—. Esa bruja… —sonrió con una mezcla de tristeza y alegría—. Eres enfermera, estoy segura de que entenderás aún mejor que yo —termino su bebida.

—Karen; dime ya lo que sucede.

—No sé si estar feliz por lo que implica para Terry, por ti o por mi. Quizá debería estar alegre por nosotros tres; tú sabes bien que esa mojigata nunca fue de mi agrado...

—Karen…

—Sí. Sí —sonrió ante la insistencia de la pecosa—. Susana Marlowe está muriendo, en el hospital donde trabaja tu novio —aquella noticia impacto tanto a la oyente, que ni siquiera presto demasiada atención a todo lo que la actriz decía—. Tiene esa enfermedad que le impide moverse. Tre, tretra…

—Tetraplejia… —recordó el momento en que Simon le comento justo eso—. Nunca imaginé que sería ella… —murmuro sin que le hicieran mucho caso.

—Sí. Eso. Al fin es el tronco que siempre había sido. ¿Te imaginas? Ya no sé si sentir lastima por ella o estar feliz por Terry; mi buen amigo al fin volverá a respirar tranquilo…

Aún demasiado impactada con aquella noticia, Candy le dejo hablar mientras ella se sumergía entre tantos pensamientos; desde la idea de ir a visitarla, y el deseo de no entrometerse en asuntos que no le incumbían.

La famosa actriz se marchó al darse cuenta de que pronto iniciarían sus ensayos; pero dejando atrás a una enfermera muy confundida.

Aquella tarde la rubia ni siquiera tuvo el animo suficiente como para salir a explorar la ciudad con Simon, se mantuvo ausente y solo acepto cenar por cortesía y amabilidad, de lo contrario, se habría mantenido encerrada en su alcoba, dónde, sin poderlo evitar, paso una tormentosa noche.

En completa obscuridad, desde el ventanal de su recamara alcanzaba a observar parte de los árboles de Central Park.

Candy suspiro profundamente, deseando que Karen nunca le hubiera dicho nada sobre la condición de Susana. Sabía perfectamente que aquella noche no lograría conciliar el sueño y motivada por esta ansiedad hizo lo único que en ese momento era capaz de hacer.

—¿Candy? —después de insistir por más de media hora; al fin le respondía—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Sucedió algo? —era casi de madrugada.

—Albert; perdóname —no era normal que llamara a esas horas y mucho menos tan desesperadamente—. No sabía a quien más acudir —era consciente de que en cualquier momento lloraría.

—Pequeña… —algo le decía que aquella llamada tenía mucho que ver con cierto chico inglés—. Cuéntame; ¿Qué sucedió? —aquello era lo que más temía que sucediera, era la única razón por la que no quería que estuviera en Nueva York; pero nunca imaginó que eso pasaría tan rápido.

—Albert; tú me conoces desde que era una niña —comenzó, flaqueando un poco.

—Por supuesto.

—… y, además, si alguien ha estado presente, hasta en mis peores momentos; has sido tú —continuo hablando, sin prestar mucha atención a la respuesta de su interlocutor—. Quizá en este mundo nadie me conozca cómo tú…

—Pequeña; ¿Qué sucede? —aquella introducción comenzaba a inquietarle.

—Albert —inhalo profundo, armándose de valor—. Albert; hoy más que nunca, necesito que me digas que es lo que piensas de mí.

—¿E-en qué sentido? —nunca imagino una pregunta así y el escuchar el estado en que estaba, le confundió aún más.

—Albert; ¿crees que soy… una buena persona?…

—Dudo que en el mundo exista alguien más noble que tú…

A esas alturas de la madrugada ella se sentía como la peor persona existente en la faz de la tierra; y aunque la charla con Albert había sido reparadora, solo logro calmarle durante unos cuantos minutos.

En cuanto termino la llamada, un furor indescriptible se apoderó de ella; era algo que nunca había sentido nunca…

—Mentira… —murmuro—. Ella es la única persona por quien me he sentido así.

Y era cierto, aunque jamás se había atrevido a aceptarlo y mucho menos a pronunciarlo.

De pronto sintió como si un gran peso se le quitará de encima, era un sentimiento contra el cual había luchado desde el instante mismo en que, esa lejana noche de invierno Terry la llevo en brazos hasta el interior del hospital sin siquiera detenerse o esperarla, y la odio aún más cuando uso su discapacidad como pretexto para retenerlo.

Pero también lo odio a él; por ser incapaz de oponerse a los requerimientos de esa mujer. Y al final se odio a ella misma; por tontamente pensar que en ese instante estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Karen tenía toda la razón, finalmente entendía la audacia de la actriz al haberle ido a buscar; había tenido toda la razón en sus palabras. Le alegraba lo que estaba pasando; por supuesto que esa mojigata se lo merecía.

—Maldita Susana Marlowe —de nuevo ante el ventanal de su alcoba, justo cuando comenzaba el amanecer; musito entre dientes e incluso respirando con dificultad, sin poderlo evitar—. Ojala te mueras. Ojala que te mueras y te vayas al infierno…

 **X – x – X – x – X**

Última edición septiembre 2019


	9. IX

_"Andábamos sin buscarnos, pero sabiendo que andábamos para encontrarnos"_

 _Julio Cortázar_

 **IX**

—Sinceramente no me importa si justo ahora tenemos o no, negocios pendientes en Nueva York —acentuó con firmeza—. Por el momento mi presencia no es necesaria aquí y podré tener suficiente control desde allá.

—Pero, Albert… —George no estaba tan convencido de aquella idea.

—Solo serán dos semanas —desde el momento en que, horas antes había escuchado la angustia de la enfermera, tomo la decisión—. Estaré de regreso antes de la reunión con la junta directiva.

—Entiendo —era notorio que el patriarca Andrew no cambiaría de decisión; lo mejor era hacer todo lo posible para que regresara en tiempo y forma—. ¿Necesitas que te apoye en algo?

—Solo mantenme al tanto de todo y que me consigan un boleto para el primer tren a Nueva York…

—Te lo haré llegar —aseguro, de antemano sabía que los asuntos familiares solían ser prioridad para los Andrew.

—Gracias, George —salió con la seguridad de que estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer.

Tenía que ir. Era claro que ella le necesitaba y, como siempre; estaría ahí para apoyarla. Así fue que regreso a la mansión a terminar de preparar sus maletas.

x – x – x

—Robert; por favor —la siguiente tarde, el muchacho estaba más que desesperado—. Ya no sé a quién más acudir; mi banco tardará casi tres semanas en darme una respuesta y de la cuenta de Susana no podemos sacar ni un centavo, sino hasta que ella fallezca y llevemos una prueba de defunción; mis ahorros prácticamente se han terminado tan solo en los gastos del otro hospital, el trasladó y el tratamiento que hasta ahora lleva. Por favor; es urgente…

—No me has entendido; Terry —el director lamentaba verlo tan angustiado—. Por ahora no te puedo prestar una cantidad tan grande; ni siquiera juntando lo que podría prestarte por parte de la compañía y de manera personal. Lo que te convendría es buscar a alguien que te presté toda esa cantidad junta o terminarás gastando tu sueldo completo tan solo en el pago de esa deuda.

—Robert… —recargado en el escritorio, no sabía cómo hacerle entender.

—Aun tienes tiempo —no le dejo hablar—. Y si no lo consigues, avísame y veremos en qué forma puedo apoyarte.

Totalmente frustrado salió de la oficina del director. Sabía que ninguno de sus compañeros contaba con una cantidad tan grande y solo conocía a dos familias capaces de facilitarle ese dinero; Los Andrew y Los Grandchester. Pero tomando en cuenta la forma en que termino con Candy; nada le aseguraba que le dieran ese préstamo, además tendría que viajar. Pero los Grandchester vivían aún mas lejos, y lo último que deseaba era volver a tener algo que ver con la realeza.

Cabizbajo y aceptando que no podría hacer absolutamente nada, preparo todo para salir a comer, esperando que se le ocurriera otra idea.

—Terry; espera —le detuvo Karen, cuando estaba por cruzar la salida—. Sin querer escuché un poco de lo que charlaste con Robert —le había esperado en silencio.

—¿Tienes tiempo? —la chica afirmó con un leve ademán—. Acompáñame; te llevaré a tu casa.

—¿Te urge tanto? —le pregunto casi en cuanto subió al automóvil del chico.

—Esto es aún más costoso de lo que imaginé —le respondió—. Creo que terminare vendiendo mi apartamento y el auto, tan solo para solventar el resto de los gastos o mejor dicho, al menos una parte de estos. La condición respiratoria de Susana empeoró y necesita un tratamiento nuevo; tendrá que usar un aparato, creo que se llama pulmotor o algo así. Pero el hospital ya me ha solicitado el pago de este y me han advertido que es un procedimiento de tiempo indefinido.

—No me lleves a mi casa —le pidió luego de pensarlo un poco—. Conozco a alguien que quizá pueda ayudarte. Vayamos ahora mismo, antes de que debamos volver a los ensayos; vive justo frente al Museo de Historia Natural…

Después de solo 15 minutos llegaron al lugar indicado e ingresaron a un edificio mucho más lujoso que aquel en que vivía Terry.

—Por el momento la señorita no se encuentra —les informo la mucama, haciéndolos pasar al lobby—. Si gustan, pueden esperarla.

—¿Tardara? —Karen sabía que no tenían más de hora y media para regresar y aún no habían comido nada.

—No se que decirle. Solo soy parte de la servidumbre y…

—Esta bien.

—Si me permite…

—Adelante —la actriz hizo un gesto de fastidio.

—Nos pidió que a las 3 tuviéramos lista la comida, al parecer el joven Simon a esa hora… —hizo una pausa y siguió al notar que la actriz no le prestaba mucha atención—. Tal vez ella llegue con él.

—Claro; olvidaba que ese sujeto es su novio —murmuro la pelirroja—. Tal vez sea mejor ir a comer y regresar otro día.

—No. Si nos apresuramos, tal vez tengamos tiempo suficiente para hablar con ella y volver a los ensayos.

—Pero no quisiera interrumpir… Está bien… —la chica accedió; después de notar la desesperación en la mirada de su amigo—. Apresurémonos.

x – x – x

—No es porque seas mujer; aunque si hay un cupo limitado de mujeres —explicaba Simon mientras terminaban de comer—. Debe haber otra razón por la cual rechazaron tu solicitud.

—Me dijeron exactamente lo mismo que en la carta. Incluso me dijeron que no hay lugar ni siquiera como oyente.

—Tal vez sea por cuestión de cupo en el hospital.

—No había pensado en ello… —y era cierto.

—Se paciente; quizá corras con suerte y puedas inscribirte para este curso —se levantó—. Por ahora debo irme. El doctor Smith dará una clase por la tarde —se despido y salió aprisa, dejando a la enfermera aún en el comedor.

—¿Señorita? — quince minutos después, la mucama le interrumpió.

—Laura, ¿Acaso debo repetir a diario, que me llames Candy?

—No, señorita… —ambas sonrieron; era irremediable—. Tiene usted visitas. Es la joven de…

—Gracias; Laura —no le dejo terminar de hablar e inhalando profundo, se levantó con toda intensión de tardar en llegar a la estancia el mayor tiempo posible—. Linda tarde; Karen. No pensé que volvería a verte tan pronto —le saludo distraída.

Aquella voz hizo eco en sus oídos a pesar de estar de espaldas y por un momento quedo en shock, a punto de entrar a un estado de ansiedad.

—Candy; ¿Cómo estás? —levantándose, su mejor amiga finalmente confirmaba quién era esa chica—. Lamento haber venido tan improvisadamente; pero es una emergencia y no sabía a quien más acudir. Por cierto, disculpa si interrumpimos; antes nos dijeron que comerías con Simon.

—Descuida —seguía en la entrada al lobby, estaba tan distraída, que aún no había notado al chico que permanecía sentado—. Se fue hace tan solo unos momentos. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

—Bueno; más que a mi… —movió al chico que permanecía inmerso en sus cavilaciones—. ¿Recuerdas nuestra charla del?...

—Por favor; no quiero saber más al respecto —le interrumpió, haciendo uso de una fuerza de autoridad que hasta el momento desconocía tener y que incluso a ella misma sorprendió.

—Candy… —también sorprendida, hizo una pausa mientras les ofrecían bebidas y la rubia parecía estar más que desinteresada en sus visitantes, dándoles la espalda, pero muy concentrada en las rosas de la entrada—. Terry; habla tú —abriendo los ojos de par en par, la enfermera finalmente volteo recargándose en el estante que antes le tenía atenta—. A final de cuentas el favor es para ti.

—Candy… —después de tanto tiempo pronunciaba su nombre ante ella misma, después de tanto tiempo al fin estaba cerca de ella—. Disculpa que hayamos venido a molestarte —se levantó, aún sin atreverse a mirarla.

—Terry… —musito incrédula, mientras parecía volver a enmudecer.

—Yo… No debimos haber venido a molestarte.

—¿Qué pudo ser tan urgente, como para traerte hasta aquí? —trato de ser fuerte y firme; ya temía la respuesta, pero aunque le partiera el alma necesitaba escucharlo de sus propios labios.

—No sabía… —esa última frase enmudeció antes de ser expresada.

—Terry está en serios aprietos —con solo un vistazo supo que él no se atrevería a pedir aquello por lo que habían ido—. Necesita dinero —Candy la observo detenidamente—. Es urgente. Si necesitas un aval, yo firmaré por él —agrego al ver que la rubia no decía una palabra.

—Yo no… Yo… —suspiro y volvió a posar los ojos en el chico—. ¿Cuánto necesitas? —no sabía el lío en que se podía meter, pero lo haría por él.

—¿Terry? —Karen insistió al ver que el actor se mantenía en silencio.

—Vámonos —finalmente hizo uso de todo su orgullo—. Te pido una sincera disculpa. No sabía que… —se interrumpió justo al pasar frente a la rubia y armándose de todo su valor, volteo sin poder evitar clavar su mirada en la de ella—. Lo lamento, si es que te hice pasar un mal rato…

—¿Terry?... —el corazón se le encogió; aquella mirada era tan penetrante, pero él no pudo expresar una sola palabra y ya ni siquiera le hizo caso—. Terry… —volvió a musitar, pero ya se había marchado.

—Él no sabía que veníamos a verte —satisfecha con su travesura, la castaña sonrió aprovechando que nadie le prestaba atención—. ¿Candy? Disculpa; fue culpa mía…

—Esta bien —pero cuando la chica estaba por cerrar la puerta, le detuvo—. ¿Karen? —regreso un poco—. Ven mañana. Por favor.

—Aquí estaré —se dio prisa, pues el estado en que salió el actor, no aseguraba que le esperará.

Terry no dijo una sola palabra durante el regreso al teatro; Karen, un poco temerosa por la posible reacción de su acompañante, tampoco.

—¿Karen? —en cuanto apagó el automóvil, salió lo más aprisa que pudo, pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso, le detuvo—. Gracias… —era sincero—. Tenías razón; ella… podría haberme ayudado pero… —no supo que más decir.

—Al menos ahora sabes dónde está… —sonrió y se retiró enseguida, segura de que, fuera como fuera, había hecho algo bueno por su amigo.

—Simon… —en cuanto la chica se alejó de él, musitó aquel nombre; al menos ahora estaba seguro de que ella no tenía nada que ver, más que en el aspecto familiar, con Albert—. Debe ser el tipo del zoológico y del hospital —había llegado a sus conclusiones.

x – x – x

—Señorita; ¿Se encuentra usted bien? —después de varios minutos, cuando iba por los vasos sucios, la mucama reparo en Candy.

—Sí —respondió, aún recargada en la mesita con las rosas—. Saldré un momento… —musito, incorporándose de golpe.

—¡Cuidado! —sin poderlo evitar, el florero cayó, rompiéndose, mojando la alfombra y esparciendo todas las rosas por el suelo—. Señorita; tenga mucho cuidado o podría cortarse —detuvo a la rubia, mientras intentaba limpiar los vidrios rotos.

—Saldré un momento… —repitió, permitiendo que la chica se hiciera cargo y dirigiéndose a su alcoba, dónde trato de calmarse en vano.

Un par de horas después, de pie, frente aquel imponente hospital, meditaba en la persona por la cual había ido hasta ahí. Aún incapaz de calmarse para poder mostrarse serena, se encontraba justo bajo la entraba principal.

—¿Candy? —Simon la había visto desde dentro de las instalaciones, pero aunque espero a que se acercara, ella ni siquiera se atrevía a cruzar el jardín—. ¿Qué te trajo aquí? —ella solo le observo sin saber que decir.

—Yo… —comenzaba a creer que aquella había sido una terrible idea.

—Viniste a visitar a alguien; ¿No? —recordó la conversación que días anteriores mantuvo con la actriz—. ¿Cómo se llama? Tal vez pueda ayudarte a visitarle.

—Tal vez debería irme… —musito—. Hice mal en venir —dijo, aún sin intención de alejarse.

—¿Estás bien? —era obvio que algo le sucedía—. Ven conmigo —le invito a acompañarle y aunque ella tardó, acepto—. Te mostraré el hospital; después de todo, tarde o temprano estudiaras aquí…

—Si. Gracias…

En el tiempo que llevaba de conocerle, que en realidad no era tanto, nunca la había visto así. A Simon le preocupaba, le dolía verla en aquellas condiciones. Haría lo posible por verla sonreír.

Arriesgándose a algún regaño le condujo por las áreas de mayor acceso.

—¿Recuerdas que te hable de una paciente con tetraplejía? —comento cuando entraban al pasillo de cuidados intensivos.

—Sí —el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza—. Ella…

—Esta ahí —señalo dos puertas delante del descanso dónde estaban e hizo una pausa—. Acércate un poco a esa puerta. Ahora vuelvo; fingiré que vienes a visitarla —había visto a uno de los guardias, que parecía llamarle.

La chica hizo lo sugerido, más por agradecimiento a Simon que por otra cosa, sin embargo al notar que el guardia se acercaba, entró a la pieza en donde la chica parecía dormir en completa soledad.

—¿Quién esta ahí? —la enfermera se sorprendió al comprobar que estaba equivocada y sin atreverse a dar la cara— ¡Candy!...

 **X – x – X – x – X**

Ultima edición, Septiembre 2019.


	10. X

_"¿Puedo alejarme cuando mi corazón está aquí?"_

 _Romero y Julieta — W. Shakespeare_

 _"Y sí, heme aquí… jugando a ser aire tuyo, cuando ni me respiras"_

 _Julia María del Prado_

 **X**

—¿Qué haces aquí? —a pesar de no poder mover un solo musculo, había un profundo resentimiento en su mirada.

—Susana… —finalmente le enfrentaba.

—¿Has venido a comprobar mi estado?…

—Estoy aquí por error —le interrumpió—. Ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí —mintió.

—Eres una sucia mentirosa. No creo en tu hipocresía.

—No me interesa si me crees o no. Y no pienses que soy hipócrita; porque tú y yo no somos iguales —respondió controlando sus emociones, tal si fuera una actriz sobre el escenario—. Vine a visitar a Simon y…

—¡Has venido a comprobar mi estado y a quitarme a Terry! —Candy no sabía si fingía , se contenía o el drama de la chica era real.

—No seas absurda; a mí no me gusta valerme de trucos, para obtener la compañía de alguien. Por mi; puedes guardarte a Terry por dónde te quepa —no estaba segura de lo que respondía, pero no quería causar un escándalo y dar problemas al chico—. Simon me daba un recorrido por las instalaciones y tuve que esconderme para que no le sancionen.

—¿Quién es ese tal Simon?

—Simon es… él es… —no estaba segura de cómo responder.

—¡Eres una vil mentirosa! —ataco cuando la enfermera guardo silencio.

—Simon es mi prometido —incapaz de darle la razón, respondió lo primero que vino a su mente—. ¡Y si no me crees; puedes preguntarle a Karen Kleiss!

—¿Tu?…

—Sí. Mi prometido —alentada por una ola de confianza al ver que la ex actriz meditaba la situación, acentuó sus palabras—. ¡Y si quieres; cuando salgas de aquí puedes ir a nuestra boda! —fingió no saber el mal que aquejaba a la chica—. Puedes llevar a Terry; para que baile contig…

—¿Candy? —no había alcanzado a escuchar bien, pero era claro que el ambiente en aquella pieza no era cordial—. Creo que deberías irte ya…

—Sí… Como digas —la paciente los veía con curiosidad.

—Tendrás que salir sola —se aproximo a checar el suero—. Para despistar.

—Sí. —se acercó y le sorprendió despidiéndose de él con un beso en la mejilla, y salió a toda prisa, sin atreverse a dirigir una sola palabra más a su ahora espectadora.

—¿Tú eres Simon? —pregunto la rubia en cuanto su rival se marchó.

—Sí. Lamento los inconvenientes. Todo es mi culpa; yo le pedí que se escondiera aquí y que fingiera que había venido a visitarle. En serio lamento mucho si le molestamos.

—Esta bien… —musito, convencida de que lo dicho por la enfermera era verdad—. Hacen una linda pareja…

—Gracias… —sonrió, recordando el beso que Candy acababa de darle y salió después de confirmar que todo estaba en orden.

Aquella noche ya nadie visitó a Susana, más que la enfermera en turno en solo un par de ocasiones, y termino siendo presa de sus propios tormentos.

Lloró sin poder evitarlo, lloró sintiendo lastima de sí misma, lloró de impotencia, lloró de envidia, lloró por rencor.

Las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos e inundaban la almohada; era desesperante no poder, siquiera, secar sus mejillas.

¿Cómo era posible?

Era obvio que ella tenía más tiempo comprometida con Terry, que esa tipa con aquel médico.

¿Cómo era posible?

Ella había mencionado a Karen Kleiss, eso significaba que esas dos estaban en contacto y quizá también seguía mantenimiento una "amistad" o algo peor, con su Terry.

—Maldita enfermera —gimió—. Tienes todo lo que yo quisiera. Ni siquiera sufriste porque te quité a Terry…

Pero; ¿de verdad le había quitado a Terry?

Las dudas le atormentaban y lo último que deseaba era interrogar a su prometido, que él se molestara y terminará respondiéndole solo con mentiras.

Aquello era demasiado. Era consciente de que había dejado de ser la Susana de antes y se había transformado en alguien aun más llena de envidia y rencor; pero nada bastaba para calmar su frustración.

x – x – x

Esa misma noche, Simon soñaba despierto. Estaba enamorado, no tenía remedio. Sin embargo y a pesar de sus ilusiones, mantenía la conciencia de la diferencia de clases, Candy, su Candy pudo haber sido criada en un orfanato pero a final de cuentas era una Andrew; una chica inalcanzable para alguien de su estatus.

Aún así, ni todo el dinero del mundo podía arrancarle el sueño de alguna vez besar esos labios y ser dueño de la dulce enfermera.

—Si me lo pides, dejaría todo por ti… —suspiro de repente, recordando el sueño de la chica, de ayudar a sus madres.

Llegar a donde estaba le había costado toda la vida y su aliciente había sido dar una mejor condición a su familia. Pero todo su mundo comenzó a cambiar a partir de que conoció a la actual hereda de los Andrew. Ahora, además de sus planes anteriores, esperaba algún día hacerla feliz.

x – x – x

Tal vez no tenía sentido que aquella noche siguiera intentando dormir; era claro que no lo conseguiría sin importar cuanto deseara hacerlo. Luchaba contra el deseo de ir a buscarla, charlar con ella o quizá simplemente, el estar a su lado calmaría su ansiedad.

Estaba cansado de vivir en la eterna farsa en que había convertido su existencia e incluso la vida de Susana. Si tan solo hubiera sido capaz de realmente amar a su prometida, quizá todo sería diferente. Pero sin importar nada se mantenía ahí, se mantenía así; completamente estancado entre la lastima, el rencor, la obligación y el recuerdo.

No podía soportarlo más, aquello era demasiado para cualquiera.

Desesperado, se levantó y cambio el pijama por la misma ropa que había llevando durante el día. El reloj marcaba la 1:12 AM, mientras tomaba un buen trago de vodka solo, tomo las llaves de su auto y salió revisando que llevaba todo lo que necesitaba.

x – x – x

Estaba tan cansada, impaciente y confundida. Sabía perfectamente que todo lo que hacía estaba mal. Era más de la una de la madrugada y ella aún meditaba en todo lo ocurrido aquel día.

Para empezar y más importante; ya no sabía que hacer para que Columbia le permitiera estudiar. Luego, aquel breve encuentro con Terry no había sido exactamente cómo le hubiera agradado y mucho menos resultó ser como había imaginado. La visita a Susana se le salió de las manos; primero sin decidirse a enfrentarla y después, alardeando tantas mentiras. Aunque a pesar de todo, le agradaba la idea de que esa ex actriz pensará que era más feliz sin Terry, que quizá ella con él.

—Simon… —murmuro mientras se levantaba a tomar un poco de agua.

Eso había sido lo peor de todo aquel ajetreado día. Él era su amigo, su único amigo en todo Nueva York, y lo había usado de una forma tan vil, que ella misma no daba crédito a sus actos.

—Espero que… —no; ni siquiera se atrevía a pronunciarlo.

Él solo hecho de pensar que el chico podría malinterpretar todo, era demasiado para ella.

Tratando de calmar la ansiedad, fue hasta el ventanal y abrió la cortina. La ciudad lucía tan distinta a esa hora de la noche; todo estaba en silencio, todo tranquilo y en paz. Tal vez gracias a tanta calma era que aquella melodía, que llegaba hasta sus oídos, se escuchaba tan clara…

—¿Terry? —fue el presentimiento que le llevó a bajar la mirada, movida por la curiosidad—. Terry… —lo confirmo mientras fruncía el seño.

Ahí estaba él, recargado en un automóvil, seguramente su auto, tocando aquella añorada melodía en la armónica que tanto tiempo atrás ella misma le había regalado.

Era él; y su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte, que quizá entre tanta calma él podría escucharlo y sabría que en realidad no había logrado dejar de amarle. Debía cerrar la cortina y volver a la cama, tenía que hacerlo, pero no lo conseguía; había permanecido petrificada, con los brazos abiertos, sujetando los extremos de las cortinas, desde el momento exacto en que reconoció aquellas notas; y entonces, de pronto, el silencio volvió a reinar.

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido mientras que el levantaba la vista, quizá con la esperanza de hallarla; y entonces sus miradas se encontraron. Él sonrió, mientras ella seguía con el seño fruncido; entonces, cerró las cortinas con fuerza.

—Malcriado —bufo la chica—. Si acaso cree que puede venir a jugar conmigo; está equivocado —sin importar que tan solo minutos antes había caído presa en el hechizo de los recuerdos; ella ya le había superado mucho tiempo atrás, o al menos eso es lo que siempre aseguraba.

Realmente molesta, regreso a la cama, de donde ya no volvió a levantarse.

—¿Qué se cree ese insolente? —mascullo, mientras se colocaba algodón en los oídos, para así al menos tratar de no escuchar nada.

x – x – x

Casi a las tres de la madrugada se rindió; era claro que ella ya no volvería a regalarle una sola mirada durante aquella noche, incluso, él la había visto desde el momento exacto en que bajo del auto, observando tranquila al horizonte tal cual si fuera una diosa del Olimpo.

La amaba, nunca había dejado de amarla y realmente nunca había pensado en que esa podía ser una posibilidad; el recuerdo de aquella rubia era lo que le había mantenido con vida y dispuesto a soportar tanta presión y melancolía.

Quizá por eso, aquella mirada que ella le dirigió; le resultó tan dolorosa. Estaba molesta, habría sido obvio para cualquiera, incluso cerró la cortina con claro enojo.

Pero le había regalado una mirada, haya sido como haya sido. Ella pronunció su nombre y le miró.

—Es suficiente —murmuro regresando a su auto, temiendo quedarse ahí, bajo su ventana, el resto de la noche—. Suficiente por hoy —decreto, antes de regresar a su apartamento y finalmente conciliar el sueño.

x – x – x

A pesar de que no había logrado dormir bien, se levantó temprano tal como era su costumbre. Habiendo ya planeado sus actividades, lo primero que hizo fue indagar un dato en el directorio y después del desayuno camino hasta su destino.

—¿Qué se le ofrece? —la mucama de la casa le miró de manera muy despectiva.

—Necesito charlar con la señora de la casa.

—La puerta para empleados es por la otra calle…

—No vine a solicitar empleo —era firme—. Dígale que soy Candice White Andrew y he venido a tratar un tema respecto a Terrence.

—Espere un momento.

Al ver la ropa casual de la enfermera, prefirió dejarla afuera, lo más probable es que solo fuera alguien que deseaba un autógrafo; pero lo que le hizo ir a despertar a su señora, fue que conocía aquel gran secreto.

—Adelante —después de algunos minutos, la mucama, aún de forma fría, al fin le dio el paso y la condujo hasta el lobby—. Espere aquí. La señora bajará en solo unos minutos. ¿Le ofrezco algo de tomar?

—No. Gracias —era obvio que ahora fuera al menos un poco servicial—. Estoy bien.

—¿Candice? —no tardó más de 10 minutos en recibir a su invitada—. Es una gran sorpresa tenerte aquí. Han pasado años desde Escocia.

—Así es.

—Luces tan diferente pero es imposible no reconocerte —seguía muy sorprendida—. ¿Qué te trajo a Nueva York?

—En realidad vine a estudiar medicina.

—¿Medicina? —se sorprendió aún más—. Prepara el desayuno —hizo una interrupción al ver a la doncella—. ¿Medicina?

—Sí —sonrió, era claro el impacto en la actriz—. Pero no he venido a hablar de mi…

—No. Claro. Lisa me lo comentó. Pero no sabía que habías vuelto a frecuentar a Terry…

—No lo he hecho. En realidad fue Karen quien me visito y lo llevo con ella porque necesitaba pedirme un favor.

—¿Karen?

—Hace unos días encontré a Karen Kleiss de casualidad y después, a inicio del semana, fue a visitarme hasta mi departamento —la actriz escuchaba atenta—. Me comentó un poco sobre la condición de Susana y…

—¿Qué tiene Susana? —interrumpió; ella aún no sabía nada.

—Esta muy delicada, en el hospital Roosevelt. Y precisamente por eso llevo a Terry; porque necesita dinero para poder pagar el tratamie…

—Susana se ha ganado todo lo que le está pasando y mucho más —volvió a interrumpirle—. Pero Terry es tan noble, que a pesar de tanta opresión, sigue al pendiente de ella… y de su madre… —era claro que a la actriz tampoco le agradaba esa mujer.

—Tiene toda la razón —se sintió en confianza—. Susana merece eso y más…

—No hables así; Candy.

—Pero…

—Aun eres muy joven y no has experimentado lo que es ser madre; es por eso que no logras comprenderme —hizo una pausa al ver la clara confusión de la enfermera—. Susana no es un pan de Dios; pero es lamentable lo que sucede —a pesar de ser consciente de la contradicción, estaba convencida de sus palabras—. Lo que dije fue gracias a mi faceta de madre protectora. Pero te aseguro que si todo fuera al revés; si fuera Terry quien… —no pudo terminar de hablar—. Es algo que no se le desea a nadie…

—Lo lamento… —no sabía cómo reaccionar y solo se disculpó; después de todo la mujer tenía razón; tal ves ella nunca tuvo una verdadera madre y aún no tenía hijos, como para experimentar esa clase de amor, pero ya antes había experimentado la preocupación en la señorita Pony y la hermana María cuando se enfermaba algún niño del hogar.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes de Terry? Hace varias semanas que no ha venido a visitarme, y dudo mucho que lo haga, sino hasta que solucione sus problemas.

—Es precisamente por eso que he venido a visitarle —con ánimos renovados, contó el resto de la información que tenía y como esperaba, con su apoyo, poder ayudar al muchacho.

 **X – x – X – x – X**

Ultima Edición en septiembre del 2019.


	11. XI

_"Aunque no dice nada, sé que le duele y debe fingir, porque en el fondo sabe que la persona que ama está feliz"_

 _Amor a Cuatro Estaciones_

 _Nacarid Portal Arraez_

 _"Ella es imperfecta, pero lo intenta._

 _Ella es buena, pero miente._

 _Es dura consigo misma,_

 _Está rota, pero no pedirá ayuda._

 _Es un pequeño desastre, pero es amable._

 _Es solitaria la mayor parte del tiempo._

 _Ella es todo esto mezclado_

 _y cocinado en forma de un bonito pastel._

 _Ella se ha marchado, pero solía ser mía."_

 _She Used to be Mine_

 _Sara Bareilles_

 **XI**

—Después de tan largo viaje; no pude esperarte para comer —dijo desde uno de los sofás del lobby, al verla entrar.

—¡Albert! —una gran sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la pecosa—. ¡Esta sí que es una gran sorpresa! —corrió a abrazarle.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó sin soltarla.

—Salí a visitar a una vieja conocida —la alejó un poco, intuyendo que podría ser una mentira y esperando más datos—. Para tu información. Sí, la conocí mientras estudiaba en el San Pablo. Y no; no se trata de Terry. Su nombre es Eleonor. ¿Conforme?

—¿A caso dije algo? —fingió demencia.

—Tu cara habla por ti —saco la lengua—. Así que; para que estés más tranquilo te aclararé todo.

—No era necesario… —en realidad, lo único que le frenaba para darle su completo apoyo respecto a ese deseo de estudiar en dicha ciudad, era justo Terrence.

—Sí. Sí lo es. Albert. Mis objetivos son claros. Yo vine a estudiar y Terry solo forma parte de mi pasado —mintió—. Tú me conoces. Realmente me sorprende y ofende que pienses que yo, Candice White Andrew, sería capaz de andar tras el recuerdo de un chico. Tengo todo un futuro por delante y mis objetivos profesionales son mi prioridad.

—¿En serio? —le agrado escucharla, pero tal como ella dijo; la conocía.

—En serio —musito con seguridad—. Lo último que deseo es tener líos por alguien que ya no me interesa en lo más mínimo —hizo una pausa y cambio el tema de conversación—. ¿Ya comiste?

—Sí; lo mencioné justo cuando entraste. Debo ir a la oficina y comenzar a poner en orden los negocios que he venido a atender —mintió—. Regresaré pronto y entonces si; platicaremos largo y tendido.

—Tomate tu tiempo —sugirió—. Karen vendrá a comer y después saldré con ella —comenzó a buscar algo en su bolso—. También tengo un pendiente con Simon y…

—Karen, Simon, Eleonor… me alegra saber que has hecho amigos —ella se incorporó de inmediato.

—Claro… —musito antes de que el rubio se marchara.

Y mientras meditaba en las palabras de Eleonor, llegó la visita que había estado esperando.

Después de haberle invitado a comer, trataron el tema por el cual la rubia había pedido que regresara y una vez quedaron de acuerdo; Candy Le acompaño hasta el teatro.

—Si está adentro, por favor, dile que le espero —la actriz afirmo y enseguida entró.

—¿Candy? —tan solo cinco minutos tardó en salir, mostrando una evidente sonrisa—. ¡Qué sorpresa!

—¿Sorpresa? Después de lo que hiciste anoche; ¿Esperabas que me quedara de brazos cruzados? —trataba de mantenerse en calma.

—Yo…

—Tú; ¡nada! —procuro no gritar—. No diré todo lo que te mereces, solo porque estamos a mitad de la calle y lo último que deseo es llamar la atención —hizo una pausa mientras tomaba aire—. La prensa podría hacer un show con esto…

—Candy… —la forma en que ella le miraba era certera.

—Calla. No me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decir. Solo quiero que entiendas, que no aceptaré otra escena como la de anoche o la próxima vez llamaré a la policía. ¿Quedó claro?

—Sí. —estaba impactado, no sabía cómo reaccionar y mucho menos esperaba una charla así.

—No sé que estabas pensando al hacer eso…

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti…

—Bien —fingía no prestar atención a lo que decía—. Albert acaba de llegar a la ciudad y lo que menos deseo es tener problemas con la familia, gracias a tu impertinencia —murmuraba—. Me ha costado mucho esfuerzo tener su aprobación y apoyo, como para que tenga que olvidarme de mi carrera por tu culpa… —el actor solo la escuchaba—. Además tu prometida está en el hospital, en muy malas condiciones y ese tipo de actitudes no son correctas —trato de evitar llamarle patán, sinvergüenza y otros calificativos que definitivamente merecía—. Bien… —le miró con desinterés—. Adiós Terrence…

—Candy… —ella solo volteo un poco—. Me alegra haber vuelto a verte…

—También a mí… —creyó verla sonreír a pesar de que respondió forzadamente y se marchó en seguida, sin voltear atrás.

x – x – x

—Pero; ¿Por qué me preguntas a mi? —estaba confundido.

—Porque él nunca me lo dirá —le había seguido hasta su oficina, después de que diera un receso de cinco minutos—. Sabes que tan testarudo es.

—Pero; ¿Por qué quieres saber esa información?

—Robert; es porque tenemos una idea para ayudarlo —trataba de tener paciencia; era obvio que no sería tan fácil.

—¿Tenemos?

—Sí. Una vieja amiga de Terry es quien ideo todo —luego de meditarlo un poco, el director busco entre el papeleo que tenía sobre el escritorio y le entrego una pequeña hoja de papel—. Gracias. Ahora necesito pedirte un favor más; algo así como tú contribución al plan…

x – x – x

—¿Simon? —dado que el día anterior no se habían puesto de acuerdo para nada, ella misma fue a buscarlo y le espero cerca de la facultad.

—Candy —el solo verla, causaba su emoción—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te molesta si caminamos? Se me hace tarde para el trabajo.

—Vine a pedirte una disculpa por lo de ayer…

—Tranquila. No hay ningún problema. Aún no soy residente, sino hasta dentro de tres semanas así que yo también entre sin permiso y gracias al uniforme —rio por la travesura pero era consciente de que nunca antes había hecho algo así y no se habría atrevido, de no ser por ella—. Nos ayudo el hecho de que suelo ir a leer afuera del hospital o en la entrada.

—Estaba preocupada por ti. Temía que te expulsaran por culpa mía.

—Candy; ¿Qué pasó ayer, con esa chica? ¿Estaban peleando?...

—¡No! No exactamente… —musito—. La conozco de hace mucho tiempo. Es complicado —fue lo más certero que pudo decir.

—¿Ella es la chica de la cual que Karen me comentó?

—Sí… —ninguno supo cómo continuar la conversación—. Por cierto; Albert vino a Nueva York.

—¿El señor Andrew? —había olvidado que para él, era su jefe—. Tal vez vino a atender algún negocio.

—Sí. Eso dijo. Espero que también tenga oportunidad de acompañarme a Columbia. Queda poco tiempo para que pueda solucionar lo de mi inscripción —hizo otra pausa mientras veía la hora—. Debo irme.

—Esta bien. Por cierto; ¿crees estar ocupada el sábado? Pensaba que podríamos salir a dar un paseo.

—No lo sé. Tal vez Albert tenga algo planeado. Sólo pude saludarlo y se fue a trabajar.

—Entiendo… —ella se detuvo a una cuadra de las oficinas.

—Debo irme ya —le sonrió con una mezcla de pesar y compañerismo—. Adiós… —para ser sincero; él había esperado un nuevo beso pero podía aguardar hasta que volvieran a salir juntos y quizá, sobre todo, si se atrevía a pedirle que fuera su novia.

x – x – x

—Mañana iré contigo a Columbia —le sorprendió con ese comentario, era justo lo que deseaba pedirle—. Hablaremos con él rector de ser necesario. —cuando regreso al pent-house, Albert ya estaba ahí, esperándole.

—¿Es en serio? —aquello le entusiasmaba, mientras recordaba el momento en que la señorita Pony le apoyo para entrar a la escuela de Mary Jane—. Gracias; Albert —sonreía—. He pensado que, después de graduarme, usaré mi parte de las ganancias de la empresa, para poner mi consultorio junto al hogar de Pony.

—Estoy seguro de que, para entonces, podrías incluso construir un hospital entero con ese dinero —le alegraba verle haciendo planes a futuro—. Tal vez, incluso, estés casada para entonces…

—Albert —suspiro contrariada—. No digas esas cosas. Recuerda que tú y yo estamos en las mismas. No tenemos tiempo para cuestiones amorosas…

—Pequeña; solo puedo decirte que nunca se sabe lo que nos tiene deparado el destino…

—Disculpen —interrumpió el ama de llaves—. El joven Simon está aquí.

—Ahora vuelvo —de inmediato Candy se adelantó, sin escuchar que había ido a dejar un paquete para el empresario.

—Simon —el chico esperaba, de pie, en la entrada al lobby—. ¿Qué haces ahí? Siéntat….

—Buena tarde —tras ella, entró el patriarca—. Me han dicho que tienes algo para mí.

—Si —habían sido pocas las veces en que interactuaba con el empresario—. E-el Licenciado Spencer le envía esto. —entrego un paquete que contenía varios documentos.

—Gracias —noto que la rubia había enmudecido—. Veo que eres amigo de Candy… —comento mientras hojeaba lo recibido.

—Bueno… —el nerviosismo le invadió—. Lo que sucede es que…

—Tranquilo —levanto la vista mostrando una sonrisa divertida—. Lo noté por la forma en que te recibió.

—¿Cómo lo recibí? —la enfermera no entendía nada.

—Olvídalo… —le respondió—. Me agrada darme cuenta de que haz hecho amigos tan trabajadores —no aguardó respuesta de nadie—. Simon; espero que mañana puedas acompañarnos a cenar.

—Claro —aseguro con mayor confianza—. Aquí estaré.

—Bien —se levantó—. Ojalá que Candy no te quite mucho tiempo —bromeo retirándose al estudio—. A veces es muy parlanchina, y tú estás en horas de trabajo…

—Pensé que habías venido a buscarme a mí —admitió en cuanto el rubio se marchó.

—Me di cuenta —sonrió—. Debo irme.

—Sí —no sabía que mas decirle—. Hasta mañana…

Aquella noche, la enfermera nuevamente tuvo dificultades para conciliar el sueño. Recostada en la cama, no lograba dejar de pensar en lo sucedido durante todo aquel día.

Eleonor, Karen, Terry, Simon, Albert; todos tenían razones para hacer lo que hacían, todos tenían razones para decir lo que decían. Pero; ¿y ella?... ella solo se refugiaba en el pretexto de sus metas profesionales.

Claro que aquello era cierto. Deseaba cumplir sus sueños y ayudar así a los niños del hogar en el que creció, además de que Albert le había dado una nueva idea al respecto.

—Un hospital… —sonrió—. Incluso podría darle trabajo a Simon.

Aquella ilusión le entusiasmaba, daría servicio no solo a los niños, también a muchas personas más; estaba segura de que gracias a ello salvaría muchas vidas.

Pero también era cierto que habría sido más fácil inscribirse en Harvard, en Yale, en la Universidad de Nueva York y hasta en la de Boston. Sin embargo, solo había un pequeño detalle, la verdadera razón por la cual había insistido tanto en Columbia, aquella razón que incluso Albert sospechaba y que ella solía negar hasta para si misma; la posibilidad de volver a verle…

—Perdóname; Terry… —murmuro contra la almohada, ahogando un sollozo en esta.

Lo amaba, aún lo amaba. Pero había deseado tantas veces dejar de hacerlo, que ya ni siquiera era capaz de afirmar si seguir amándolo era algo bueno o algo malo. Estaba cansada de aferrarse a un amor de juventud. Deseaba crecer, superarlo, madurar, pero sobre todo; deseaba volver a sentir lo que era el amor, un amor nuevo y diferente, sin rencores y sin malos recuerdos. Después de todo, lo más probable es que él no dejaría su ya larga carrera en Broadway, y aún más importante, ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su sueño…

x – x – x

—¿Estás loco? —estupefacta, luego de un largo y estresante ensayo, no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado.

—¿Qué esperabas? Tampoco iba a rogarle. —admitió con pesar—. La conozco, si supiera que al menos tuviera una mínima oportunidad de convencerla; con gusto lo habría hecho.

—Pero, Terry… —insistía, mientras el chico terminaba de acomodar su espacio del camerino.

—Pero nada. Karen; eso no habría servido de nada y sólo me habría hecho quedar peor. Además; debo mantener al menos un poco de mi dignidad.

—Hablare con ella mañana. No me parece justo que te trate así. Mucho menos después de todo lo que has tenido que sufrir al lado de Susana.

—Deja las cosas como están; por favor —suspiro armándose de paciencia—. Este no es el momento de actuar.

—No entiendo. ¿Por qué? —realmente no lo comprendía—. ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada más? ¿Por qué permitirse algo así?

—¡Porque la amo! —procuro no gritar ya que aún había gente en el teatro.

—¡Exacto! Por eso es que debes insistir.

—Por eso es que no debo insistir —recargado en la repisa dando la espalda al espejo; oculto la mirada—. La amo; aún la amo con toda el alma. Pero finalmente he abierto los ojos y he notado algo de lo que no quería darme cuenta.

—¿Qué? —la curiosidad pudo más en ella.

—Ella hizo algo que yo no he logrado conseguir en todo este tiempo. Ella ha superado todo lo que nos sucedió en el pasado, ha seguido adelante con su vida y me ha dejado atrás —aunque oculto el rostro; la tristeza era notoria en su voz—. Ella ya no me necesita para ser feliz. Lo único que puedo hacer por ella y que valdrá la pena; es apoyarla.

—Terry… —musito cuando el castaño levantó la vista y noto que escuetas lágrimas surcaban su rostro, a pesar de que había tratado de contenerse; entonces lo abrazó.

—Tú misma lo dijiste —admitirlo, luego de haberlo comprobado le dolía hasta el alma; pero era lo mejor—. Ese tal Simon es su novio…

 **X – x – X – x – X**

 **Última edición en Septiembre 2019.**

Disculpen la tardanza. De pronto comencé a sentirme un poco mal.

Algunas quizá ya saben que tengo algunos problemitas de salud y es debido a estoy que ahorita tengo tiempo para publicar a diario.

Quería comentarles que cada cierta cantidad de capítulos, voy a ir borrando los comentarios que dejo, para que no hagan bulto y dejen el fic tal como es.

Gracias por su lectura, por los follow, por agregar a favoritos y Perth por tu comentario y si olvidó a alguien, gracias también.

Monse


	12. XII

_"¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice lo que tengo que hacer? ¡No!, este es mi sueño y decidiré como continua."_

 _Alice in Wonderland_

 **XII**

—Esta mañana recibí tu mensaje y es por ello que estoy aquí. Así que, ahora no me vengas con que esto es una sorpresa para ti —era claro que no había despertado de buen humor.

—¿Podrías, por favor, no romper mi ilusión? —respondió la actriz—. Sólo trataba de imaginar que mi hijo vino a comer conmigo por voluntad propia.

—¡Claro!... Tu hijo; siempre y cuando no estén nuestras carreras de por medio...

—¿Olvidas que fuiste tú quien me exigió que me mantuviera al margen de tu carrera? Incluso, cuando estuviste en "Romeo y Julieta", te angustiaba la idea de obtener el papel solo por ser mi hijo —el chico no pensaba darle la razón, pero tampoco negaría nada; a pesar de los roses y los frecuentes lapsos en que solían distanciarse.

—No tengo suficiente tiempo. —finalmente rompió el silencio—. ¿Para que querías que viniera?

—Es simple —miro a su hijo, notando que nada estaba bien respecto a él—; Susana.

—Eleonor; no tengo porque decirte todo lo que pasa con mi vida y mi relación…

—Pero al menos podrías contarme de tus problemas, en lugar de que tenga que enterarme por terceros.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? —rogaba que no mencionara a la prensa.

—Robert —contesto de inmediato, con toda la seguridad que poseía.

—Sabes bien que…

—Y tú; sabes bien que no apruebo tu relación con la señorita Marlowe —tomo un poco de agua, mientras Terry dejaba la sopa—. Pero eso no quiere decir que no te apoyaré.

—No necesito la ayuda de nadie —mascullo.

—Por lo que me enteré; lo que dices está muy alejado de la realidad.

—Eleonor…

—Eleonor. ¡Nada! —le silencio—. Te ayudaré, te guste o no. ¿Entendido?

—Pero… —cualquier pretexto que haya tenido en mente, nunca lo expresó—. Está bien… —sería un gran alivio—. Gracias…

—Eres mi hijo. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti… —guardaron silencio mientras la doncella les servía el plato fuerte—. Ahora dime; ¿Qué tan grave está Susana?

x – x – x

—Antes de continuar con el ensayo, quisiera que todos nos reunamos en el escenario. Y cuando digo "todos", también me refiero a todo el personal del staff —dijo el director.

Esa misma tarde, luego de visitar a su madre, le tenían preparada una sorpresa, muestra del apoyo y cariño de todo el grupo.

—¿Terry? —el aludido se acerco al ser llamado, aún sin comprender nada—. En nombre de toda la compañía Stratford; te hago entrega de este sobre, muestra de nuestro cariño y apoyo hacia ti y Susana.

—¿Cómo? —no daba crédito a lo sucedido.

—Al ver la batalla que nuestra querida Susy está pasando y el gran apoyo que siempre le has brindado; quisimos ayudarles, aunque sea un poco, con los gastos que su hospitalización genere —le entrego un sobre, con lo recaudado—. Sabemos que no es suficiente, pero estamos seguros de que servirá.

—No sé qué decir… —nunca espero algo así—. Gracias. Muchas gracias a todos —estaba tan cansado tanto física como mentalmente, que no pudo evitar un par de discretas lágrimas—. Gracias…

—Tranquilo —algunos de sus compañeros le abrazaron en muestra de apoyo; mientras Karen, sin que la notarán, se dirigía a la entrada del staff.

x – x – x

—Podríamos ir al teatro, antes de que regrese a chicago —sugirió, mientras volvían al Penthouse.

—¿En serio? —habría jurado que Albert nunca le sugeriría algo así.

—Claro. Escuché que los clásicos de Shakespeare pronto regresarán.

—¿Shakespeare? —le toco la frente—. ¿Estás bien?

—¿Por qué no? —quito la mano de la rubia.

—Shakespeare es del pasado. Lo de moda son los musicales…

—¿Musicales?... —por un momento dudo que la chica junto a él, fuera la Candy que conocía.

—En el periódico hay muy buenas críticas respecto a "The Rainbow Girl"… al menos eso es lo que leí… —sonrió con timidez…

—Entonces; The Rainbow Girl será —llegaron al Penthouse sin contratiempos y dispuestos a celebrar.

—Señorita —la mucama ya le esperaba—. Trajeron esto para usted.

—Gracias —sabia muy bien que había en ese sobre—. Debe ser de Simon —mintió al notar la curiosidad de Albert—. Espero que no cancele la cena de esta noche.

—Espero que no… —repitió el empresario, alejándose unos pasos, dándole un poco de privacidad—. ¿Y bien? —insistió luego de que la nota fue de vuelta al sobre.

—Vendrá. —aseguro—. Iré a refrescarme un poco.

—No tienes porqué pedirme permiso.

—Lo sé —saco la lengua, haciendo una cara graciosa—. Sólo lo dije… porque si… —siguió su camino.

Ya en la comodidad y seguridad de su alcoba, volvió a tomar el mensaje que le habían hecho llegar y que en realidad era de Karen, de entre algún libro saco otra pequeña nota e hizo algunas anotaciones. Después completo un par de documentos que previamente había iniciado y que al día siguiente al fin ocuparía.

Mientras se cambiaba de ropa, rezaba para que aquel plan de apoyo funcionara y que Terry aceptará la ayuda de todos; incluyendo la suya.

—Pero es tan orgulloso —murmuro.

Después del encuentro que habían sostenido el día anterior; dudaba demasiado. Ese era el único punto de su plan que requeriría una opción "B".

—Tal vez no quiera volver a verme… —estaba segura de ello.

Aquella noche, después de la cena con Simon y luego de varios días de insomnio; finalmente pudo descansar gracias al cansancio y a pesar de la preocupación.

x – x – x

—Ahora que por fin te han aceptado en Columbia; podrías regresar a Chicago hasta que inicien los cursos —la mañana siguiente mientras desayunaban, a Albert se le ocurrió aquella idea.

—Tal vez querías decir "ahora que gracias a ti, me han aceptado" —refunfuño.

—El mayor mérito es tuyo. Yo solo hice acto de presencia para que pudieran comprobar que eres toda una Andrew.

—Claro… —dijo con cierto tono de hastió—. El gran poder femenino —levanto un puño, simulando una sarcástica victoria—. Espero que en algún momento, las mujeres tengamos muchos más derechos que hoy en día. Al menos yo, no creo estar hecha para dedicar mi vida al atender un marido y cuidar de los hijos, sin importar la posición que tengamos…

—Por eso estoy orgulloso de ti —aclaro—. Y bien; ¿Vendrás conmigo a Chicago?

—No —fue firme y aquello sorprendió al magnate—. Primero iré al Hogar de Pony y después de un tiempo allá, regresaré a Chicago…

—Otra opción es pasar las vacaciones de verano en Lakewood.

—Me agrada más esa idea.

—Hecho. ¿Harás algo importante hoy?

—Nada especial. Sólo iré a la Biblioteca.

—Bien. Después avisaré a Archie sobre el viaje —tomo su portafolio—. Por ahora debo irme, pero te veré en la comida.

El rubio se marchó confiando en las buenas intenciones de Candy, pero la realidad era muy diferente. Ella tenía otros planes.

El día era maravilloso a pesar de que durante la noche había vuelto a llover y por esta razón decidió ir caminado, solo parte del recorrido, hasta su destino. Estaba contenta y tranquila; pues no había mentido del todo, ya que el lugar al que se dirigía estaba justo enfrente de la biblioteca.

Vistiendo una jovial y ceñida falda gris a la moda y con botones al lateral izquierdo, una blusa en un tono más claro con estampado de flores en color beige y café, zapatos y bolsos del mismo tono, y una linda boina café, a juego; ingreso a un establecimiento muy distinto que aquel al que se suponía que iría.

—Lindo día —ubico a quien le había atendido la mañana anterior y al verlo libre, se le acercó.

—Señorita Andrew. Por favor; tomé asiento.

—Aquí tengo los documentos que tan amablemente me brindó ayer.

Ella no se dio cuenta, pero en cuanto entró llamó la atención de cierto caballero que también estaba realizando un trámite, indeciso respecto a pasar desapercibido.

—Necesito que firme aquí —el burócrata señaló una línea al final de algunas páginas—. Aquí. Aquí también —le daba tiempo de firmar—. Y aquí.

—Si gusta contarlo, está en todo su derecho —comento al entregar un par de fajos de billetes.

—Confió en usted. ¿Es todo? —pregunto ansiosa.

—Sí —extendió su mano—. Con esta operación damos por cancelada su cuenta bancaria con nuestra institución y de igual forma, le entregamos la cantidad solicitada de las ganancias de sus acciones empresariales.

—Gracias —le tomo brevemente la mano—. Lindo día —salió.

—Disculpe; señorita —por más que había decidido no acercarse, le fue imposible y tropezó con ella de manera premeditada—. Lamento haberle empujado; es culpa mía…

—Por suerte, no caí… —anticipando sus movimientos, le había sostenido de la cintura—. ¿Terry? —iba tan concentrada en no perder ni un centavo, que hasta ese momento se percato de que era él.

—Nunca espere encontrarte aquí… —no se atrevía a soltar el abrazo y ella no hacía nada por alejarlo.

—Vine a… yo vine a… —se sentía tan cómoda estando entre sus brazos—. Suéltame, por favor —muy a su pesar tenía que reaccionar.

—Claro… algún paparazzi podría estar escondido por ahí —respondió con algo de sarcasmo, mientras se tomaba su tiempo—. Nunca espere verte por aquí —repitió, en cuando la liberó.

—Vine a hacer unos trámites —permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, sin saber que más decir.

—Si lo deseas; puedo llevarte —finalmente se animó a decir algo, estaba dispuesto a soportar llevarla en silencio, siempre y cuando pudiera pasar unos minutos más, a su lado—. Mi auto no está tan lejos de aquí —señalo hacía el parque; sin embargo, ella mantenía el silencio.

—Esta bien… —finalmente accedió y caminaron sin pronunciar una sola palabra, hasta el otro lado del parque.

—¿Me acompañas por las llaves?

—¿Las dejaste en el banco? —le pareció un gran descuido de su parte.

—No. Las deje en mi apartamento —señalo a su balcón.

—Esta bien… —acepto con inseguridad.

—Adelante —en cuanto abrió la puerta le invito a entrar—. Toma asiento —a pesar de que era más reducido que el penthouse; le parecía un lugar acogedor—. ¿Quieres un poco de agua, té, jugo o algo?

—Lo que sea esta bien. Gracias —lo vio retirarse a la cocina, desde donde se alcanzaban a escuchar algunos murmullos.

—Buen día señorita —le saludo la doncella, quien depósito una bandeja con jugo y pastas, frente a Candy.

—Gracias… —tomo un vaso con jugo, la vio salir del apartamento y en seguida Terry se sentó frente a ella, tomando su propio vaso—. ¿Las encontraste? Las llaves… —aclaro al notar la duda en el actor.

—Sí. Claro. Estaban donde debían estar —tomo una pasta de nueces, procurando no posar la vista en la rubia.

—Aprovechando que estamos aquí, quiero entregarte algo. De todas formas estaba pensando en una forma de contactarte para poder dártelo —atrajo su atención, mientras buscaba en su bolso—. Esto es para ti —le extendió un paquete envuelto en un sobre de papel; parecía voluminoso.

—¿Para mi? —sonrió con burla—. No recuerdo haber hecho nada para merecerlo… —lo tomo y abrió en ese mismo instante.

—Sé que tienes problemas y…

—Disculpa, Candy —le interrumpió—. No puedo aceptarlo.

—Claro que puedes y lo harás —a pesar de que él extendía la mano para que lo tomara de regreso, ella no hizo un solo movimiento—. Sólo es un préstamo —agrego—. Confío en que me pagarás en cuanto te sea posible.

—Candy; no puedo aceptarlo —al ver que ella no lo tomaría, dejo el paquete sobre la mesita, a un lado de las pastas.

—Sí puedes y lo harás —dijo con una firmeza que no le conocía—. No te estoy preguntando —estaba tan sorprendió, que permanecía inmóvil, con una nueva pasta a medio camino—. Dada la situación, lo necesitas más que nunca. Susana merece una atención de calidad y…

—¡Basta! No me hables de lo que Susana necesita —de la admiración paso al descontento.

—¿Por qué? —no comprendía.

—¿Para esto pretendías buscarme? ¡¿Para restregarme en la cara los problemas que no puedo solucionar en mi vida?! —se levantó de golpe—. ¿Para restregarme en la cara lo que eres hoy en día?

—¿Lo que soy? —de antemano sabía que sería difícil, pero nunca espero algo así.

—Sí. Lo que eres. ¡Eres tan feliz que no te avergüenza estar por las calles del brazo de tu novio!

—¿Mi novio?

—Te he visto con él, caminando tomada de su brazo en plena vía pública —obviamente se refería a Simon—. ¿Acaso no tienes pudor alguno? O, quizá, incluso lo haces para restregarme tu felicidad en la cara…

—Tú no eres nadie para reclamarme por lo que hago con mi vida personal —aquellos comentarios habían comenzado a molestarle—. Además; ¡no vine a hablar de mi! ¡Y mejor preocúpate por lo que le pasa a tu prometida! Ya bastante tienes con tus asuntos…

—Tienes razón —acepto con pesar—. Yo no soy nadie. No tengo ningún derecho sobre ti… —la vio levantarse.

—No. No tienes ningún derecho sobre mi —sentencio, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta—. Será mejor que me vaya por mi cuenta…

Deseaba detenerla, deseaba retractarse y pedirle una disculpa, pasar aún más tiempo con ella; sin embargo, muy a su pesar, debido a la molestia que sentía, la estaba dejando ir.

 **X – x – X – x – X**

 **Ultima edición en Septiembre del 2019**


	13. XIII

**XIII**

Candy salio a toda prisa del apartamento de Terry, sobre todo luego de escuchar que el muchacho había decidido ir tras ella. Cuando acepto entrar esperaba cualquier tipo de charla, menos que le reclamará porque pensaba que ella tenía una vida feliz. Eso fue lo que más le molestó.

—Estúpido narcisista —mascullo, una vez abordo del primer carruaje que le atendió—. ¿Cómo se atreve? —estaba indignada—. ¿Qué sabe él de mi vida? No cabe duda de que sigue siendo el mismo mocoso petulante de siempre.

Fue al penthouse, pero solo dejo la sombrilla y en seguida volvió a salir. Se le estaba haciendo costumbre ir a relajarse al museo de historia y justo ahí fue a dónde se dirigió.

—¿Candy? —antes de cruzar la calle, le detuvieron.

—Hola Simon —ni siquiera hizo el intento de sonreír— ¿Sucede algo?

—No. Las clases terminaron temprano y pensé en pasar a saludarte… ¿Vas a algún lado?

—Al museo —de reojo vio pasar a Terry en su auto y estacionarlo a corta distancia—. Vamos —le tomo del brazo y prácticamente lo jalaba a su destino.

—¿Estás bien? —no era normal verla tan molesta.

—Candy; espera —la chica apretó los ojos por un instante al escuchar la voz del actor, pero continuaba con su camino.

—¿Lo conoces? ¿Creo que te está hablando?

—Candy; por favor. Tomara solo un minuto —a pesar de que los alcanzó rápidamente, ella no cedía—. Eres Simon; ¿Cierto? —el futuro médico estaba más que confundido y no sabía que hacer—. ¿Podrías ayudarme? Sólo quiero entregarle algo que olvidó.

—Candy; por favor —al fin intervino—. Irá tras nosotros el resto del día.

—Por supuesto que no. Es tarde y debe ir a trabajar.

—Puedo decir que Susana tuvo un colapso.

—¡Está bien! —se detuvo al fin—. ¿Qué quieres? —se cruzó de brazos.

—Olvidaste esto… —era el paquete de dinero.

—Ya te dije que.. —el actor levanto las cejas al comenzar su reproche.

—Por favor —intento serenarla al notar que otras personas se acercaban por el mismo camino—. Lo aceptaré; pero es demasiado —al fin cedió; no quería armar un espectáculo, y mucho menos frente a su rival de amores—. Justo ahora debo irme, tú lo dijiste; tengo que trabajar. Pero hablaremos otro día…

—Está bien… —solo así tomo el paquete y más tranquila, continuaron, cada uno, su camino—. Te contactaré…

—¿Quién es él? Y; ¿Cómo sabe que mi nombre es Simon?

—Supongo que Karen le hablo de ti. Pero es alguien que no vale la pena que conozcas… —seguía enfadada y así retomó su camino al Museo.

—Yo también debo ir a trabajar —le detuvo ante la entrada—. Solo vine a verte para saber si querías salir a algún lado el fin de semana.

—No. Pero que bueno que lo comentas, porque Albert espera que el sábado nos acompañes. Iremos a ver un musical.

—¿Un musical? —aquello le preocupo.

—Sí. Y luego iremos a cenar.

—¿A cenar? —repetía sus palabras, molestándole aún más.

—Simon; si no quieres acompañarnos, no hay problema —era directa—. Solo dímelo.

—No es eso… —le avergonzada admitir su pesar

—¿Entonces?

—Creo que… no tengo la ropa adecuada como para un paseo de tal magnitud.

—Ah… —le dejo sin palabras por un instante—. Solo ven un poco temprano y trataremos de solucionar ese detalle —el chico sonrió con pesar.

—Esta bien.

—Albert se marcha el lunes de la próxima semana y yo también me iré.

—¿Te marchas? —la posibilidad de no volverla a ver, cruzó su mente.

—Sí —sonrió al verlo tan afectado—. Pero volveré antes de que inicie el ciclo escolar —noto el cambio de actitud del chico—. Ahora vete a trabajar, no quiero que te regañen por mi culpa.

—Nos vemos el sábado —se apresuró, pero no se marchó sin antes darle su clásico beso en el dorso de su mano.

x – x – x

—¿Para que querías verme, Susana? —la chica se sorprendió, cuando ese mismo día Terry le informo que la rubia había pedido su presencia.

—Karen; gracias por venir —le había costado varios días armarse de valor, al igual que ser amable con ella.

—¿Y bien? —insistió; solo estaba ahí por cortesía.

—Veras… —era consciente de la insistencia de la chica, ella tampoco deseaba tenerla cerca—. Sólo quiero hacerte unas cuantas preguntas que espero las respondas con sinceridad —la vio hacer un leve gesto que tomo por afirmación—. ¿Es cierto que Candy está comprometida con el médico?

—¿Hablas de Simon? —confirmo—. ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Ella misma lo menciono.

—No sabía que…

—Entro aquí por error, mientras acompañaba al médico —no tenía por qué decirle, pero cuando se percató, ya lo había mencionado—. ¿Terry sabe que ella está aquí, en Nueva York?

—Claro… pero no creas que…

—¿Él sabe que esta comprometida? —le interrumpió.

—Sí… —no dijo nada más, solo sonrió triunfante, anticipando una audaz jugada.

—¿Desde cuando está aquí?

—Eso No lo sé. Pero si eso era para lo que me llamaste, mejor me voy.

—Karen… —muy a su pesar, espero, antes de que la rubia se pusiera histérica—. No le digas a Terry nada sobre está charla…

—Esta bien. No le diré nada —hizo una pausa y continuó—. Pero quiero decirte que me alegro de que al fin sepas que Candy está aquí y que, sin importar nada, ellos siguen siendo muy buenos amigos…

—¡Basta! —gimió la ex actriz, deseando poder lanzarle el florero.

—Tal vez solo están esperando a que te mueras, para poder estar juntos de nuevo —caminaba lento, alrededor de la cama—. O quizá, ya lo están; a pesar de Simon y de ti… —sonrió al notar la duda en cara de la rubia—. Espero que tengas un lindo día… —al fin salió, con una sonrisa triunfal.

Esa mojigata se lo merecía; ¡Eso y mucho más! Por eso Karen actuó de esa manera. Lo hizo por Candy, lo hizo por Terry, lo hizo por ella misma y por el placer de verla sufrir.

x – x – x

—Susy; discúlpame por no haber venido antes.

Un sábado por la tarde, igual que otros fines de semana, el elenco de Cleopatra descanso mientras se presentaba alguna otra puesta en escena.

—No te preocupes —la joven trataba de mantener el animo; habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que el muchacho había ido a saludarla—. No iré a ningún lado…

—He tenido algunas dificultades respecto al pago del hospital —ignoro el intento de broma—. Y por eso, aunque he estado en el edificio no había tenido tiempo de visitarte —se disculpo.

—Gracias; por preocuparte por mí… —luchaba contra el impulso al que los celos le empujaban—. ¿Han logrado hacer algo respecto a mi cuenta bancaria?

—No. Pero no quiero que te preocupes por ello —repuso de inmediato—. Es mejor así, ya que ese dinero servirá a tu madre, cuando… cuando…

—Cuando me muera —le interrumpió con furia y desesperación, al notar que el castaño cuidaba demasiado sus palabras—. ¡Dilo como es! ¡Admite que solo soy un estorbo en tu vida y en la de todos!

—Susy; no digas…

—Solo puedo causar lastima. Soy solo un peso en la vida de mi madre… —sollozaba, sin atender las palabras del actor—. Ojala me muera pronto…

—Susana; no hables así… —a pesar de todo, le mortificaba verla sufrir.

—¡Sabes que tengo razón! ¡Al menos así dejarías de engañarme con Candice White!

—¿De engañarte?... —escucharla le había dejado estupefacto.

—Admítelo Terry. Frecuentas a esa mujer; porque seguramente son amantes. ¿Acaso no sabes que está comprometida con un médico?—lastimeras lágrimas comenzaban a inundar sus ojos—. Incluso lo viene a visitar y le acompaña en el hospital.

—Susana… —ahora comprendía que ellas, de algún modo, se habían encontrado; al parecer, por casualidad.

—Ella lo ama. Sólo está jugando contigo. Por favor; abre los ojos.

—Susy…

—Ella se casara pronto… —sollozaba—. Se casara pronto, con el hombre que ama… —eso era lo que más le dolía.

—Susy —contrario a la molestia que sintió al inicio, se recostó junto a ella y le abrazo con cautela—. Tú lo has dicho. Ella se casara pronto —admitirlo ante quien les separó, le dolía demasiado—. De hecho; solo hemos coincidido un par de veces y; a duras penas me habla e incluso, finge no haberme visto… —deseaba calmar a su prometida—. Susy; no te atormentes con temas que nada tienen que ver con nosotros. Si te soy honesto… antes de enterarme de tu condición; había planeado que, cuando regresaras del supuesto viaje a Florida, fijáramos una fecha para nuestra boda…

—Terry… —aquello le sorprendió y entristeció aun más al mismo tiempo.

—Incluso te había comprado un anillo de compromiso… aunque, dada la situación actual, tuve que hacer una devolución…

—Terry… —no había imaginado una declaración de ese tipo; pero ni siquiera con esta logro calmar su angustia—. Prométeme que no la volverás a ver…

—Susy…

—Prométemelo.

—Su prometido es médico de este hospital y ella suele venir a visitarlo…

—Eso ya lo sé.

—Te lo prometo —aseguro, abrazándole con cautela, y ocultando su rostro y antes de apretar los labios; consciente de que esa era la única frase que la chica deseaba escuchar—. Haré todo lo que pueda, para no volver a verla.

x – x – x

—Estoy segura de que, haciéndole unos ligeros cambios; este traje te quedara bien —la enfermera insistía en que se probará la ropa del empresario.

—Pero… —era obvio que la ropa del magnate no le quedaría—. Él es más alto…

—No importa. Ya verás como ajusto bien los pantalones. Es otra de las tantas enseñanzas que adquirí en el Hogar de Pony. Anda; ¿Qué esperas?

—¿Podrías?... —a pesar de su insistencia, no le daba siquiera un poco de privacidad.

—¡Ah! Si. Claro… me avisas cuando estés listo —salió de la recamara en que estaban y espero en el pasillo

Tan solo dos minutos después, la chica ya estaba revisando los ajustes que haría al pantalón; y media hora después, el chico volvía a vestirlo.

—No me quedó perfecto; pero luce bien —busco entre el closet—. Ahora solo te hace falta esto —le entrego un saco a juego con el pantalón y salió—. Te estaremos esperando en el lobby…

Candy era una chica inteligente y optimista, que ante sus ojos siempre estaba buscando su crecimiento personal, también era una chica caritativa, dulce, amable, trabajadora, divertida y provenía de una buena familia. Simon sonrió al pensar que, aunque no entendía muy bien de qué se trataba el feminismo; estaba seguro de que la rubia era un claro ejemplo de este. Sin duda, había encontrado una verdadera joya.

—Espero que esta noche, Simon al fin se anime a pedir mi autorización para salir contigo… —bromeo Albert, en cuanto la vio entrar al lobby.

—¿Tú autorización?

—Eres una Andrew y aunque a veces no te importe; yo soy el patriarca de la familia… Y si desea seguir saliendo contigo; tiene que pedir mi autorización…

—Creo que no entiendes…

—¿Yo? —ironizo.

—Simon es mi amigo. No tengo ningún otro tipo de relación con él. Recuerda que mi prioridad, es llegar a ser…

—Sí. Sí. Sí… quieres ser médico y así apoyar al hogar de Pony.

—¡Exacto!

—Perdón por interrumpir —dijo Simon, quien había escuchado un poco de aquella charla.

—¡Luces muy guapo! —con una sonrisa, la rubia se acerco al futuro médico y le acomodó la corbata—. Me alegra que este traje te haya quedado bien.

—Gracias; Albert —sonrió el futuro médico, sorprendió por su propia apariencia.

—Descuida. —le respondió con desenfado—. Si ya terminaron; vayámonos entonces —sugirió el mayor del grupo; disponiendo a una velada agradable…

x – x – x

Aquella noche Terry había tenido dificultades al dormir, gran parte de su insomnio lo paso pensando en la pecosa y la promesa que hizo a Susana.

Comprendía la angustia de su prometida; pero también había asegurado a Candy que se reunirían pronto. Por otro lado, ahora había confirmado que ese tal Simon era mucho más que un amigo o un novio; era su prometido.

No podía culpar a Candy, después de todo, aquella noche, en aquel hospital; fue él, quien le había suplicado para que fuera feliz y no se preocupara por él. Pero resultaba bastante irónico que justo cuando comenzaba a liberarse de aquellas ataduras; ella ya tuviera un compromiso.

Temprano, sin haber logrado conciliar el sueño por más de tres horas seguidas; el joven actor comenzaba a cambiar su ropa para poder asistir a los compromisos que su profesión exigía, y mientras tomaba un poco de té, llamaron a su puerta.

Mal humorado, por la falta de sueño, casi sin ganas abrió la puerta de su departamento, sin poder creer que en ese preciso instante sería justo él quien le visitaría.

—Albert… por favor; pasa…

 **X – x – X – x – X**

 **Última edición en septiembre del 2019**

Chicas, gracias por su lectura y los comentarios.

Hasta mañana


	14. XIV

_"Lo que entra a la cabeza, de la cabeza se va._

 _Lo que entra al corazón se queda y no se va más."_

 _Atahualpa Yupanqui._

 **XIV**

—Buen día. Veo que estás por salir —observó el rubio—. Si me permites pasar; trataré de ser breve…

—Sí, claro. Disculpa; me sorprende verte aquí. —hizo una pausa mientras cerraba la puerta—. Toma asiento; por favor. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Supuse que lo sabrías…

—Candy… —murmuro—. ¿Le sucedió algo?

—Ella está bien. Seré breve ya que al parecer tienes prisa. —aseguro; mientras Terry se mantenía atento, sin atreverse a decir nada más que lo estrictamente necesario.

—Te escucho…

—¿Aun la amas? —fue directo.

—Bueno yo… —meditaba sus palabras—. Hace años que tengo un compromiso…

—Eso no es lo que pregunte. Pero nunca esperé que fueses honesto —aseguro—. Sin embargo; has resuelto mi duda —ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos; mientras cada uno meditada en lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Eso es todo? —finalmente Terry retomó la palabra—. Te recuerdo que hay otro lugar en donde requieren mi presencia…

—Por supuesto… —respondió el rubio, con solemnidad—. Sólo quiero pedirte un último favor.

—Lo que sea; dalo por hecho —aseguro, más que incómodo.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a Candy —fue directo.

—¿Qué? —no podía creer que le hubiese pedido algo así.

—En el pasado, ella sufrió mucho cuando ustedes se separaron. Ha hecho hasta lo imposible por estar donde esta, cómo está y con quién está… —el actor supuso a quien se refería—. No arruines su sueño de volver al hogar de Pony, convertida en una gran médico…

—Yo… yo no entiendo a qué viene todo esto.

—La seguridad del edificio me informo que hace algunos días, un joven con la misma descripción que tú, estuvo en un auto, a un costado del museo, tocando la armónica, a altas horas de la noche. No sé y no me interesa saber cómo es que diste con ella; simplemente quiero que la dejes en paz.

—¿Acaso la quieres solo para ti? —se mostró burlón.

—A pesar del contexto de la pregunta, te aclaro que ella no es de mi propiedad. Sin embargo, es una Andrew y como tal, al igual que con todos los demás miembros de la familia; mi obligación es cuidarla y apoyarla.

—¿Niegas que tu cercanía con ella es inusual?

—Mi cercanía con ella es gracias a los lazos de amistad que tenemos, que, aunando al parentesco, los fortalece. No quieras ver algo en donde no lo hay.

—Albert… —no sabía que decir.

—Solo vine a pedir que no vuelvas a molestarla. Ella ya superó el trauma que vivió gracias a la señorita Marlowe y a ti. Además; un verdadero caballero no pretendería a otra dama, mientras su prometida se encuentra desahuciada…

—Yo no… yo… —le había dado justo en su orgullo de caballero—. Yo nunca pretendí algo como lo que insinúas…

—A estas alturas; eso ya no importa… —con paso pausado regreso a la puerta—. Espero puedas cumplir con el favor que te he solicitado y… a pesar de todo; ha sido un gusto volver a verte…

Sin decir nada más y sin esperar respuesta alguna, salió del departamento; dejando a un Terry aun más derrotado de lo que ya, de por sí, estaba.

x – x – x

—¿Por qué no me avisaste que ibas a salir? —reclamo, en cuanto le vio entrar al comedor—. Te estuve esperando para desayunar…

—¿Estas segura? Porque no lo parece… —comento, señalando a la mesa en donde aún estaba servido el desayuno.

—Tenia hambre… —se excuso Candy.

—Y yo tenía un asunto muy importante que atender.

—Pues, creo que es muy temprano para que atiendas asuntos muy importantes…

—Pequeña; tuve que ir hasta Long Island. Y ni siquiera me ofrecieron un café… ¿Puedes creerlo?

—A veces la gente es muy descortés… —le apoyo con una sonrisa juguetona—. Pero siéntate. Yo misma te serviré un poco de café —con gusto le atendió.

—No podía dejarlo para otro día —le explicaba—. Hoy regreso a Chicago y aún tengo que organizar mi maleta.

—Lamento no poder acompañarte, pero como te explique antes; tengo un pendiente con Simon y también con Eleonor y Karen…

—No te preocupes. Entiendo muy bien. —para él, aquello significaba que tendría una cita y una larga tarde de chicas.

—Pero no estaré aquí mucho tiempo; ya compré mi boleto para el viernes —comento, antes de dar una mordida a la rebanada de pan tostado con mermelada, que se había preparado.

—Saluda a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María, de mi parte. Y recuerda que, en tres semanas, nos veremos en la mansión de Lakewood.

—Estarán felices por tu visita… —sonrió.

Esa misma tarde Albert abordó el tren y se acomodó en un asiento desde el cual le fuera posible observar a la joven enfermera, quien, con un semblante impenetrable, parecía buscarle.

—Pequeña… —sonrió con melancolía, al verla y pensar en todo lo que ella realmente significaba para él y que nunca se atrevería a admitir, razón por la que estaba seguro que más de uno había llegado a pensar algo parecido a lo que Terry había insinuado; además mientras el no hiciera nada por cambiar su soltería, en caso de sucederle algo, en ella recaería el peso de la familia y esa era una carga que no deseaba para su única heredera.

La sonrisa del empresario fue mayor al ver que Candy lo había ubicado y se despedía de él. Cuando el tren comenzó su marcha, se levantó del asiento y asomándose un poco por la ventanilla, grito.

—¡Nos veremos pronto! —aseguró mientras la rubia solo caminaba al lado del ferrocarril—. Nos veremos pronto… —repitió, en cuanto volvió a su asiento.

Una vez que el tren salió de la estación, ella hizo exactamente lo mismo, para luego dirigirse al único lugar que se supone, no iría ni en un millón de años.

La tarde se había transformado en noche cuando tocó a la puerta de ese departamento, anhelando que estuviera disponible aquel a quien buscaba; pero espero más de cinco minutos luego de llamar un par de veces más y aún nadie le atendía.

Desilusionada, dio media vuelta, dispuesta a regresar otro día, justo cuando la puerta se abrió.

—¿Candy? —desde el interior, el joven parecía esconderse— ¿Qué haces aquí? —no estaba seguro de que más decir o que hacer.

—Bueno… verás… ¿Puedo pasar? —lo vio dudar, sin percatarse de las condiciones en que el muchacho se hallaba—. Discúlpame, Terry. Creo que no es un buen momento; tal vez debería regresar en otra ocasión… —la molestia, el nerviosismo y un poco de impaciencia fueron notorios en la voz de la chica.

—¡Espera! —¿es que acaso no se daba cuenta?—. Por favor, pasa —sugirió, después de meditarlo un poco.

—Gracias —entro en cuanto el chico le dio suficiente espacio, enseguida recorrió el lugar con la mirada y volteo esperando una invitación a tomar asiento—. Lamento venir tan de… tan de… —le miro de arriba a abajo y en cuando notó las condiciones en que se encontraba el actor, regreso su vista a la estancia, sin saber que decir.

—Toma asiento, por favor —le sugirió, pasando junto a ella—. Solo dame cinco minutos…

Candy se sentía como una verdadera tonta, mientras se dirigía al sofá, con el rostro completamente sonrojado; pero verlo así, le lleno de perturbación.

¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

Sonrió un poco al rememorar la escena. Con el cabello húmedo y vistiendo solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura, había salido a recibirla.

—Cualquier otra mujer se habría aprovechado de mi; pero tú, solo sonríes —le escucho decir, no había tardado más de tres minutos—. No quiero ni imaginar lo que estás pensando —trato de jugar con ella.

—No te hagas el inocente —musito la rubia—. Recuerda que el león siempre piensa que todos son de su condición —cerró el tema, pero no borro la sonrisa del joven ni la suya.

—Y bien; ¿a qué debo tu visita?

—¿Olvidaste nuestro acuerdo, frente al museo?

—¿Cuál acuerdo? —haría lo posible por demorar aquella visita.

—Prometiste que aceptarías el dinero…

—¡Ah! Eso… —bufo, tratando de restarle importancia—. Tienes razón. Lo había olvidado.

—Descuida. ¿Cuánto vas a necesitar? —era directa.

—Por el momento, no necesito nada…

—¿Pero?... El otro día dijiste que…

—Lo sé —le interrumpió—. Lo sé... Y espero que no pienses mal o que lo estoy rechazando —cuidaba de sus palabras, además no planeaba decirle que el banco ya había autorizado su préstamo.

—Entonces; ¿Qué debo pensar? —reprocho la chica.

—Que los necesitaré más adelante… —musito, deseando tenerle más confianza.

—¿Cuándo?

—No estoy seguro —admitió.

—Siendo así, es mejor que los conserves. Pronto marcharé y solo regresaré hasta poco antes de que inicié mi curso —confirmo, mientras el actor parecía pensativo.

—Entiendo… —deseaba preguntarle a donde iría, con quién estaría y cuando regresaría; pero indagar respecto a esa información, solo le atormentaría—. Entonces, mañana mismo lo depositaré en el banco y en cuanto me sea posible comenzaré a pagarte.

—Adentro viene el número de cuenta al cual podrás hacerlo —le extendió el sobre que ya antes le había entregado.

—Por supuesto… —ambos pensaban que era mejor así, a pesar de lo mucho que uno no planeaba tocar absolutamente nada y la otra deseaba que esos pagos se realizaran frente a frente—. No te fallaré. Haré lo posible por pagarte hasta el último centavo —sabía que de no aceptar, ella seguiría insistiendo.

—Confió en ti —admitió, sin poder evitar observar como el chico jugueteaba con el sobre—. Bien. Debo irme —se levantó de golpe—. No quiero regresar tan tarde al penthouse…

—Espera un poco; por favor —suplico al tiempo en que también se levantaba y levemente tocaba el brazo de la enfermera—. ¿Te apetece un té, otro jugo o algo más?

—Esta bien —cedió luego de meditarlo—. Gracias —volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar—. Aceptaré un poco de jugo.

El actor se levanto, atormentado por sus propios sentimientos. Por un lado deseaba admitir cuanto le seguía amando, por otro Albert había acertado al declarar que un caballero nunca actuaría de esa manera, además de la promesa que había hecho a Susana, y para terminar de llenar espacios, estaba completamente seguro de quien era el dueño de los afectos de su preciada señorita pecas.

—Llegue a pensar que estabas en el teatro —le sonrió, al verlo regresar—. Y que tendría que regresar en otro momento.

—Te fue bien —bromeo—. De no haber esperado, te habrías perdido de mi show nudista solo para ti —Candy casi escupió el jugo al escuchar aquello.

—Lo bueno, es que fue gratis… —siguió el juego—. Lo malo, es que fue un pésimo show —rio—. Tal vez deberías practicar más…

—Candy —no logro evitar cambiar su actitud por una más seria—. Yo… ¿cuándo?... Te deseo un buen viaje… —dijo, al fin, sin atreverse a decirle todo aquello que deseaba decirle.

—Gracias… —intuyo lo que le sucedía y con una discreta sonrisa se compadeció de él—. Me marcharé al mediodía del viernes, iré a visitar a mis madres —le explico, suponiendo que aquello era lo que deseaba saber—. Aún no estoy segura de cuando regresaré; pero será antes del inicio de curso…

—Me gustaría mucho poder visitarlas… —murmuro, motivado por la confianza que le inspiraba—. Pero, me es casi imposible…

—Lo entiendo. Tienes que mantenerte al pendiente de tus ensayos y de Susana.

—Si… —le respondió sin ánimos, deseando poder hacer todo a un lado y pensando en que más decir para alargar ese encuentro, intuyendo lo incomodo que se había tornado el ambiente.

—Tal vez… si esta noche no tienes ningún otro compromiso… —no sabía exactamente lo que hacia, ni porque lo hacia—. Me agradaría que me acompañes para la cena… —se aclaro la garganta y finalmente, entre balbuceos, le invito—. Albert ha regresado a Chicago; así que…

—Discúlpame; Candy —interrumpió—. Me encantaría, pero… —lo último que deseaba era contarle sobre la charla que ese mismo día mantuvo con el empresario; además de que tampoco deseaba volver a encontrarse con el prometido de la rubia.

—Lo entiendo. No te preocupes —sonrió—. Es una invitación de último momento, entiendo que tengas compromisos previos. ¿Tal vez otro día? —sugirió.

—Por supuesto… —aseguro esquivo.

—Sera mejor que me retiré ahora.

—Entiendo —le acompañó hasta la puerta y justo antes de que diera más de dos pasos, le detuvo—. Candy; gracias…

Ella sonrió sin añadir más palabras y se marchó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Deseaba poder odiarle, deseaba poder amarle libremente, deseaba verle feliz y al mismo tiempo, ella misma verse feliz. Pero nada de eso ocurría, en realidad nada había cambiado; él, por obligación, seguía atado a Susana y ella, por condescendencia, seguía alentando aquella falsa relación.

Aquella noche, mientras cenaba en completa soledad, meditaba en todo aquello. Meditaba en la razón por la cual hasta entonces, no se había permitido abrir su corazón a alguien más.

Odiaba admitirlo, porque aquello era un tonto reflejo de su inmadurez y había tratado, por todos los medios posibles, de demostrar que ya no le afectaba y que después de tanto tiempo había superado todo aquello.

Su vida era una farsa total. Si fuese capaz de admitirlo, entonces aceptaría ante los demás que había insistido en Columbia por la esperanza de encontrarse, al menos una vez, con Terry; y lo había conseguido.

Pero nada le satisfacía. Él seguía amándola y no había dudado en demostrárselo, sin embargo; ella se mostró molesta ante aquella situación. Pero también había temido que el hubiese dejado de amarle.

—Terry… —murmuro, ante aquel bello sueño pasado, ante su añorado amor platónico—. Simon… —sonrió, al recordar los comentarios de Albert respecto a los sentimientos de ese chico.

 **X – x – X – x – X**

 **Última edición en septiembre 2019**

Disculpen el atraso. La verdad se me olvidó poner a cargar la tablet y no me acordaba donde la había puesto... me pasa todo el tiempo igual que con el cel.

En fin el chiste es que ya estoy aquí.

Espero les guste el capítulo y de paso les comento. Llegamos al ultimo capitulo que había publicado en Fanfiction, asi que a partir del próximo, serán nuevos episodios para quienes no están en el foro.

Gracias.

Monse


	15. XV

**XV**

Ella había causado una gran impresión en él, desde el instante mismo en que la conoció.

Con cariño guardaba el recuerdo de la mirada tímida y confundida que le dirigió aquel primer encuentro en la estación de trenes. También atesoraba la memoria de su paseo por Central Park, cuando ella misma le tomo del brazo, al igual que muchos instantes más. Todos eran agradables momentos que le instaron a soñar y que ahora solo le causaban un profundo dolor.

—Candy… —musito a lo lejos, al verla entrar a las oficinas Andrew, sin que ella se percatara de su presencia.

Con una media sonrisa, se obligó a mantenerse a la distancia y a mirarla de reojo.

Había pasado casi una semana desde la última vez en que estuvo en su compañía, justo cuando salieron a recorrer Broadway, fingiéndose algo que él nunca había sido y que quizá nunca sería; un caballero de sociedad. Al menos, lo había pasado bien, se había deleitado con la ilusión de algo que jamás sucedería y había logrado disfrazar a su corazón destrozado, con la simple idea de que quizá ella ocultaba sus sentimientos.

Pero ella lucia tan jovial y segura como siempre, irradiando aquel optimismo que parecía nunca abandonarla y ahora, a pesar del deseo de acercarse, solo le recordaba lo equivocado que había estado.

—Después de todo, resultaste ser igual que cualquier otra chica de clase alta… —musito, buscando un buen pretexto para decepcionarse, mientras ella desaparecía de su panorama.

—Simon; ya puedes pasar —anuncio una de las secretarias y el hizo lo propio; entro a firmar su renuncia.

Con nostalgia abandono aquel edificio, mientras se despedía de algunos compañeros que le desearon mucha suerte. Había trabajado ahí desde que era solo un adolescente, por lo que le costaba cerrar ese ciclo; sin embargo, estaba pensando en sumar a la señorita White a este cierre.

Salió de las oficinas, sin mirar atrás, pensando en como hacer rendir su finiquito, al menos, hasta que recibiera algo por parte del hospital y la mensualidad de la beca. Solamente deseaba gastar lo suficiente en un lindo vestido para su madre, qué buena falta le hacía. Llego a la esquina y justo antes de cruzar la avenida, le escuchó.

—¿Simon? —era ella; la última persona con quién deseaba conversar—. ¡Espera por favor! —por un instante dudo, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que le diera alcancé—. Simon…

—Hola, Candy —sonrió de lado antes de apretar los labios.

—No te he visto desde…

—He estado ocupado —le interrumpió—. Incluso ahora, solo me quedan pocos minutos libres, antes de que comience mi siguiente clase —la joven rubia enseguida se percató de la actitud cortante del muchacho.

—Disculpa —ella no tenía ni idea de lo que le sucedía, ni porque había dejado de visitarla tan de repente—. Solo quería avisarte que mañana partiré de viaje y… —el semblante firme del futuro médico le cohibió—. Me preguntaba si…

—Estoy bastante ocupado con las clases, prácticas y los pacientes que ahora debo atender —le volvió a interrumpir, pensando que no tenía porque darle explicaciones—. Tan solo es el comienzo y ya he tenido que pasar días enteros ahí.

—Entiendo…

—Tal vez en otra ocasión —a pesar de todo, cedió un poco al notar la decepción en la chica—. Por ahora debo marcharme.

—Claro —aquella situación le confundía—. Tal vez a mi regreso.

—Tal vez… —reinicio su camino sin decir nada más.

—¿Dónde puedo localizarte?

—Que tengas un buen viaje —trato de sonreír, sin detener su andar.

—Gracias… —musito, sintiéndose como una completa tonta que justo en ese instante ni siquiera estaba segura de hacia donde dirigirse.

Con tristeza, la joven enfermera regreso a su actual hogar para terminar de preparar la maleta que ocuparía al día siguiente. Meditaba en lo vacía que se había sentido durante toda esa semana y lo mucho que había deseado haberse marchado antes, junto con Albert.

Mientras comía en soledad recordaba la manera en que el futuro médico acostumbraba despedirse de ella, y le dolía el que aquella tarde no lo hubiese hecho. Le resultaba obvio que algo había cambiado, pero dudaba del pretexto del chico.

—Simon… —no logro evitar un suspiro, al creer que estaba perdiendo a la única persona que le quedaba en Nueva York; la única que le apreciaba desinteresadamente.

—¿Señorita? —justo cuando un par de traviesas lágrimas comenzaban a tomar forma, la mucama entro al comedor.

—Dime; ¿qué sucede? —había sido más que oportuna.

—Acaba de llegar esto, para usted —le entrego un pequeño sobre blanco con su nombre escrito.

—Gracias, Laura —tomo aquella misiva y espero hasta que la doncella saliera—. Debe ser una nota de Simon —su voz denotaba esperanza, mientras una sensación extraña recorrió su estomago, al extraer la hoja y comenzar a desdoblarla.

 _"Candy:_

 _Espero puedas disculparme por la manera tan repentina en que tuve que marcharme._

 _Me habría encantado poder invitarte a cenar, pero esta noche quizá me sea imposible; sin embargo estaré esperando tu regreso. Tal vez podamos encontrarnos en el hospital o en el colegio, entre clase y clase._

 _Simon"_

Candy suspiro con alivio. Tal vez no todo estaba perdido. No es que lo amará, pero estaba segura de que, si ponía de su parte, lo haría; después de todo, el futuro médico no le era indiferente y además, congeniaban bastante bien.

El teléfono sonó mientras creía haber exagerado ante la soledad que sintió durante toda esa semana, y alegre contesto, suponiendo que se trataría de su príncipe de la colina.

—¿Diga? —su voz era risueña.

—¿Candy? Soy Terry —la misma sensación extraña volvió a recorrer su estómago, al escuchar su voz.

—¡Terry! ¿Sucede algo?

—Me preguntaba si no tienes planes para esta noche —hablaba con prisa—. Me honraría si aceptarás cenar conmigo.

—¿Esta noche? —dudo; lo último que deseaba era seguir ilusionándose e ilusionándole con una relación que creía imposible.

—Entiendo que es algo de último momento. Comprenderé si es que tienes otros planes.

—No es eso —admitió sin pensar y trato de dar algún pretexto—. Es que aún no termino de organizar mi equipaje.

—Ya veo…

—Pero trataré de apresurarme. ¿A qué hora y en donde nos vemos?

—¿Te va bien a las ocho, en Columbus Circle?

—¿Debo ir vestida de manera formal?

—No es necesario —sonrió.

—Bien —aquel joven actor amaba esa voz cantarina—. Hasta más tarde, entonces.

—Hasta luego… —Candy colgó la bocina sin imaginar lo que más tarde sucedería.

Simon aún no lograba entender que le había motivado a enviar aquel mensaje para la rubia. La desilusión aún le rondaba en la razón, pero el corazón, motivado por el recuerdo de un tímido beso en la mejilla, le insistía en que, quizá, le había dado vergüenza el admitirlo, cuando él mismo no había hecho nada al respecto.

Aún dubitativo miro el reloj y corroboro la hora. Eran las 6:12 pm, lo cual quería decir que su horario había finalizado desde hace 12 minutos.

—Tal vez… —confiado en su decisión, se dirigió a los vestidores y mientras organizaba sus pertenencias, entro uno de los pocos estudiantes que aún se encontraban en el nosocomio.

—¿Te marchas ya? —la pregunta era obvia.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?

—El Doctor Doogan está atendiendo a la chica con tetraplejía —decía con prisa, mientras volvía a vestir el uniforme—. Por lo que me comentaron, está en sus últimos momentos.

—Entiendo —al escuchar aquello, con la misma prisa que su compañero, volvió a guardar las cosas en su casillero—. Vamos.

A paso veloz se dirigió hasta la pieza de la señorita Marlowe. Por un lado deseaba que la paciente recobrará la normalidad, al menos momentáneamente para así poder visitar a Candy y confiarle sus sentimientos antes de que ella se marchara, y por el otro no quería perder la oportunidad y el aprendizaje que aquella situación representaba.

—Simon, Charles —justo en la puerta de la pieza se encontraba el médico de la chica—. No me sorprende que solo sean ustedes dos —hizo una ligera pausa—. Acompáñenme, por favor.

En silencio, les guio hasta otro pasillo cercano.

—Agradezco su interés —finalmente se detuvo—. Lamentablemente, desde que se confirmó el traslado de la paciente, sabíamos que no había oportunidades para ella. El simple hecho de que haya sobrevivido tantos días en su condición, ha sido casi un milagro. Por ahora no queda nada más que hacer, solo permitir que sus familiares se despidan. Los esperaré más tarde, alrededor de las once, en mi oficina; justo ahora tengo otros pacientes que atender —denoto su cansancio—. Por el momento, tal vez sea mejor que vayan a descansar.

Esa era su oportunidad. Si se apresuraba tal vez podría llegar al edificio de Candy a las ocho con treinta o antes y de esa forma sorprenderla. Tal vez, hasta podría pasar por un par de hamburguesas para compartirlas con ella y charlar hasta el momento en que le solicito el Doctor Doogan.

x –'x – x

—Aún es temprano…

Ansiosa por volverle a ver, había hecho todo lo posible para estar lista a tiempo, con entusiasmo eligió el lindo vestido Chanel que Archie le había regalado por su cumpleaños y que ni siquiera había estrenado, mientras que para su cabello uso el bandeaux que Annie le sugirió comprar para la navidad pasada.

Pero el reloj parecía avanzar muy lento. Con impaciencia decidió que lo mejor era ir, de una vez por todas, a su destino.

Consciente de que aún era temprano decidió caminar, y al llegar, con los pies cansados gracias a los zapatos que había elegido para la ocasión, busco un lugar en el cual esperarle justo en el centro del monumento y al ver que aún faltaban casi quince minutos para la hora pactada.

—Ocho y diez… —musito un poco desilusionada, después de un rato esperándole—. Tal vez no tarde en llegar…

Gradualmente, la noche comenzó a enfriarse, hasta que otros veinticinco minutos pasaron y ligeras gotas de lluvia hicieron su aparición.

Entonces lo admitió. Terry no asistiría a aquella cita.

Con prisa salió hacia la Avenida, donde abordo el segundo carruaje que pasó por ahí, mientras la lluvia arreciaba mojándole por completo.

Desilusionada, con el maquillaje corrido, el cabello empapado y su vestido nuevo en desastrosas condiciones; entro a su edificio. Espero al ascensor mientras trataba de controlar el frío que hacía temblar a su cuerpo y a su corazón. Miro hacia la puerta y se percató de que la lluvia, en realidad era una fuerte tormenta.

—¡Candy! —no esperaba escuchar aquella acogedora voz proveniente del ascensor, que justo en ese instante le alegro tanto—. Sube —el chico, claramente preocupado, le tomo de la mano, hacia el interior del cubículo—. De regreso, por favor —solicito al ascensorista, mientras abrigaba a la chica con su humilde suéter.

—Gracias; Simon —sonrió entre espasmos deseando poder abrazarle y descargar la frustración que trataba de contener en su corazón—. Qué sorpresa verte aquí.

Terry nunca imaginó que justo aquella noche, mientras salía del teatro, Robert le interceptaría de forma tan abrupta y con aquella noticia tan ambigua.

Acompañado por el director y otros compañeros, llego al nosocomio alrededor de las siete; sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que aquello sucediera y a pesar de ello, la situación le sobrepasaba a grado tal que había olvidado todo lo que no tenía que ver con Susana.

Al entrar a la pieza de la ex actriz, observó la triste escena.

Un pesado, lento y fatigado jadeo era la única manera en que conseguía introducir algo de oxígeno a sus pulmones; gracias al cansancio que esto le producía, ya ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra o incluso mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Terrence —sentada al lado de la camilla y con la mirada enrojecida, la madre de Susana sintió un inexplicable consuelo al verle ahí—. Mi hija… —sollozo, mientras él se acercó—. ¿Qué hare sin mi hija? Mi pequeña se muere…

Presa de un profundo sentimiento, se inclinó a la altura de aquella mujer y le abrazo con empatía. De cierto modo a partir del accidente de la rubia, ambos se habían visto afectados y sometidos al estar atados a los deseos de la exactriz; así como ambos padecían y volverían a ser libres con su muerte. Y sin embargo, el dolor de aquella mujer, con quién nunca se había llevado bien pero que quizá era quien mejor podría entender su frustración, no tenía comparación.

Él, como todo un caballero, hizo gala de su humanidad y permaneció al lado de la señora Marlowe mientras todos los compañeros que habían asistido a despedirse de su antigua colega, se turnaban para entrar y algunos se marchaban conforme el tiempo pasaba, hasta que casi nadie quedo en la recepción.

Poco antes de las nueve, mientras la lluvia estaba en su apogeo, en aquella pieza dejo de escucharse la agobiante exhalación para dar paso al inconsolable llanto de aquella mujer.

Susana Marlowe había muerto.

 **X – x – X – x – X**

 **Última edición en septiembre del 2019**

Ahora sí, este es el primer capítulo que publique fuera del Fanfiction y antes de que el foro estuviera disponible.

Gracias chicas, por su lectura.

Besos

Monse


	16. XVI

**XVI**

Mientras aguardaba al ascensor, ella estaba segura de que aquella noche había sido un completo desastre. Ya solo esperaba poder tomar un baño caliente, meterse a la cama y tratar de dormir procurando no llorar; pero el verle ahí lo cambio todo.

Nunca imaginó encontrarse con la visita de Simon. Él era un buen chico, lo sabía perfectamente bien. Desde que llegó a la ciudad había estado siempre con y para ella; incluso entonces la cubrió con su suéter, sin pedir explicaciones, sin pensar en nada más que en su bienestar y sin importarle si tendría algo más con que cubrirse del frío y la fuerte lluvia.

Era agradable volver a tener a alguien que le cuidara, alguien que no pertenecía a la familia y se interesaba por ella.

—Gracias —le dijo, antes de abrir la puerta, habiéndose resistido a abrazarle durante todo aquel momento.

—Lo mejor será que tomes un baño caliente. Esperare —aquello era una promesa.

La doncella fue eficaz al preparar el baño y veinte minutos más tarde, la rubia volvía para atender a su visitante.

—¿Tienes tiempo para cenar? —era atenta.

—Solo un poco —ya no contaba con demasiado tiempo pero desde el almuerzo no había tomado bocado alguno y deseaba probar las hamburguesas que había comprado aunque probablemente ya estaban frías; estaba hambriento.

—Me alegré al verte aquí…

Con esa simple frase iniciaron una amena charla en la que sólo tocaron temas en común.

Para cuanto la cena termino y Simon anuncio su partida, el hueco que minutos antes había tomado forma en el corazón de Candy era algo que ya no importaba.

—Llévate este paraguas —aquel simple gesto, animo al futuro médico, quien durante la cena se había acobardado—. Ya no llueve igual que hace rato, pero nunca se sabe.

—Gracias —jugueteo un poco con la manija de la sombrilla, mientras meditaba en las palabras que había decidido pronunciar—. Candy, yo… —aquello era más difícil de lo que esperaba.

—¿Qué sucede? —le sonreía con soltura.

—Yo… me preguntaba…

—Aún no estoy segura de cuando regresaré… —creyó que esa era su duda.

—Ya me lo habías comentado… —sonrió con frustración.

Comenzaba a dudar de si mismo, de su propia convicción, de lo que ella podría sentir por él; pero también comenzó a sentirse terrible por haber pensado mal de ella, sin siquiera encararla.

—Lamento mucho haberme desaparecido así.

—No te preocupes. Lo que importa es que estás aquí. Entiendo lo ocupado que debes estar.

—Quiero ser honesto contigo —aquella disculpa le resultaba más sencilla que la declaración planeada—. El sábado yo escuché… escuché algo que tal vez no debí escuchar.

—¿Sí? —deseaba preguntar qué es lo que había escuchado y confirmar lo que comenzaba a sospechar.

—Pensé muchas cosas respecto a ti… —notó la mirada certera de la chica—. Discúlpame. Debí hablar contigo cuanto antes, en lugar de desaparecerme así como así. Pero me sentí tan molesto e indignado que use el pretexto de mis nuevos horarios, para…

—Simon —le detuvo; ahora confirmaba su sospecha—. Ya no importa. Gracias por disculparte… —no deseaba dar explicaciones, aunque presentía que él las necesitaba para no seguir malinterpretado nada; pero ni siquiera estaba segura de sus acciones.

—Creo que fue un poco de orgullo lo que me llevo a pensar tantas… tonterías…

—Aunque estoy tentada a preguntarte qué pensabas, quizá sea mejor que no me digas…

—También es bueno ser honesto.

—Sí, también es una opción. Pero no lo quiero saber. Lo que importa es el aquí y el ahora —sonrió.

—Sí. Lo que al final importo ha sido todo este tiempo que he tenido para conocerte y darme cuenta de que exagere demasiado.

—¡Basta! Mejor apresúrate; no deseo que llegues tarde por mi culpa.

—Tal vez puedas darme tu dirección —la enfermera se sonrojó—. Así podríamos estar en comunicación…

—Sí…

En cuanto Candy tomó su agenda para anotar los datos, meditaba en lo que Albert opinaba de aquel joven, recordó que Karen también creía que ellos tenían una relación y ella nunca le había desmentido. Tal vez, incluso Terry pensaba lo mismo…

Aquello le entristeció aunque era consciente de que tenía todo el derecho de ser feliz; pero Susana estaba desahuciada y aunque podría implicar una oportunidad, su muerte no significaba que al fin podría tener un noviazgo con él actor… De pronto se sintió una mala persona al recordar las tantas veces en que deseo que esa chica muriera; tal vez Simon no estaba tan errado al pensar mal ella. Sin embargo, sobre todo, justo en aquel precisó instante pesaba más el recordar que aquella misma noche, Terry le había dejado esperandole…

—¿Candy?

—Perdona —se sintió avergonzada—. Estaba pensando…

Entonces, en clara muestra de valentía, sin que ella lo esperará o imaginará que algo así ocurriría; Simon le robó un tímido y fugaz besó, mientras le regresaba la agenda.

—Te estaré esperando… —era fácil notar todo lo que expresaba la miraba detrás de los anteojos del chico.

—¿Ohm? Sí… —aún estaba sorprendida y ni siquiera lograba aclarar la mente lo suficiente, como para decidir su proceder—. Tonto… —musito con una mezcla de cariño y molestia, después de que el chico se marchara.

Dispuesta a descansar, volvía a meditar en todo lo sucedido aquella semana. La visita que hizo a Terry en cuanto Albert se marchó, el haberlo encontrado casi desnudo, el ser testigo de su incomodidad al apoyarlo con los gastos de Susana, el claro sentimiento que aún guardaba por ella; negar que aún le amaba, solo era parte de su propia máscara de madurez, y sin embargo, aquella noche le dejo sola, en medio de una fuerte tormenta. ¿Ese es el tipo de hombre que ella se merecía? ¿Esa es la clase de vida que deseaba?

—Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de cancelar o enviarme un mensaje… —dijo, al tiempo en que se acomodaba el camisón y luego organizaba su lecho.

Confundida, comenzaba a dudar de los sentimientos de aquel joven inglés.

Después de todo, habían pasado años desde que convivieron en el colegio y también desde la noche del estreno de Romeo y Julieta; había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez en que estuvieron en contacto.

Tal vez incluso él se mentía a si mismo al creer que aún la amaba, tal vez solo era el cariño por el recuerdo de lo que pudo ser y en realidad nunca fue.

Tal vez con ella pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

—Él también me robó un beso… —frente al espejo, antes de comenzar a cepillarse el cabello, acaricio sus labios; había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez en que alguien le había besado.

Recordaba aquel día de verano en que por primera vez sintió los labios de Terry, y meditaba en las razones por las cuales no actuó de la misma manera con Simon.

—Son tan distintos… —le sonrió a su reflejo, segura de que Simon jamás le habría regresado la bofetada, tal como en su momento, hizo Terry.

Contenta por la disculpa del estudiante. Ahora era totalmente consciente de lo que Simon sentía por ella. Había sido muy ingenua al no darse cuenta, o tal vez sí lo había hecho, pero al estar inmersa en su deseo por reencontrarse con el pasado, lo había ignorado. Entonces suspiro y continuó con sus cavilaciones.

En su momento, durante el colegio, Terry le había cuidado y protegido, pero ahora era Simon quien lo hacía…

Terry vivía en una realidad muy alejada de la suya, su vida completa estaba en aquella ciudad, entre fotógrafos, reporteros y fans; incluso ella misma sabía que de vez en cuando, tenía que disfrazarse para pasar desapercibido. Simon comprendía lo que era pasar noches en vela cuidando de los pacientes, le agradaba la tranquilidad que siempre irradiaba el futuro medico; además estaba segura de que él sería capaz de seguirle hasta el fin del mundo y sin temor a la prensa…

Ella sabía que sus sentimientos por el futuro médico eran algo confusos, aunque le recordaba la manera en que se enamoró de Terry. No fue amor a primera vista y tampoco creía que ese tipo de enamoramiento realmente existiera; pero estaba segura de que solo el tiempo le ayudaría a tener una respuesta.

Aquella noche Candy se quedó dormida, feliz y embriagada por una dulce sensación de seguridad; convencida de que no debía sentirse mal por lo que Terry le había hecho aquella noche y recordando la forma en que Simon le había mirado.

x – x – x

Terry nunca imaginó que los trámites para un funeral podían llegar a ser un fastidio gracias a un par de empleados inexpertos, ya de por sí había pasado una noche terrible y ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de tomar una buena siesta.

—Terry; realmente no sé que decirte —alrededor de las once de la mañana, Karen llego al velatorio y le saludo tratando de ser discreta—. Sé, de primera mano, tu situación.

—Gracias, Karen. Pero este no es el lugar, ni el momento, para tocar ese tema.

—Lo sé. Discúlpame...

—Está bien. No te preocupes.

—Iré a dar el pésame a la señora Marlowe —le vio afirmar—. Pero antes, de todas formas, me preguntaba si Candy ya sabe lo sucedido.

—Lo dudo… —respondió con clara incertidumbre—. Por la hora que es, debe estar por salir de viaje. Además; lo más probable es que este furiosa conmigo…

—¿Por qué? —pregunto atónita.

—Con toda la confusión de anoche me olvidé de ella y de que le había invitado a cenar —le comento, saliendo del velatorio—. Simplemente, lo olvidé y aunque quizá tuve un poco de tiempo para avisarle, con tanta gente alrededor, me fue imposible…

—Debiste haberme dicho a mi.

—Me acordé después de que te fuiste.

—Bueno, es casi inevitable que se entere —trato de consolarle—. Seguro que entenderá; quizá te escriba pronto y te buscará en cuanto regrese. Tal vez para entonces la prensa comprenderá y todos se alegrarán de que tengas una nueva novia —él no dijo nada, solo meditaba en ello.

—Como sea; le había prometido a Susana no volver a verla. Quizá el destino me ayudó a cumplir mi promesa… —suspiro profundo y con pesadez—. Debo regresar… —entro sin decir nada más, al notar que Robert le hacía señas.

x – x – x

Desde el momento en que despertó, Candy se sintió tan aliviada de no sentirse enferma y de estar feliz por pasar una agradable noche, que no quiso saber nada de nada ni de nadie, solo para prevenir que su estado de ánimo no cambiará.

Abordo el tren a tiempo y en seguida de dispuso a elegir una de las novelas que había seleccionado justo para disfrutarlas durante el viaje; Orgullo y Prejuicio", "Persuasión" o "Emma"; todas de Jane Austen.

Al no lograr decidir, miro por la ventana y, evitando ver, eligió uno. Sonrió al confirmar que iniciaría con Darci.

Palabra tras palabra, siempre disfrutaba de aquella novela y esa no era la excepción.

Un par de horas después, cuando el estómago comenzó a exigir atención, dejo la lectura para otro momento y entonces fue hasta el vagón comedor.

Candy sonrió cuando dio el primer bocado, mientras recordaba aquella ocasión en que creyó ver el rostro de Terry en la sopa. Esa era la primer vez, en todo el día, que pensaba en él; después, le fue inevitable sacarlo de su mente, olvidándose al fin, de su buen humor.

Regreso a su asiento con suma parsimonia, tomo el libro entre sus manos y busco la página en que se había quedado.

—Eres igual a Darci… —murmuro, aún sin iniciar la lectura, mirando el paisaje.

Estaba por anochecer cuando recordó como, en su juventud ella actuó tal como Elizabeth; con orgullo y prejuicio; pensando que solo era un borracho, mal portado, que solo buscaba pelea y que seguramente era un mal estudiante. Y él, por su parte, pretendía verla siempre como a alguien inferior, al igual que todos los demás; siempre fue muy engreído y difícil de tratar.

Años atrás, estaba segura de que él era su Romeo y ella era su Julieta; pero en ese pequeño instante, prefería ser Lizzie y que él fuera su Darci.

Quizá era mejor así. Después de todo; Romeo y Julieta tuvieron un final trágico, incluso, tuvieron muy poco tiempo para disfrutar su amor; lo cual le pareció bastante cercano a la realidad. Pero, incluso después de alejarse, Darci y Lizzie lograron superar sus conflictos, ambos pasaron difíciles pruebas para poder estar juntos por el resto de sus días.

—No es más que un dulce sueño… —regreso la vista a las páginas, despertado de aquella extraña ilusión—. Yo no tengo tanta suerte… —musito, recordando su realidad.

No tenía caso pensar en imposibles, no tenía caso pensar en lo que una vez fue y difícilmente volvería a ser.

Con toda la intención de olvidar, al menos momentáneamente, a aquel rebelde, volvió a su lectura. Pero Darci seguía pareciéndole tan parecido a él, que después de un rato, aprovechando que la tarde al fin había oscurecido, optó por dormir un poco, quizá hasta el siguiente día.

x – x – x

Al mediodía, la rueda de prensa había demostrado que tan implacables e inmisericordes podían llegar a ser los medios.

Devastado, después de que terminara aquel tormento, decidió ir a dormir, al menos un poco pero; incapaz de lograrlo, en su mente no dejaba de rondar Candy.

¿Ya sé habría enterado de la noticia?

Estaba seguro de que, una vez supiera de lo ocurrido, de inmediato disculparía su ausencia en la cita a la que el mismo le había invitado.

¿Le habría esperado demasiado?

Fuera como fuera; lo único cierto era que Candy estaba comprometida y seguramente había ido hasta Nueva York solo para poder seguir al lado de su futuro esposo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos?

Era obvio que bastante

¿Cuándo se casarían?

Tal vez, tomando en cuenta la mala suerte que siempre tenía; se casarían durante aquel viaje…

—Olvídala, Terry; supera lo sucedido —se dijo a si mismo—. Es mejor así…

 **X – x – X – x – X**

 **Última Edición en septiembre del 2019**


	17. XVII

XVII

La mañana le sorprendió con un hermoso amanecer y un terrible dolor en el cuello, ocasionado por la mala postura al dormir.

Al rededor de las nueve, el tren se detuvo en la estación de alguna ciudad cualquiera, posiblemente antes de Cleveland, donde no solo subirían más pasajeros, sino que también tendrían que esperar alrededor de una hora al cambio de vías. La mayoría de personas bajo con la intensión de estirar las piernas, entre todos, Candy.

—¡Que bello día! —bajo de un salto, sintiéndose como una niña, amando aquella sensación y sin importarle mucho las miradas de la gente.

Tenía pensado comprar unas frutas, golosinas, o lo que fuera que encontrará y se le antojara. Luego de adquirir manzanas y peras, pasó frente a una pastelería donde se detuvo por algunas galletas. Quizá, esa misma tarde, al llegar a Lakewood, tendría la oportunidad de comprar algún presente para sus madres.

—¿Supiste lo que paso? —escucho platicar a otras clientes, mientras le atendían—. Susana Marlowe murió. Lo escuché ayer en la radio —la joven enfermera quedó en shock al oir aquello.

—Terry debe estar destrozado… —ella también pensaba lo mismo.

—Mañana será el sepelio.

—Señorita. ¿Señorita? —la vendedora intento llamar la atención de Candy—. Señorita; aquí tiene su pedido.

—¡Oh! Sí —comenzó a sentirse avergonzada—. Gracias. Aquí tiene —quiso pagar.

—En caja, por favor. ¿Quién sigue?

Salió de esa tienda, aún muy confundida y, por instinto, lo primero que se le ocurrió fue regresar a la estación.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Varias ideas cruzaron por su mente; comenzando por regresar a Nueva York, enviarle solo una carta, o simplemente no hacer nada, pero no se animaba por ninguna de estas opciones.

Llego a la estación justo cuando el tren anunciaba su pronta partida, y solo se detuvo en el puesto de periódicos, para comprar un ejemplar.

Todas las personas que antes habían bajado, se apresuraban en volver a abordar, mientras ella aún no lograba decidir.

Si regresaba, podría mostrarle su apoyo incondicional y podría demostrarle que ella seguía queriéndome igual que antes; pero, por otro lado, la prensa estaría ahí y lo más probable era que le reconocieran como a la heredera de William A. Andrew; aquello no le importaba tanto por sí misma, sino por Albert y por el apoyo que le había dado respecto a sus estudios, y también por Terry, solo por tratar de evitarle cualquier clase de escándalo.

Finalmente lo decidió. Subió al tren a último momento, fue hasta su asiento y abrió el periódico buscando las páginas que hacían referencia a esa terrible noticia. Entonces lo supo, finalmente comprendió la razón por la cual nunca llegó a la cita de aquel día.

Con un profundo suspiro trato de controlar sus emociones. Tenía que comunicarse con él de algún modo, o al menos enviarle un telegrama; pero ni siquiera conocía su dirección, solo sabía cómo llegar. Sin más remedio, tendría que esperar.

—Terry… —por más esfuerzo que hizo, no pudo reprimir aquel sentimiento.

x – x – x

Era imposible fingir. Mucho más que cualquier otro tema; aquello le afectaba de formas que él nunca imaginó.

Por mucho que haya luchado para lograr todo lo contrario, la verdad era que desde aquel accidente, Susana se había convertido en el centro de su vida, e incluso muerta, seguía siendo pieza clave de su existencia.

Si bien, durante los funerales no había derramado una sola lágrima, durante el sepelio le resultó inevitable. Finalmente se veía libre de el toda esa agonía, y eso le alegraba, sin embargo ya era muy tarde, como para poder darse una oportunidad con Candy.

Aquella mañana, con pesar camino al lado de la carroza fúnebre. Se sabía hipócrita y poco merecedor de aquel puesto, mientras las miradas de todos alrededor, sobre todo de la prensa, se centraban en él y en quien le sujetaba del brazo; aquella mujer que lloraba desconsoladamente.

A paso lento, no entendía por qué, incluso en un momento como tal, los periodistas y paparazzi no podían ser al menos un poco indulgentes; con frustración recordaba la mañana anterior y como es que, durante la rueda de prensa, le atormentaron con una detestable ola de preguntas relacionadas a la boda que nunca se había realizado y los rumores que años atrás circulaban, respecto a si realmente lo estaban obligando a casarse con la ex actriz. La prensa nunca olvida; ahora lo confirmaba.

No había duda de que Candy estaba mejor sin él, no tenía la menor duda de que había hecho una buena elección al comprometerse con aquel médico; deseaba estar convencido de que, así como ella, él también estaría bien. No sabía si debía alegrarse por ella o llorar su desdicha.

Caminando a paso lento, cada vez más cerca del cementerio, un par de lágrimas le traicionaron, limpio sus mejillas mientras una detestable ola de flashes surgió y desde el fondo de su corazón, odio todo aquel mundo en el que estaba inmerso; daría lo que fuera por no estar ahí, por ser alguien diferente y vivir una realidad completamente distinta, deseaba nunca haber tomado aquella decisión, o al menos, haber escapado del colegio trayendo a Candy con sigo; daría lo que fuera por estar en los zapatos de Simon y ser feliz junto a la chica que amaba.

Aparentemente, cansado de aquel eterno bullicio, deseaba estar en cualquier otro lugar, menos ese; deseaba poder estar en algún tren, al lado de su pecosa, o incluso, en algún hospital, ayudándole de algún modo…

x – x – x

Simplemente no lo pudo resistir y en cuanto llego a la primer estación, bajó del tren convencida de lo que hacía. En todo aquel lugar no había nadie, más que el taquillero, que a la vez hacia de conserje, aunque era obvio que no barría tan seguido, si es que alguna vez había barrido.

—Tiene suerte. El siguiente tren pasará como en dos horas —fue lo que le dijo cuando ella pregunto—. Justamente es el que va a Nueva York.

Espero, mientras terminaba de leer su preciado "Orgullo y Prejuicio" y solo comía la poca fruta que había comprado esa misma mañana. No podía hacer nada más, pues, incluso la oficina postal estaba cerrada y no había absolutamente nada en las cercanías. Solo podía esperar, incluso, hasta llegar a otra estación desde la cual pudiera avisar a sus madres, del inconveniente.

Casi un día después, durante las primeras horas de la noche arribo a la misma ciudad de la cual había partido. Era claro que tan solo unos cuantos minutos antes había llovido, se cubrió con un suéter y sin meditarlo, subió a un carruaje, señalando el lugar exacto al que deseaba ir.

En cuanto descendió del vehículo, observó todo a su alrededor. La calle estaba tan vacía, que incluso tenía cierto matiz lúgubre. Aquello le provocó un mal presentimiento, y sin embargo, se armó de valor y cruzo la calle, hasta introducirse en aquel edificio y llegar al departamento que buscaba.

Con calma, puso su maleta en el suelo y llamo a la puerta, pero nadie abrió, de hecho, no se escuchaba un solo ruido desde el exterior.

Por un momento pensó en dejarle una nota, pero no tenía nada con que escribirla. Pensó en regresar el siguiente día, pero si se marchaba, quizá podría arrepentirse de sus acciones, al final decidió que lo mejor era esperar, deseando que aquel joven no regresará tan tarde.

Con calma y no encontrando un mejor lugar, se sentó en el suelo, justo al lado de la puerta de dicho apartamento, y aprovechando la luz del pasillo, de su bolso sacó otro libro de su colección; Emma. Los minutos pasaban sin que él llegara, hasta que inevitablemente, se quedó dormida.

x – x – x

Aquello había sido demasiado para él, tanto, que aún no sabía cómo sentirse o que pensar al respecto. Con fastidio recordaba la gran cantidad de gente que había asistido al velorio y al sepelio, mientras que, una vez que todo termino, básicamente se había quedado solo con la madre de Susana.

A pesar de todo, aquella mujer le agradeció el tiempo que había estado al lado de su hija, el apoyo y no haberla abandonado, a pesar de que a veces su carácter no fuera del todo agradable, sobre todo en los últimos días de su vida. Lo extrañaría, eso era claro, ambos sabían perfectamente bien que no volverían a verse, a menos que fuera por una mera casualidad del destino. Tal vez, incluso él, de alguna forma extraña, en algún momento de su vida, le recordaría con cariño.

Por eso, sintiéndose más solo que nunca, había ido a refugiarse en casa de Eleonor. Su madre le recibió con gusto, por tiempo indefinido; sin embargo y a pesar de ser consciente de que necesitaba ir hasta su apartamento por ropa y otros enseres, hacia todo lo posible por retrasarlo.

—Debes ir, al menos por un poco de ropa.

Eleonor estaba preocupada por su hijo, y aunque no sabía de qué forma apoyarle, hacia lo poco que su escasa experiencia como madre le indicaba más apropiado para la situación; en realidad tampoco tenía la mínima idea de lo que hacía.

Después de mucho insistir y solo porque le era necesario, Terry accedió. Cerca de las once de la noche, eligiendo ese horario para evitar cualquier paparazzi, subió a su auto, dispuesto a no tardarse más tiempo del necesario. Entro al edificio y subió los escalones de uno en uno, resintiendo el peso de la soledad que en aquel lugar le aguardaba, sin imaginar la grata sorpresa que encontraría al pie de su puerta.

Tal como una inyección de energía ante la tristeza y frustración de esos últimos días, fue lo que sintió al verla recargada en su maleta, cubriéndose con un simple suéter y habiendo dejado caer su libro; ahí estaba ella, dormitando en una postura graciosa que le hizo sonreír. Ella nunca cambiaría.

Con cautela miro hacia todos lados y una vez sintiéndose seguro, se acercó. Acaricio la mejilla de la chica y, controlando la necesidad de darle un beso, intento despertarla.

—¿Candy? —solo se removió un poco—. ¿Candy?—toco el hombro de la chica y lo sacudió con suavidad—. ¿Candy? —le fue inevitable sonreír, al sacudirla con un poco más fuerza y finalmente verle abrir los ojos.

—¿Terry?...

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le ofreció su mano y le ayudó a levarse—. A estas alturas, pensé que tal vez ya habrías llegado al hogar de Pony —comento, mientras ella organizaba sus cosas y el abría la puerta—. ¿Quieres pasar y tomar un poco de té?

—Sí. Gracias —el actor le cedió el paso y tomo la maleta de la chica, para dejarla justo bajo la mesita del recibidor y rápidamente fue a la cocina—. Terry, yo… yo vine porque… —no sabía cómo explicarle.

—Esta bien —respondió desde la cocina, mientras encendía la estufa y borraba la sonrisa de sus labios—. Gracias —era ilógico pensar que nunca se enteraría de aquella muerte, pero lo que menos deseaba eran esas condolencias de su parte—. No te preocupes, no es necesario que me digas nada…

—Sí; pero… —le siguió hasta la cocina.

—Candy; por favor —suspiro, encarándola—. No lo hagas, por favor, lo acepto de todos menos de ti.

—Pero; ¿Por qué?... ,

—Tú sabes la respuesta —ambos chicos permanecieron en silencio, mientras el agua para el té comenzaba a hervir.

Terry deseaba suplicarle para que dejara a su prometido y le diera una nueva oportunidad; pero al mismo tiempo, lo último que deseaba era atormentarla con algo así. Mientras que ella comenzaba a intuir que aquel chico a quien aún amaba, deseaba cerrar ese ciclo y quizá olvidarse también de ella, para siempre.

En silencio observó como, con cierta calma y maestría, el actor preparaba el té. Quizá le costaba despedirse de ella, quizá no encontraba las palabras exactas para hacerlo.

—Traje galletas —sabiéndose una completa tonta, fue lo único que se le ocurrió para escapar de aquel incómodo momento.

Antes de que las lágrimas comenzarán a surcar su rostro, salió por las pastas que el día anterior compro mientras se enteraba de lo que había pasado con Susana. Abrió su bolso y, luego de secarse las lágrimas que aún no se animaba a derramar, saco aquel discreto paquete; sin darse cuenta de que el chico ya estaba justo detrás de ella cuando se incorporó.

—¡Terry! —las bebidas se habían derramado mojando a ambos—. ¡Discúlpame! ¿Estás bien? ¿te quemaste?

—Estoy bien —por instinto se había hecho para atrás, pero sin soltar la charola en que llevaba el té—. Y tú; ¿estás bien?

—Sí —la rubia no pudo evitar sonreír; desde su perspectiva había sido algo gracioso, pero él no pensó lo mismo.

—Candy; discúlpame pero… —eso era lo mejor para ambos, y alguien debía dar el primer paso—. Creo que deberías irte…

 **X – x – X – x – X**

Última Edición en septiembre del 2019


	18. XVIII

Advertencia!! Este capítulo contiene Lime

 **XVIII**

Aquella mañana, al abrir los ojos y sentir el tibio cuerpo que estaba a su lado, Terry no sabía si se trataba de un sueño o era la realidad, pero a pesar de lo que fuera, él deseaba que ese instante durará para siempre.

Aún recostado, suspiro al recordar la forma en que le afectó la sonrisa de Candy, después de haberse empapado con el té. Él no estaba molesto por aquello, más bien, se supo débil al ver como la ligera blusa que Candy vestía se transparento al humedecerse con el té derramado, incluso olvidó que dicha bebida estaba caliente.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, prácticamente le exigió que se marchará; estaba convencido de que aquello era lo mejor para ella, era lo mejor para ambos y alguien debía ser sensato ante aquella situación.

Estupefacta, la rubia no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar, por un breve instante sonrió pensando que quizá era una broma, pero él se mantuvo serio, sin darle otra opción más que hacer lo sugerido.

—Permíteme cambiarme; por favor —nunca imagino que la correría de aquella manera y aparentemente, sin pretexto alguno.

—El baño está al fondo, a la izquierda… —a pesar de saberse descortés, se vio tentado a negarse, pero fue más fuerte la preocupación por ella—. Hay toallas en el gabinete…

De inmediato, la chica comenzó a buscar algo de ropa entre su maleta y con las prendas en mano, fue hasta el lugar indicado. Mientras caminaba a paso lento, pensó en disculparse, pero se mordió la lengua convencida de que no había hecho nada malo. Terry era un verdadero idiota, estaba segura de aquello y mientras comenzaba a desvestirse, consciente de que el cansancio y el estrés de esos días tenían mucho que ver en su actitud, le fue inevitable derramar algunas lágrimas.

En cuanto escucho la puerta del baño cerrarse, él regreso hasta la cocina y dejó la bandeja, exhaló con pesar y fue a su alcoba, dispuesto a cambiarse, pero entonces, mientras se quitaba la playera escuchó los tenues sollozos que provenían del baño. Trato de ignorarlos, trato de restarles importancia, pero entendía que con aquella actitud la había lastimado.

—Es lo mejor —seguía tratando de convencerse.

Termino de cambiarse incluso antes que ella y sin saber que más hacer, espero hasta que saliera del baño. Pero la chica seguía tardando; por lo que preparó un poco más de té cuando se percató de que fuera había vuelto a comenzar a llover.

Trataba de estar concentrado en la infusión y cuando escucho el momento en que la rubia abrió la puerta del baño; la vio pasar con tanta prisa que, creyó que no la alcanzaría.

—¡Candy, espera! —salió a toda velocidad de la cocina, para encontrarla tratando de acomodar sus ropas en la maleta.

Le miró de reojo y continuó con su labor, no quería seguir escuchándole, no deseaba volver a verle.

—Espera, por favor. Está lloviendo afuera… —era consciente de que estaba contradiciéndose.

—Que tengas una linda noche —la rubia cerró su maleta con fuerza.

—Espera —sin aplicar mucha fuerza, la sujeto del brazo.

—Suéltame. Quiero irme ya.

—¿Cómo te irás? Ya es muy tarde y está lloviendo afuera.

—Caminare si es necesario.

—Por favor. No seas necia. Espera a que termine la lluvia y yo mismo te llevaré.

—No. No. No necesito de ti y mucho menos de tu lástima. Además; fuiste tú quien me pidió que me marchara; ¿No? —el actor no supo que decir—. Pues entonces suéltame. Lo que haga o no haga es mi problema.

—Candy…

—Sé valerme por mí misma y lo que menos necesito es de la ayuda de un engreído; tal como tú lo eres. Eres un malcriado, siempre fuiste un malcriado —de pronto, aquel joven tuvo la sensación de volver a estar ante la Candy del colegio, aquella a la que alguna vez le robó un beso—. ¡Suéltame! Suéltame de una vez por todas —intentaba, por todos los medios, liberarse de ese opresor.

A pesar de que la enfermera trataba de ocultar la mirada de él, pudo notar que aquellas esmeraldas lucían acuosas; era claro que en cuanto se sintiera segura, volvería a llorar.

—Basta. Candy; por favor —hablo con calma, tratando de serenar la situación, suavizó su agarre y con esa misma mano, froto el brazo del que le detenía—. Yo… Candy… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? No pienso retractarme; tengo mis razones.

—Precisamente . Déjame ir… —ya no la sujetaba, solo mantenía la mano sobre su brazo y en un mero impulso, la abrazo.

—Solo espera a que termine de llover, por favor, y mientras tanto, tomemos un poco de té —confirmo la hora que era en el reloj que rodeaba su muñeca—. Es muy tarde, es más de media noche. Las calles de Nueva York pueden ser bastante peligrosas, a esta hora… —ya solo trataba de contenerse

—Sé como cuidar de mí misma… —al pronunciar aquella frase, se separó un poco y finalmente fijo la vista en él.

Su mirada lo decía todo, y mientras la chica se quedaba sin argumentos; él, después de tanto luchar contra sus propios sentimientos, no logro contenerse más. Le tomo de la barbilla, suspiro ante sus labios y la besó con ternura, sorprendiéndola.

En medio del estupor, una vez más no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar. Por un lado, deseaba apartarlo y por el otro deseaba alargar aquella caricia, pero ese era el cuarto beso en toda su vida y la mitad de estos se los había dado él, por lo que no tenía la experiencia suficiente como para seguirle el ritmo.

—¿Terry?... —lo apartó un poco y solo encontró la profundidad en el turquesa de su mirada.

Aun no daba cabida a lo sucedido y solo tuvo tiempo para murmurar su nombre, antes de que volviera a besarla, ahora de una manera diferente, un tanto menos casta y notando la inexperiencia de la enfermera.

—Pecosa —había pasado mucho tiempo, desde la última vez en que se atrevió a llamarla así—. Solo déjate llevar; sigue el movimiento… —recargando su frente en la de ella, sonrió temiendo avergonzarla, antes de volver a besarla.

Entonces lo hizo, siguió el consejo y se dejó llevar, deseaba dejarse llevar, aunque no estaba en sus planes; permitieron que un beso los llevara a otro y otro, y otro, y después, ni siquiera se percataron del instante en que cayeron en el sillón.

—Terry… —en ningún momento había dejado de abrazarla.

Escuchar su nombre pronunciado por aquellos labios, era como un bálsamo que aliviaba las profundas heridas. Sin embargo, aquello no era correcto, por mucho que le costará, debía detener aquella situación, antes de llegar más lejos.

—¿Candy? —la luz del edificio se fue en aquel instante, pero ella ni siquiera reacciono—. ¿Candy?

Desde el momento en que tomo confianza en la situación, los besos de la rubia eran cada vez más profundos y exigentes; se había percatado de ello aunque estaba tan feliz de poder vivir aquel instante, que nunca pensó hasta donde podían llegar. Ella era inexperta, por ella siempre había valido la pena esperar y, lo último que deseaba era manchar su vida de tal manera y mancillar su honor. Además, no estaba seguro de poder soportar lo que bien podría pasar después; si es que ella volviera a los brazos de Simon.

—¿Candy?

La torpeza de la chica era notable en cada uno de sus movimientos y, aún así, parecía no querer detenerse. Pero el comenzaba a desesperarse, no sabía qué hacer para frenarla, no deseaba que ella se molestará y lo tomara a mal, no deseaba mancillar su honor, y al mismo tiempo; ya no lo soportaba, la necesitaba, necesitaba saciarse de ella, necesitaba hacerla suya para siempre.

—¿Cand?...

Le silencio con un beso, atreviéndose aún más, sentándose sobre él y desesperándose al no lograr desabotonar la camisa; entonces la jalo con toda su fuerza, riendo con nerviosismo e impaciencia al escuchar el caer de los botones. Fue entonces cuando Terry también perdió el control…

x – x – x

—Terry… —murmuro al abrir los ojos, luego de estirarse un poco.

Sonrió, sintiéndose un poco apenada de haber dormido sin camisón y abrazada a él. Sabía perfectamente bien que lo que hicieron aquella noche era un pecado y debieron haber esperado hasta la noche de bodas, pero en realidad, solo hizo lo que Terry le había sugerido; se dejó llevar. Y sin embargo, a pesar de sentirse sumamente cansada y adolorida, por alguna razón que no entendía, no se arrepentía. Aquella noche había sido especial; Terry, el amor de su vida, la había reclamado como suya en dos ocasiones, y aunque Candy no se atrevía a comentarlo, deseaba volver a sentirlo.

—Te prepararé el desayuno —a pesar de saberse cansada, deseaba consentirlo y demostrarle que podía ser todo lo que el necesitaba en su vida.

—No es necesario —atesoraba el recuerdo de esa vez en que Candy había estado en su anterior apartamento; sabía muy bien que quizá ella nunca sería la mejor ama de casa—. Ven aquí —obedeció y la acurrucó entre sus brazos—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien —sonrió con algo de nerviosismo al sentir la desnudez de su acompañante.

—¿Estas segura? —por más que pudiera arrepentirse; lo hecho, hecho estaba y nada podría cambiar lo sucedido.

—Sí —rio y le dio un fugaz beso.

—Perdóname —era sincero y estaba seguro de que ella siempre había hecho lo posible por mantenerse pura—. Perdí el control —como el caballero que era, debía aceptar toda la responsabilidad, pero no se daba cuenta de cómo, esas palabras, podrían afectar a la rubia.

—¿De que hablas? —seguía sonriendo pero no intuía nada bueno, esperaba estar equivocada.

—Lo que sucedió, no debió haber pasado —Candy se mantuvo en silencio, no sabía que decir—. He mancillado tu honor y tú virtud. Nunca pensé en la forma en que podría afectarte…

—Basta —la sonrisa se borró de su rostro en cuanto había comenzado a dar explicaciones—. ¿Estás queriendo decir que te arrepientes de lo sucedido?

—No. No me malinterpretes.

—Entonces; ¿Qué debo pensar? —se apartó del abrazo del actor y, al levantarse, jalo la sábana para cubrirse.

¿Y si solo aprovecho la oportunidad para divertirse?

¿Y solo para eso la quería?

¿Qué haría ahora, que ya no era pura?

¿Qué haría ahora, que era una pecadora?

Ni siquiera se creía capaz de confiarle algo así a su confesor.

¿Cómo podría vivir toda una vida con una culpa como esa?

—Candy, por favor; espera —con prisa tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse—. No lo tomes a mal, no me malinterpretes.

—Todo está muy claro —al ver la gravedad del asunto, aquel joven se levantó, sin prestar atención a su desnudez—. ¡Terry; Vístete!

—Candy; en ningún momento…

—¡No me importa! —comento mientras terminaba de abrochar su vestido—. Todo ha quedado muy claro.

—Lo estás confundiendo todo —al ver que la rubia comenzaba a calzar sus zapatos, el también se apresuró en vestir, al menos, su pantalón—. Lo estoy diciendo por todo lo que conlleva.

—¿Y que conlleva? —comenzó a sujetar su cabello alborotado—. Nada. Eres soltero y yo también, tú y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación; solo somos viejos conocidos y no hay ningún tipo de ataduras por las cuales debamos mantenernos unidos. No siquiera podemos decir que alguna vez fuimos novios —estaba segura de que olvidaba algo—. Así que, si me disculpas; debo irme.

—Candy…

¿En serio dijo lo que había dicho? Es que; ¿acaso ella si lo vio como una mera diversión y ahora se hacía la digna y se ofendía? Aquella charla comenzaba a disgustarle y a preocuparle.

—No hay nada más que decir. Es lo mejor. Al fin me marcho, tal y como querías que hiciera desde anoche.

—Candy…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres?

—Discúlpame, por no ser lo que esperabas —sin esperanza alguna, pronunció aquellas palabras.

—No. No lo eres. Sigues siendo un engreído, un farsante, un hipócrita, egoísta y… —algo en la mirada del actor le detuvo—. Es mejor que me vaya…

Sentado en la cama, aún descalza y vistiendo solo el pantalón, permaneció en silencio, hasta que escuchó el momento en que la enfermera cerraba la puerta; la había dejado ir.

Más que aquella confusión, le dolían todos aquellos adjetivos con que le había descrito, le dolía la posibilidad de que ella solo hubiera jugado; después de todo, ella seguía comprometida y pronto se casaría con Simom. Sin duda lo merecía; nunca fue nada, más que un bastardo del cual, incluso su propio padre se avergonzaba y le despreciaba.

Pero aquello terminaba ahí; aunque justo en ese instante se sabia incapaz de hacer algo al respecto. Aprovecharía todo ese día para terminar de sentirse mal, para expulsar todo el dolor, la frustración y la desesperación que le embriagaban desde que Susana había fallecido. Después de todo, ya lo había meditado y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por cambiar de vida, haría lo que fuera necesario para recuperar la confianza en sí mismo y ser un hombre digno de cualquier mujer; después de todo, ya estaba fastidiado de pertenecer a ese mundo donde todo era una mera fantasía y que sólo le había traído las mayores desgracia en toda su vida. Poco le importaba si tenía que gastar hasta su último centavo, vender su auto o incluso el departamento, de ser necesario; siempre y cuando recobrará un poco de la tranquilidad que ha la perdido.

Con calma, volvió a ponerse en pie y tomo su camisa sin prestarle mayor importancia, hasta que escuchó que algo caía de entre los pliegues. Era el medallón de Candy; ese que alguna vez le había visto y que recordaba como un obsequio de una de sus madres.

—Candy... —ese sería su tesoro—. Por favor, yo no creo mucho en Dios, pero por favor; que aún no se case con Simon. Dame el tiempo necesario para ser digno de ella —deseando pedir otra cosa, algo que no tuviera más que ver con ella; oró con el corazón en la mano.

 **X – x – X – x – X**

 **Ultima edición en septiembre del 2019.**

Gracias a todas, por wl tiempo que se han tomado en leer y dejarme un comentario.

Realmente lo aprecio.

Besos

Monse


	19. XIX

**XIX**

Cuando Candy cerro la puerta de aquel departamento, estaba segura de que él iría tras ella. Bajo con prisa la primer y la segunda serie de escaleras antes de voltear hacia arriba para darse cuenta de que se había equivocado al suponer aquello. Suspiro y con calma bajo los últimos escalones, se detuvo frente a la puerta y volteó una vez más. Él no daría un solo paso para alcanzarla.

Salió de aquel edificio y caminó con rumbo a la estación de trenes; no estaba tan lejos, por lo que pensó que aquella caminata podría ayudarle a despejar la mente.

Al llegar a la taquilla se informó sobre las próximas salidas. Estaba segura de que aquello no era suerte, simplemente había llegado a tiempo, ya que en menos de media hora, a medio día, volvería a partir en otro tren que le llevaría de vuelta con sus madres, a quienes tanto necesitaba.

Abordo con prisa, busco algún camarote que estuviera vacío y se recostó en el asiento; estaba cansada y con el cuerpo tremendamente adolorido, pero no tanto como su corazón. Fue ahí, justo después de que el tren comenzará su marcha y luego de que el botones revisara su boleto, que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que desahogarse y llorar desconsoladamente, hasta quedarse dormida.

Despertó muy temprano, más repuesta, pero consiente de que era un completo desastre. Busco su cepillo y, al menos, hizo lo posible por peinar su cabello.

Con una clara tristeza miro por la ventana, aún faltaban algunos minutos para que saliera el sol, suspiro con profundidad y, sin poderlo evitar, recordó la noche anterior. Cuando al fin, él se había adueñado de ella y creyó haber visto un profundo amor en la mirada de Terry. La había llenado de caricias y besos, y entre tanta euforia, le había jurado amor eterno; y luego, antes del amanecer, había vuelto a repetir aquel juramento y todas aquellas palabras de amor.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, acompañada de una especie de pujido burlón. Vaya que había sido muy ingenua e inocente, vaya que se había dejado llevar. Comenzó a sentir que un nuevo nudo se formaba en su garganta, junto con un par de lágrimas que irritaron su mirada; pero parpadeo, haciendo lo posible para tratar de contener aquella emoción.

¿Con qué cara se mostraría ante la Señorita Pony y la hermana María?

¿Cómo podría admitir que había perdido su virtud?

¿Cómo podría contarles que había sido justo con él, aquel que una vez conocieron?

¿Con qué cara se mostraría ante Dios?

¿Cuál seria la penitencia por el pecado que había cometido?

¿Cómo podría seguir siendo un ejemplo para los niños del hogar?

Trato de contener el llanto, a pesar de las traviesas lágrimas que habían logrado escapar de entre sus párpados, acaricio su garganta en busca de aminorar aquel nudo que sentía y luego bajo la mano, tan solo lo suficiente para buscar el medallón que la señorita Pony le había dado, anhelando, al menos, una migaja de consuelo y fuerza; pero no había nada ahí.

—Terry… —de pronto lo recordó, lo había olvidado en su departamento y lo mejor era darlo por perdido…

x – x – x

Aquella mañana, luego de todo un día perdido; había dirigido sus pasos hasta la biblioteca que estaba justo frente a su edificio. No sabía exactamente lo que buscaba, pero sabía lo que necesitaba y con apoyo del bibliotecario encontró la orientación necesaria.

Desde la noche anterior, había preparado todo lo que necesitaría ese día y fue precisamente por ello que, una vez salió de la biblioteca, fue a la institución bancaria y realizó el depósito de todo el dinero que tenía del préstamo que Candy le había hecho. Estaba casi intacto y solo había ocupado lo suficiente, para algunos gastos pequeños que se salieron de su presupuesto durante los funerales de Susana.

Antes de ir al ensayo fue hasta la casa de su madre, solo para hacerle saber que estaba bien y darle las gracias por haberlo alojado los días pasados y sobre todo, a disculparse por no haber regresado tal como le había asegurado que haría. En ese momento, prefirió callar su encuentro con Candy, y tocar cualquier otro tema, incluso si ese tema se trataba del mal hijo que era y de haberla preocupado en vano. De nada servía contarle lo sucedido, por el momento no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediar aquel malentendido; ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Candy aún estuviera en la ciudad o si se había marchado al Hogar de Pony, tal como eran sus planes anteriores.

Desde los funerales, finalmente se presentó en el teatro, donde todos procuraron comportarse como siempre, como si no hubiera pasado nada, mientras que él no sabía si agradecerlo o detestarlos aún más. Se dirigió a la oficina del director, pensando en el único pretexto que tenía para justificar su falta del día anterior.

—Vine a disculparme por…

—No te preocupes —le interrumpió—. Entiendo por lo que debe estar pasando y aunque te necesito en los ensayos, si aún lo crees necesario, puedes descansar el resto de la semana.

—En realidad venía a pedirte justo lo contrario —le sorprendió tanta comprensión, a casi un mes del estreno—. Necesito trabajar y mantener mi mente ocupada.

Durante el resto de aquella semana, en sus ratos libres y por las tardes, antes de dormir, prestaba toda su atención al libro que pronto regresaría. Estaba seguro de que, de la decisión que tomara, en base a la lectura, dependería el resto de su vida.

x – x – x

El tiempo con sus madres paso rápidamente, y aunque no iría tan lejos estaba segura de que le afectaría aquella distancia.

Aquella noche, luego de que Albert, junto con Archie y Annie hubiesen pasado a traerla, no lograba aminorar su ansiedad.

Si bien la señorita Pony se había percatado de que algo había cambiado en ella, tuvo el tacto suficiente como para no presionarla a decir nada, y contrario a cualquier cosa que la rubia pudiera haber imaginado, le ayudó a recordar que todos, en esta vida cometemos errores. Pero temía a la astucia de Albert.

Para fortuna de la rubia, quizá aquel tiempo en el hogar de Pony le había ayudado a reponerse lo suficiente, como para estar tranquila durante el resto de sus vacaciones; aunque eso no significaba que ya no le doliera lo sucedido.

Aquel tiempo fue gratamente reconfortante para la aún enfermera, le ayudó a renovar fuerza y sus ánimos, le ayudó a recordar quien era, lo que quería ser y lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer para conseguirlo.

A finales de agosto regreso a Nueva York, solo con el tiempo necesario para descansar, comprar todo lo que le fuera necesario para iniciar sus clases y también para adquirir algo de ropa. El único problema es que, por petición propia, antes de que él se marchara de Nueva York y durante la breve visita que le había realizado, le había pedido a Albert que en lugar de enviar sus gastos a las oficinas, lo transfiera a su cuenta, lo cual significaba que tendría que ir a su banco para verificar de cuánto dinero disponía, y este se encontraba bastante cerca del apartamento de Terry. Por el momento descansaría y tal vez haría dicho trámite hasta el siguiente día; solo deseaba no encontrarse al actor por casualidad.

Tal como había planeado, el día siguiente fue al banco, se encontraba tensa al saberse dentro del barrio de Terry, entro a la oficina y de inmediato observó hacia todos lados; no había señales de él. Con mayor confianza lleno la documentación que requería y se acercó a uno de los ejecutivos de cuenta.

—Lindo día —era el mismo de la vez anterior—. Necesito el saldo de mi cuenta, para poder hacer un retiro.

—¿Piensa volver a retirar todo de su cuenta? —el empleado le reconoció.

—No. Solo quiero saber de cuánto dispongo —sabía perfectamente bien cuánto debía tener, solo quería confirmarlo.

Casi veinte minutos después el banquero le hizo una seña, para darle la información que había solicitado.

—Gracias… —estaba sorprendida, era mucho más de lo que tenía constancia de poseer y la única forma que se le ocurría, de haber recibido tanto dinero, era justo él—. Terry… —musito al encaminarse a la fila de cajas.

Era obvio. La ciudad, la fecha y el nombre de quien realizó el depósito figuraban en el estado de cuenta.

Ella había llegado a convencerse de que jamás volvería a ver ese dinero, y no es porque le mortificara perderlo; sino porque llegó a creer que esa había sido una de las razones de Terry, para jugar con ella.

¿Y si había estado equivocada?

Era la primer vez en que dudaba y pensaba en esa noche de una manera diferente. Tal vez se había apresurado en llegar a sus conclusiones. Pero no tenía caso pensar en eso, al final, lo que realmente hablaba por si mismo, fue el hecho de que Terry no intento darle más explicaciones, ni tampoco trato de impedir que se marchara.

Conducida por aquellos locos impulsos que solía tener, decidió hacer algo inesperado.

x – x – x

Con cierta melancolía, Terry veía como los días pasaban, uno a uno, sin detener la monotonía en aquel círculo inevitable que era su vida. Ensayo tras ensayo, la fecha de estreno ya se había pospuesto una vez gracias a la pandemia; pero finalmente se realizaría ese mismo fin de semana; faltaban dos días y ya solo se estaban ajustando los últimos detalles para la ansiada función.

El nerviosismo ahí estaba, el entusiasmo también; pero la nostalgia no le abandonaba. Aquello era un fastidio total, era como si Susana nunca hubiera existido, era como si todos, incluyéndose, se hubieran olvidado de todo lo que sucedió; se sentía solo, como si a nadie le importará lo que pasaba con él.

La noche del estreno le pareció un fastidio. Había ensayado demasiado, durante más de dos meses, para eso. El bullicio de siempre, el escándalo de siempre, la prensa con su eterno insistir. Más que cualquier otra cosa, eso era lo que le afectaba; que toda la pasión que alguna vez sintió por el teatro, poco a poco se había esfumado gracias a Susana, o quizá y más creíble, gracias a la apatía que su vida personal le inspiro durante todo el tiempo que perdió al lado de esa chica.

Muchas veces se había preguntado porque nunca había logrado amarla, y la respuesta era simple; Susana Marlowe nunca fue su tipo, Susana nunca sería como Candice White, ni siquiera podía ser un poquito parecida. No es que no fuera una chica agradable o bonita, el simple hecho de que había sacrificado todo por él, hablaba mucho de ella, pero poco a poco, inevitablemente todo cambio; la desesperación y la frustración de su discapacidad, afectaron mucho más que su movilización y aquello no solo termino por afectar su propia vida, también la de todos a su alrededor, incluyéndole.

Mientras se cambiaba la ropa por el vestuario, volvía a recordar la emoción que sintió aquella tarde de verano en Escocia, cuando le confío a Candy el deseo de ser actor y la emoción de que en cada show podía ser algo diferente de lo que realmente era. Aquel entusiasmo le abandono una noche, en medio de una tormenta de nieve, algún tiempo atrás. Ahora se daba cuenta, frente a ese espejo, mientras vestía un disfraz de soldado romano; que aquella había sido su mejor actuación.

El talento lo tenía, pero había perdido el entusiasmo y la pasión...

Había perdido la cuenta de las tantas veces en que deseo haber tomado un camino diferente. ¿Si esa noche no hubiera acudido a las caballerizas?, ¿si hubiera dejado al colegio llevando a Candy con sigo?, ¿si hubiera tratado de contactar a los Andrew para explicarles?, ¿si en lugar de dejar a Candy en el colegio, se hubiera comprometido con ella?, ¿si aquella noche de invierno no la hubiese dejado ir?, ¿si se hubiera negado a los chantajes de la madre de Susana?, ¿si al menos hubiera tenido una idea de que hacer, cuando paso aquel accidente?

Nada servía ya, no tenia caso que siguiera pensando en lo que pudo ser y nunca fue, todo lo que había perdido nunca lo recuperaría; pero aún podía volver a iniciar, emprender un nuevo camino y un estilo de vida diferentes. Ya era muy tarde como para remediar su pasado, pero aún era joven y tenía el resto de su vida por delante para poder realizarlo año diferente.

Deseaba hacer algo diferente, deseaba ser alguien diferente, deseaba vivir lo que nunca había vivido, deseaba amar a alguien que le amara de la misma forma.

 **X – x – X – x – X**

 **Ultima edición en Septiembre 2019**

Chicas, de antemano les pido una disculpa, no me he dado el tiempo de responderles.

La verdad, con eso de que aun estoy tratando de aprender a usar bien el Wattpad, pues esoy mucho mas metida ahí, ademas de que facilita el responderles.

Aun asi, realmente les agradezco por su lectura, por los comentarios, por los follows y por añadir a favoritos.

Besos

Monse


	20. XX

**XX**

El mismo día en que estuvo en el banco también fue hasta Broadway, al teatro donde se presentaba la compañía Stratford, por un boleto para la función de estreno; pero estos estaban agotados. No se sentía triste, ni mucho menos decepcionada; estaba segura de que valía la pena esperar a que llegara el día indicado en el boleto.

—¿Candy? —la actriz le había visto mientras aún buscaba el dinero para pagar su entrada.

—¡Karen! —la rubia volteó a todos lados, esperando que Terry no estuviera cerca—. Hola. No esperaba… yo… —debía ser astuta y rápida para evitar encontrarse con el joven inglés.

—Él aún está en los camerinos —de inmediato se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía—. Pero será mejor que nos alejemos de aquí antes de que nos vea.

—Pero…

—Vamos… —la tomo del brazo, tal cual fueran las mejores amigas y comenzó a caminar, con prisa pero sin correr—. ¿Vendrás al estreno? —pregunto una calle adelante; tenia curiosidad por otros temas, pero prefería esperar.

—Me temo que no —se sorprendió al decirlo con pesar—. Tendré que esperar toda una semana para poder disfrutar del show.

—No me sorprende tu falta de confianza conmigo —fingió indignación, mientras abría la puerta de una cafetería cercana y entraban a esta—. De lo contrario, habrías acudido a mi —recalco, dirigiéndose a una zona apartada.

Candy no dijo una sola palabra mientras tomaban asiento y leía el menú. Aunque al principio no estaba convencida de ir con ella, eso era mejor que quedarse en el teatro, además solo había desayunado un poco de fruta y no había comido nada desde entonces.

—¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones? —después de ordenar, inicio con un tema diferente, era claro que la rubia necesitaba ese cambio de tema; además, tenía curiosidad por otros asuntos.

—Bien. Gracias —la rubia sonrió con mayor soltura—. Visite a mi familia y… —se detuvo por un instante.

—¿Y?

—Yo… bueno, llegue a pensar en no regresar a Nueva York —fue honesta—. Aquí no tengo nada, ni a nadie; solo tengo mi sueño de ser médico… —admitirlo, le era doloroso.

—Pero tienes a Simón —la actriz no sabía la realidad—. Y también me tienes a mí y a Terry, a pesar de que no hayas podido asistir a los funerales de Susana. Si eso es por lo que te ocultas de él; te aseguro que no está molesto contigo.

—Gracias —era obvio que ella no sabía nada, sin embargo agradecía el buen gesto—. Pero…

—Te daré un programa autografiado, como aquella vez, y daré indicaciones en la taquilla —tomo una servilleta y se la entrego a la enfermera—. Anota aquí tu nombre completo y, por favor, llega entre once y once treinta, con esto —le entrego un papel—. En realidad no es un programa, sino más bien es un boceto del programa, algo que nadie más tendrá —le sonrió, pensando pedirle a Terry su boleto de cortesía—. A esa hora ya te estará esperando tu boleto…

—Gracias, Karen —agradeció que el camarero hubiese llegado en ese instante.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a almorzar, aunque la rubia parecía continuar muy desanimada, deseando poder ser honesta con alguien, sin importar si ese alguien era Karen, tal vez charlar con ella podría ser mas fácil que charlar con Albert e incluso con Annie; seguramente la tímida e insegura señorita Brighton también le tacharía de pecadora y cosas aún peores.

—¿Cómo has estado, Karen? —se animo a seguir la conversación, deseando tener al menos una buena amiga en aquella ciudad.

—Muy bien. Los ensayos han sido agotadores, pero puedes estar segura de que será un espectáculo magnífico.

—Estoy segura de que así será —sonrío con cautela, insegura de cómo continuar.

—Por cierto; hace un par de días encontré a Simón —su interlocutora le escuchó con sorpresa e inquietud ante el cambio de tema—. Luce muy apuesto con su uniforme de médico; no es un Adonis pero tiene atractivo natural. A leguas se nota que es un buen partido, es algo que no se puede negar; es una lastima que solo tenga ojos para ti… —tomo un bocado mientras observaba y estudiaba la actitud de la rubia y con una chispa de astucia en la mirada, agrego otro comentario—. Eres afortunada…

—Sí… —ocultaba la mirada.

—Pero eso también es una ventaja —sonrió al notar la inquietud de la rubia—. Después de la muerte de Susana y gracias a tu compromiso con Simon; tengo el camino completamente libre, para conquistar a Terry…

¿ Conquistar a Terry?

¿Estaba hablando en serio?

¿Era una broma o algo así?

¿Ahora cómo podría ser amiga de la novia de su?...

Con cierta melancolía se sintió obligada a afrontar la realidad. Ella no era nada para Terry; tal vez nunca había sido nada más que una chica a la cual conoció en un barco y con la cual convivió durante el colegio…

—Lamento no poder ayudarte para que lo conquistes… —no pretendía ser honesta, pero sabía que en ese momento le era imposible controlar sus emociones y lo mejor era disimular—. Pero… —le costaba admitir lo sucedido—. La verdad es que, soy yo quien no quiere volver a ver Terry.

—¿Qué? Pero; ¿por qué?

—Porque es lo mejor —no tenía idea alguna de lo que decía—. Tú lo has dicho; Susana murió hace poco y yo estoy comprometida…

La actriz no comprendía la actitud de Candy, cuando para ella era claro que la chica seguía enamorada de su preciado amigo y compañero, y él de la enfermera. Aunque, tal vez todo era cierto; por eso es que deseaba que Terry no se estancará en su recuerdo y siguiera adelante con su vida. De ser así, era claro que Candice White era la chica más madura que había conocido.

—Para serte sincera, no creo que a mi novio le guste mucho esa idea —rio con soltura—. Además, prefiero a Terry como amigo y estoy segura de que cualquier chica sensata y que lo conozca, preferiría lo mismo —tomo un trago de su bebida, mientras la rubia le dedicaba una mirada de clara confusión—. Te aseguro, que no importa cuánto tiempo pase, aunque se llegue a casar con alguien, tenga una familia, o lo que sea; él jamás se olvidará de ti…

En un suspiro, esa charla se había tornado incomoda para la aún joven enfermera y el resto del almuerzo lo pasaron en silencio, hasta que llegó el momento de marcharse.

—Ojalá podamos reunirnos pronto —sugirió la actriz—. Sé que no suelo ser la mejor compañía, pero me agradas mucho desde que nos conocimos en Florida.

—Cuando gustes. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme —sonrió.

x – x – x

Siendo honesta con ella misma, aquella era la primer vez en que tendría la oportunidad de ver una obra completa, siendo Terry el protagonista.

La ocasión anterior no contaba, ya que a mitad de la representación había salido del teatro con la firme intención de hablar con Susana.

Estaba segura de que, a través de los años, la experiencia de Terry era cada vez más notoria y su actuación era mucho más natural. A pesar de todo lo sucedido entre ellos, aquello le alegraba.

Algo en lo que había reparado mientras permanecía sentada en una banca del vestíbulo, era en que, durante el intermedio se había sentido sola; mientras que a su alrededor todos tenían a alguien con quien charlar y compartir sus opiniones respecto al nuevo espectáculo. Recordó el momento en que Simon le había sugerido llevarla y deseó, al menos en ese instante, haber accedido.

Pero durante todo ese tiempo no había mantenido comunicación con el futuro médico y no estaba segura de que él deseara seguir manteniendo su amistad. Recordó el tímido besó que Simon le había dado la noche en que, sin saberlo, Susana había muerto, y en un mero reflejo, se preguntó si le aceptaría después de haber perdido su virtud.

Ansiosa por pensar en otras cosas, se levantó, tomo un programa y fue hasta el tocador de damas. Mientras esperaba, leía, una y otra vez, los nombres de los actores principales, del director y de otras personas involucradas en aquella producción.

Suspiro cuando solo faltaba una chica, para su turno; tal vez había sido un error haber asistido, tal vez debió haberse quedado en el penthouse y estudiar, ya solo faltaban un par de días para que su clases dieran inicio y comenzó a temer no estar preparada, tal vez tenía que haber ido a buscar a Simon y estudiar junto con él, en lugar de estar ahí, sintiéndose como una verdadera tonta, por haber ido a ver un espectáculo donde, el chico que se había burlado de ella, se pavoneaba de un lado a otro, pronunciando frases escritas siglos atrás.

Pero estaba ahí, saliendo de los sanitarios, regresando hasta su butaca, caminando a paso lento, dispuesta a terminar de ver aquella representación y tratando de tolerar la tortura que implicaban sus propios pensamientos.

x – x – x

El telón estaba a punto de volver a subir, mientras seguía en el taller de la costurera, esperando a que está le entregará la parte de su atuendo que había requerido de una reparación de último minuto al habérsele atorado la túnica con una estructura del escenario.

—¡Cinco para volver a levantar el telón! —alguna persona grito por el pasillo, impacientándole aún más.

—¿Puede darse prisa? —presiono a la costurera, pero está ya había terminado y estaba checando que el remiendo no se notará demasiado

—Póntelo —le entrego la túnica y en seguida el muchacho se escondió tras un estante con vestuarios pasados y que sólo estaban amontonados.

Terry salió tan aprisa, que ni siquiera agradeció a la mujer, y a paso veloz se encaminó hasta el escenario, donde de inmediato se ubicó en su lugar y se preparó para salir a la última escena.

A pesar de eso, logro mantenerse en calma y concentrado durante todo el show, y al final de este. La avalancha de pensamientos que, mientras se ponía el vestuario, se había apoderado de él, no le abandono en cada receso al igual que al terminar con su trabajo.

¿Acaso podría deshacerse de esa indecisión?

¿Acaso aún tenía una oportunidad para hacer algo diferente con su vida?

¿Cómo podría estar seguro de tomar la mejor opción?

Aquello era demasiado abrumador, tanto, que a veces le llegaba la descabellada idea de regresar a Inglaterra, pedir perdón al Duque y volver a tomar su lugar en la realeza.

—Sin duda, es una idea descabellada —sonrió a su reflejo, burlándose de el mismo, mientras se terminaba de quitar el maquillaje.

—Si esa idea tiene que ver con cierta chica rubia, con muchas pecas y de ojos verdes, que ambos conocemos; estoy segura de que no es algo tan descabellado —al filo de la puerta, la actriz se detuvo al verlo hablando solo.

—Debí cerrar la puerta —sonrió el chico—. Me había olvidado de la siempre oportuna Karen Kleiss…

—Y hermosa. No olvides nunca que soy hermosa —bromeaba con él.

—Claro, sobre todo… —le seguía el juego.

—¿Y bien? —esperaba algún otro comentario.

—¿Olvide algún otro calificativo? —hizo notorio el poco interés que tenía en alentar el posible narcisismo de la actriz.

—Hablo de Candy… —entro, sin disimular su curiosidad—. ¿Tiene que ver con ella?

—No estoy seguro… —respondió después de pensarlo muy bien—. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si algún día podré volver a verla.

—Vaya pesimismo el tuyo —sonrió y se sentó al lado de su colega—. Te comportas igual que ella.

—¿A qué te refieres? —no entendía hacia donde pretendía ir.

—Sí. Es decir; ambos dicen lo mismo pero con diferentes palabras. Ambos hablan sobre no volverse a ver porque es lo mejor y ponen esas caras de "sacrificado en nombre del amor" —Terry la miraba divertido, mientras ella gesticulaba y exageraba los gestos—. ¿Sabes qué? Eso son puras tonterías.

—¿A qué viene todo esto? —dio la espalda al espejo y se recargo en la repisa, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

—Bueno, es que, el amor ya es lo bastante complicado como para que ustedes mismos lo compliquen aún más —también se cruzó de brazos y se recargo a un lado del muchacho, quien parecía intuir con lo que continuaría—. Yo he visto cuanto le amas y he visto todo lo que has padecido lejos de ella y también he visto la forma en que ella te mira y habla de ti. Ustedes se aman; no veo cuál es el problema.

—No es tan simple. Ella está comprometida y…

—Pero ella te ama; eso es lo primordial. Además Simon no está manco, ni tampoco le falta una pierna, como a Susana —tan pronto lo dijo, se arrepintió—. Demuéstrale que eres mejor partido que él —se levantó y caminó hacia la salida; debía ir a casa—. Demuéstrale que aún la amas, quizá incluso más que su prometido, y lo que estarías dispuesto a hacer por ella…

 **X – x – X – x – X**

 **Última edición en septiembre del 2019**

Chicas, además de agradecer su lectura, quiero comentarles que hay un problema con los comentarios y no lo había notado y la verdad no tengo la menor idea de cómo solucionarlo o porque ha surgido.

por cuestiones de costumbre borre los correos con las notificaciones y ya no pude ver cuáles o quiénes han comentado y en Fanfiction no aparecen sus comentarios, incluso algunas ya me habían dicho que la página no les permitía dejar sus review.

No estoy segura de que tan normal sea eso, pero está pasando.

Así que, de antemano una disculpa al respecto y por ahora solo respondo a la chica que dejo un comentario de manera anónima.

El final es un poquito diferente, pero prometo qu después de todo y a pesar de que en su momento había dicho que no dejaría a Terry y Candy juntos, cambie de opinión y tendrán un fin agradable.

Gracias a todas y disculpen las molestias.

Monse


	21. XXI

**XXI**

Después de algunas semanas, aquella charla con Karen aún se mantenía fresca en su memoria. Esa había sido la última vez en que Candy fue un tema de conversación entre ellos y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ambas chicas se frecuentaran. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar, una y otra vez, en las metas que aún creía haberse fijado para el resto de su vida.

Por las calles de la ciudad y a pesar de la pandemia, rondaba la alegría, gracias a los rumores de que quizá la guerra pronto terminaría.

"La felicidad está en el aire" sonrió al pensar en ello, tratando de olvidar los comentarios que había escuchado respecto al gran número de muertes que se decía, que llevaba la epidemia, aunque en realidad él no se había enterado de ningún caso por si mismo, solo de los rumores de que un actor de cine recientemente había fallecido por dicha causa, y solo esperaba que Candy no se viera afectada. Mientras tanto, conducía hacia el barrio Italiano con la clara intención de cenar y dar un paseo que le ayudará a deshacerse del estrés acumulado.

Aún no era tan tarde y deseaba aprovechar lo que restaba de su día de descanso, deseaba hacer algo diferente, deseaba ir a aquellos lugares que casi nunca visitaba, al menos uno durante cada día de descanso que tuviera.

Terry inhaló profundo y contuvo el aire por varios segundos, mientras lamentaba no tener a nadie que le acompañara; lo último que deseaba era interrumpir a Karen, después de que durante toda la semana se soportaron mutuamente, además su novio podría ponerse celoso. Sonrió al estacionar su auto y recordar la manera en que, aunque no era muy común que salieran juntos, Susana disfrutaba acompañarle en uno que otro paseo. A pesar de lo inusual que pudiera parecer, lo cierto era que extrañaba la compañía que ella le brindaba.

Tal vez Karen tenía razón, tal vez tenía que buscarse una novia con la cual compartir sus momentos libres, sin la presión del deber sobre sus hombros. Lo más grato sería que aquella chica fuera una rubia, pecosa, de nombre Candice White; sin embargo ni siquiera estaba seguro de que ella siguiera soltera. Quizá, para su fortuna y gracias a Karen, había conocido a otras chicas, algunas que ese mismo año habían entrado a esa industria llamada Broadway; de las cuales, tanto Marilyn Miller, Eleonor Boardman; que claramente buscaba una oportunidad en lo que fuera, y Colleen Moore; no le habían sido indiferentes, aunque está última en realidad se dedicaba al cine, el cual, gracias a "actores" como ella y Chaplin, había ganado terreno entre las multitudes. Por supuesto, a esas funciones solo asistía la gente que no tenía los recursos suficientes como para admirar la magia del teatro.

—Ojala pudieran experimentarlo… —musito saliendo del auto, pensando en todos aquellos niños que tal como su Candy, habían crecido en hogares, esperando a que alguien los adoptará; si es que tenían esa suerte y si tenían aún un poco más de suerte, quizá se encontrarían bajo el seno de alguna familia adinerada. Sin duda alguna Candy fue afortunada, bien pudo haberse quedado como sirvienta de los Leegan o perdida en algún lugar de México tal como alguna vez le contó que le habían enviado, o incluso algo mucho peor.

El breve recorrido desde su auto, hasta el Piccolino's, que a pesar de no ser un lugar de lujo, era su restaurante favorito de la zona, no le tomo más de cinco minutos. Entro y eligió una de las mesas del fondo, con toda la intención de pasar desapercibido. Observó el menú, solo para disimular, pues de antemano ya había decidido elegir espagueti o lasaña, lo que hubiera, pero a la boloñesa.

El camarero no tardó en atenderle y tomar su orden, se había decidido por lasaña y para el postre un delicioso tiramisú. Por supuesto, merecía consentirse al menos en ese ratito, después de tanto trabajar sobre los escenarios.

El pequeño restaurante estaba casi lleno y aún así, nadie reparaba en él. Se dio un momento para observar a su alrededor y sin duda alguna, enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

En la esquina izquierda, junto al ventanal, estaba ella; su querida pecosa, cenando con aquel médico que seguramente ya era su esposo. Lucía contenta, como si en el mundo no existiera nadie más que ellos; era obvio que tampoco había notado el momento en que él entro al pequeño establecimiento.

Por un segundo sintió el impulso de marcharse de ahí, pero ya había ordenado y estaba convencido de que llamaría la atención al salir tan precipitadamente, sin embargo; no estaba seguro de poder resistir la tentación de ir y hablar con ella, en cuanto la viera sola y le fuera posible.

Su orden llegó justo cuando comenzaba a sentir un nudo en el estómago y se forzó a comer para guardar las apariencias, esperando el momento en que ellos se marcharán; pero le sirvieron tiramisú y aún seguían ahí. Pidió la cuenta cuánto antes, pensando en marcharse de ahí y justo cuando vio movimiento en aquella zona. Entonces sucedió aquello que tanto había tratado de evitar; Candy se quedo sola durante un momento.

Obligándose a sí mismo, mientras regresaba el camarero para entregarle el ticket que ya antes había requerido.

—Lo que sobre, será tú propina, siempre y cuando me hagas un favor —entrego un billete de 100 dólares, a pesar de que su cuenta no era de más de 40.

—Por supuesto —al camarero le tembló un poco la voz—. Pero las propinas se reparten…

—Entonces, dales 10 y quédate con lo demás… —sugirió, ante la falsa modestia del empleado—. Lo que me interesa es que le entregues está nota a la señorita que se ha quedado sola en aquella mesa —señalo el lugar junto al ventanal.

Mientras se levantaba de su asiento observó cómo la rubia era interrumpida por el camarero que al tratar de señalar al remitente, se encontró con que este ya no ocupaba su mesa y contrario a cualquier suposición, iba saliendo del establecimiento.

 _"Me alegra confirmar que eres feliz."_

Fue todo lo que escribió en aquella servilleta, luchando por no hacerse aún más falsas ilusiones.

—¡Terry! ¡Terry!

Que ella fuera tras él, era algo que no había esperado a pesar de haberlo deseado.

—¡Terry! —le alcanzó tan solo un local adelante—. ¿Qué significa esto? —mostro el papel en que le había escrito la nota.

—Significa que me alegra saber que una chica pecosa, como tú, sea feliz —ocupaba toda su concentración en mostrarse entero frente a ella.

—¿Te burlas de mí? —su indignación era obvia, aún le guardaba recelo.

—No —tardo unos segundos en responder.

—Entonces dime; ¿Qué pretendías con esta nota?

—Yo… —solo era algo que había hecho por impulso, sin pensar en sus verdaderas intenciones—. Lo último que deseaba era molestarte —tras Candy, vio salir a Simon del pequeño restaurante.

—¿Candy? —al verlos, el futuro medico no quiso intervenir.

—Ve con él —le dedicó una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa forzada—. Simplemente me dio gustó verte, saber que eres feliz y tienes a alguien que te cuide… —dio media vuelta y retomó su caminar.

—¿Terry? —corrió tras él, lo detuvo y le abofeteo—. ¡Púdrete!… —no podía hacer a un lado todo lo que sentía por él—. Las razones por las que en este momento estoy con él no te incumben. Además; no estoy con él de la forma en que te lo estás imaginando. Pero no te importa; porque tú sigues siendo el mismo de siempre…

Por mero reflejo, al verla apresurarse y tratar de alejarse, le tomo de la mano con la intención de aclarar esos últimos comentarios, jalándola sin querer, ocasionando que casi cayera.

—¡Suéltame!

Llamaron la atención de los transeúntes y tratando de ser más discreto, él le soltó mientras ella aún forcejeaba, entonces la rubia tropezó, cayó hacia atrás y sin que nadie lo esperara, para que luego, de un solo e imprevisto golpe, el futuro médico apartará al actor.

—¿Si-mon?... —el aludido ayudo a levantar a la rubia, que aún estaba impresionada con lo ocurrido y caminaron alejándose de ahí.

Terry maldijo su suerte, cada vez quedaba peor ante ella y cada vez sentía que la situación estaba más y más enredada. Se incorporó en cuanto pudo, esperando que ningún paparazzi hubiese captado aquel momento. Abordo su auto, lo encendió y se marchó que aquel barrio.

—Sí. Sigo siendo el mismo —una y otra vez, durante todo el trayecto, no dejo de pensar en lo sucedido y en la ingenua sugerencia de que su relación no era tan cercana—. ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Seducirme de esa forma tan boba, frente a tu novio, marido o lo que sea?

Llego a su apartamento, se arranco el cubre bocas y no pudo evitar desquitar su rabia con lo primero que encontró a su paso. El mueble del recibidor quedó hecho trizas, había cristales y losetas rotas por toda la estancia y solo detuvo aquel desastre al toparse con el preciado medallón. Era incapaz de destruir lo único que, además de la armónica, le quedaba de ella.

—Estúpido doctorcito —deseaba haber reaccionado de una forma diferente y haberle dado su merecido a ese engreído; que por suerte no le había dejado el ojo morado—. Bien dicen que perro que ladra, no muerde.

El resto de la semana, con suma molestia, Terry recordaba aquella escena. El joven actor no lo sabía, pero aquella sería la última vez en que vería a aquel muchacho.

x – x – x

Para todas aquellas personas que laboraban y estaban involucradas con los servicios de Salud, la epidemia de gripe española no era una novedad; sin embargo, muchos se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de las magnitudes de esta.

No había duda alguna de que la prensa se había enfocado en los temas referentes a la gran guerra y había echo a un lado todo lo demás, a menos que fuera alguna noticia relacionada con la farándula y la gente de la alta sociedad, o quizá solo querían evitar el pánico y era justo ahora, cuando Candy se percataba de la magnitud del problema.

Durante sus primeros días de clases escuchó los rumores de aquella extraña enfermedad, que a simple vista bien podría confundirse con una gripe, pero que en realidad iba mucho más allá. Alrededor del mundo, miles, quizá millones de personas habían fallecido a causa de esta.

"Influenza" le había confirmado Simon, mientras le contaba de los recientes casos que habían ingresado al nuevo anexo del hospital, las sospechas que había referentes a que la pandemia surgió gracias a un arma biológica que habían usado en contra de las tropas e incluso se decía que un inmigrante español había traído el virus a América, y las investigaciones que desde algún tiempo atrás se venían desarrollando. Pero lo cierto era que la noticia se destapó justo en esos días en que al fin comenzaba a estudiar medicina. ¡Vaya momento que había elegido!

La joven rubia deseaba poder hacer algo al respecto, pero solo era una simple estudiante que aún ni siquiera había terminado el primer semestre de su carrera.

¿Qué podía hacer? Solo rezar para que Simon, junto con su familia no se vieran contagiados. Al igual que todas las personas que conocía. Sin embargo, cada vez todo era peor.

Día a día, las calles se veían cada vez más vacías, la gente estaba dejando de ir a trabajar, de asistir a la escuela e incluso a las tiendas, por alimentos; era como si las personas tuvieran miedo, hasta de saludarse. E incluso se enteró de ciertos rumores en que se decía que los médicos y enfermeras tenían tanto temor de enfermarse, que preferían ver morir de hambre a los contagiados.

De ser cierto, aquello estaba fuera de control. Y era lógico, pues se hablaba de personas que al despertar podían estar bien para contagiarse por la tarde y haber muerto durante la noche. No quedaba más remedio de cumplir con los consejos preventivos y esperar a que no tardará en encontrarse la cura.

Aquella noche, dudando de sus propias razones y tratando de convencerse de que aquel chico siempre estaba ahí para ayudarla, para cuidarla y protegerla, Candy logro convencer a Simon de quedarse. A pesar de todo y a pesar de haber aceptado tener un noviazgo con él, tan solo unas cinco o seis semanas antes, ella creía que lo que sentía no era nada más que mero apreció por el muchacho, y seguía pensando que con el tiempo aquellos sentimientos cambiarían y se tornarían en unos más profundos. Tal vez por eso lo hizo, por tratar de arrancar a Terry de su corazón, quizá porque en el fondo si sentía algo por el futuro médico, solo que después de todo lo ocurrido, aún no lo quería admitir; o tal vez, porque su confusión era tal, que ya ni siquiera comprendía lo que hacía.

Candy tampoco lo sabía, pero para ella también esa sería la última vez en que conviviría con el noble Simon.

 **X – x – X – x – X**

 **Ultima edición, octubre 2019**

Chicas, gracias por seguir aqui y por su apoyo.

A partir de la proxima semana, si todo sale bien en mi próximo chequeo medico, comenzare a publicar solo para un para un fic al día.

Por el momento estoy manejando actualizaciones para 4 fics.

Miles de Mentiras

Por Ahora, Por un Poco

El Espejo

y Por Siempre, Por Ahora.

Realmente espero que todo esteste bien con mi salud, pues el tratamiento, aunque es algo alterno, llega a ser tan pesado como efectivo.

Gracias a todas, por su compañia, su lectura, sus comentarios, los follow y los favorite. Realmente les agradezco con todo el corazón.

Besos

Monse


	22. XXII

**XXII**

Sin nada mejor que hacer, Candy meditaba en su próximo regreso a Chicago, con la familia. El Halloween había terminado un par de semanas antes, la Navidad estaba próxima y aquel último mes había sido realmente angustiante; el único motivo de alegría durante toda esa obscura época, había sido la noticia respecto al final de la guerra y que Albert se había encargado de que instalarán una línea telefónica en el Hogar de Pony; al menos así podía estar al tanto de lo que sucedía con los niños y con sus madres.

A pesar de todo, salir del penthouse se había convertido en su última opción. La administración del residencial se encargó de instalar un sistema para la desinfección de todo aquel que ingresara al edificio, sin importar si era residente, empleado o visitante. Aquel proceso no era nada agradable y era por ello que, sumado con las imposiciones precautorias que había instalado el gobierno, hacía lo posible por permanecer siempre en casa.

Además; por ley se habían cerrado todos los lugares en los que no se ofrecieran servicios básicos. Cines, teatros, bibliotecas, escuelas, parques; no tenía sentido salir y no había ni un solo lugar a donde ir de paseo.

—Disculpe —la doncella entro a la recamara, luego de que se le aceptara a entrar—. La señorita Kleiss ha venido a visitarle.

Aquella tarde, Laura le interrumpió mientras la rubia no tenía nada mejor que hacer que volver a leer alguno de sus libros favoritos.

—Gracias. En seguida voy. Por favor; prepara un poco de té y algunas pastas.

La joven rubia espero hasta que la mucama se marchara, dejo su libro sobre su mesita de noche y luego de estirarse, salió para encontrarse con Karen.

Después del martirio que la actriz debió haber pasado durante la desinfección, lo mínimo que podía hacer era pasar una agradable tarde entre amigas, además su visita era como un respiro entre tanta monotonía y estaba segura de que tendrían bastantes temas de conversación.

—¡Karen! —con entusiasmo se acercó para abrazarla, pero al notar sus intenciones, la actriz le detuvo.

—Fue horrible… —declaro con dificultad—. Créeme, Candy; de haber sabido que pasaría por algo así, no habría venido.

—Lo sé —realmente entendía la molestia de la chica—. Varias veces he pasado por lo mismo.

—¿En serio? —la castaña creyó que ese procedimiento era solo para la gente ajena al inmueble.

—Por eso prefiero no salir más que para lo que sea estrictamente necesario.

—Entiendo… —estaba segura de que, de estar en su lugar, ella también preferiría permanecer en casa—. Todo sea por permanecer a salvó…

—Cierto —suspiro—. Dios mediante; todo acabará pronto —murmuro, esperado que él le escuchará a pesar de los pecados que había cometido en el pasado y que aún no se atrevía a confesarle a nadie—. Si lo deseas, pediré que te preparen el baño y laven tu ropa.

—Estoy bien —tentada por aceptar, declinó al pensar en lo que vestiría para poder regresar a su casa.

Tratando de mantener una charla más amena, rápidamente cambiaron el tema y tal como lo había imaginado, Karen tenía bastantes cosas que contarle; por supuesto, era notoria la forma en que procuraba no mencionar a Terry y, claro, la rubia lo agradecía. No había duda, en esta nueva etapa de su vida, Candy estaba feliz de que la actriz fuera su amiga y a su vez a esta le agradaba tener una amiga que no estuviera involucrada en el negocio del espectáculo.

—¿Y que me dices de Simon? —finalmente y luego de contarle todo respecto a la última pelea que había tenido con su novio, se decidió a preguntar.

—Hace tiempo que no lo veo —una indudable mueca de tristeza le delató—. En el hospital en dónde está haciendo sus prácticas, abrieron un anexo para los afectados por la pandemia. El fue de los primeros voluntarios y…

—¡Oh, Candy! Pero; ¿él está bien? —le interrumpió.

—No he tenido noticias malas. Así que todo debe estar bien. Es solo que, desde entonces está tan ocupado que solo me llama por teléfono una vez a la semana… —trato de sonreír—. Sin embargo; me prometió que nos casaremos cuando termine la epidemia.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Sí —volvió a sonreír forzandose por parecer natural—. El quería que esperáramos hasta terminar nuestros estudios, pero lo convencí para no esperar tanto.

—Eso es bueno. En serio. Yo llevo cuatro años con mi novio y él sigue sin planear nada al respecto —bufó—. Ya no sé qué hacer para que entienda mis indirectas. Bien decía mi madre que los hombres solo desean una cosa y mientras no lo obtengan, los tendrás en la palma de la mano. Es una lastima que yo nunca le hice caso…

—Y; ¿Por qué no cambias de novio? —Candy entendió muy bien a qué se refería.

—Lo he pensado mucho. En serio. Pero aún no logro convencerme. Cada vez que me decido a abandonarlo, hace algo lindo…

La charla continuo, incluso cenaron juntas, lo cual era un alivio para la rubia, que había tenido que desayunar, comer y cenar sola durante todo ese tiempo. Lamentablemente, aquella visita estaba por terminar.

—Por cierto; espero que pronto seas tú quien pueda visitarme.

—Te prometo que lo haré, antes de regresar a Chicago.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Te marchas?

—Sí. Al menos hasta que todo esto termine. No tiene caso que me quedé aquí, mientras la universidad permanece cerrada.

—Pero; escuché que también habían cancelado todos los viajes en tren.

—Vienen por mí. Estarán aquí, a más tardar, el fin de semana —era jueves—. Y nos marcharemos un par de días más tarde.

—Bueno, más te vale que me avises cuando regreses, para que nos pongamos al corriente.

—¡Claro! —esta vez, sin importar nada, la actriz le abrazo.

—Entonces, te esperaré esté fin de semana —en aquel instante el teléfono resonó—. ¿Qué opinas del sábado?

—Me parece perf…

—Señorita —Laura les interrumpió—. Lamento interrumpirle, pero es una llamada urgente.

—En seguida voy… —varias posibilidades cruzaron por su mente, todas igual de importantes—. Karen; discúlpame un momento…

—Mejor me marcho, para que puedas contestar tranquila… —fue en vano; era claro que la rubia ya no le prestaba atención.

Una gran angustia comenzó a formarse en el corazón de Candy, mientras pensaba en todas las posibilidades; tal vez alguien en el Hogar de Pony se había contagiado, posiblemente alguno de los Andrew era el afectado, o peor aún, Terry…

—¿Diga? —aquel instante le sobrepasó tanto, que llegó a temer el no poder responder.

—¿Candy? ¿Eres tú? —su voz había sido tan baja, que la persona al otro lado de la línea, creyó haber escuchado mal.

—Sí —carraspeo para aclarar su garganta—. ¿Quién habla? ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Soy Lisa. ¿Me recuerdas?

—Sí… —al escuchar de quien se trataba, el resto fue claro para ella; no era una llamada desde Chicago, ni tampoco de sus madres—. ¿Qué ha pasado? —suspiro, dándose fuerza para escuchar lo que ya se imaginaba que la chica le diría desde el otro lado de la línea.

x – x – x

Esa misma tarde, Terry no había encontrado nada mejor que hacer que permanecer encerrado en su reducido departamento. Estaba cansado de aquella maldita pandemia y de la estúpida prohibición que le había dejado desempleado hasta nuevo aviso, y le había limitado a la posibilidad de salir de su hogar solo en caso de que fuera realmente necesario.

No tenía duda alguna de que aquella era la peor época en toda su vida y solo esperaba que cierta pecosa permaneciera sana y salva. Nada ni nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, le importaba más que ella.

Hastiado con aquel encarcelamiento, Terry maldijo su suerte al escuchar que el teléfono sonaba; era tan insistente que llego a pensar en no contestar.

—¿Acepta una llamada de?...

—¡Adelante! —a pesar de irritarle, aquella persistencia le intrigo.

—¿Terry? ¿Eres tú? —de todas las posibilidades, tuvo que ser ella…

—¿A quien estabas llamando? Karen; si esperabas que alguien más contestará, entonces te equivocaste al llamarme a mi.

—Terry… —trataba de no hacer caso a su sarcasmo—. Perdona; es que no sabía a quien más acudir —¿Karen disculpándose? Sin duda algo no estaba bien.

—¿Qué sucede? —esta vez, la preocupación invadió su voz.

—Necesito de tu ayuda. Sé que podrías negarte, pero… Por favor —fuera lo que fuera, sin duda era algo grave.

—Habla claro —pidió.

—Necesito que vengas, estoy en el edificio de Candy. —hizo una ligera pausa esperando una negativa—. No quisiera dejarla sola en el estado en que está. Laura ha tratado de ayudarme, pero no hemos logrado estabilizarla. ¿Puedes venir?

—Yo… —¿Por qué no acudían a Simon? Aquello no era normal, si Karen supiera lo que pasó aquella vez, en el barrio italiano, sabría qué no era una buena idea; sin embargo…—. En seguida voy —colgó el auricular sin esperar, pedir, ni dar más explicaciones.

Sin importar cualquier cosa que pudiera imaginar, estaba seguro de que todo le llevaría a la misma conclusión. Candy estaba en problemas y, a pesar de cualquier enfrentamiento pasado, algo que realmente deseaba era que ella estuviera bien, en cualquier sentido.

Reaccionando y apresurándose, busco su abrigo, las llaves del auto y salió de su apartamento.

Justo cuarenta minutos más tarde, luego del trayecto y el proceso de "desinfección", cuando volvía a estar frente a la puerta del Penthouse de los Andrew, dudo un poco. Las manos me sudaban, no por la posibilidad de que Simon estuviera dentro y se enfrentarán, sino por qué Candy estaba tras aquel obstáculo.

Convencido de que podría ser de ayuda, presionó el botón del timbre y unos segundos después, finalmente alguien le abría.

—¿Ohm? Hola —no estaba seguro de que decir—. Vine en cuanto….

—Adelante —casi lo jalo al interior del piso—. Ya pudimos lograr que la señorita se calmara un poco. Por aquí —la mucama le guio hasta la recámara de la rubia, marchándose en seguida.

—Hola —saludo a su compañera, sentada en un rincón.

—¡Terry! —la actriz murmuró, a pesar de mostrar su alegría al verlo ahí.

—¿Qué sucede? —también hablo despacio; era obvio que la pecosa dormitaba.

—No estoy segura de lo que pasó —admitió aún a media voz, saliendo de la alcoba y cerrando la puerta tras de ellos—. Me estaba despidiendo cuando recibió una llamada urgente —le explico—. Al ver que tardaba, la busque para recordarle que me tenía que ir, cuando la encontré aún estaba al teléfono, pero su expresión era obvia; algo malo le pasó a alguien.

—¿A quien? —estaba intrigado.

—No me ha dicho nada. Al verla así ya no me atreví a preguntar y solo espere. Parecía que estaba en estado de shock, hasta que se dejó caer y comenzó a llorar —suspiro—. Por fortuna, después de que te llame Laura le dio algo para que le relajara. Ni siquiera sé que fue…

—¿Y yo como puedo ayudar? —comenzó a creer que había ido en vano.

—Necesito ir a mí casa. Tu sabes, Terry, que mi padre ha estado enfermo… —en efecto, el castaño lo sabía, pero quedarse ahí, solo, con Candy, le parecía una locura.

—Pero, Simon podría llegar en cualquier momento…

—Lo dudo. Algo me dice que esto tiene todo que ver con él. —lo dijo con mucha seguridad mientras caminaban por el pasillo—. Es una lastima, porque en realidad se nota que es un buen chico; de no ser por Candy, te aseguro que hubiera tratado de conquistarlo —tomo su abrigo y abrió la puerta principal—. Avísame en cuanto despierte y este más tranquila.

—Eso haré…

—Y no seas brusco, ni grosero con ella. Después de todo, tal vez acaba de perder a su prometido —el actor no estaba seguro de que más decir, mientras observaba a la actriz.

—Karen; ¿Crees que es buena idea cambiar todo lo que eres, por la persona que amas? —mientras aún esperaba el ascensor, le sorprendió con aquella pregunta.

—No —dijo después de meditarlo—. Porque entonces ya no te amaría a ti —las puertas del elevador se abrieron en ese instante—. Sino a la farsa que has inventado —entro—. Además, algo así sería mucho peor después de lo que sea que está pasando…

Terry permaneció en el mismo sitio, observando cómo, después de haber indicado que iba al lobby, la chica se despedía de él con un inocente gesto de la mano. Luego regreso al interior del Penthouse y cerró la puerta tras él.

Le parecía curioso como, con una sola frase, todo aquello que algunos meses atrás deseo cambiar, ahora le parecía no tener sentido alguno; sin embargo, justo en ese momento, aquello no era primordial.

 **X – x – X – x – X**

 **Ultima edición en octubre del 2019**

Chicas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y su lectura, no habia notado que ya se solucionó el detalle con los reviews. Me imagino que habia sido un error de sistema.

Hoy es mi último día en reposo, aunque anoche, cuando comenzaba a alegrare porque todo iba bien, me senti muy, muy mal. Espero que eso no denote en otra cosa.

Por cierto, ahora que al fin pude leer los comentarios que me faltaban, les aclaro, el fic ya esta terminado, así que no se preocupen por la espera, ademas de que el final es agradable.

 **Juniper** ; gracias por darte la vuelta por aqui y disculpa los inconvenientes, este no fue mi año en cuestiones de salud, aunque nunca he gozado de ser una persona cien porciento sana.

 **Perth** , thanks, my english isn't much, sorry, and usually i use the translate too, but the other story is a little complicater and more dramatic. This one too, but not a lot.

 **Selenity** , gracias, también por la charla divertida de anoche. Por cierto, siempre pense que eras de México, mas en concreto, de una ciudad a la que de cariño se le dice Neza

 **Becky** que gusto que ya puedas dejar tu comentario.

 **Iris Adriana** gracias a ti por tu comentario

Y creo que son todas a quienes les debia una respuesta.

Hasta mañana

Monse


	23. XXIII

**XXIII**

Sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, aquella joven pudo reconocer su voz, a pesar de que ese par hablaba en murmullos. Era claro que estaban seguros de que dormía y quizá por eso ella tampoco hizo un solo movimiento.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —aun bajo los efectos de lo que haya sido que le dieron como calmante, se alegraba tanto como le intrigaba su presencia.

Lo peor era que, aunque ya estaban afuera de su alcoba, todavía podía escucharlos murmurando, aunque ya no entendía bien todo lo que charlaban.

Permaneció sola por varios minutos después de que dejara de escucharles. Algo le decía que Karen se había marchado y sin duda, esperaba que Terry se hubiera retirado con ella; pero no creía que le hubieran dejado sola, confiando en que Laura se encargaría de todo. Aunque estaba segura de que se mantendría al pendiente; realmente, ella nunca abandonaba su profesionalismo.

—Ni siquiera me llama Candy —se respondió sola—. Para ella siempre soy la señorita Andrew.

No es que la idea de quedarse sola con la mucama, no le agradaba; pero justo en ese instante necesitaba a alguien más cercano.

Aún bastante agotada, agobiada y deseando no pensar más en todo aquello que acontecía, se cubrió bien con la frazada que le habían puesto encima y se quedó dormida por un par de horas.

Cuando al fin despertó, la obscuridad que en su recámara reinaba le pareció abrumadora. Seguramente Laura se había encargado de apagar la lámpara y confiada en que le habían dejado sola, se levantó.

A tientas, busco su camisón, se cambió y suspiro antes de vestir la bata. Se puso en pie y guiándose por la orilla de la cama, se dispuso a buscar la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede? —le sorprendió aquella voz, áspera al despertar de improviso—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —no estaba segura de que decirle y termino siendo honesta—. Solo voy al baño…

—¿Necesitas que te acompañe? —en aquella oscuridad, ni siquiera estaba segura de donde se encontraba el actor, pero suponía saberlo.

—¡No! —¿cómo se le ocurría preguntar algo así?—. ¡Por supuesto que no! No tengo que ir muy lejos… —aquella pieza a la que iba, estaba dentro de su recámara.

Abrió, encendió la iluminación y mientras cerraba la puerta, alcanzó a ver como la luz de aquél cubículo alumbraba y cegaba al muchacho por completo. Entonces, antes de cualquier otra cosa, sonrió burlándose de él, aunque en seguida se reprendió, tanto porque estaba de luto como porque cayó en cuenta de que quizá le había visto cambiarse.

Sin tardar más de 5 minutos volvió a salir, encendió la lámpara que mantenía al lado, en la mesita de noche, y se sentó a la orilla de su cama.

—¿Estás mejor? —le pregunto aún desde el pequeño sillón en que se había acomodado, pretendía ser discreto y no incomodarle.

—Sí… —suspiro la rubia—. Supongo que sí…

—Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en pedírmelo.

Candy volvió a levantarse y ante la mirada curiosa del actor se dirigió hasta la cómoda situada justo detrás de él, se sirvió un poco de agua, la bebió y volvió a suspirar mientras él no le quitaba la vista de encima. Aparentemente indecisa, regreso un par de pasos hasta el ventanal y se escabullo entre las cortinas.

—Lo que más me gusta de esta alcoba es la preciosa vista que hay desde aquí —comento—. El museo siempre luce esplendoroso y resulta reconfortante en momentos de inquietud. La vista del Central park también es majestuosa y el reflejo de la ciudad, me recuerda que en realidad, nunca estoy sola.

—¿Te gusta Nueva York? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Me gusta Manhattan… —aseguro—. Su único defecto es que está muy lejos de casa…

—Pero; acabas de decir que no estás sola aquí.

—No. No lo estoy. Siempre hay alguien cerca y al mismo tiempo, nunca había sentido tanta soledad. Aquí nunca tuve nada y en realidad, ya no tengo a nadie…

Aquella confesión le parecía ser bastante alejada de la realidad. Karen era su amiga, tenía a su novio Simon y estaba seguro de que gracias a su carácter siempre tan jovial tenía alguna otra buena amistad quizá en la facultad o incluso en ese edificio. Realmente no la comprendía y temía preguntar o al menos mencionar a su rival.

—En la facultad no tuve demasiado tiempo para hacer algún amigo. Y a veces creo que incluso Laura desconfía de mí… —no sabía quién era esa tal Laura, pero debería ser una tonta al desconfiar así de ella.

—Pero… tienes a Simon; ¿no? —lo que menos deseaba, era justo lo que había hecho; ¿podía existir alguien más patético que él?

—A veces, lo único que me reconforta son las luces de la ciudad… —volvió a suspirar aún no deseaba tocar ese tema—. Sin duda, son hermosas… —aparto las cortinas sin salir completamente de su escondite, aquel que le recordaba una irreal serenata de armónica bajo la luz de la luna—. ¿Terry?… —no estaba segura de aquello que deseaba pedir.

—Lo que sea —se levantó—; no dudes en pedírmelo —reafirmo.

¿Aceptaría ser su esclavo personal?

Candy quiso burlarse ante tal ofrecimiento y aquella idea loca, pero solo pudo sonreír mientras emitía una especie de pujido. Sin embargo, si tenía algo que pedir, a pesar de que le avergonzaba.

—¿Podrías?...

—¡Claro! Solo dímelo —seguía animándola.

—¿Podrías… abrazarme?... —¿abrazarla? ¡sí! ¡claro que podía! Pero; ¿por qué le pedía algo así? ¿por qué a él?—. Por favor —aquella mirada tan triste y angustiada no era normal en ella, sin duda, eso no le ayudaba a pronunciar la respuesta que deseaba decir.

—¿Dime que es lo que sucede? —deseaba ser como el chico que había sido antes de Susana y decirle algo en doble sentido o en tono de burla; quería sonreír y pronunciar algo como "no mientas, es un pretexto para estar entre mis brazos", pero aquella mirada solo le instó a que abriera los brazos y se le acercara algunos pasos, esperando a que se dejará abrazar sin más, y ella así lo hizo.

Aquella rubia pecosa, se aferró a él, luchaba por no volver a llorar, aunque estaba segura de que aún se encontraba bajo efectos sedantes. Se sentía protegida, era como si con aquel gesto le demostrará lo equivocada que había estado y lo rápido que le había juzgado aquella noche que no podía olvidar. Él la abraza con firmeza, como si deseara nunca volver a dejarla ir, pero también con cautela, como si no quisiera hacerle daño, solo consolarla y mostrarle su apoyo, pero al mismo tiempo no resultando herido. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a veces parecía burlarse de ella y hasta humillarle, mientras que otras, pretendía ser solidario e incluso, llegaba a parecer débil? No lo entendía, quizá nunca lo entendería.

—Por favor, Terry; ¿podrías acompañarme mañana?

—Sí —ni siquiera lo pensó—. ¿A dónde?

—Mañana será… —su voz estuvo a punto de quebrarse, hizo una pausa y respiro profundo tratando de controlarse, entonces se separó lo suficiente como para poder hablar de frente, sin soltar el abrazo—. Mañana enterrarán a Simon… —dijo con dificultad—. Gracias a la pandemia, será algo rápido…

—¿Él?... —de pronto, la confusión se plasmó en sus facciones—. ¿Él murió por la gripe?

—Sí… —el dolor era palpable en la mirada esmeralda pero ya no había lágrimas en sus ojos, quizá había llorado demasiado—. Era voluntario en la unidad que se encargaba de los enfermos por la epidemia. Yo también quise ayudar, pero entre él y Albert, me convencieron de que no era una buena idea…

Esa era una agradable noticia, de lo contrario, también ella estaría en peligro de contagio o, incluso, ya estaría… ¡no! Mejor no pensar en ello.

—Una compañera del hospital fue quien me aviso, por petición de los padres de Simon —una cristalina lágrima escurrió por su mejilla derecha, mientras ella se soltaba del abrazo y volvía a servirse un poco de agua, quizá estaba deshidratada después de tanto llanto.

—Yo… no sé qué decirte —le resultaba casi increíble, era la primer persona que conocía que había fallecido por esta causa—. Era un buen hombre —estaba casi seguro de ello—. Lamento mucho tu perdida…

Estaba tan desconcertado, ahora entendía el por qué Candy se había derrumbado; después de todo era su prometido. Tal vez por eso deseaba decirle que comprendía por lo que estaba pasando, que cuando Susana murió el también había tocado fondo; pero prefirió guardar silencio al recordar que no habían transcurrido ni dos semanas, cuando paso aquella noche con Candy.

Era curioso. En aquel entonces llegó a creer que tenía la oportunidad de reconquistarla, a pesar de que estaba convencido de tener un fuerte rival. Sin embargo, ahora ella volvía a estar libre, igual que él; pero… su instinto le murmuraba que tener un acercamiento, después de esa noche, sería casi un milagro.

—Gracias —no estaba seguro si ella se había molestado ante su condolencia, o no, pero eso era lo que parecía—. Era algo lógico, después de que me comentó sus intenciones —suspiro y fue hasta su cama, donde se sentó, mirando a la mesita de noche.

—¿Por qué no trataste de convencerlo de hacer lo contrario? —la curiosidad le incitó a preguntar.

—Tal vez porque estaba orgullosa de su decisión —con suavidad se mordió el interior del labio inferior y luego tomó aire—; porque fui yo la que le metió la idea en la cabeza…

—¿Tú? —pronuncio con incredulidad antes de recordar el espíritu solidario de la rubia.

—Sí…

Un par de traviesas lágrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro, mientras éste se descomponía ante la lucha interna de la rubia. Entonces lo comprendió; lo que le atormentaba era la culpa, el no haber podido hacer nada, el haber dejado que aquel chico muriera de aquella forma y tal vez, también, él no haber logrado ser la esposa de aquel hombre a quien amaba.

—Antes de que cerrarán la universidad me di cuenta de que la situación era grave, pero nadie hacia mucho caso al respecto; todos hablaban sobre la guerra y los que no, hablaban sobre cualquier banalidad del momento que les ayudará a fingir que todo estaba bien —hizo una breve pausa, mientras Terry se sentaba a su lado—. Se lo dije a Simon y el pensaba igual que yo. Era como si el gobierno le dieran menos importancia a la salud pública que a la guerra. Fue entonces cuando le comenté que todo pintaba para empeorar, que harían falta lugares, médicos y enfermeras para atender a todos los que se vieran afectados.

—Y fue justamente lo que pasó.

—Sí —musito—. Antes de que todo empeorará, le dije sobre mi idea de inscribirme como enfermera voluntaria. Cuando todo empeoró y le comenté a Albert respecto a mis planes, él se negó rotundamente. Me convenció de que mientras estuviera sola y lejos de la familia, lo mejor era declinar a esa idea.

—Comprendo sus razones.

—Yo también. Pero… La última vez que vi a Simon me dijo que… —un doloroso nudo se formó en su garganta, mientras trataba de no llorar.

De pronto, se escuchó el reloj del vestíbulo que anunciaba las dos de la madrugada. Terry suspiro y al darse cuenta de que le era imposible seguir hablando, la abrazo con mayor firmeza.

—Lo mejor es que trates de dormir —sugirió, besando la coronilla de la rubia—. Ambos deberíamos intentar dormir.

—Sí… —sin soltar el abrazo levantó la vista, estaban tan cerca, que estaba segura de poder sentir la respiración de aquel joven.

Desde su altura se percató de la forma en que ella le observaba, sonrió de lado, sería tan fácil complacer ese disimulado deseo de ser besada; tal vez, incluso, podrían llegar a más. Pero actuar así sería tomar ventaja, ella estaba de luto y él ya no era un adolescente, como para aprovecharse de la situación. Lo correcto, por más difícil que le pareciera, era respetarle. Después de todo, gracias a la situación, ambos eran nuevamente libres y ambos estaban en la misma ciudad.

—Acomódate —le pidió, después de cinco minutos en que ninguno se atrevía a soltar el abrazo—. Debes descansar —la alejo un poco—. Me quedaré despierto el resto de la noche, si así lo deseas.

Luego de un leve gesto de afirmación, la enfermera se acomodó entre los cobertores.

—¿Terry?

—¿Sí? —tal como una madre lo habría hecho con sus hijos, el la estaba cobijando.

—¿Puedo pedirte otro favor? —en cierta forma, se avergonzaba de aquello que deseaba.

—Por supuesto, ya te he dicho que no importa lo que necesites.

—¿Podrías?... ¿Podrías seguir abrazándome? —cerro los ojos para armarse de valor y así poder pronunciar aquellas palabras; cuando los volvió a abrir y se percató de la manera incierta en que era estudiada—. Por favor; al menos hasta que me quedé dormida…

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí —resolvió sin dudarlo más, mientras el parecía meditarlo bien, hasta que al fin con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, afirmó.

—Esta bien… —se quito el abrigo y levantó algunas cobijas —. ¿Te molesta si yo?...

—No —le respondió antes de que el terminará de formular la pregunta, entonces se acomodó bien, espero a que Candy se acurrucara entre sus brazos, y justo cuando creyó que la chica ya dormía, está se atrevió a hacer una confesión—. Lo que más me atormenta, es que en realidad, nunca pude amarle…

 **X – x – X – x – X**

 **Última edición, octubre 2019**

Disculpen la tardanza, me quede dormida y para colmo se me ocurrio entral al face y entretenerme en el chisme. Sorry, pero aqui esta.

Besos

Monse


	24. XXIV

**XXIV**

Nunca pudo amarle…

Ella no lo amaba…

Candy jamás estuvo enamorada de Simon…

¿Cómo esperaba que, después de una confesión como aquella, logrará conciliar el sueño?

Era absurdo y sin embargo, ella dormía profundamente.

Atormentado por aquella avalancha de pensamientos, desde la incómoda posición en que estaba, desvío la mirada del techo hasta el rostro de la rubia que varias horas después seguía aferrada a ese abrazo; sin importan que solo podía disfrutar de unos pocos detalles de sus facciones.

Terry resopló mientras sonreía y pensaba que al menos había conseguido dormir unas cuantas horas antes. Pero ahora, justo cuando volvía a sentir el peso del cansancio, el sol comenzaba a colarse por entre las cortinas.

—Candice White Andrew… —musito aquel nombre, deseando hacer una confesión que fuera igual de significativa que la que ella había murmurado antes—; en mi, jamás nada ha cambiado, sigues siendo la dueña de mi corazón —sabía que ella continuaba durmiendo.

Aquel joven se percató de la manera en que ella suspiraba y apretaba, al menos durante unos segundos, el abrazo; como si su subconsciente hubiera captado sus palabras. Sonrió con disimulo y cerró los ojos disfrutando de lo que restaba de aquella noche, aunque aún era tangible el sufrimiento de la rubia.

x – x – x

Aquella época no tenía piedad, ni siquiera de una familia doliente; ya que los funerales se habían visto reducidos a la familia mas cercana, una rápida bendición y el veloz enterramiento, sobre todo, cuando se trataba de alguien cuya causa de deceso había sido la influenza.

A su lado, en medio de aquel lúgubre lugar donde cualquiera podría decir que se escondían, a pesar de que habían saludado a la familia y se habían presentado con ellos, Terry cumplía con su palabra y acompañaba a Candy, en aquel instante.

—¿Por qué no te acercas más? —en algún momento, no pudo evitar formular aquella pregunta, a pesar de que le parecía que la respuesta era clara; todas esas personas vestían ropas bastante descuidadas, delatando a primera vista, la precaria situación en que vivían.

—Ni siquiera tuve oportunidad de conocerlos antes… —musito la rubia con pesar—. No sé cómo acercarme más… —le parecía insólito que la siempre confianzuda Candy, no supiera como iniciar una charla con alguien desconocido.

Durante los escasos minutos en que estuvieron ahí, Terry no dijo nada más. Se limitó a acompañarla y a apresurarse, para salir, luego de que todo terminará tan rápido como inicio. Entonces algo le sugirió que la rubia se sentía avergonzada; tal vez por aquella idea que tenía, respecto a haber influenciado en la decisión que le llevo a la muerte; quizá por que se sentía culpable de seguir viva, o quizá por la clara diferencia de clases sociales. Aunque esta última le parecía la razón mas absurda.

Aquella pareja se apresuró, abordó el auto de Terry y así como habían llegado a aquel cementerio, se marcharon.

Durante aquel breve viaje, Terry aprovecho la oportunidad para pasar a su departamento y cambiarse de ropa, mientras Candy le esperaba en el vestíbulo, aún incrédula de haber aceptado entrar ahí, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, recordando la última vez que había estado en aquel lugar y entrelazando esas memorias con las de la noche anterior.

¿Qué hacía Terry acompañándola y cuidándola en todo ese proceso? ¿Era por lastima o por otra razón, que gritaba desde el fondo de su corazón y que se negaba a creer?

—¿Candy?... —estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que no supo en qué momento se le acercó, o si dijo algo—. ¿ Estás bien?

—Sí… —como un simple reflejo, con la mano derecha, rasco su nuca—. ¿Ya nos vamos?

—Claro… —le dolía verla así, pero al mismo tiempo no se le ocurría nada para, al menos, intentar hacerla sonreír.

—Terry… —justo ante la puerta, mientras le daba el paso, ella le miró fijamente—. Gracias… —era obvio que la rubia quería decir algo más, pero posiblemente no acertaba a que palabras usar o no tenía el valor suficiente como para pronunciarlas.

Apretando los labios, teniendo tantas frases que le podría decir en ese instante, solo realizó un leve gesto afirmativo.

Después de el breve recorrido, al llegar al residencial, ambos chicos se vieron sometidos a las medidas de seguridad impuestas por la administración de este; al menos está vez pasaron juntos por aquello.

—Espero que puedas quedarte a comer conmigo… —fue lo primero que Candy dijo, después de permanecer en silencio desde que habían salido del edificio en que Terry vivía.

—Si. Claro —era mejor que ir a casa de su madre o volver a comer comida enlatada; además, no quería dejarla sola, con aquel pesar.

—Siéntate, en lo que busco a Laura.

El joven actor así lo hizo, sin evitar cabecear luego de haber estado despierto casi toda la noche.

—¿Qué tal; Terry? —no había pasado demasiado tiempo, cuando entre pestañeos escucho aquel saludo justo frente a él.

—Albert —carraspeo, mientras se incorporaba aún en su asiento y procuraba no bostezar—. Buena tarde —al final no pudo evitar un bostezo.

—¿Cansado? —la actitud del rubio era obvia y no había ni una pizca de cordialidad en él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que decirle.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —sonrió con ironía—. La pregunta correcta es; ¿qué haces tú, aquí, en mi propiedad?

—Mira; yo sé que estoy faltando a la promesa que te hice, pero…

—No me interesa ningún pretexto que puedas darme —el empresario le interrumpió, sin que ninguno se percatara de que la rubia había regresado y les escuchaba desde el pasillo—. Tú y yo ya habíamos conversado y llegado a un acuerdo respecto a tu "amistad" con Candy —la chica estaba más que sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando—. Te pedí que no la molestaras, que le permitieras rehacer su vida, que te enfocaras en tu prometida y te comportaras como el caballero que presumes ser.

Terry no sabía cómo responderle, recordaba muy bien esa charla, y había hecho todo lo posible por respetar y cumplir con la petición que en esa ocasión le había hecho. Pues sabía que eso era lo correcto, después de todo, en ese entonces su prometida estaba convaleciente y Candy también tenía un compromiso.

—Es mejor que te marches —Terry lo medito por un instante, y haciendo uso de todo su amor propio, se puso en pie y fijo la vista en la puerta principal, dispuesto a no sentirse humillado.

—Por favor, dile a Candy que…

—No le diré nada… —respondió el empresario, sin apartar la vista del frente, esperando solo un par de segundos antes de que los pasos de Terry volvieran a escucharse y el sonido de la puerta delatara su partida.

—¿Por qué hiciste esto? —sin previo aviso, Candy delató su ubicación y de inmediato salió tras Terry.

—Candy; espera… —esa sola acción bastó para que Albert se levantará, pero fue en vano, ya que ella ya había desaparecido de la estancia.

—¿Terry? —no había pasado mucho tiempo, por eso el actor aún esperaba a que llegara el ascensor—. Lo siento… —no sabía que más decir y la forma en que el la observo no contribuyó con sus palabras.

—Él tiene razón —la miraba con total seriedad.

—A pesar de todo, él no tiene ningún derecho de mandar sobre mi vida. Nunca antes lo había hecho y realmente me sorprende que se atreviera a hacerlo —Terry resopló al tratar de no reír, únicamente sonriendo sin ganas, pensando en aquella vez, hace tanto tiempo, cuando también le convenció de dejarla vivir su vida.

—Si tú supieras; Candy… —suspiro, clavando esa intriga en el corazón de la rubia, pero antes de que está logrará preguntarle a qué se refería, el ascensor llego—. Lamento mucho tu perdida, confío en que con el tiempo lograrás superarlo todo, también te pido una disculpa por no poder quedarme más tiempo… Y por favor; no olvides nunca a este miserable hombre, que alguna vez fue el rebelde del San Pablo...—abordó el cubículo y antes de que el ascensorista cerrará la miró con intensidad.

Candy estaba tentada a pedirle que le esperara, que no se marchara sin ella, que le explicará que era aquello que había insinuado, que supiera cuan agradecida estaba por su compañía. Pero era tarde, mientras ella aún buscaba valor para pronunciar aquello, el ya había desaparecido.

—Es lo mejor para ti y para él; además, no debes olvidar tu compromiso con Simon —a su espalda, Albert pronunció aquella frase, pero la rubia paso de largo y solo se detuvo en el centro del lobby.

—Simón murió ayer —pronuncio con solemnidad—. La gripe fue más fuerte que él —hizo una ligera pausa y continuo—. Solo su familia estuvo en el funeral y, Terry fue el único que tuvo el valor y me hizo el favor de acompañarme…

—Candy, yo… —después de escuchar aquella información, no sabía que decir—. No sabía nada al respecto…

—Sé que no lo sabías. Pero, ni eso, ni nada, te da derecho a decidir sobre mi vida o las personas que pueden ser mis amigos —ahora era Albert quien no sabía que decir.

Con una molestia evidente, queriendo seguir reclamando pero sin atreverse a decir nada mas, se retiro a su alcoba, dónde se dejó caer en el sofá qué horas antes había ocupado Terry, se acurrucó, como si intentará abrazarse de la esencia de aquel que permaneció con ella, abrazándole durante casi toda la noche; para luego, llorar sin poderlo evitar, hasta quedarse dormida.

x – x – x

La obscuridad nocturna abrazaba a la taciturna silueta, delatando el letargo en que se había sumergido desde las primeras horas de la tarde. Tenía hambre, ya que no había probado bocado alguno. Tenía frío porque, después de aquella escena ante el ascensor, era consciente de que, Albert nunca les daría su consentimiento. Tenía miedo, porque todo aquello significa que tendría que vivir la vida sin ella, quien estaba seguro, era el amor de su vida.

En algún momento, desde varios minutos antes, el teléfono, que le habían instalado poco después de la muerte de Susana, no dejaba de sonar.

—¡Maldición! —¿cómo era posible, que la persona, quien quiera que fuera, que estaba al otro lado de la línea, no era capaz de entender que nadie respondería? con el puño cerrado golpeó el espacio vacío a un costado suyo.

Una y otra vez, aquel escándalo era precedido por un par, tal vez más, de minutos en silencio. Pero en aquella ocasión este lapso había demorado un instante mayor, sin embargo, justo cuando comenzaba a creer que aquello había terminado, se levantó de su cama, dispuesto a saciar la sed que le aquejaba y estaba por tomar el primer sorbo, cuando el teléfono volvió a timbrar.

Lo observo con enfado, deseando arrancar el cable y así terminar, de una vez con todas, con ese escándalo; incluso, sonrió al pensar en descargar aquella furia que seguía tratando de reprimir, en el aparato. Pero este volvió a sonar.

—No me importa de donde o quién está llamando, solo enlace la llamada —procuro contenerse, después de finalmente tomar el auricular dispuesto a descargar su furia con aquel maldito insensato.

—¿Terry? —tan pronto escucho su voz, tuvo ganas de colgar—. He estado tratando de comunicarme contigo durante horas —exageraba, sin recibir respuesta alguna—. Incluso pensé que no estabas o que quizá te había ocurrido algo…

El castaño resopló, aún indeciso entre reclamar tanta insistencia y pedirle que nunca volviera a comunicarse con él; lo que al final decidió hacer.

—¿Terry? —su voz sonaba débil, angustiada y presurosa; tal vez estaba tratando de esconderse mientras hablaba con él.

—No hagas esto más difícil de lo que es —pidió, causando una gran incredulidad en la rubia que estaba del otro lado de la línea y en el mismo—. A pesar de todo, tú y yo siempre hemos pertenecido a mundos diferentes y, además, siempre han existido obstáculos entre nosotros —la rubia no estaba segura de que decir e incluso dudaba entender claramente.

Terry no tenía idea de lo que había sucedido después de haber dejado el Penthouse; de lo contrario no habría continuado como lo hizo.

—Sé que está no debería ser la manera de decirte las cosas, pero es mucho mejor así. Después de todo, a partir del San Pablo, cada uno decidió el ritmo de nuestras propias vidas. Hemos cometido errores y ahora solo nos resta lidiar con las consecuencias. Pero, Candy —se alargó más de lo que deseaba—. Prométeme que serás feliz —repitió aquella vieja promesa, que tanto le había atormentado y por la cual, había decidido hacer caso a Albert—… y nunca olvides, que eres la dueña de mi corazón…

Terry colgó el auricular, si esperar una respuesta, intentando mantener la compostura, mintiéndose a sí mismo y tratando de convencerse de que aquello era lo mejor para la rubia.

 **X – x – X – x – X**

 **Última edición, octubre 2019**

Tal vez es momento de aclarar, debido a la publicación previa, que hubo ciertos malentendidos respecto a Albert, lo que me hace pensar que quizá vuelva a haberlos.

Por lo que les pido, por favor, que no lo juzguen tan a prisa. Las razones de su actuar son obvias aunque se pueden malinterpretar.

Besos.

Monse


	25. XXV

**XXV**

—¡No hice este viaje tan largo, además de arriesgado, solo para que me digas que lo has pensado mejor y no regresaras a Chicago! —luego de atrasar la hora de la comida, solo para esperar a Candy, sin duda, había perdido el apetito después del segundo bocado, justo cuando la rubia había comenzado a hablar.

—Yo no te obligue a venir —ella ni siquiera había tocado el contenido de su plato—. De hecho, pensé que sería George quien vendría por mi.

—¿En serio? —afirmaba con ironía—. Y entonces te habrías ahorrado esto, porque George solo aceptaría tus decisiones. O simplemente, escaparías de él en cuanto tuvieras una oportunidad.

—Todo depende… —el rubio sonrió con incredulidad.

—¿Qué has hecho con la Candy dulce, de siempre? —pregunto, tratando de convencerse de que aquello era una broma—. Tú no eres así.

—Tal vez nunca he sido lo que te imaginas —de pronto se sintió avergonzada; después de todo, gracias a la intervención del hombre que tenía en frente, había tenido grandes y significativas experiencias—. Además; tú tampoco has sido completamente honesto conmigo… —murmuro, pero no lo suficientemente bajo, como para que no le oyera.

—¿En serio? ¿Esta es la forma en que merezco que me trates? —Candy sabía que él, menos que nadie, merecía una discusión como esa; sin embargo…

—¿Y qué dices de mi? ¿simplemente porque me has adoptado merezco este tipo de trato?

—Nunca te he tratado mal.

—¡No! ¡Yo sé que no! Pero nada justifica que quieras decidir sobre las personas cercanas a mi.

—Nunca he intentado algo así.

—¿¡No!? ¿Y que me dices de Terry?

—¡Solo intento protegerte!

—Soy perfectamente capaz de protegerme a mi misma. Eso es algo que he demostrado una y otra vez.

—¡Lo sé! —por un instante se sintió acorralado, sin saber que más decir—. Pero no me gusta verte triste. Tú sabes que no me agrada verte llorar, y…

—¡Claro! Ya lo sé… —rio con ironía, mientras él le miraba incrédulo—. "Te ves más linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras" —inevitables lágrimas comenzaron a formarse entre sus párpados, obligándole a tomar un respiro, mientras luchaba por controlarse.

—Es que así es.

—Durante muchos años, pensé que ese era un objetivo, que verme linda era algo por lo que valía la pena no mostrarme tal cual soy, pensé que, como al príncipe de la colina le había gustado así, absolutamente nadie en el mundo me apreciaría si me veían llorar. Toda mi vida, desde que solo era una niña, he luchado conmigo misma por mostrarle a todos una sonrisa antes que un par de lágrimas. Toda mi vida, desde esa tarde en la colina, he procurado que aquella máscara feliz nunca caiga de su sitio, al menos no, cuando estoy con otras personas, e incluso a veces conmigo misma ¿tienes idea de cuántas veces me he mentido, tratando de no llorar? ¿tienes idea de cuántas veces he tenido que sonreír a personas que no me agradan o no les agrado? ¿tienes idea de cuántas veces me he considerado una persona desagradable, solo porque no pude evitar llorar? ¿tienes idea de cuántas lágrimas me guarde para mí y solo para mí? ¿Tienes ideas de cuantos traumas me ha causado eso?

—No… —definitivamente, esa era una faceta que no conocía de Candy.

—Por supuesto que no. Y quizá nunca nadie lo sepa, más que yo —hizo una nueva pausa, reflexionando un poco en lo que acababa de decir—. Desde que era una niña, confíe en aquel príncipe, después, cuando conocí al señor Albert, el ermitaño del bosque, también confíe en él. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? —lo miraba fijamente, con aquellas lágrimas a punto de desbordarse y que, sin saber cómo, estaba conteniendo—. He aprendido tantas cosas de ti, tengo tantos recuerdos lindos contigo y he confiado tan ciegamente en ti, que estaba segura de que eras el único, en todo el mundo, incapaz de traicionarme.

—No lo hice a propósito… —ahora se daba cuenta, a pesar de que no era capaz de aclarar las razones tras sus actos.

El silencio se alargó, tal vez durante 5 minutos o más; tanto el empresario como la enfermera estaban incómodos al no saber cómo o cuando continuaría o terminaría aquella charla.

—¿Qué piensas hacer aquí, sola y en peligro de contagio? —se arriesgo a preguntar— ¿Qué harás si te ocurre algo? ¿Qué haremos si te enfermas o alguien de la familia enferma?

—Yo… —era cierto, había pensado mucho en ello, pero seguía sin encontrar una solución para aquel dilema—. Solo quiero que me dejes cometer mis propios errores, sin importar que ese error pueda apellidarse Grandchester —aquellas lágrimas que habían desaparecido, nuevamente tomaron forma, pero está vez marcando su lento paso sobre las mejillas de la rubia—. Solo quiero ser yo misma, con quien yo quiera…

—Candy…

—Mañana, a primera hora tendré lista mi maleta —anuncio evitando que dijera algo, poniéndose de pie, tomando fuerza y con decisión, luego se marchó del comedor—. Pero realmente espero que, al menos, durante el viaje, seas completamente honesto conmigo.

x – x – x

A las diez treinta y cinco, sin importarle que el invierno comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia, ni tampoco que las calles estuvieran prácticamente vacías, salió del edificio sin que Albert se enterará.

Era evidente que Terry no volvería a contestar el teléfono, lo dedujo luego de pedir la comunicación un par de veces más. Pero ella necesitaba saber la versión del actor y así mismo, necesitaba decirle que volvería a Chicago.

No le importó el verse obligada a caminar por más de dos horas, gracias a que las medidas de sanidad marcaban un horario fijo y ciertas condiciones para los conductores de carruajes y sus vehículos.

Cansada y temblando de frío, al fin llegó al edificio donde vivía Terry. El portero dormía, pero se percató de que el reloj marcaba más de las 12:45, se dirigió a las escaleras y subió por estas, alegrándose de que ahí no hiciera tanto frío. Una vez frente a la puerta del actor, dudo; ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí, a esa hora? Cualquiera que se diera cuenta pensaría que estaba loca o algo mucho peor.

Tuvo miedo, estaba segura de que Terry ya dormía, respiro hondo y sin pensarlo más, tocó a la puerta. Con impaciencia agitó las manos, había tocado muy fuerte para su gusto, tal vez alguno de los vecinos había alcanzado a escuchar y quizá, alguien se asomaría; pero nada pasó. Volviendo a inhalar profundo, esta vez se atrevió a llamar con un poco más de fuerza.

Quien la viera, seguramente pensaría que estaba loca. Tocó una tercera y una cuarta vez, mientras su determinación era tal, que lo único que le preocupaba era no haber llevado algo más abrigador. Suspiro con pesar, pensando en lo que debía hacer, vio a las escaleras, tal vez podía sentarse ahí y descansar, al menos un poco, luego de tan larga caminata. Decidió llamar una última vez y antes de que terminara el primer par de golpecitos, la puerta se abrió.

—¡Terry! —hablo antes de que el dijera cualquier palabra—. Déjame pasar, por favor —aquella petición estaba de más, pues prácticamente le había empujado.

—Claro. Adelante —ironizo—. Toma asiento por favor. ¿Deseas algo de tomar? De hecho; te estaba esperando…

—¿De verdad? —era obvio que no había entendido la indirecta, aunque, aún así, al actor le causó ternura su reacción.

—No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado a recibir visitas a la una de la madrugada.

—Disculpa… —se había sentado luego del ofrecimiento, pero al escucharle, se levantó—. Yo quería… yo… —dudo—. No quería molestarte.

—¿Y solo para eso viniste a esta hora, hasta aquí? ¿Para no molestarme? —se cruzó de brazos.

—No… —comenzaba a sentirse como una tonta; ¿por qué se le había ocurrido la genial idea de irle a buscar? —Vine para hablar contigo…

—Eso es un alivio, llegue a pensar que solo habías venido a admirarme. Sé que soy todo un Adonis, pero si está vez pretendes confesarme tu amor, te aseguro que no es la hora indicada —sonrió del lado, con aquella mirada retadora que solía mostrar cuando estaban en el colegio y bromeaba con ella.

—Es que, no quede conforme con lo que dijiste por teléfono y vine a que me lo dijeras en la cara —esta vez fue ella quién sonrió al ver la sorpresa que sus palabras habían plasmado en la faz de aquel joven; entonces no pudo evitar reír, tratando de contenerse—. Discúlpame…

—Comienzo a fastidiarme de tantas disculpas… —admitió, mirándola con atención, notando detalles de su aspecto en los que no había reparado—. Dame un segundo —fue hasta su reducida cocina, preparo la tetera y puso el agua a calentar, luego fue hasta su alcoba, tomo un par de guantes suyos, se puso un suéter y regreso para comenzar a preparar dos tazas de té y sirvió en un plato, el último paquete de galletas que le quedaba y que puso en una bandeja, cuando todo estuvo listo.

—Tardaste más de un segundo —reclamo—. Terry; gracias. No era necesario —pretexto al ver lo que llevaba en la bandeja—. Después de todo, solo estoy causando molestias.

—En cuanto termines, ponte esto —no hizo caso al comentario, se sentó en la mesita frente a ella y le entrego los guantes—. Y bien; ¿me dirás a qué has venido?

—Sí —tomo un trago y carraspeo—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me diste? —hizo gestos.

—Es té, con un poco de ron. Por ahora no tengo nada más que ron… —la observo, con diversión—. Pensé que lo necesitabas. Esta haciendo demasiado frío. Tómatelo aunque no te guste. Te hará bien —a regañadientes, la rubia hizo caso, mientras la sensación cálida del alcohol recorría su garganta.

—Terry; por favor. Necesito que me expliques lo que quisiste decir en el ascensor —el castaño resopló.

—No tiene caso… —"así que solo se trataba de eso" pensó.

—Por favor.

—Candy; es parte del pasado, déjalo ahí.

—No. No lo es. Si fuera parte del pasado, no habría salido a la luz.

—Y; ¿De que te sirve saberlo? No puedes hacer nada, por cambiar las cosas. Además; eso solo te traerá discusiones con Albert, y…

—Y; ¿Qué? —pregunto, al notar que el muchacho no continuaba.

—Le debes mucho a los Andrew y sobre todo, a él…

—Yo nunca le pedí que me adoptará…

—No. Eso quizá es cierto, sin embargo; te has preguntado donde estarías, si no fueras una Andrew —la respuesta era obvia; no, nunca lo había hecho, pero lo más probable es que seguiría en México, sin poder regresar a su patria—. Incluso yo tengo una gran deuda con él.

—¿Qué deuda? ¿por eso dejaste que te echará, sin hacer nada al respecto?

—Sí. Por eso. Porque, gracias a que te adoptó y te envío al San Pablo, fue que te conocí. Además… siempre fue un gran amigo y varias veces me ayudó a salir de líos.

—¿Y que hay de lo que me dijiste por teléfono? —luego de un minuto en el que ninguno supo como continuar, la duda le asaltó.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto…

—Pero…

—No hay pero que valga —sabia a lo que se refería—. Después de todo; hace años me resigne a perderte…

—Pero yo no —musito con firmeza—. Tal vez, eso hice parecer durante algún tiempo, pero al final… —suspiro y bajo la mirada, tal vez buscando el valor que le hacía falta para pronunciarlo, o quizá, avergonzada por sus propios sentimientos, aquellos que tanto había luchado por ocultar incluso de ella misma—. Al final…

—Me imagino que Albert vino para llevarte de regreso a Chicago —al percatarse de que ella aún luchaba por continuar, eligió cambiar el tema.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —volvió a mirarle.

—Es obvio. Nadie, en su sano juicio, haría un viaje tan largo, mientras una peligrosa epidemia está en su apogeo, solo por un negocio que quizá no valga la pena —sonreía pero de manera forzada—. ¿Cuándo partirán?

—A primera hora… —respondió automáticamente.

—Entonces es mejor que te vayas. Debes dormir y… ¿Hay alguien esperándote allá abajo?

—No… —movió las manos con angustia, estaba segura de que afuera hacia aún más frío que cuando llegó y no había pensado en ello.

—Entonces; ¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?

—Camine —le observo, parecía incrédulo.

—¿Caminaste?

—Sí… Yo…

—Dame un minuto, me cambiaré y te llevaré a casa —le vio desaparecer por el corto pasillo que llevaba a la alcoba y sin pensarlo demasiado, le siguió.

—No es necesario —dijo desde el umbral, sin importarle que él estaba semidesnudo.

—No discutas conmigo —por un segundo su presencia le intrigo, pero sobre todo, no supo que hacer cuando ella se acercó y le abrazó…

—Terry —no hizo caso a lo que él le pedía—. También sigues siendo el dueño de mi corazón…

 **X - x - X - x - X**

 **Última edición, octubre 2019**


	26. XXVI

_Aunque la distancia nos suelte de la mano,_ _siempre, siempre te voy a querer,_ _estaré contigo, no como quisiéramos,_ _pero estaré…_ _Danns Vega_

 **XXVI**

—Por favor, Candy. No aumentes mi tormento —la rubia nunca imaginó el furor que le invadiría al estar tan cerca de él, pero tampoco pensó que le detendría con aquellas palabras—. Mañana, a esta misma hora, estarás muy lejos de aquí y… ni siquiera sé si nos volveremos a ver. Con la epidemia al grado en que está, no sé que podría pasar.

—No digas eso… —se abrazo aún más fuerte al pecho desnudo sobre el que se recargaba—. No sé si podría soportar si algo te pasa...

—Y me pides que no diga algo así… —sonrió y le regreso el abrazo—. Eres la persona más fuerte y valiente que conozco.

—Eso es mentira —ante ese comentario, el actor soltó el abrazo, sin alejarla, solo tomo su barbilla y le obligó a mirarle.

—Te equivocas. Lo eres. Eres como un ave fénix que renace de sus cenizas. Estoy seguro de que, si llegas a tocar fondo y ahogarte en pena, luego, un día, cuando menos te lo imagines, de pronto volverás a sonreír —le impacto escuchar que alguien le describía así.

—Ven conmigo, por favor… —no supo que más decir.

—No puedo —volvió a abrazarla, mientras ella volvía a recargarse sobre su pecho.

—Pero… —temblaba, no solo de frío, sino porque no sabía que hacer.

—No puedo dejar a Eleonor sola. No tiene a nadie que realmente se preocupe por ella, más que a mí.

—Entonces; déjame quedarme contigo —sugirió animada.

—¿Y que Albert regrese solo? No. ¿Qué harías si algo le pasa durante el viaje? —tenia razón, seguramente se culparía, una y otra vez, y se odiaría ella misma por haberle dejado viajar solo; ¿Qué debía hacer?

—Siendo así; déjame quedarme aquí, durante el resto de esta noche… —quiso volver a decir que no, que dejara de insistir, pero reflexionó en lo que habían estado hablando.

Aquel muchacho no dijo nada más, simplemente le hizo fijar su mirada en él y sonrió.

¡Claro que le amaba! ¡Claro que le dolía el tener que verla partir una vez más! ¡Claro que tenía miedo de perderle de nuevo y para siempre! Pero, conmovido con aquella mirada suplicante, le dio un tímido y conciliador besó que pronto cambio a uno más profundo, al que ella se aferró.

x – x – x

La alarma del reloj sonó exactamente a las cinco, treinta de la mañana. Adormilado y como pudo, Terry se estiró para apagarle y terminar de una vez con todas con aquel escándalo.

—¿Candy? —la rubia parecía seguir durmiendo, abrazada a él.

—Ya desperté… —musito, sin poder evitar estirarse—. Pero no me quiero ir… —se quejo, luego de darle un beso y mientras le volvía a abrazar, sin dejar de mirarle.

—Lo sé — sonrío—. Tampoco quiero que te marches —recibió otro beso—. Pero debes hacerlo —ese momento era uno de los que tanto había deseado evitar.

—Sí… —abrazo los hombros desnudos de la rubia y la sujetó con fuerza, tratando de no pensar en nada, más que en ese instante.

Luego de otro par de minutos, finalmente aquella pareja se vistió y antes de que dieran las seis, ya estaban en el automóvil del actor.

—Lamento todo esto… —ya frente a la puerta del penthouse, Candy sintió la angustia de la despedida.

—¿Lloraras? —quiso bromear—. Ya sé que, en el fondo, siempre has sido una llorona.

—¡No! —refunfuño, aunque sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

—Es una lastima; habría sido un buen pretexto para abrazarte por más tiempo y tratar de seguir consolándote —ella sonrió, nunca antes, nadie le había dicho algo así.

—Terry; yo… —aquello que iba a decir quedó en el aire, al abrirse la puerta.

—Candy; ¿dónde diablos?... —él mismo se interrumpió, cuando el empresario se percató de quién la acompañaba.

—Buen día —el castaño hizo uso de todo el aplomo con el que contaba, para saludarle.

—Sí —los miró a ambos, tratando de no deducir nada, aunque todo era bastante claro—. Igualmente.

—¿Tienes, al menos, un par de minutos que puedas regalarme? —ni Candy, ni Albert esperaban que el actor pidiera algo así.

—Adelante… —luego de volver a observar a ambos muchachos, sin ocultar su disgusto, se hizo a un lado y les dejo entrar—. ¿Ya tienes todo listo? —en el lobby, se dirigió a la enfermera.

—Sí —reflexiono—. Casi…

—Organiza lo que te falta, cámbiate de ropa y trae tus maletas a la entrada —espero hasta que ella fue a hacer lo sugerido y entonces dirigió a Terry hasta la biblioteca—. ¿Y bien? —pregunto, haciendo un gesto para que el inglés se sentara frente a él, del otro lado de su escritorio.

—Bueno… —no supo como iniciar.

—No tengo demasiado tiempo —presiono.

—Lo sé —resoplo; ahora que lo meditaba, en ningún momento pensó en las razones por las cuales había pedido esa charla.

—Me imagino que esto tiene que ver con Candy; ¿O no?

—Eso es más que obvio. Solo quiero disculparme contigo y pedirte que…

—¿Sabes? —le interrumpió—. En serio. Ayer fue un día fatal. De verdad. Nunca imaginé que algún día discutiría con Candy de la forma en que sucedió. Y no te miento, incluso vi facetas de ella, que desconocía y que no sabia que existieran.

—Sé lo que es eso… —sonrió con timidez, ante la sorpresa del rubio.

—¿Lo sabes? —lo dudó; ¿cómo podía conocerle mejor que él, que había vivido bajo el mismo techo durante todos esos años.

—Sé cuan intensa puede ser cuando se enfada, la gran determinación que puede ejercer cuanto se propone algo, lo derrotada y atormentada que una simple frase dicha, puede dejarle o el inmenso dolor que es capaz de sentir mientras trata de ocultarlo con una sonrisa—hizo una pausa, medito en la mirada intimidante que Albert le dedicaba y continuo—. No la conozco como quisiera y quizá nunca llegaré a hacerlo al cien por ciento —admitió—. Después de todo, me he percatado de cuan diferente es de aquella Candy que conocí durante el colegio y sin embargo, puedo asegurarte que aún así le sigo admirando.

—Entiendo… —musito; él nunca había pensado en ello a pesar de que siempre trataba de protegerla, tal vez había estado demasiado inmerso en sus propios proyectos y en los negocios familiares, como para prestar la suficiente atención a esos detalles.

—En realidad, solo quería disculparme en nombre de ella —continuo, al verlo sumergido en sus cavilaciones—. Estoy seguro de que entenderás que Simon murió hace solo un par de días y, bueno —la mirada del rubio cambio, de una meditabunda a otra bastante sínica—; ella está de luto…

—Claro —sonrió—. Y por lo visto, la partida de Simon le dolió tanto, que no dudó en buscar quién la consolara… —estupefacto, el actor trago en seco y no supo que decir—. No nací ayer, Terence. Y no soy ningún tonto.

—Nunca dije que lo fueras —el empresario sonrió.

—Seamos claros y dejémonos de rodeos —volvió a acomodarse en su asiento—. ¿A qué has venido realmente? —hizo una leve pausa—. Porque, después de la charla de ayer, la forma en que lo aceptaste todo y te marchaste; para que después, esta mañana te encontrará con ella, mirándole de la forma en que le mirabas, y justo afuera de mi propiedad; no me creerás tan ingenuo como para que me tragué ese cuento de que "quieres disculparte en nombre de ella", ni tampoco eso de que "esta de luto". Por favor, Terry, quítate la careta —se recargo en su sillón—. Responde, como el caballero que alardes ser; ¿al menos te piensas casar con ella?

—Sí —le miró con firmeza.

—¿Y como pasará eso? Te lo pregunto, porque al parecer no han pensado en lo que ocurre ante la pandemia, además, ella estará en Chicago y tú te quedarás aquí; ¿o no?

—Lo sé —las manos comenzaron a sudarle.

—Entonces; ¿Cómo piensan casarse? ¿por correo? —se burlo.

—No —hacia todo lo posible por mantenerse en una pieza.

—¿No? ¿cómo debo tomar ese "no"? ¿Tal vez solo estás tratando de jugar con ella y dado el ritmo de esta conversación; también conmigo? —cada vez, todo estaba aún más enredado.

—Por el momento, solo pretendo pedir tu consentimiento para cortejarla —finalmente admitió aquello, luego de meditar sus palabras para que estás no fueran usadas en otros términos—. Quiero volver a conocerla y que ella también me vuelva a conocer.

—¿Y como esperas hacer eso, estando tan lejos?

—Este solo es un permiso anticipado —no se le ocurrió decir nada mejor—. Justo ahora, lo mejor es que regrese a Chicago, contigo, y que pueda estar rodeada de su familia. Además, tiene que darle tiempo a su luto —el rubio comenzaba a fastidiarse con eso del "luto".

—Entiendo —recargo los codos en el escritorio y junto las manos— Lo que pretendes es, deshacerte de ella después de haber hecho uso de su ingenuidad, para luego, descaradamente pedir "mi" autorización para que, en caso de que sobreviva a la pandemia y regrese a Nueva York, continuar haciendo uso de ella y de su inocencia. Y así poder tener la oportunidad de un día decir "no congeniamos" y dejarla votada, quizá, incluso estando embarazada…

—¡No! Sería incapaz de hacer algo así —esa simple mención le ofendió.

—¿Y cómo puedes asegurar que algo así no es posible?

—Bueno, yo… recuerda que, ante todo, soy todo un caballero.

—Sí. Eso dices. Sin embargo, fuiste incapaz de respetar a tu prometida. Lo cual quiere decir que las probabilidades de que respetes a Candice, son exactamente las mismas. Además, en el pasado has demostrado lo fácil que puedes ilusionar a Candy, para, al siguiente día, dejarla por otra.

—En aquella ocasión fueron las circunstancias las que intervinieron.

—Sí. Tienes razón. No objeto eso. Sin embargo, al final, cada uno es capaz de decidir el rumbo que desea tomar en su propia vida. Y en aquel entonces, tú te decidiste por otra. ¿Quién puede asegurar que, de una u otra forma, eso no volverá a ocurrir? —el castaño no supo que responder, solo observo al empresario volver a acomodarse en su sillón, estudiando sus movimientos; le era tan fácil juzgar y sin embargo, tenía razón en sus argumentos—. ¡Exacto! —al ver que Terry no respondía, lo hizo el mismo—. Nadie puede asegurar nada.

—¿Y quién puede afirmar, que necesariamente, algo así volverá a pasar? Sucede lo mismo contigo. Nadie puede asegurar que un día te aburriras de ser la cabeza de los Andrew y decidirás volver a viajar por el mundo, como el ermitaño que en antaño fuiste.

—Touchè —Albert estiro los brazos, los cruzó en su nuca y sonrió conforme, sin decir nada más, pero tampoco sin sentirse derrotado.

—El tipo de confianza que han depositado en ti, es el mismo que estoy suplicando para mí —recargo los brazos en el escritorio, mientras Albert bajaba los suyos y los cruzaba.

—¿Suplicando? —el actor no respondió, pero se mantuvo en su postura—. Y; ¿Qué harás si acepto lo que propones?

—Hare todo lo que esté en mis manos y me sea posible. No puedo prometer que no cometeré más errores, pero al menos, intentaré no tenerlos.

—Bien —hizo un gesto afirmativo—. Y; ¿Qué harás, si digo que no?

—Bueno. Yo…

—¿Lo aceptarás, así, como si nada, o harás lo que has hecho en ocasiones pasadas; hacer caso omiso? Tal vez, incluso, a futuro puedas encontrar otro pretexto que no sea la muerte de alguien; y puede que lo acepte, siempre y cuando no trates de poner en duda la integridad de Candy, afirmando que es ella quien te busco.

Para el inglés, estaba claro que, sin importar la decisión que el patriarca tomara, no había espacio para errores.

—Hasta el día de hoy; ¿Cuántas veces crees que he puesto en tela de juicio su integridad? —pregunto con seguridad.

—En Londres —respiro profundo—. Antes de que Candy escapara del colegio, me llegó un reporte en donde afirmaba justo eso…

—Fue una trampa de Elisa. Deberías saberlo.

—Y lo sé. Sin embargo, tú fuiste uno de los protagonistas de aquel evento.

—¡Por favor, Albert! —se levantó con furor—. No creerás que ella… —por un momento dudo de lo que iba a decir y se mordió la lengua cuando estuvo a punto de caer en aquel juego de palabras y declarar que Candy tampoco había sido una completa dama, sobre todo, cuando brincaba por entre los árboles para llegar al edificio de varones y convivir con sus primos.

—¿Qué ibas a decir? —presiono.

—Esta claro que has olvidado que ante aquel incidente, trate de hacer todo lo que estuvo en mis manos, para que ella no fuera afectada —suspiro—. Hablé con la hermana Grey para que fuera indulgente, incluso acudí al duque de Grandchester y al final, hice lo único honorable que me quedaba por hacer; tome su lugar y me fui del colegio, con la única esperanza de que los Andrew no la despreciaran por meterse en un lío como aquel.

—Pero a final de cuentas, termino por escapar.

—Yo nunca imaginé que eso haría, y sin embargo, ¿sabes? Tuve la oportunidad y la idea de que escapáramos juntos; desee, con toda el alma, poder ser mayor y ser capaz de hacerme responsable de ella, pero era consiente de mi edad, de mi inmadurez y de que, un futuro incierto era lo que menos deseaba para ella.

—Adelante —justo en ese momento, llamaron a la puerta y una rubia cabellera se asomó por ahí.

—El desayuno está listo —fue todo lo que dijo, observando la forma en que Terry se recargaba en el escritorio; luciendo completamente derrotado.

—Dile a Laura que en cinco minutos voy —la vio afirmar en silencio y cerrar la puerta—. ¿Algo más?

—Sí —Terry levanto la vista, hasta clavarla en la mirada del empresario—. No tienes idea, de cuanto tiempo he vivido arrepentido, por no haber escapado con ella en aquella ocasión.

—No. No tengo la menor idea. Pero imagino que han sido algunos años —es que acaso estaba convenciendo a su interlocutor—. Sin embargo; lamento no poder darte más tiempo, ya que, de por sí es bastante tarde —lo observo levantarse, dirigirse a la puerta, abrirla y con un gesto, invitarle a salir—. Así que; si no te molesta…

—Aún no me dices tu decisión —se incorporó, tomo su abrigo y espero la respuesta.

—Justo ahora, no puedo responderte —resoplo con desgano—. Pero, tal vez, para la próxima ocasión en que logremos coincidir, pueda darte una resolución.

—Entiendo… —apretó los labios, parecía como si estuviera sonriendo, cuando en realidad se mordisqueaba el interior del labio inferior, tratando de ocultar su frustración y luego de unos segundos en duda, finalmente salió—. Que tengas un buen día —pronuncio, convencido de que aquella charla con el patriarca, había sido una de sus peores ideas…

 **X – x – X – x – X**

 **Última edición, octubre 2019**

Hola. Lindo día

En este capítulo me permito un paréntesis para aclarar algo.

La primera vez que publique este episodio en el foro de Candy's fanfics world, no comenté que en realidad había borrado casi todo y lo había vuelto a escribir.

Esto fue porque estuve a nada de terminar el fic, sin embargo aún existían momentos en mi stock de ideas, que no se habían dado que fueron de las primeras escenas que idee para esta historia y el final al que me encaminaba no me simpatizaba.

En el capítulo original, Albert aceptaba la relación de los rebeldes, dejando en claro que tenía ciertas condiciones al respecto. Pero todo lo que tenía planeado para mi idea principal quedaría fuera y, honestamente, no desee que sucediera así.

Entre esta lista les daré unas pistas.

Una escena basada en Orgullo y Prejuicio, otra en donde lo que escribí como el resumen del fic se hace evidente (es muy obvio, pues al inicio del capítulo hay una cita al respecto), otra en donde la verdad sale a la y por supuesto el final. Hay otros detalles que faltaban y también agregué, aunque no los menciono en este instante.

Besos

Monse


	27. XXVII

_El tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan,_ _muy rápido para los que temen,_ _muy largo para los que sufren,_ _muy corto para los que gozan;_ _pero para los que aman,_ _el tiempo es eternidad._ _William Shakespeare_

XXVII

El comienzo del año 1919, justo cuando comenzaba a creer que, sin importar nada debió haberse ido con Candy, cambio la rutina del actor gracias a que Eleonor enfermo. Preocupados, nadie en la propiedad de la actriz deseaba acercarse a sus aposentos, lo cual le demostró a Terry el terror que muchos sentían ante la posibilidad de contraer la infección; incluso dentro de la casa, esa misma tarde, todos excepto él, llevaban aquel ridículo cubre bocas. El médico llegó por la noche, temiendo lo peor, pero respirando con alivio, en cuanto le examinó y respondió algunas preguntas.

—Solo es un resfriado —afirmo, para alivio suyo y del inglés—. Necesita reposo y muchos líquidos. También le recetare algo, en caso de que vuelva a tener fiebre y para las molestias que presente —escribió la nota médica y de su maletín saco los medicamentos prescritos—. Contáctame, si es que llega a presentar síntomas más graves o sigue con malestar, después de siete días.

Esa misma noche, en cuanto se marchó el médico, Terry tomo las riendas de la casa y reunió al personal; después de todo, desde ese momento se mudaría a dicha propiedad.

—La señora no se ha contagiado de la influenza; así que, a consecuencia de sus actos y el claro temor, me veo en la necesidad de esto —hizo una ligera pausa—. Si alguien desea marcharse, este es el momento para que lo haga. De lo contrario. No dudaré en echar de la propiedad a todo aquel que decida quedarse, para después pasearse por la casa con cubre bocas, sobre todo, frente a la señora.

Nadie hizo un solo movimiento, pues, en aquella época tan difícil todos temían de igual forma a la idea de contagiarse y también a quedar desempleados, viéndose obligados a buscar trabajo en otro lugar para terminar arriesgándose aún más.

En aquel pesado ambiente, se veía obligado a permanecer; limitándose solo a escuchar que en la radio, desde que se habían ido no sé decía una sola noticia sobre Candy o los Andrew, a excepción de cierta tarde, cuando se anunció el fallecimiento de Elroy por causas naturales y días después, el de la señora Sara Leegan que siguió el mismo destino; y sin embargo, una y otra vez se oían decenas de otros obituarios. Por alguna razón siempre se alegraba, pues, aquello significaba que la rubia estaba bien.

Su cumpleaños llegó con la misma monotonía que había celebrado la navidad y el año nuevo, además del alivio de ver que Eleonor se recuperó en tiempo y forma.

—Lamento que no hayamos podido tener más que este pequeño pastel quemado —dijo la actriz, al lado de su hijo e inclinándose para dejar su platito, casi lleno, en la mesa de centro de su estancia, luego de comer el primer bocado, notar el sabor y ver la tristeza que la faz de su hijo delataba—. Debí haber dejado que Lou lo hiciera.

—No te preocupes —le dedicó una media sonrisa—. Lo que me gusta de este pastel es justo eso; que tú lo hiciste —tomo otra cucharada.

—Basta ya de comer ese pastel. Te hará daño.

—No te preocupes. Me está gustando.

—Terry; he estado pensando en todo este caos que la gripe a ocasionado, llenando de temor a todo el mundo. —se atrevió a decir—. Pero, sobre todo, me doy cuenta de que, en realidad no tienes miedo de contagiarte… —el castaño creyó saber hacia donde iba—. Me preguntaba; ¿por qué?

—A lo que en realidad le temo, es al tiempo en que tengamos que seguir así; con miedo, siempre tratando de tener cuidado y sin poder trabajar —explico—. Tu sabes lo que ya he perdido gracias a esto. La vida, no solo la nuestra, sino también a nivel mundial, se ha detenido ante la desgracia. Eso es lo que me agobia.

El reloj sonó anunciando las nueve de la noche, motivo que plasmó una sonrisa juguetona en la cara de la rubia.

—Querido; tengo una sorpresa para ti —en cuanto termino de pronunciarlo, el teléfono sonó—. Ven —le animo a levantarse, sin lograr que lo hiciera.

—Déjame disfrutar de mi pastel —reprocho.

—¡Vamos! ¡Terry! Si no contestas tú, te perderás de la sorpresa.

—No me interesa…

—¿Estás seguro? Te daré una última oportunidad, en lo que terminas tú "suculento y quemado" postre —cambio de asiento y levantó el auricular.

—Has lo que quieras —a pesar del sabor amargo y quemado, agradecía el gesto y disfrutaba el primer pastel que, según recordaba, había horneado la afamada actriz.

—Sí. Sí. Adelante. Estoy esperando la llamada —despidió a la operadora con prisa—. ¡Querida! ¡Qué gusto escucharte! —hizo una pausa—. Sí. Ya sabes cómo es; se queja en su amargura para luego rechazar un pequeño momento feliz. Estoy segura de que eso lo heredó de su padre. Pero que le voy a hacer; también es mi hijo. Por cierto; ¿cómo has estado? —aquellos comentarios le intrigaron y divirtieron al actor—. Entiendo… entonces fue una suerte que fui yo quien contesto primero… ¡claro! Comunícame con él… Hola, ¿Qué tal?... —por el tono de voz que ahora usaba, el castaño dedujo que estaba hablando con algún fan—. Bien, Archie, te propongo algo… —¿Archie? ¿había dicho Archie?, En toda su vida solo había conocido a un Archie, y ese era…

—El elegante… —musito Terry, mientras su madre seguía hablando y proponiendo un futuro encuentro, solo para firmar un autógrafo—. Eleonor —musito—. ¡ya! ¡Pásamela!

—Entonces; ¿te parece bien la idea? —hizo caso a su hijo—. Perfecto. Ya que hemos quedado de acuerdo; ¿podrías volver a comunicarme con?... Gracias… —quitándose el auricular al instante, se lo ofreció a Terry.

—¿Hola? —en cuanto escucho su voz y confirmo quién estaba al otro lado de la línea, tuvo una sensación extraña en el estómago.

—Pecosa…

—Dame un segundo… —nada más le identificó, exigió tranquilidad a su alrededor—. Archie; ya hablaste con quien querías —se escucho tras la bocina—. Ahora vete y déjame charlar en paz… es una plática de mujeres que nada tiene que ver contigo… —el actor reía y esperaba—. Listo. Disculpa la intromisión, pero deseaba un poco de privacidad para platicar contigo —su voz era juguetona y melodiosa.

—Ese elegante siempre fue muy obstinado —se burló, sin poder contener una sincera sonrisa que durante el resto de la llamada permanecería en su fas, alegrando a su madre que se servía un poco de té.

—Sí. Sigue siéndolo. Aunque, mi intención nunca fue hablar sobre él, sino desearte un feliz cumpleaños —aclaro.

—Gracias —realmente estaba emocionado con la sorpresa—. Ha sido un buen día…

—Terry; querido. Por favor despídeme de Candy… —luego de terminar el té, la actriz se retiro.

—Eleonor me está pidiendo que te avise que se marcha.

—Claro. Agradécele después, de mi parte.

—Pecosa, nunca imaginé que podríamos hablar hoy..

—Al menos durante este momento, estaremos un poco más cerca, el uno del otro. Pero, ya no terminaste de contarme que tal estuvo tu día.

—Eleonor me cocino un pastel —rio—. Estoy seguro de que me hará daño. Imagínate; nunca había probado algo que pareciera estar quemado y al mismo tiempo crudo, también con azúcar extra, además de un toque especial a vainilla y cáscara de huevo…

—¿En serio? Con tantas funciones y tomando en cuenta al cuarteto de servicio que tiene en casa, no me sorprende que haya sido toda una faena para ella.

—Sí. Fue un gesto maravilloso de su parte…

Durante, al menos, media hora, estuvieron al teléfono, charlando sobre todo y nada a la vez. Dejándole de nueva cuenta inmerso en el mismo vacío en que estuvo horas antes, pero ahora sumando una gran interrogante que se clavó en su corazón casi al final de la llamada.

x – x – x

Estar en Chicago y no poder hacer nada, era igual de aburrido que haberse quedado sola en Nueva York; aunque allá al menos habría contado con las visitas de Terry, mientras que ahí se tenía que conformar con saludar a Annie de vez en cuando.

Le resultaba curiosa la forma en que ya nada era igual. Incluso ella, su supuesta mejor amiga desde la infancia, ahora le parecía ser alguien bastante simple y predecible. Y aunque disfrutaba aquella calma, la ciudad ya no llamaba tanto su atención como antes y, en cambio ahora, le parecía un lugar aburrido en comparación con Nueva York.

¿Eso significaba que ya se había acostumbrado al bullicio de esa otra ciudad? Pero, después de todo, cuando lo pensaba bien, no había mucha diferencia entre un lugar y el otro. Sin embargo, deseaba estar allá y no ahí.

Esa noche, después de hablar por teléfono con Terry, sentada en la terraza interior y sin nada mejor que hacer que observar el jardín nevado, Albert decidió acompañarla.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —pregunto con caballerosidad, al verla sumergida en sus pensamientos y provocando que, con un movimiento lento, lo enfocará.

—Pensé que todo aquí era de tu propiedad —su respuesta parecía estar cargada de ironía y una indirecta que no deseo deducir.

Era obvio que ella seguía disgustada. Pero quizá, incluso a eso, el rubio ya se estaba acostumbrado gracias a que, desde que comenzaron el viaje de Nueva York a Chicago, no habían parado las discusiones, casi diarias, entre ellos.

¿Quién era la chica que había hecho ese viaje con él y que había hecho ella con su Candy?

Evitado discutir, se sentó en el sillón al lado de la rubia, también observo al exterior, mientras comenzaba a nevar. Procurando no decir nada, ni una sola palabra, para no alentar una nueva batalla entre ellos, pero que siempre resultaba casi inevitable.

En silencio y mirando al horizonte la rubia se sobresalto al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, mientras que, presurosa, limpiaba algunas traviesas lágrimas que él no había notado sino hasta ese momento, y luego Dorothy entro para dejar una bandeja en la mesita frente a ellos.

—Gracias —respondió el empresario—. Puedes marcharte —luego, sin estar seguro de que hacer, se incorporó en su asiento, tomo una de las tazas y se la ofreció a la enfermera—. Al ver que estabas aquí, pedí chocolate caliente.

—Gracias… —con voz un poco áspera gracias al llanto silencioso, acepto el gesto, mientras que su acompañante tomaba la otra taza.

—Candy… —con un pujido, debido a que estaba a mitad de un trago, le interrumpió.

—Hoy no —pidió sin fuerza—. Hoy no quiero escuchar ninguna de las razones por las que Terry no me conviene y no es un buen partido —inhalo con fuerza, tratando de contener el fluido en su nariz—. Ni tampoco quiero que me recuerdes que Harvard ha aceptado que vaya a estudiar en su facultad de medicina —coloco su bebida en la mesita y busco su pañuelo—. Ni lo que sea que tengas que decirme —le miró fijamente, antes de voltearse para limpiar su nariz.

—Pero… —volvió a interrumpirle.

—Te quiero mucho, Albert y; en serio, me duele que tantas discusiones se hayan vuelto parte de nuestra rutina —tomo otro trago—. Por favor…

En seguida comprendió y con un leve gesto, accedió, para luego permanecer en silencio por al menos una hora.

—Me retiró —cansado, convencido de que había dormitado durante esos minutos, intento dar las buenas noches a la rubia, pero al no tener una respuesta, se percató de que ella ya dormía.

Con una sonrisa, la cubrió bien en la manta que le abrigaba, le tomo en brazos y la llevo hasta sus aposentos. Ahí, solo le quitó los zapatos y la tapó con sus cobertores, para luego marcharse. Tenía que admitirlo, también a él le dolían tantas discusiones y aquel breve instante en silencio había resultado ser, al menos, un poco conciliador.

x – x – x

¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Qué podía hacer?

Con frustración, tratando de dormir y sin lograr parar de pensar en aquello que le atormentaba, dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

Tomando en cuenta lo complicado y devastado que, sin duda alguna, todo resultaría; estaba seguro de que no le quedaría demasiado dinero como para poder ayudarla; ya de por si había perdido muchas de sus posesiones.

¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Qué podía hacer?

Pero, quizá más importante; ¿Qué le permitiría hacer?

La situación había cambiado. Todo había cambiado y sin duda alguna, todo cambiaría.

¿Debía aceptarlo? ¿Así de fácil?

Sí. Así de fácil. Tan fácil como siempre había sido. Así de sencillo, con una simple frase, una inevitable e inesperada decisión, tendrían que volver a separarse.

Dolía; por supuesto que le dolía. Era aún más doloroso y frustrante dado que ella no había hablado completamente claro, pero resultaba obvio lo que decidiría.

Y; ¿Qué podía hacer él, más que aceptar?

Después de todo y tal como había dicho Albert, en el pasado, siempre había sido él, quien en su momento interpuso su futuro e incluso a otra mujer, antes que a ella.

¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en separarlos una y otra vez?

Primero fue por culpa de Elisa, luego por Susana y ahora; Harvard…

¿Qué debía hacer?...

 **X – x – X – x – X**

 **Última edición, costumbre 2019**

Chicas, mucjas gracias por sus comentarios, por tomarse el tiempo de leer y también por seguir agregando el fic a su lista de favoritos.

Les comento un poquito.

No es que Candy sea una malagradecida, al contrario, creo que ella esta tan confundida que no sabe ni para donde voltear.

Tampoco es que Terry se deje mangonear por todos.

Lo que pasara es que llegaran a un límite en picada, gracias a una decisión que tuvo un efecto mariposa inpresionante, y entonces vendra el giro de la historia.

Besos.

Monse


	28. xXXVIII

_Yo me quiero contigo,_

 _tenerme a tu lado,_

 _besarme en tus labios._

Brenda _Villa_

 **XXVIII**

Ella no volvió a llamar. Había asegurado comunicarse pronto, cuando en realidad, nunca lo hizo. Incluso, lo más probable, era que ella jamás tuvo la intención de volver a llamar.

Y muy a su pesar, no le culpaba, al contrario, le comprendía.

¿Cómo reclamarle, si ya una vez él había hecho exactamente lo mismo?

Sí. Había mantenido en silencio todo lo ocurrido con Susana, hasta que fue muy tarde y descubrió que, inevitablemente, Candy se había enterado e incluso se atrevió a buscarla. Pero, a pesar del pasado y de todo lo demás, se sentía ofendido y abandonado.

Pero; ¿Qué importaba su infantil pesar, cuando tenía cosas más importantes con las que lidiar?

Sin duda alguna, aquella situación había sido inclemente con el joven actor, que después de regresar todo el dinero que Candy le había "prestado", se encontró atascado en las deudas adquiridas para completar los pagos por la hospitalización y funerales de Susana; prácticamente lo había perdido todo a excepción de su auto, que aquel día había dejado en casa de Eleonor, y el cual decidió que vendería en última instancia.

Con pesar, no podía hacer nada, más que admitir que gracias a su madre, había logrado sobrevivir.

Que lamentable fue aquel tiempo y que aliviado se sintió, cuando finalmente durante el verano se anunció la propuesta para la reapertura de los espacios públicos. Entonces no tardó en anunciarse la fecha para comenzar los ensayos y reanudar las representaciones de la última puesta en escena.

—A Chicago… —esa misma tarde, emocionado por el alivio que el trabajo representaba, decidió descolgar el teléfono y tratar de comunicarse con ella; tal vez, con un poco de suerte, había pensado erróneamente—. Con la señorita Candice, por favor —fingió la voz, al reconocer a Archie—. De parte de Richard Graham —esperaba que la rubia se percatara de quién era en realidad—. Somos compañeros en el Colegio de Medicina… Claro… no colgaré… —había caído, solo esperaba que la rubia siguiera el juego.

—¿Hola? —la voz de la rubia era diferente.

—Candy; soy Terry…

,—¡Ah! ¡Si! —trataba de parecer emocionada, pero ni siquiera era capaz de lograr un tono de voz convincente—. Ya recordé quien eres. Y; ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien; ¿y tú? —a pesar de la distancia, sentía como le embargaba una extraña incertidumbre; tal vez llamarle no había sido tan buena idea—. Candy; yo… yo… —tenia ganas de decirle cuánto le extrañaba, de contarle sobre los ensayos que estaba por retomar, por lo triste y solitarios que habían sido sus días, y por lo mucho que esperaba volver a verla pronto; pero no pudo pronunciar nada de eso.

—Gracias por tomarte la molestia y llamar para avisarme sobre el reinicio de clases, pero ya no regresaré a Nueva York… —Terry permaneció mudo, aún procesando aquella información—. Gracias… No te preocupes, iré a Harvard para el próximo curso… Adiós…

Candy corto la comunicación. Él no había logrado decir nada y sin embargo, ella había terminado ya con aquella charla.

¿Qué debía hacer?

De nuevo, aquella pregunta rondaba por su mente.

—Terry; querido. ¿sucedió algo? Tienes una cara terrible… —la actriz, acababa de regresar de algún lado.

—Necesito que me prestes dinero.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Eleonor; te lo pagaré en cuanto venda mi auto, pero justo ahora necesito que me prestes dinero —era obvio que no le diría nada, sino hasta que tuviera lo que requería.

—Terry; no te atrevas a vender así como así, lo último que te queda. Debes usarlo para algo que sea más importante. Suficiente fue con que embargarán tu apartamento. ¿Cuánto necesitas? —temía a la impulsividad del muchacho—. Si está en mis posibilidades, te apoyaré.

—Necesito el dinero, es urgente, pero definitivamente no lo aceptaré, a menos que estés dispuesta a que te lo devuelva.

—Esta bien. Págamelo cuando el teatro comience a pagarte —accedió al ver el nerviosismo de su hijo—. ¿Cuánto necesitas?

—No estoy seguro. Tal vez con quinientos o mil dólares me baste.

—Déjame checar cuanto tengo en la caja fuerte —el castaño le siguió—. ¿para que los quieres? —estaba tratando de abrir el dispositivo de seguridad.

—Necesito viajar, de inmediato… —Eleonor volteo y sus miradas se cruzaron durante un segundo; eso bastó para que confirmara sus pensamientos y buscara con mayor velocidad.

—Solo tengo $650 —tomo todo el dinero que encontró ahí y se lo entrego al muchacho, saco otras cosas y cerró el escondite—. Toma también esto —le entrego una cajita de terciopelo, que claramente contenía una joya—. Hace mucho tiempo, tu padre me obsequio este juego —intrigado, Terry abrió la caja y observo una ostentosa gargantilla de diamantes y rubíes compañera de un par de aretes grandes—. Ve a Cartier; estoy segura de que ahí te darán lo suficiente por esto —también le entrego el certificado de la joya.

—Eleonor; esto… —la mujer le interrumpió antes de que terminara de rechazarle.

—Úsalo en caso de emergencia. Tómalo como parte del fondo de ahorro que tenemos gracias a la corona británica; por lo cual, espero que no trates de regresarme un solo centavo por esto —sonrió, y le dio otra cajita—. Este, por su parte, es un anillo muy humilde a comparación del juego anterior —volvió a sonreír y ella misma abrió la caja—. Mi padre siempre me contaba la historia de un hombre que había trabajado de sol a sol, desde que solo era un niño de no más de 12 años y que a esa edad había comenzado a ahorrar la mitad de su salario, para un día poder casarse con su mejor amiga de la infancia; él se lo dio a mi madre mucho tiempo después de que se habían casado, cuando yo tenía como 9 o 10 años y como te dije alguna vez, ellos permanecieron juntos hasta el final de sus días —al castaño le gusto la historia de ese discreto anillo, con un solitario y pequeño diamante; pero sobre todo, sabía a quien se lo pondría—. Solo te pido que nunca lo vendas y que tus hijos tampoco lo hagan.

—Gracias; Ellie —tomo ambas cajitas, una más sencilla que la otra y abrazo a la mujer frente a él—. Gracias…

Terry marcho a su alcoba, convencido de que, con la ayuda de la primer joya, bien habría podido dar algunos pagos de su departamento, aunque tarde o temprano, el tiempo le habría vuelto a jugar una mala pasada y aún así no habría logrado seguir pagando a tiempo.

—Me voy —con rapidez preparo una maleta y se despidió de la actriz—. Te llamaré en cuanto llegue a Chicago y encuentre donde hospedarme.

Y así, sin una idea de que haría en cuanto estuviera en esa ciudad, dejó Nueva York.

x – x – x

Después del aburrido viaje en tren de casi tres días, por la noche, finalmente llegó a su destino. Desorientado, se acercó a la oficina de asistencia y pregunto por las sugerencias para hospedaje; no le sorprendió que el Lex fuera una de estas y mucho menos los precios elevados que en ese momento no se podía permitir. Sin embargo, el hotel Lincoln, ofrecía precios bastante accesibles y estaba en la zona céntrica. Se decidió por ese.

Y una vez llegó a ese lugar y le otorgaron una alcoba, pregunto por el teléfono y le señalaron una cabina, dentro del mismo hotel, durante el viaje había tenido tiempo para armar un plan y decidir cómo procedería; por eso fue que en esa primer llamada, pidió comunicarse a la casa de la familia Brighton y después, pediría una llamada a Nueva York.

—¿Puede comunicarme con la Señorita Annie, por favor?... Dígale que soy Tom —recordaba haber escuchado ese nombre.

Luego de esperar un par de minutos, escucho esa voz que recordaba como una más tímida.

—¿Hola? ¿Tom Stevens? ¿Eres tú?

—Annie, no se me ocurrió ningún otro nombre más que el de Tom, para lograr que me respondieras —admitió—. En realidad soy Terry.

—Entiendo —le parecía una situación extraña—. No te preocupes, Archie se marchó poco antes de las seis. Pero; ¿a qué debo tu llamada? —su voz se escuchaba algo ronca, como si hasta hace poco estuviese llorando.

—Necesito hablar con Candy —fue al grano—. No puedo ser directo e intentar llamarla, incluso, la última vez…

—¿Y como esperas que te ayude? —le interrumpió—. No podría llevarla hasta Nueva York, sin que sospeche.

—Por eso estoy aquí, en Chicago…

—¡En Chicago! —esa si que era una sorpresa.

—¿Me ayudarás?

—Supongo que si estás aquí, es porque tienes un plan y si me has llamado, es porque no tienes una mejor opción…

—Eres mi única opción… —admitió.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Créeme, te lo agradeceré por el resto de mi vida —sonrió—. Necesito que esto sea cuanto antes y si puedes llamarla está misma noche, será mucho mejor. Lo primero que debes hacer, es…

Así, con una cómplice a su favor y la ansiedad de volver a estar frente a frente con Candy, se fue a descansar del largo viaje, luego de llamar a su madre.

x – x – x

—Hola Annie. ¿Pasó algo? —esa misma noche, tal como había acordado, puso manos a la obra y se aprovechó de tener el pretexto perfecto.

—Candy. ¡Oh Candy!… —parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar—. ¿Podemos vernos mañana? Por favor. Necesito alguien con quien hablar —mataría dos pájaros de un tiro…

—¿Qué sucedió? —por un lado le alegraba que al fin pasar algo interesante, mientras por el otro se mentalizaba para compadecer a su amiga.

—Archie y yo peleamos… —gimoteo—. Por favor, Candy, necesito tu consejo…

—¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?

—No. Mis padres no saben lo que sucedió.

—Pero… —las posibilidades de que Annie llorara en público, eran demasiadas y aquello no le convencía por completo—. ¿Entonces que sugieres?

—Hay una cafetería en el centro —hizo una pausa y gimoteo, deseando que no le descubriera—. Es bonita, aunque algo sencilla, además a Archie no le gusta ir a ese lugar y a mis padres mucho menos. Siempre dicen que es muy vulgar.

—¿Y dónde queda? —quizá había explicado demasiado y se había desviado un poco del plan.

—No estoy segura de cómo explicarte. No conozco las calles, pero sé llegar —ella misma había propuesto ese lugar, aunque a Terry sí le había dado más detalles de la localización—. ¿Te parece si mejor nos encontramos en el quiosco del centro, a las 10? —gimoteaba.

—Esta bien… —todo había resultado salir perfecto—. Ahí nos vemos —en ese preciso instante, vio a Archie caminando y charlando con Albert—. Hasta mañana. Por ahora trata de descansar —se despidió para alcanzarlos y colgó—. ¡Archie! —ambos detuvieron su andar y le esperaron; era claro que parecía furiosa.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿¡Qué sucede!? —pero claro que era un sínico—. ¿Qué le hiciste a Annie?

—¡Ahrg! —gruño—. Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Además, es obvio que ya sabes al respecto; ¿no?

—Pero quiero saber tu versión —al empresario le pareció un tema interesante y cruzado de brazos, les escuchaba.

—¡Ah! Entonces, no te ha dicho nada; ¿cierto?… —lo supo enseguida—. Tu actitud te delata.

—¿Entonces, tú no tuviste la culpa? —intervino el rubio.

—En este momento no quiero hablar de ese tema —la rubia no entendía porque se negaba a confesarlo.

—No importa. Mañana me enteraré de todo, con lujo de detalle. Y más te vale no haber hecho sufrir mucho a Annie.

—Mejor vete a dormir y deja de meterte en problemas ajenos —después de la discusión con su aún novia, tenía la ira aun presente en sus venas—. Suficiente tienes con tus propios líos, como para que te estés entrometiendo en cosas que no te conciernen. Primero acepta y decide bien que es lo que estás haciendo con tu vida, para que al menos así dejes de molestarte por cada sugerencia que se te da y no estés peleando todo el tiempo con todo mundo; y luego, si aún te quedan energías, úsalas en otra cosa, antes que en seguir metiéndote en chismes. Y tú; Albert... Tú… —en ese mismo instante, dejando atónitos e intrigados a los rubios, prefirió marcharse.

¿Qué había sucedido realmente? Y ¿Qué es lo que iba a decir sobre Albert?

—Tiene razón en una cosa… —murmuro la rubia—. Ni siquiera he tenido el valor para aceptar mis decisiones con alegría… Tal vez debería llamar a Annie y cancelar...

—No —de inmediato respondió el empresario—. Desde que Patty volvió a Inglaterra, ya solo cuenta contigo. No la decepciones.

Desde mucho tiempo atrás, a partir de esa noche de enero, aquel empresario se atormentaba el mismo, por su forma de actuar respecto a la rubia. Deseaba disculparse y enmendarse; sin embargo, por mas que lo deseara, no lograba hacerlo. Sonrió ante la mirada estupefacta de la enfermera; quizá era eso, de lo que Archie estuvo a punto de hablar.

 **X – x – X – x –X**

 **Última Edición, octubre 2019**


	29. XXIX

_Es mejor no dar alas_ _en donde no hay un cielo para volar_ _Edwin Vergara_

 **XXIX**

—¡Annie! —la rubia había estado esperando y en cuando vio a su amiga, llamo su atención; ambas vestían de manera sencilla—. ¡Aquí!

—Discúlpame. Tuve que esperar hasta que mis padres salieran —observo su reloj, la cita con Terry era a las 10:30 y aún tenían 20 minutos para llegar a la cafetería.

—No te preocupes —vio que la morena se sentaba en los escalones del quiosco, tal y como ella estaba antes de encontrarla entre la multitud—. ¿Y bien? —se acomodó junto a ella.

—No sé que hacer… —era honesta.

—Primero cuéntame qué pasó.

—Mis padres insisten en que debo de encontrar la forma de casarme con Archie lo más pronto posible. Pero, no sé cómo hacerlo. No veo que él tenga el mínimo interés, o que siquiera esté en sus planes próximos —de verdad le angustiaba—. Además, estoy segura de que, durante las temporadas en que está lejos, me engaña con alguien.

—¿Estás segura?

—Necesitaría ir hasta Harvard, buscarlo y perseguirlo para así poder estar segura. Pero hace mucho tiempo que cambió su forma de ser conmigo —su tristeza era palpable—. Ayer habíamos quedado en salir y… yo… —no estaba segura de lo que la rubia pensaría de ella si le contaba lo que había sucedido—. Yo…

—Dime Annie…

—Aproveche que mis padres habían ido a un asunto de negocios y regresarían hasta la noche —respiro profundo—. Y entonces, él y yo… verás; él y yo… —¿ella y él?; con curiosidad estudio los gestos de la morena y de inmediato abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡Annie! —no podía creer que su amiga sería capaz de algo así—. No digas más —trato de mantener la calma—. ¿Es lo que me estoy imaginando?

—Creo que sí… —no pudo evitar llorar—. Ahora no sé que hacer. Él dijo que yo lo había seducido y que era una artimaña para que se casara conmigo —le explico en voz casi inaudible.

—Y; ¿Es así?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —indignada, esta vez casi grito y luego volvió a bajar la voz y comenzó a hablar rápido—. ¿Cómo puedes creer que sería capaz de algo así? Yo solo pretendía, es que yo solo quería… No sé; Candy. Simplemente me deje llevar y cuando reaccione, fue porque me dolió como no tienes idea. Pero ya era demasiado tarde…

—Annie… —sin duda, ella era la menos indicada para aconsejar a su amiga.

—No sé que hacer. ¿Y si me embarazo? ¿y si, ni siquiera así se quiere casar conmigo? ¿y si después nadie se quiere casar conmigo?

—Tranquila —le abrazo—. Es poco probable que, con solo una vez, termines embarazada. Confía en mí. Soy enfermera y sé de estas cosas.

—Pero Candy; ¿Qué haré ahora?

—No pasa nada —la veía poco convencida—. En serio. Créeme.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Bueno… es que yo…

—¡Tú también! ¿con quién y por qué no me habías dicho nada?

—Bueno… no es algo que uno ande divulgando como si nada…

—Fue con Terry… —la idea cruzó por su mente, al recordarlo y mirar su reloj.

—Pues...

—Casi lo olvido —le interrumpió—. Vamos —la tomo de la mano y le guio entre la gente, hasta llegar a una pequeña cafetería que, por su diseño, ofrecía un agradable ambiente de privacidad—. Ahí está… —sonrió—. Ven.

—Annie… —se detuvo, en cuanto reconoció al muchacho.

—Solo quiere hablar contigo —le animo, sin conseguir demasiado y sin poder evitar llamar la atención del castaño, quien se levantó de inmediato.

—Candy… —ella oculto la mirada al escuchar su voz.

—Si quieres, puedo esperarte en el local de al lado…

—No… —sabia que aquella charla tardaría—. Es mejor que regreses a tu casa. Te veré mañana —con un simple gesto, acepto y se despidió de ambos.

—Me alegra verte —ninguno sabía cómo empezar y ninguno se veía particularmente feliz.

—Claro… —musito al ver que el camarero se acercaba.

—Ordena lo que desees —pretendía ser caballeroso.

—Solo quiero un café sencillo.

—¿Algo de la mesa de postres? —insistió el mesero.

—No.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. Almorcé antes de salir —era mentira, solo había tomado un paquete de galletas que comió mientras esperaba a su amiga—. Pero, dime; ¿Qué te trajo a Chicago? —conocía la respuesta, solo que no se le ocurrió otra cosa.

—Creo que es obvio; ¿o no? —ella no dijo nada, solo le devolvía la mirada—. Vine a tratar de convencerte para que regreses a Nueva York —admitió.

—Eso es imposible… —la mirada esmeralda entristeció aún más.

—No. Te equivocas. Todo es posible y para todo hay una solución.

—Con el salario de una enfermera no podría pagar todos los gastos que conlleva estudiar en una universidad de ese prestigio. Necesito el apoyo de Albert y… —suspiro.

—¿Y? —sabia que él estaba implicado en ese tema.

—Es mi única opción… —el café llegó mientras ambos se quedaban en silencio.

—Pero, Albert estaba de acuerdo en que asistieras a Columbia; ¿por qué el cambio tan repentino? —para ella no había sido cosa de un día para el otro.

—En realidad —musito, mientras agregaba azúcar al café—. Desde el inicio, el siempre insistió en Harvard…

—Todo es gracias a mi; ¿Cierto? —ahora comenzaba a comprenderlo todo—. ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para cambiar la situación?

—¿Tienes suficiente dinero como para prestármelo, para que pueda pagar mis cuotas, libros, materiales y todo lo que me sea necesario? —el gesto que el actor hizo, fue obvio—. Pero no olvides que también necesito un lugar en donde quedarme. Aunque, bueno, con eso no habría problema; de antemano sé que tienes espacio en tu departamento. Sin embargo; tampoco pretendo ser una molestia —sin argumento alguno y sin atreverse a contarle respecto a su situación económica, ella dedujo que no estaba dispuesto a apoyarla, solo deseaba que regresara a Nueva York—. ¿Ahora entiendes el por qué de mi decisión?

—Candy; yo…

—No. Terry; no te preocupes. De todas formas, no tienes ninguna obligación conmigo. Después de todo, nunca hemos sido nada más que amigos…

—¿Amigos?

—Sí —sonrió con amargura—. Sin importar los sentimientos, siempre hay cosas más importantes entre nosotros. Así que… —guardo silencio al sentir que sus ojos comenzaban a arder y unas lagrimas empezaban a tomar forma, junto con el nudo en la garganta que le obligó a callar.

—La cuenta —de improviso y ante la incredulidad de la rubia, llamo al camarero; Candy trato de mantenerse entera, sabía que sus palabras podían ofenderle y quizá eso había ocurrido.

Sin saber que hacer exactamente, de un solo trago termino el contenido de su taza y mientras el muchacho preparaba el pago, se apresuró a tomar su bolso y salir. Lo que menos deseaba era quedarse ahí sentada, como una verdadera tonta; y si al final cada quien iba a tomar su camino, era mejor ser la primera.

—Candy; espera —al ver lo que la chica hizo, se apresuró para alcanzarla y le detuvo del otro lado de la acera.

—No. Por favor. Basta ya. Es mejor así.

—Solo quiero que me acompañes un momento más… —parecía pensarlo seriamente.

—No…

—Por favor. Tú conoces esta ciudad. Vayamos a dónde tu quieras; un zoológico, un parque… —pasar el día con él, simplemente disfrutando del aire libre, era algo que, desde Escocia, no habían vuelto a hacer.

—Esta bien… —al menos conservaría ese recuerdo—. Vayamos al lago…

Envueltos en un silencio incómodo, caminaron, uno al lado del otro, hasta que Terry pudo ver el reflejo cristalino del agua. No había nadie alrededor, entonces corrió y se quitó el reloj, los zapatos y calcetines, dejo todo en el camino y se metió al agua.

—¡Terry! —carcajeo, contagiada con aquel entusiasmo y corrió tras él, hasta la orilla del lago.

—¡Ven! Solo los pies. Anda. Por favor… —primero se negó, pero observando la mirada suplicante del actor, finalmente comenzó a desabrocharse las botas.

—¿Contento? —pregunto, una vez a su lado.

—Sí…

Se agachó y aventó agua a la desprevenida enfermera, que sin dudarlo, seguía el ritmo cada vez más intenso del juego.

Empapados de pies a cabeza, luego de que ella le empujara y para colmo, cayera sobre él, enterrándole el codo en el vientre; carcajeaba, abrazándola y tratando de ignorar el dolor, mientras ella intentaba acomodarse bien.

—Usted sigue siendo la misma chica distraída y juguetona de siempre; señorita White —intentaba que fuera un cumplido, ante el cual ella sonrió y sin más, la besó con ternura.

—Puedo darme cuenta de que usted no se queda atrás, señor; y sigue tomando cuanto beso le plazca —sonreía, pero hizo una pausa en la que, por alguna razón miró al cielo—. Debemos apresurarnos. No puedo llegar con la ropa empapada —comenzó a incorporarse.

—Espera… —mientras ella se preguntaba que diría o que estaba por hacer, él se arrodilló—. Candice… —la miró, reflejándose en aquellas relucientes esmeraldas—. Cásate conmigo…

—T-Terry… —no sabía que decir o que pensar; sin embargo, se mantuvieron así el tiempo suficiente para que el silenció volviera a sentirse incómodo entre ellos.

—No es necesario que me respondas justo ahora —por alguna razón, intuía estar metiendo la pata—. Tampoco te pido que nos casemos hoy o mañana…

—Terry yo… —por el momento no podía seguir dándole la cara, así que prefirió regresar a la orilla.

—Te juro que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos, sin importar lo que sea, para pagar tu universidad —tal vez, de esa manera—. Justo ahora no tengo nada que ofrecerte; pero si me das tiempo…

—Terry… —un lejano, imprudente y bien usado trueno, se escucho a lo largo del horizonte—. Debemos irnos, no tardará en llover… —comenzó a ponerse las botas.

—¿Candy?... —no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar.

—Date prisa —deseaba aceptar su propuesta, pero al mismo tiempo, no podía comprometerlo de aquella forma.

En silencio, el actor salió del agua y rápidamente se calzo los zapatos.

—Por aquí…

Sin decir una sola palabra, regresaban tal como habían ido; hasta que, poco antes de llegar a la calle más cercana, comenzó a llover.

—¡Corre! —le animo, al ver la parada del autobús, lugar en donde se protegieron, al menos un poco—. ¿Terry? —llevaban al menos cinco minutos ahí y él seguía sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

—Dame al menos un "No" como respuesta —musito con seriedad.

—No puedo. No puedo hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? —insistió—. Dime, necesito una explicación, al menos un pretexto.

—¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que funcionara? —deseaba decirle tantas cosas—. Realmente, tú y yo solo somos dos desconocidos. ¿Qué pasará si un día me despierto y me encuentro odiándote con el alma?

—Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tol…

—¡Pero yo no! —le interrumpió y silenció—. También podría pasar que fueras tú quien me odie. Además; lo único que por ahora puedo decir, es que, no eres el mejor partido —¿Acaso habían sido tantas, las veces en que había escuchado eso, que terminó por pensar igual?—. No eres más que un actor, aficionado al alcohol y quizá también a otras cosas… eres orgulloso, rebelde, necio, imprudente e impulsivo. Con esa combinación; ¿Quién puede asegurar que tendríamos un matrimonio exitoso?

Le hervía la sangre; ¿realmente eso pensaba de él? Deseaba darle una lección, para que no le olvidará por el resto de su vida, y sin embargo, no quería soltar la lengua y decir cosas de las que después se arrepintiera. Pero lo que al final dijo fue mucho más de lo que planeo.

—¿Y que hay de ti? —mascullo con rabia—. Tienes razón. Ahora me doy cuenta de la chica interesada y hueca que eres. ¿Crees que conseguirás algo mejor en Harvard? ¡Pues adelante! A final de cuentas, ya sé en qué clase de mujer te has convertido. Quédate con el maldito dinero de Albert, incluso puedes engatusarlo como hiciste conmigo, o si prefieres, úsalo bien para que puedas conseguirte otro buen prospecto para marido, ya que, por lo visto tienes suficiente experiencia como para seducir a cualquiera, así como lo lograste con Simon y conmigo; ya que eso fue justo lo que hiciste… —solo guardo silencio cuando el sonido de una fuerte bofetada resonó en aquel breve espacio—. Gracias… —se burló de el mismo, aunque la rubia estaba segura de que se reía de ella.—. ¿Eso es todo?

—Púdrete; Terence Grandchester. Y escúchame bien. Ni hoy, ni nunca, aceptaré ser tu esposa —se fue, corriendo, sin importarle que tan fuerte estuviera lloviendo, que tan lejos estaba de la mansión o si el actor sabía regresar a su hotel o no.

 **X – x – X – x – X**

 **Ultima edición, octubre 2019**

Chicas, gracias.

Basta terminar este fic,tratare de seguir publicandolo diario.

Ya faltan menos de 10 capitulos.


	30. XXX

_Hoy, que ya no me pertenecen tus labios, que ya no soy la causa de tu insomnio, me hallo desconcertado cuando los interrogantes me asedian. Revolotean en mi cabeza y se estrellan unos contra otros, y al final de tanto escándalo, termino por creer que si eras tú…_

 _Edwin Vergara_

 _Diecisiete_

 **XXX**

Ella quería tener razón, eso era lo que ella deseaba escuchar, y eso fue lo que él le dio. De nada le servía atormentarse con lo sucedido, porque al final, eso había sido lo mejor para ella. Así podría estudiar lo que quisiera, para luego hacer de su vida, lo que deseara. Sin miedo, sin presiones, pero sobre todo, sin más preocupaciones que ella misma y después, si es que estaban destinados a estar juntos, de alguna forma lo estarían.

Mientras tanto a él solo le quedaba volver a comenzar, hacer todo lo posible por recuperarse y vivir lo que fuera que le deparará la vida. Esperando, sin nada mejor que hacer, que esperar, pero ya sin el desgaste que el pasado implicaba.

x – x – x

—¡Candy! —un par de días más tarde, la rubia visitaba a su "amiga"—. Al fin estás aquí —estaba feliz y si no, procuraba parecerlo—. Vamos al jardín. Tienes que contarme cómo te fue con Terry… te he estado esperando; el otro día no terminamos de hablar y…

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —en cuando se percató de que estaban solas y en un área aislada, hizo la pregunta.

—¿Qué? ¿Sucedió algo malo?

—No puedo creer que tú, mi "mejor amiga" me hayas engañado de esa forma —estaba más que indignada.

—Candy…

—¿Por qué? Annie; ¿por qué te pusiste de parte de él?

—¿Te hizo algo?

—Es un sínico al que no deseo volver a ver en toda mi vida —rio con amargura—. Y todavía se atrevió a pedirme matrimonio…

—Candy… —no entendía nada.

—Pero que bueno que no acepte —dijo con melancolía y algo de rabia, tratando de seguir ocultando lo que en realidad sentía—. Yo no podría ser la esposa de un tipo tan vil, egoísta, manipulador, borracho y seguramente mujeriego; como él. Se cree mucho solo porque tiene dinero, tiene fans a montones y solo por eso piensa que puede acercarse a mi y decirme una sarta de estupideces como si fuera lo más lindo que se le ocurriese… ¡Lo odio, Annie; lo odio como nunca había odiado a nadie! —de nuevo se mentía a sí misma.

—Candy… —aun la miraba confundida.

—¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo?

—¿Qué? —dudo de preguntar.

—Que me traicionaste, que te pusiste de su lado y me dejaste a merced de un tipo como él —hizo un pausa—. ¿Por qué? Annie; ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—Lo hice por ti y porque él es un buen tipo.

—¿Buen tipo? ¿En serio? ¿ese es tu argumento? —era claro que necesitaba desahogarse y no le escucharía, sino hasta conseguirlo—. Él nunca ha sido nada, más que un patán, un borracho, un rebelde egoísta, que cree que todo lo puede conseguir con dinero. ¿Puedes creer que incluso intento comprarme a mi? ¡a mi!

—¿A ti? —algo no cuadraba.

—Sí. El muy sínico se ofreció a pagar mi universidad, siempre y cuando me casara con él. ¿Te imaginas? Quizá para el solo soy una inversión, hasta que pueda hacer uso de mi herencia o tal vez me quiere para poder usar la influencia de la familia…

—¿Eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo? —no, no lo era; la rubia solo decía aquello que venía a su mente, solo quería estar bien consigo misma, para que cuando al fin estuviera en Harvard, no le reprochará el corazón por haber elegido su carrera, antes a él.

—¡Annie! Estoy hablando en serio.

—Es que, al escucharte, siento como si fuera Elisa la que está diciendo tantas tonterías —la rubia no podía creer que su amiga, la tímida, le hablara de esa forma y la comparara con tal tipo de persona—. ¿Quién te dijo tantas tonterías sobre Terry?

—¿Qué? ¿por qué? —algo en la actitud pasiva y perspicaz de la morena, le incitó a reflexionar; sin embargo, no estaba segura de querer escuchar.

—Se honesta Candy, y no sólo conmigo, sino también contigo misma —hizo una pausa y espero a ver que la enfermera afirmaba en silencio—. ¿Realmente crees todas las patrañas que estás diciendo?

—Bueno, yo… —sabía, mejor que nadie, que el Terry actual era muy diferente al que conoció en el colegio, pero afirmarlo haría que todo fuera más difícil.

—¿Hace cuando tiempo que no lees una noticia sobre Terry? —¡Años! Debía admitirlo, por mucho solo leía los encabezados que no podía evitar en el puesto de periódicos—. ¿Te das cuenta? —recalco, cuando la rubia no pudo contestar.

—Pero… —quiso decir que eso no quería decir que estaba mal en todo.

—No estoy diciendo que Terry es cien porciento perfecto, pues todos tenemos defectos —le explicaba como si fuera algo obvio—. Pero; ¿Sabías que Terry está en bancarrota?

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Sabes qué hace tiempo le embargaron el departamento?

—Annie; yo… —eso si que no lo sabía.

—Veo que no… —hizo otra pausa— ¿Sabias que eso fue gracias una deuda que contrajo, creo que por ayudar a Susana con un tratamiento?

—No… —recordó aquellas ocasiones en que intento ayudarle, pero él se negaba y como, a los pocos días de haberle prestado dinero, el lo devolvió completo.

—¿Sabias, que a pesar de ti, en los periódicos nunca se publicó una sola nota, respecto a rumores de que anduviera con una u otra y que siempre, a pesar no haberse casado, respeto a Susana?

—No…

—Sé que, muchas veces, los periódicos publican solo lo que piensan que les va a ayudar a vender. Sin embargo, nunca ha salido un solo chisme alardeando que se metió en problemas por estar borracho o por lo que sea. Pero, tomando en cuenta el poco tiempo en que le conocí durante el colegio y que en ese entonces solo era un niño que le hacía berrinche al duque; no dudo, ni un segundo, de su integridad —hizo una pausa, pensando en lo que diría—. Y para que lo sepas; ese es al tipo que ayude y esas las razones por las que lo hice.

—Annie… —no sabía que pensar, ni mucho menos como admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Debería darte vergüenza, hablar de él de la forma tan despreciable en que lo has hecho. ¿No te das cuenta? El viajo, desde Nueva York, haciendo, Dios sabe que sacrificios, solo para venir a pedirte matrimonio; y todo para que lo despreciaras de la forma tan cruel en que al parecer lo hiciste. Es de admirar, que estando en la situación económica en que está, no le importe buscar la forma para ayudarte y así, pueda tenerte a su lado —a esas alturas de la discusión, la tímida hija de los Brighton estaba más que molesta—. Y; ¿sabes una cosa? Qué bueno que no aceptaste casarte con él; porque nadie merece terminar al lado de una persona que opina cosas tan horribles, de quién dice amar… —con lágrimas de furia y frustración, sintiéndose identificada con sus propias palabras, dio media vuelta, entro a su casa y se perdió de vista.

—Pero Annie… de alguna forma tenía que hacer que él me olvidará… —musito en cuanto se quedó sola.

x – x – x

Era un monstruo. Sin duda alguna. Solo un monstruo habría podido rechazar a la persona que amaba, tal como ella lo había hecho.

Era claro que él también había dicho muchas cosas, todas hirientes y que sin embargo, se acercaban más a la verdad, que lo que ella había argumentado, basándose en el chico que solía escaparse del colegio y pelear en un bar cualquiera. Sin duda alguna, había merecido cada insulto que el muchacho había pronunciado en su contra.

Aquella noche, recostada en su cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño, pensaba una y otra vez en como solucionar las cosas o si es que al menos podría reparar un poquito del daño que había hecho; fue de madrugada cuando se dio cuenta de que siempre tuvo solo dos caminos y tenía que elegir uno de ellos.

Para empezar, tenía que hablar con Albert; pero no perdería más tiempo, eso ya estaba decidido.

Tres días más tarde, aprovechando que era domingo, se levantó muy temprano, arreglo todo lo que le faltaba por empacar en su bolso, tomo la maleta que ya tenía lista y bajo las escaleras.

—Buen día —dejo la maleta a un costado de la entrada del comedor; era ahora o nunca.

—Candy… ¿vas a algún lado? —el patriarca ya estaba sentado a la mesa, esperándoles—. No pensarás irte sin desayunar…

—Veras…

—Hola Candy —entro Archie y se ubicó en su silla—. Luces linda hoy. ¿Vamos a ir a algún lado y lo olvidé? —ella negó con un leve gesto.

—Siéntate —insistió el rubio.

—No —exhalo—. Debo irme; pero no quería hacerlo sin despedirme y sin agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

—¿A qué viene todo esto? —nerviosa, la rubia enfocaba la vista en uno y luego en el otro.

—Espero que me disculpes —sentía una gran presión en el pecho que le impedía respirar con normalidad—. Realmente quería complacerte y hacer lo que me pedías; pero no puedo hacerlo. No iré a Harvard.

—Candy…

—No. No importa. Ya no me importa —rio con nerviosismo—. En serio. Ya no me importa si la única condición para que me apoyes, es que me mantenga alejada de Nueva York.

—Es por tu bien…

—Y sabes; ya ni siquiera me importa si tengo que renunciar a mi sueño de ser médico o te decepcionas de mí —no le interesaba seguir escuchándolo—. De hecho. ¿Sabes que? Soy yo, quien está decepcionada de ti.

—¿De mi?

—Si. De ti. Porque tú también cambiaste, porque me ocultaste cosas que debiste decirme y traicionaste mi confianza.

—¿Yo?

—Si. Tú mismo lo admitiste hace tiempo y para colmo, en más de una ocasión. Lo peor es que tuve que escucharte yo misma y darme cuenta de la forma en que me alejaste de él.

—Ya te lo dije; es lo mejor para ti. Todo lo que pretendo es que mi familia no resulte lastimada.

—¿Sí? ¿según quien? ¿según tú?

—¿Por qué estas haciendo todo esto? ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que todos hemos cambiado? Te aseguro que él ya no es el chico del colegio.

—No importa. No importa. Sé que le quiero y estoy dispuesta a volverle a conocer, con todos los riesgos que eso implica, pero sobre todo, siendo consciente de que el fracaso es una posibilidad.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —repitió, esa posibilidad de ese fracaso es lo que más le angustiaba.

—Porque estoy cansada y asqueada de todo esto —Archie sonreía descaradamente—. Y, sinceramente, ya no soporto más —finalmente estalló—. Así que; gracias. Y no te preocupes si quieres quitarme el apellido "Andrew"; de todas formas, hace años que se lo pedí a la tía abuela y nunca nadie hizo nada.

—Eso es cierto —intervino Archie.

—A ti nadie te pregunto nada —le silencio el patriarca, se levantó y recargo en la mesa—. No permitiré que marches y…

—Ya déjala tío. Déjala hacer lo que desea.

—Esto es algo que no te implica, ni tiene porqué importarte.

—Claro que me importa y me implica. Candy es parte de la familia y merece tanto respeto como ser feliz y cometer sus propios errores. Y si a ti no te parece, pues ese no es problema de ella.

—Ya te dije que…

—¡Ah! Ya veo. ¿Quieres que diga más? Bien… ¿Entonces por qué no admites que estás celoso de Terry? —el rubio le vio con incredulidad—. ¿Sabes cómo lo sé? Porque yo también he estado celoso de ese estúpido inglés. Pero no te preocupes, también es un mal de familia. Todos los Andrew, incluyendo a Neal, nos hemos enamorado de ella, en algún momento de nuestras vidas. Así que no te avergüences, admítelo, no te reprimas solo porque es tu hija adoptiva —Candy estaba atónita, al escuchar y dudar de lo que Archie revelaba.

—¡Cállate! Estoy tratando de… ¡No tergiverses a situación! —el muchacho volvió a sonreír.

—No te preocupes tío. En este preciso instante nos callaremos —se levanto, camino hasta Candy y tomo la maleta—. Vamos; te llevare. Dejemos al señor en la tranquilidad que desea…

—¡No se atrevan! —ambos le ignoraron—. ¡Candice! ¡Archiwald! ¡vuelvan inmediatamente! ¡Se los advierto! ¡Vuelvan o no se atrevan a regresar!...

—Deberías volver —sugirió la rubia, mientras su primo encendía el automóvil.

—Vamos. Sube de una vez. Yo no volveré. ¿Ya lo escuchaste? Esta histérico… —la hizo sonreír y luego de pensarlo, puso su maleta atrás, subió al auto y le pidió que le llevará a la estación de trenes.

—Lamento que tus dificultades con Annie, no tuvieran solución —la rubia inicio la charla.

—Quise solucionar la situación ¿Sabes? —suspiro—. Pero, a pesar de que había sido ella quien me presionaba, ayer que fui a visitarla, quise disculparme; la verdad es que no he sido muy honesto con ella, pper le pedí matrimonio y me dio un rotundo "no". Ni siquiera me dio explicaciones, solo dio media vuelta.

—Sus padres le estaban presionando para que te convenciera y te casarás con ella, pero ella siempre quiso esperarte.

—No lo sabía… pero; ¿Entonces por qué, cuando al fin le hice la propuesta?...

—Creo que tuve mucho que ver con eso —musito, sin atreverse a contarlo todo.

—¿Tú?

—Lo siento. Sé que me dijiste que no me metiera, de hecho, fue ella la que dijo que nadie debería casarse con alguien que no le comprende, que no sabe amarle por lo que es y… —suspiro—. Lo siento.

—Ya no importa —no quiso preguntar por aquello que la rubia callaba—. Al final, eso es cierto y aunque al principio me enoje y yo fui el primero en rechazarla, debo admitir que me duele su negativa. Por cierto, el otro día estaba enojado y solo bastó que la mencionadas para que yo…

—Descuida. ¿Qué harás ahora? —por alguna razón, veía a Terry reflejado en Archie.

—No puedo hacer nada, tengo que continuar con mi carrera y mi vida. Solo puedo dejarla ser feliz y después, si es que aún me quiere y le quiero, quizá podamos tener otra oportunidad.

—Archie; ¿es cierto aquello que le dijiste a Albert? —después de un lapso en silencio, mientras ella se preguntaba si es que acaso estaba cometiendo un error al apresurarse, prefirió cambiar el tema.

—¿Sobre que?

—Eso de que todos se han enamorado de mi… —lo dijo, como si fuera algo obvio; lo sabía de él, de Anthony e incluso de Neal; pero; ¿Stear y Albert?

—Sí; ¿por qué crees que mi hermano siempre te incluía en sus experimentos? Y también; ¿por qué crees que Albert actuó como lo hizo? —la rubia parecía meditarlo—. ¿Recuerdas que, cuando estábamos en el San Pablo, yo era exactamente así?

La rubia no dijo nada, pero seguía sin poder creerlo, aunque tomando en cuenta la vida siempre ocupada del empresario era fácil saber que no tenía tiempo para citas o al menos para conocer a alguna chica linda. Al final, después de vacilar un poco, cuando llegaron a la estación cambiaron el tema.

—¿Irás a Nueva York?

—Sí.

—Y tú; ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Supongo que sería buena idea acompañarte, pero tengo que regresar a Harvard. Tal vez pase el resto del día en el zoológico y luego regresaré a la mansión para hacer mi maleta. De todas formas, ya tengo el boleto para mañana.

—Te deseo suerte y un buen viaje.

—Lo mismo para ti… —se escucho el último anuncio del tren que la rubia abordaría.

—Escríbeme en cuanto tengas una dirección —la abrazo con fuerza y le incitó a abordar el vagón—. Yo seguiré en el dormitorio de siempre.

—Sí. Eso haré.

—Y salúdame a Terry.

—Te prometo que lo haré cuando lo encuentre…

Desde su asiento, continuo despidiéndose hasta que el ferrocarril abandonó la estación. Luego suspiro.

No sabía que encontraría al llegar a esa ciudad, tendría que buscar trabajo desde el primer momento y además, no sabía por donde comenzar a buscar a Terry, pero si sabía todo lo que deseaba lograr antes de hallarle, tampoco tenía mucho dinero y, luego de aquella forma en que habían peleado con Albert, lo último que deseaba era volver al penthouse.

Suspiro, segura de que frente a ella solo había un futuro incierto.

 **X – x – X – x – X**

 **Última Edición, Octubre 2019**

Gracias por sus comentarios, por su lectura y por seguir añadiendo el fic a sus favoritos.

Sin afán de ofender a nadie, quisiera recordarles que, así como me doy la libertad de escribir y publicar, ustedes son totalmente libres de leer y dejar de leer cuando quieran. No necesitan pedirme permiso o avisarme, después de todo, nadie las esta obligando a nada.

Para quienes permanecen:

La verdad, si me sorprendió la forma en que, en fanfiction reaccionaron al anterior capítulo, sobre todo porque ya se los había advertido. Es la única plataforma en que sucedió y eso solo me llevo a ciertas conclusiones y medidas que he colocado.

En Candy's Fanfics World, el común de los comentarios fue

"Terry no merece eso, pero al fin Candy tendrá que rogar"

No sé si fue así, porque las actualizaciones en el foro las hice conforme iba escribiendo y en estas ocasiones estoy publicando diario.

Recuerden, por favor, que aún falta que Candy se hunda lo suficiente, aunque traté de que estos capítulos fueran más rápidos que los primeros, así que no falta mucho para eso.

Besos

Monse


	31. XXXI

_Ya no te siento,_

 _ya no te extraño,_

 _ya no te vivo,_

 _ya no te pienso,_

 _ya no te amo,_

 _y Miles de Mentiras más…_

 _Christopher Clímaco_

 **XXXI**

La única ventaja que tenía a su favor es que ya conocía Manhattan y también un poco del resto de Nueva York.

Las desventajas eran que ya había pasado más de un mes y hasta ese momento el lugar más accesible y cercano a esa isla, que había encontrado era un horrible departamento en Brooklyn. Otra era que después de una semana seguía sin conseguir un buen empleo. Y para colmo, ya se le había terminado el dinero.

Por supuesto que aún contaba con sus ahorros aún bien guardados en su cuenta bancaria, pero eso era algo que solo pensaba ocupar hasta que encontrará un sitio en donde vivir; sin embargo, aquello era una emergencia.

Esa tarde, mientras caminaba por el barrio italiano, pensando en comprar algo económico que pudiera comer y luego tomar un transporte que le llevará hasta el banco, en una pequeña puerta, en medio de dos locales de pizza, encontró un letrero anunciando la disponibilidad de un pequeño espacio en renta para vivienda u oficina.

—¿Quieres verlo? —una chica, le pregunto desde la entrada de una de las pizzería..

—¿Es posible? —le motivo la curiosidad.

—Dame un minuto, iré por las llaves —la joven no tardó demasiado, abrió la primer puerta, dejándole entrar en el pasillo, luego abrió una segunda puerta, en la primer planta y entraron.

Aquel lugar no era tan grande; era una sola pieza con un espacio donde estaba el baño y otro rincón en donde había una pequeña estufa. Más que suficiente para ella.

—Es lindo…

—Por ahora es el único que tenemos disponible, pero arriba hay otros departamentos más grandes. ¿Tienes muchas cosas?

—En realidad… —suspiro—. Solo tengo mi maleta y muchas ganas de salir adelante.

—Ya veo —se había percatado de la maleta—. ¿tienes trabajo? ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Soy enfermera, pero aún no encuentro trabajo en la ciudad.

—Mi tío me comentó que, luego de la epidemia, hay poco presupuesto y por eso los hospitales se han mantenido con el poco personal que aún tienen, aunque es obvio que necesitan manos. Si gustas, te daré su nombre y la dirección de su clínica; esta por volver a dar servicio y, según entendí, necesitará una enfermera.

—¿De verdad? Te lo agradeceré… pero volviendo a lo de la vivienda…

Había tardado más de lo imaginado y a esa hora ya no podía hacer nada. El banco estaba cerrado, ya era muy tarde como para buscar un hotel en donde quedarse y ya no tenía suficiente dinero para buscarlo. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, fue ir al teatro de la compañía Stratford y preguntar por Karen.

Con tristeza, vistió su abrigo y una gorra tejida, detuvo un carruaje, al cual le pidió que le dejara en la calle trasera del teatro, pago al llegar a su destino, tomo la maleta y camino por aquella semiobscura calle, escucho carcajadas provenientes de algún lugar y suspiro.

¿Por qué se le ocurrió la brillante idea de bajar ahí, una cuadra antes y no exactamente en la entrada?

Cambió la maleta a su lado izquierdo y continuo.

¿Qué diría al llegar ahí?

Ni siquiera estaba segura de que alguien creyera que era amiga de Karen, de hecho, ella misma no estaba segura ya que, mientras estuvo en Chicago ni siquiera le telefoneo.

Observando el asfalto, suspiro con desilusión. Ya no tenía dinero suficiente, incluso como para ir hasta la casa de Eleonor, además de que estaba muy lejos podía encontrarse con Terry y aún no lograba nada de lo que se había propuesto hacer antes de buscarlo.

Con duda, se detuvo a unos 20 metros de la entrada del staff, dejo la maleta en el suelo, saco su monedero y contó los pocos dólares que le quedaban. Tal vez podría ir a la estación y fingir que esperaba algún tren, para así al menos poder dormir en un lugar "seguro". O podía ir al Penthouse… aunque, la posibilidad de verse forzada a disculparse con Albert y tener que regresar a Chicago, le aconsejaba ir a la estación. Al menos, sería solo esa noche, hasta que lograra sacar dinero de su cuenta.

—¡Fíjese por donde va! —de pronto, mientras aún meditaba en el efectivo que le quedaba, alguien tropezó con ella, haciendo que tirará casi todo su dinero—. ¡Idiota! —se apresuró a levantarlo, sin recibir siquiera una disculpa o un poco de ayuda de ese hombre.

—¡Kevin! ¡Espera! —levantando la última moneda que encontró, se enteró del nombre de aquel irrespetuoso tipo, volteo y aprovecho que estaba esperando a quien fuera que le había detenido.

—¡Oye tú! —quiso enfrentarlo—. ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde vas? —protesto, siendo observada con recelo o; ¿quizá era asco? —. ¡Al menos pide una disculpa!

—¡No te atrevas a tocarme, vagabunda estúpida! —se hizo para atrás, haciendo gestos.

—¿Vagabunda?... —no podía creer que alguien le hubiese catalogado como "vagabunda", sabía que estaba un poco desaliñada, pero; ¿vagabunda?

—Lárgate o llamo a la Policía —¿de verdad le estaba pasando eso?

—Kevin. Mi amor; gracias por esperarme —la chica que había detenido a ese tipo, observo a Candy de pies a cabeza y luego busco algo en su bolso—. Toma —extendió la mano por instinto y sin decir nada, luego reviso mientras la pareja se alejaba; era una moneda de un cuarto de dólar.

Con furia la apretó, pensó en aventarla y decirles lo que se merecían; pero una especie de alerta se activo en ella, sintió que alguien le observaba, volteo hacia la entrada del teatro y se percató de que había bastantes ojos que observaron la escena. Entonces lo vio, mirándole de una forma extraña.

Haciendo a un lado la gran furia que le consumía, hizo uso de lo que le quedaba de dignidad, tomo la maleta y cruzó corriendo, sin fijarse, provocando que un coche frenará y volanteara de improviso, casi chocando con otro auto.

—¡¿Estás loca?! —le grito el conductor, mientras que Terry al ver el posible accidente había comenzado a correr y luego volvía a detenerse, cuando no pasó nada.

El actor volteo con la intención de seguir despidiéndose de sus compañeros y se percató de que varios de ellos se habían acercado, luego busco a Candy, quien seguía corriendo.

¿Debía ir tras ella?

¿Qué hacía en Nueva York?

—Ve tras ella —sugirió uno de sus compañeros más experimentados—. A mí no me parece que sea una vagabunda, como aquel tipo grito; tal vez corre peligro —por supuesto que no lo era—. ¡Ve!

—Sí —comenzó a correr tras la rubia, que en la esquina había dado vuelta a la derecha.

Gracias a que, por cuestiones laborales, hacía lo posible por mantenerse en forma y a que no iba cargando nada, como ella, le alcanzó con facilidad.

—¡Espera! —estaba a unos pasos de la rubia—. ¡Candy! —alcanzo su mano libre y le detuvo con fuerza, sin poder evitar que el equipaje cayera.

—¡Suéltame! —un par de lágrimas escurrían por su rostro; así no era como había imaginado su encuentro.

—Candy; ¿tú?... —no la soltaba—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —no quería ilusionarse, para luego volver a lo mismo.

—Yo… —deseaba decirle que había ido a buscarlo con la intención, de rogarle, en caso de ser necesario, para que le perdonara—. Yo vine porque… —dejo de jalarse y respiro profundo tratando de armarse de valor—. Vine para demostrarte que yo…

—¡Terry! —una chica grito desde un auto—. Cariño; necesitamos hablar. Date prisa, te esperaré en el teatro.

—Dame unos minutos —respondió y la chica siguió su camino, dejando un sabor amargo en la rubia—. ¿Y bien?... —insistió, pero ella no fue capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra, solo sentía que sus ojos ardían como brazas recién encendidas—. ¿Candy? ¿Acaso viniste para que tú y yo?...

—¡No! —grito—. ¡No te creas tan importante!

—¿Entonces que has venido a demostrarme? —deseaba una respuesta.

—Yo… —estaba segura de que aquella chica era su novia o algo parecido y ella, simplemente, no deseaba que se diera cuenta de que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todas las ilusiones con que había regresado a esa ciudad, ahora eran sueños rotos.

—Tal ves quieres demostrarme que mi opinión respecto a todo lo que te dije en Chicago es equivocada.

—Yo no tengo nada que demostrarte —¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto?—. A pesar de todo, soy una mujer libre y puedo hacer lo que me plazca con mi vida —le hizo resoplar con burla.

—Admítelo ya, que tengo otros asuntos que atender. De una vez por todas —hizo una pausa mientras la soltaba y se cruzaba de brazos—. ¿Estás aquí, para que tú y yo tengamos otra oportunidad? —deseaba gritar que sí, deseaba lanzarse a sus brazos y besarle hasta que se olvidará de todas las dificultades que había pasado desde que había regresado a Nueva York; y sin embargo, el eco de las palabras de aquella chica, resonaba en sus oídos.

—¡No! —apretó los ojos, pensando en cuantas veces él se había sacrificado por ella, y en que dejarlo ser feliz era lo mínimo que podía hacer, después de la forma en que le había despreciado cuando le pidió matrimonio—. Yo no sé que te hace creer que yo haría algo así por ti —bajo la mirada mientras él le escuchaba atentó.

—¿Estás segura de tus palabras? —no podía creerlo.

—Lo cierto es que… —inhalo profundo—. Yo no… yo nunca he sentido nada por ti —ahora era él, quien no sabia que decir—. No sé que te hace pensar que yo…

—No seas cobarde y dímelo a la cara —necesitaba comprobar aquello que ella intentaba decir—. Dímelo mirándome a los ojos, y te juro que aquí terminará todo, de una vez por todas —ella elevó la vista y clavo los ojos en las turquesas de aquel muchacho.

—Yo… yo no… —respiro profundo y parpadeo rápido, tratando de asustar a las lágrimas que deseaban delatarle—. Yo no te amo —¿Por qué seguía haciéndolo? ¿Por qué seguía hundiéndose ella misma, cada vez más y más profundo?—. Yo nunca he sentido nada…

—¿Por qué haces esto? —la tomo de los brazos y la sacudió despacio, como si deseara hacerla reaccionar.

—Por qué tal vez nunca podré sentir nada por ti… —para ambos chicos, pasó una eternidad, antes de que alguno volviera a tomar la palabra.

—Mentirosa… —le soltó—. ¿por qué me mientes tan descaradamente?

—Terry; no miento, estoy diciendo la verdad.

—¡Cállate! —finalmente estaba más que enojado—. ¡Maldita sea! Basta de estupideces y mentiras. ¡Candy; por favor! Y dime de una vez por todas que haces en Nueva York, cuando se supone que estarías en Harvard.

—Terry, yo no estoy mintiendo… —el muchacho no pudo soportarlo más, y solo reaccionó; le atrajo a él y la besó, mientas que ella no pudo hacer otra cosa, más que seguir el furioso ritmo que él marcaba.

—Bien —se alejo un par de pasos—. Si esa es tu última palabra —ya ni siquiera se atrevía a seguir mirándole a la cara, pero inhaló con fuerza—. No tengo ni la menor idea de las razones por las cuales prefieres que las cosas queden así. Pero si quiero que sepas una cosa. Realmente espero que jamás, escúchame bien, sin importar el pretexto que tengas; espero jamás volverte a ver por el resto de mi vida. ¿me escucho, señorita Andrew? Nunca. Y si acaso un día, por casualidad me encuentra en plena calle, espero que tenga la suficiente vergüenza, como para, al menos, cambiarse de acera.

Respiraba con pesadez, sin que ninguno hiciera nada; y entonces el actor decidido a no soportarlo más dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

—¡No! —¿Cómo podía remediar tremendo lío?—. ¡Terry! Discúlpame por favor —comenzó a caminar tras él, olvidando todo a su alrededor.

—Solo espero que nunca te arrepientas de este momento. Estoy harto de ti y de todas tus malditas inseguridades y tonterías.

—Tienes razón. Tienes toda la razón —le tomo del brazo, pero él se zafó y entonces la enfermera volteo—. Déjame explicarte… si me das unos minutos… —de pronto dejo de seguirle—. ¡Mi maleta! ¡se roba mi maleta! ¡deténganlo por favor! —comenzó a correr en la dirección contraria al actor, en ese equipaje tenía todo lo que le quedaba en el mundo—. ¡Policía!

Mientras que al percatarse de que un gendarme ya corría tras el delincuente, Terry decidió seguir su camino y regresar al teatro. Aquello era lo mejor y más digno que podía hacer por él mismo.

x – x – x

Después de correr durante cinco minutos tras aquel delincuente, finalmente lograron alcanzarlo y recuperar la maleta.

—Gracias… —busco a Terry entre el reducido grupo de hombres que le ayudaron, pero él no estaba ahí.

¿Qué haría ahora?.

—Señorita; ¿Quiere presentar una denuncia? —sugirió el oficial.

—Sí… —lo más probable es que él había seguido su camino, para encontrarse con aquella chica del auto, que quizá era su nueva novia.

Los trámites tardaron, permitiéndole salir de la estación a las once de la noche, en medio de una fuerte tormenta.

—¿Necesita que le llevemos a algún lado? —el comandante le pregunto con caballerosidad, mientras firmaba su declaración.

—No… gracias —después de todo, no tenía a dónde ir.

Derrotada, consciente de que ella misma se había cerrado cualquier posibilidad, camino hasta la estación de trenes; ya ni siquiera le importaba cuan mojada resultará, siempre y cuando aquella tempestuosa lluvia enjuagara sus lágrimas, esas que al final solo le servían para desahogarse un poco.

Tal vez, después de todo, Albert había tenido al menos un poco de razón.

 **X – x – X – x – X**

 **Última edición, octubre 2019**

Chicas, una disculpa, estaba viendo el anime de Candy (para recordar algunas cosas) y por poco se me olvida la publicación de hoy.

Disculpen también porque no les he respondido. Estaba tratando de arreglar las fechas de Efímera (es un fic. que aún no público).

Respecto a porque no público más capitulos o el fic conpleto, les comento que es porque todo lo que actualmente estoy publicando lo estoy revisando, trato de corregir la mayor cantidad de errores que encuentro y añadir detalles que me habían faltado.

Las publicaciones actuales son muy diferentes a las primeras.

Ahorita estoy publicando 4 fics (tres en páginas públicas y uno en el foro), pero no se preocupen. Haciendo cálculos, está semana publicaré el capítulo final.

Además, ayer surgió una especie de reto Yaoi, que comencé a escribir y que no estoy segura de si realmente me está quedando Yaoi, es un género que nunca había escrito, tambien debo comenzar a hacer cierto dibujo y puesto que ya comienzo a sentirme bien, pues tengo que comenzar con el aseo de mi casita.

Pero prometí seguir y, a menos que pase algo de importancia, seguiré hasta el final.

Besos

Monse


	32. XXXII

[ _Odio_

 _muchas cosas._

 _Pero a ti no podría odiarte._

 _Porque odio_

 _casi como quiero._

 _Y contigo_

 _siempre he sido_

 _a doble_

 _o nada]_

 _Elvira Sastre_

 _Baluarte_

 **XXXII**

—¿Y bien?

—¿Dudas que lo haya conseguido? —sonrió con alegría—. ¿Te parece bien, mañana, a las diez de la mañana, en la biblioteca central?

—Estoy de acuerdo —al fin lo había logrado—. Traeré el contrato y no olvides "Mi dinero".

—Sí. Sí. Mañana será… —le dio un beso en la mejilla, dispuesta a marcharse—. No olvides "mi auto".

Aquello era todo. Finalmente se quedaba con las manos vacías, pero al menos podría comprarse un auto menos lujoso y el resto del dinero quizá le bastaría para sobrevivir hasta que la compañía se recuperará y pudiera pagarles a todos.

Todo iba marchado bien y sin embargo, a pesar de la forma tal despreciable en que ella le trato tan solo una hora antes, no podía sacarle de la mente. Recordaba la manera tan humilde en que iba vestida, con una trenza que había perdido la fuerza y comenzaba a liberar algunos rebeldes rizos. Recordó la forma en que todos sus compañeros le habían visto; siendo tratada como vagabunda, lo había escuchado perfectamente.

Una vez más salió del teatro, era claro que pronto caería una fuerte tormenta; preparo el toldo del que aún era su auto, abordo a este y se preguntó si Eleonor ya habría cenado, para luego no lograr reprimir la ansiedad de ir a buscar a Candy y saber si todo se había resuelto a su favor. Encendió el motor y manejo hasta la comandancia, que no quedaba tan lejos de la estación de trenes y del teatro. Bajo del auto mientras el cielo relampagueaba, aunque aún no comenzaba lo peor, luego entro a la comisaría. No estaba seguro de que decir o si le darían información, llegó hasta el primer escritorio, que en ese instante estaba vacío y mientras buscaba a alguien para preguntar; la vio, en un cubículo del otro lado del pasillo.

Salió con calma y discreción, pero sobre todo antes de que ella le notará, regreso a su auto y se maldijo por ser tan idiota e ir hasta ese lugar tras aquella niña tonta que ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía y que le trataba como si él fuese un vil muñeco de tela con el que pudiera hacer lo que quisiera.

Sin duda alguna necesitaba ayuda profesional de un psiquiatra, psicólogo, o como quiera que se llamasen esos tipos.

x – x – x

Era tarde, era muy tarde y para colmo llovía como si el cielo se estuviera cayendo. En más de una ocasión había pesado en irse y sin embargo ahí seguía esperado una nueva humillación.

Golpeó el volante aún sin poder decidirse, y entonces la vio, saliendo con toda la calma del mundo, como si no lloviera a tales magnitudes y sin percatarse de que estaba a solo unos metros de ella. Parecía que la lluvia no le afectará, caminaba con la cabeza gacha, sin nada que le protegiera de la inclemente tormenta y sin apenas fijarse de nada a su alrededor, y él aprovechó eso para encender el auto y seguirla a una distancia prudente, hasta que desapareció en una entrada de la estación central.

Rápidamente se estacionó, se puso su abrigo, la gorra, la bufanda, tomo su paraguas, el periódico y salió del auto casi corriendo. Había poca gente al interior y todos esperaban a que la lluvia disminuyese, a que fueran por ellos o quizá, a que el tren llegará. Tal vez ella también se marcharía en el próximo tren y de ser así deseaba verla partir; deseaba confirmar que realmente no estaba ahí por él.

No tardó mucho en descubrirla caminando hacia los sanitarios para damas, quizá a cambiarse la ropa. Entonces busco alguna banca desde la que se percatara del momento en que saliera, y luego fingió estar leyendo el periódico.

Tardó quince minutos en salir, con un vestido diferente, con la maleta que horas antes habían intentado robarle, el bolso a rebosar y que parecía escurrir, al igual que su despeinada trenza y además, ya sin abrigo. Quizá estaba aún más loca que él. Camino por la orilla, parecía buscar algo y al llegar a una esquina dejo todas sus cosas en el suelo, se sentó, acercó sus pertenencias y comenzó a mover sus manos, tratando de darse un poco de calor.

El tren no tardó en llegar y sin embargo ella no se movió de ese pequeño espacio, incluso acomodó su bolso, como si tratara de usarlo de almohada.

Aquello no le dio buena espina. Con disimulo se levantó, se acercó a la taquilla y pregunto a qué hora saldría el próximo tren.

—A las 7:30 AM, para Boston —fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

Con paso lento recorrió la estación, era claro que las únicas personas que aún estaban ahí, solo esperaban a qué pasará la lluvia.

¿Por qué estaba ella ahí? ¿También estaba esperando para no volver a mojarse?

Desde la distancia a la que estaba, la observo, no había duda, estaba llorando y temblando de frío. Entonces se decidió y fue directamente a ella, que seguía sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, aflojó la bufanda, se quitó el abrigo, y se detuvo justo frente a ella.

—¡Terry!... —observo a todos lados, como si buscara un lugar en el cual esconderse de él.

—Levántate —le ofreció la mano para ayudarle y ella aceptó sin remedio, la actitud del actor era clara; seguía furioso.

—Terry… —derrotada, no fue capaz de levantar la vista de sus zapatos, hasta que sintió como él le ponía su abrigo sobre los hombros, a pesar del frío que se sentía—. Gracias. Terry, yo…

—Cállate —le obedeció sin chistar—. No quiero escuchar una sola palabra tuya. ¿Entendiste? —la rubia solo hizo un gesto afirmativo—. Toma tu bolso —el sujeto la maleta y luego le tomo del brazo, prácticamente jalándole hasta la salida más cercana al lugar en que había dejado el automóvil—. Vamos —la soltó para abrir la sombrilla y ella le siguió de cerca, tratando de no volver a mojarse—. Sostenlo —le dio el paraguas para buscar la llave y abrir el auto, y volvió a sostenerlo, mientras permitía que ella entrara, con todas sus cosas. Luego dio la vuelta e hizo lo propio para tomar su lugar al volante.

¿Y ahora?

¿Por qué había hecho eso?

¿Qué haría con ella?

¿A dónde la llevaría?

Solo tenía una opción. De eso no tenía duda. Encendió el motor.

—No me lleves al penthouse… —musito, haciendo obvio que ya no tendría más opciones—. Por favor… —tenía miedo de que Albert estuviera ahí, o hubiera mandado a alguien a que vigilará el edificio, o los mismos guardias le informaran, o lo que sea que pudiera ocurrir.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

—Es que… —¿cómo explicarle lo que había pasado?

—¿A donde te llevo? —pregunto, entonces.

—Veras… yo… —¿cómo decirle que no tenía un lugar donde vivir y ni siquiera tenía el dinero suficiente para pagar esa noche en algún hotel?

—¿Pretendías quedarte en la estación? —volteo a verla, ¿Realmente eso planeaba?—. No puedo creerlo… —ella no respondía y contrario a cualquier posibilidad, ella comenzó a llorar.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Apagó el motor y suspiro pensando en todo aquello, ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer una explicación. Mientras que ella, no estaba segura de poder admitir todo lo que le había sucedido. Entonces, dispuesta a no causarle más problemas, abrió la portezuela.

—No te atrevas —fue rápido al sostenerle de la muñeca en cuanto escucho ese característico sonido—. No me obligues a volver por ti —sentencio, sin dar espacio a nada y no la soltó, sino hasta que ella se reacomodo en el asiento y cerró.

Volvió a encender el motor, esperando no arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo y condujo hasta la casa de su madre, sin intercambiar una sola palabra, sino hasta que llegaron, e incluso ahí, el actor solo pronunció un "vamos".

—Bienvenido —el mayordomo se acercó en cuanto escucho y reconoció el auto.

—Gracias. ¿La señora ya llegó?

—Sí. Está en su alcoba, esperándole para la cena —camino hacia la estancia y con un gesto llamo al mayordomo.

—Que pongan otro lugar en la mesa y… —observo a la rubia, que se había quedado parada junto a la puerta—. Necesito que preparen una habitación para ella —la señaló con un gesto—. Pero antes que todo, necesita que le preparen el baño.

—Enseguida.

—Gracias —despidió al mayordomo—. Espérame ahí —indico a la rubia, que no tenía intención de desobedecer y le vio desaparecer en la obscuridad.

x - x - x

—Hola Ellie —entro a la recama de su madre, al ver que tenía la puerta abierta—. Esta noche luces preciosa —aquella mujer no se tragaba esos cuentos.

—¿Qué quieres? —le miró con suspicacia.

—Veras… —era consciente de la decepción que sentía por Candy, desde que regreso de Chicago, solo y sin ánimos de nada—. Necesito un favor —suspiro—. Pero quiero que me prometas que sin importar de lo que se trate, dirás que sí.

—Eso dependerá del favor que quieres pedirme.

—Te lo diré solo si dices que sí.

—Perfecto. Entonces no me digas nada y pídele ese favor a otra persona que no sea yo.

—Vamos Ellie. Por favor.

—¿De que se trata? —insistió.

—Necesito que le permitas quedarse a alguien… —no tuvo más remedio; a esa hora sería difícil encontrar alojamiento para la enfermera.

—¿A quien? —si la actriz supiera la "charla" que esa misma tarde mantuvo con la enfermera, sería un definitivo "no".

—A Candy…

—¿Candy? —no estaba segura, pero estaba sorprendida—. Querido; acaso vino para… —una sonrisa de emoción se formó en sus labios.

—Tranquila. Quizá solo sea por esta noche…

—¿Esta noche? ¿Estás loco? Ella puede quedarse el tiempo que desee —no estaba seguro de que más tarde siguiera opinando lo mismo.

—Gracias… —se levantó a prisa—. Por favor, no te apresures, iré a ver si necesita algo. Te estaremos esperando en el comedor.

—Esta bien. Dile que ya quiero saludarla —con un poco de tristeza, la vio comenzando a retocar un poco el maquillaje y luego salió.

x - x - x

¿Por qué Terry era tan amable con ella, que sin duda merecía lo que le estaba pasando?

¿Por qué la había llevado a la casa de su madre?

¿Con que cara se presentaría ante Eleonor?

De pronto escucho unos pasos presurosos que se acercaban.

—Ven conmigo —le tomo del brazo, para conducirle por la casa—. Quiero que hagas algo por mi —le explico en ese sitio, sin soltarle—. Ella no sabe nada, de la charla que tuvimos por la tarde; así que, si te es posible síguele la corriente.

—Esta bien… Espera… —le hizo caso—. Gracias…

—Solo aceptaré tu gratitud de una manera. No lastimes a Eleonor… —pidió y en silencio ella hizo un ademán afirmativo—. Confío en ti. Vamos.

¿Confiaba en ella?

¿Cómo podía seguir confiando en ella, después de todo lo que le había dicho?

Ella no merecía tanta piedad.

—Deje a los Andrew… —para su sorpresa, mientras esperaban a la actriz, la rubia comenzó a explicarle lo que había pasado—. Archie me apoyo y Albert se enojó tanto —rio con dolor—. Nos grito " vuelvan en este instante o no se atrevan a regresar" —le escuchaba en silencio, recargando los codos en la mesa y observándola de reojo—. Así que; por ahora, no tengo a dónde ir —el inglés frunció el ceño; ¿eso significaba que ya no iría a Harvard?—. He estado buscando trabajo, sin éxito alguno y tampoco he encontrado en donde vivir; hasta hoy.

—¿Y por que estabas en la estación y no en ese lugar?

—Me quedé sin dinero y, como ya era tarde, no podía ir al banco, a sacar efectivo de mi cuenta, así que pensé en ir a buscar a Karen; pero ya sabes lo que ocurrió…

—Entiendo —regreso la vista al centro de mesa.

—Te prometo que mañana me iré, a primera hora sacaré el dinero del banco y pagaré aquel lugar; así ya no te causare molestias. Te lo prometo…

Terry no dijo nada, solo suspiro. Aún estaba molesto y deseaba la menor charla posible, pero al parecer ella no opinaba lo mismo.

—¿Aquella chica, la del auto, es tu novia?...

—¿Qué?, ¿Quién?

—La del auto, la que te grito "cariño".

—Candice; eso es algo que no te importa —sentencio, mientras veía a su madre acercándose—. Y te agradeceré que no lo menciones.

La actriz, con gran alegría, abrazo a su huésped, así como se entristeció cuando esta le dijo que sólo se quedaría esa noche. Terminaron la cena muy rápido, mientras charlaban un poco más sobre cualquier trivialidad y tomando en cuenta la hora, la despedida no tardó en llegar.

—Espero que estés lista para las nueve —dijo antes de que la enfermera entrara a su recámara—. Necesito estar mañana a las diez, en la biblioteca central; así que puedo llevarte —parecía como si su humor hubiera mejorado.

—¿En serio? —le escucho, recargandose en el marco de la puerta—. Te lo agradeceré…

—Sí. Claro… —hizo un leve gesto con la mano izquierda, mientras mantenía la otra en el bolsillo de su pantalón—. Ten una linda noche.

Entro en la puerta, justo frente a la de la rubia, que habría dado lo que fuera, por que tan solo le mirara.

 **X – x – X – x – X**

Perdon, perdón

Ando tan metida en el reto Yaoi del grupo de escritoras, el cual, por cierto, titule "Cómo besar a una chica" y me está quedando divertidísimo (me sorprende porque nunca había escrito algo de humor), he descuidado la publicación y ni siquiera me di tiempo para terminar de editar, pero prometo hacerlo después.

Mientras, aquí lo dejo, esperando sea entendible.

Sorry

Monse


	33. XXXIII

_Dime algo que no sepa,_

 _por ejemplo:_

 _que tu tristeza siempre fue una excusa,_

 _que mis dedos fueron flores subiendo por tu costado,_

 _que me echas de menos y que sabes a sal,_

 _que te destrozó no intentarlo,_

 _que tu cama es el lugar más frío de esta parte del mundo,_

 _que llegas tarde a todos los sitios_

 _porque vives en el pasado._

 _Dime algo que no sepa,_

 _por ejemplo:_

 _que no me quieres,_

 _que eres feliz_

 _o que, de puntillas,_

 _llegas a tocar las nubes de mi cabeza._

 _Elvira Sastre_

 _Baluarte_

 **XXXIII**

Eso no podía estar pasando. Eso tenía que ser una broma. Una maldita broma de mal gusto. Albert nunca haría algo así.

—¿Está usted seguro? —volvió a preguntar, ansiosa y preocupada; mucho más preocupada que la noche anterior.

—Señorita; esta cuenta fue cancelada la semana pasada. Es la cuarta vez que se lo repito. Si no tiene otra operación que realizar, le ruego que se marche.

Necesitaba un milagro, en calidad de urgente.

Tal vez, podía ir al teatro y buscar a Terry, que seguramente ya estaba en sus ensayos o caminar directamente hasta la casa de Eleonor para poder recoger sus cosas y luego pretextar que ya era tarde y así quedarse otra noche…

Vaya que era patética.

¿Cómo era posible que tuviera tan mala suerte?

Una hora después de haber entrado, sin esperanza alguna, salió de las instalaciones bancarias, sin la mínima idea de que como continuar. Observo el edificio de la biblioteca y pensó en entrar ahí, al menos para poder aclarar sus ideas sobre lo que podría hacer o al menos para perder el tiempo.

—Pensé que nunca saldrías —brinco al sentir a Terry tras ella, había tardado más de una hora.

—¿Sí? —¿la estaba esperando?

—Solo quería asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien —pretexto—. ¿lo conseguiste?

—Bueno… veras… —eso lo explicaba todo.

—Me dio hambre, tan solo de estar esperándote —cambio el tema y se colgó la chaqueta en el hombro—. Cerca de aquí venden unos emparedados muy buenos —¿de verdad le estaba esperando?—. ¿Tal vez podríamos compartir uno?...

—Sí —contesto en seguida—. Claro.

Caminaron un par de calles y llegaron a un local que solo tenía unas cuantas mesas, una barra alrededor de toda la pared y muy pocos clientes a esa hora. Mientras él ordenaba, ella eligió un lugar en una de las esquinas y ahí le espero, hasta que fue con un par de refrescos de naranja y un emparedado de buen tamaño.

—Lo siento; no se me ocurrió que sabor te gustaría.

—Esta bien… Gracias —comenzó a comer con una sonrisa, que borro en cuanto Terry le regreso a la realidad.

—¿Qué harás ahora?

—No sé—era cierto—. No quiero causar molestias…

—Siempre y cuando, no planees vivir en la estación central, supongo que todo estará bien. Pero también podrías intentar hablar con Albert.

—Podría; claro que podría, pero… —dio otro bocado, tratando de ganar tiempo para poder responder, pero no había nada que quisiera revelar.

—¿Cuánto dinero necesitas?

—Terry; te agradezco lo que estás haciendo por mi —volteo hacia él—. En serio. Pero… no puedo aceptar más —dijo con pesar—. No lo merezco. Además, es mi problema y debo ver la forma de solucionarlo —tal vez debía aceptar su derrota y suplicar, de una vez por todas, el perdón de Albert.

—Estoy seguro de que aceptara tus disculpas —no pudo evitar jugar con un mechón que se salía de la trenza, que de nuevo se había hecho la rubia, logrando que ella volteara enseguida—. Por el momento, si quieres, podemos ir a ver el lugar que pensabas rentar.

—¿No vas a trabajar hoy?

—No. Según nos dijeron, otra empresa ha pedido prestadas las instalaciones del teatro, hicieron un convenio o algo así —explico—. El caso es que todo el día de hoy y también mañana, habrá audiciones de aquella compañía —tomo un poco de su refresco—. Entonces; ¿qué me dices? ¿vamos?

—Esta bien —accedió sin estar convencida, pero provocando una sonrisa en él—. Es en el barrio italiano.

—Perfecto, pero antes; ¿me puedes acompañar a otro lugar?

Después de unos minutos salieron de aquel local y Terry detuvo un carruaje, causando curiosidad en ella.

—¿Por qué no vamos en tu auto?

—Eso es simple; porque primero necesito ir por mi auto… —parecía jugar con ella.

—Discúlpame por lo de ayer —murmuro de pronto, mientras parecía prestar atención al paisaje.

—Tus disculpas no me sirven de nada —su actitud cambio a una más seca.

—Lo sé. Pero yo…

—¿Por qué te es más fácil disculparte conmigo, que no significó nada para ti, que con Albert, quien te incluyo en su familia? —espero la respuesta—. Tal vez tus disculpas son falsas y por eso me las dices como si no te afectarán.

—No es eso. Lo que pasa es que… —de pronto el carruaje se detuvo y Terry fue el primero en salir, dejando que ella se bajará sola mientras le pagaba al cochero—. ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —trato de no prestar importancia y reconocer el lugar, que era un negocio de autos usados.

—Venimos por mi auto.

—Pero ya tienes uno.

—Corrección; tenía un auto y ahora, necesito otro —sin esperarla, entro al negocio y comenzó a recorrer los pasillos, observando los pocos detalles visibles de estos.

Siempre tras él, tardaron alrededor de una hora, hasta que al fin el muchacho se decidió por un vehículo, que no estaba en mal estado, ni era tan costoso. La negociación fue rápida y minutos después salían en el "nuevo vehículo", hacia el barrio italiano.

Llegando ahí, aunque no dijo nada, para ella fue claro lo que pasaba.

—¿De verdad te gusta este lugar?

—Pues… —le avergonzó la actitud del actor—. Creo que tiene potencial…

—Vámonos. Estoy seguro de que encontraremos algo mejor.

—¿Por qué dijiste eso? —una vez de vuelta en el coche, le reclamo.

—¿Qué importa? De todas formas no tienes dinero para pagarlo —eso era cierto—. Volvamos a casa de Eleonor y comamos algo.

En cuanto llegaron, el actor pregunto por su madre y tan solo se enteró de que estaba en el jardín, con algunas visitas, pidió que les llevarán algo de comer, tomo a Candy del brazo y subió con ella hasta la recámara en donde se quedaba.

—Cuando le visitan es mejor mantenerse al margen —comento, recostándose, cruzando los brazos tras su nuca y observando como ella se sentaba a su lado—. Es una pena ya no tener mi departamento —se quejo.

—¿Por qué?

—Hace unas semanas, tuve un poco de dinero para poder hacer algo y recuperarlo. Pero, preferí gastarlo en un estúpido viaje —enseguida, intuyo a que viaje se refería—. Cuando regresé ya era muy tarde, además de que ya no tenía suficiente dinero —suspiro—. No tengo la menor idea de quién lo compro.

—Es una lastima…

—Lo sé —la observo con tanta profundidad, que ella apartó la vista—. Te lo juro, Candy, que si aún fuera mío, no habría dudado en llevarte, arrancarte el vestido y hacerte mía, a pesar de todo —una idea cruzó por su mente.

Ella no supo que hacer o que decir y sintió alivio cuando llegó la mucama, aunque está no tardo en volver a marcharse.

—Tal vez debería arreglar mis cosas —pretexto, nerviosa de estar ahí.

—Tranquila… —se incorporó un poco, se acercó a ella y a la vez la acercó a él—. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí —estaba jugando, pero ella no lo sabía—. Sabes que cuidaré de ti —le acercó un poco más, hasta rozar sus labios—. O; ¿acaso lo dudas?

No, no lo dudaba, pero no podía responder bajo el efecto de ese hechizo que estaba segura, había comenzado a controlarle.

—Terry… —jadeo cuando la besó profundamente y provocó que se tumbara sobre él.

—Sí. Di mi nombre —comenzó a besarle por todos lados, consiente de lo que le estaba provocando y esperando poder controlarse el mismo, hasta el final—. Repite mi nombre —exigía, siendo obedecido, besando rincones cada vez más prohibidos, hasta que, de repente, se detuvo—. Espera… —se incorporó, haciéndole a un lado—. Una dama no haría nada de esto… —fue hasta la puerta, tomo un poco de agua, observo el nerviosismo que esa simple frase había provocado en ella y cerró el pestillo de la puerta.

—Por otro lado, lo hemos hecho antes, no creo que haya de que preocuparse. ¿No? —ella solo le observaba, insegura de sus movimientos—. Te juro que a nadie le diré que hace tiempo dejaste de ser una "señorita" —se burlo—. Así que ya no hay nada que perder.

Volvió a acercársele, pero esta vez ella se apartó.

—Te aseguro que portándote así, no conseguirás que tú "flor" vuelva a resurgir.

—Ni tú podrás volver a conquistarme de esta manera —el castaño no logro evitar reír.

—¿Volver? Muy bien. Excelente respuesta —le aplaudió con discreción, sonriendo de lado, para luego nuevamente sentarse a un lado, jalarla hasta que pudiera sentir su aliento, como si nada y seguir burlándose de ella—. Puedo pagarte —balbuceo contra el cuello de la rubia, sin dejar de besarle, ni acariciarle—; si es lo que deseas… —esperaba, que lo empujara o al menos, una buena bofetada que nunca llego; ¿acaso lo estaba considerando? ¿acaso estaba tan desesperada?

Ella no pudo hacer ni decir nada durante un par de minutos, después solo suspiro con fastidio y le alejo con lentitud.

—Era una broma —quiso remediar la tensión.

—Tenías razón —solo dejo pasar un minuto extra de silencio y antes de que él continuará tomándole el pelo, se levantó y fue hasta la puerta, a la cual le quitó el pestillo—. Todo lo que dije ayer fue mentira. Solo lo dije, porque no quería arruinar tus posibilidades con aquella chica del auto —suspiro—. También tuviste razón cuando insinuante que había regresado para poder enmendarme contigo y quiza darnos otra oportunidad —declaro—. Pero, no conté con que todo me saldría mal y al final fuera como siempre; ya sé que solo soy una chica tonta, que no pudo hacer otra cosa más que alimentarse de fantasías rotas, pero ese no es pretexto para que me trates así —abrió la puerta y la volvió a cerrar—. También quiero que sepas que estoy arrepentida, muy, muy, pero muy arrepentida, de lo que pasó en Chicago; fui aún más tonta, es claro que sigo siendo una tonta, pero también quiero que seas feliz y… esa chica, la del auto, sin duda es más linda que yo…

Salió, entro a la recámara que le habían otorgado y cerró con pasador; no podía creer que, aunque solo hubiera sido por un instante, considero aquella idea tan descabellada de recibir dinero a cambio de sus favores; sobre todo viniendo de él y que solo por eso pensó que quizá podría ser un poco más fácil que con cualquier otra persona.

x – x – x

—Al fin… —respiro tranquilo, no importaba el costo, le había obligado a admitir la verdad; ella si había ido a buscarle.

¿Ahora que debía hacer?

Y; ¿Qué era eso de la chica del auto? ¿Se refería a Rose? Pero Rose solo le había ayudado a vender el vehículo…

Terry se incorporó de inmediato, salió de su pieza, se acercó a la puerta de enfrente, intento abrir sin éxito alguno e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

—Si te refieres a Rose —hablo a la puerta, recargándose en la pared y usando su mano para que el sonido de su voz no se esparciera—. Debes saber que ella solo es una compañera de trabajo, que me compró el auto.

Espero un instante, en el que no obtuvo respuesta alguna y luego bajo, imaginando que Eleonor ya estaría desocupada, al no ser así, regreso a su recámara y busco el juego de gargantilla y pendientes que días atrás la actriz le había entregado. Pero justo se abrió la puerta cuando comenzaba a revisar su maleta.

—Terry… —volteo enseguida.

—Sé que no fue la manera correcta, y no creas que es una disculpa o que más tarde me disculpare contigo, de hecho si he de ser sincero, aunque aún te quiero ya no deseo lo que deseaba antes —fue honesto y actuó como si nada le afectará—. Pero no sé me ocurrió otra forma, para hacerte decir la verdad y preferí correr el riesgo —ella acepto en silencio y sin saber cómo demostrar su alegría, de inmediato le abrazo, siendo correspondida.

—Perdóname. En aquel momento, cuando fuiste a Chicago, deseaba aceptar, casarme contigo y regresar a Nueva York. Pero no quería meterte en problemas y tampoco podía hacer que te endeudaras más y pagarás mi universidad. Sé que, debí decirte todo esto en ese momento, pero no estaba lista para hacerlo, ya que al final, todo se resumía en dos opciones; tú o mi deseo de ser médico, de ayudar al hogar de Pony y seguir siendo una Andrew… y al final te elegí a ti…

—Cuando te vi ayer, fuera del teatro, me imaginé que algo así había pasado —la enfermera esperaba que le volviera a pedir matrimonio, pero eso ya no estaba en los planes a corto plazo, del actor.

La rubia se alejó solo un poquito, para poder ver la expresión del inglés, sonrió contenta aunque él la observaba con extrañeza.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor… —no deseaba incomodarla, así que no toco el tema de su ropa directamente.

—Sí. Lo que sea —estaba inquietaba por lo ocurrido antes.

—¿Tienes algo de ropa más formal? Necesito que me ayudes a vender algo…

—No… —se sintió avergonzada—. Solo traje tres cambios de ropa —ahora entendía el olor.

—No te preocupes. ¿Te podemos ir a comprar algo justo ahora?

—Terry, yo… no tengo dinero…

—Sera un regalo de mi parte.

—Pero…

—Si no te agrada esa idea, tómalo como un pago por el favor que me harás.

—Esta bien —lo meditó.

En seguida, Terry fue a la habitación de su madre, busco el vestido más juvenil que pudo encontrar en su guardarropa, estaba seguro de que Eleonor no se enojaría, y regreso con Candy, pidiéndole que se cambiara. Él esperaba que la rubia regresará a su alcoba, pero para su sorpresa y sin pudor alguno, ella se quitó un vestido y se puso el otro, justo frente a él, dejándole boquiabierto y con deseos de ver y hacer mucho más que solo observar.

 **X – x – X – x – X**

 **Ultima edición, octubre 2019**

Disculpen la tardanza, ando un poquito ocupada


	34. XXXIV

_Veo a Dios en tus ojos,_

 _en tus dedos lo huelo,_

 _lo saboreo en tu sudor,_

 _cada vez que me acerco lo toco_

 _y lo encuentro en tu cueva:_

 _doy la luz._

 _Tú eres una Diosa,_

 _pero tu único milagro, cariño,_

 _soy yo._

 _Elvira Sastre_

 **XXXIV**

—¿Cómo luzco? —su actitud era incitadora, después de todo, había quedado demasiado inquieta, después de la forma en que minutos antes le había acariciado.

—Como una diosa pecosa —sonrió y le ofreció la mano derecha, como un gesto para que se le acercará, ella aceptó de inmediato y pronto se vio envuelta en otro abrazo, seguido de un demandante beso.

—¿A donde iremos? —pregunto en la primer oportunidad que tuvo, mientras que el deseaba aventarla a la cama y reafirmar todo lo que aún sentía por ella, incluyendo la rabia que le había ocasionado.

—A Cartier —carraspeo y la libero de sus brazos—. Andando, debemos llegar antes de que cierren —en ese instante aquello era primordial, estaba seguro de tener el resto de la vida para estar con ella de cuántas formas se les ocurrieran.

—Candy; ese vestido te queda perfecto —al pie de la escalera, estaba Eleonor despidiendo a sus visitantes y de inmediato reconoció su vestuario—. Solo requiere un par de ajustes, pero luego nos encargaremos de eso —regreso su atención a las visitas.

La joven pareja fue directamente a Cartier, donde Candy hizo uso de su apellido "Andrew" para hacerse pasar por la propietaria de aquella joya.

—Esto es mucho dinero… —casi dos horas después, la rubia no podía creer la cantidad que marcaba el cheque que acaba de recibir.

—Sí, incluso yo pensé que nos pagarían menos, por esa pieza —seria buena idea decirle que deseaba que ella no perdiera su oportunidad de ir a la universidad y por eso quiso vender la joya en ese momento? Por otro lado, también lo necesitaba en caso de cualquier tipo de urgencia.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con este dinero? —pregunto—. Albert siempre dice que lo mejor, es invertir y que así el dinero siempre se multiplica —era una buena idea—. Aunque también podemos guardarlo bajo el colchón y usarlo para emergencias —le gustaba ese "podemos", que ella dijo sin darse cuenta.

—Como sea, a esta hora no podemos cambiarlo, así que iremos mañana temprano. ¿Te parece? Por ahora, vayamos a dejarlo, no quiero andar por la calle con tanto dinero.

Para cuándo regresaron, Eleonor estaba sola, revisando algunos documentos en el lobby e inevitablemente los vio llegar.

—Ellie, espero que no te moleste…

—Esta bien querido; le queda mucho mejor que a mí. Conservarlo, querida.

—Gracias —Terry corrió a su alcoba, dejando el cheque bien escondido y regreso casi de inmediato.

—No nos esperes a comer. Tal vez lleguemos un poco tarde.

—¿A dónde van?

—¿En qué quedamos con eso de las preguntas? —guiño, tomo a Candy de la mano y salieron, mientras la enfermera se iba despidiendo.

Le llevo a un centro comercial, donde le compro más de un par de vestidos, algunas faldas, blusas, suéteres, un par de botas y otro abrigo.

—¿Te hace falta algo más?

—Ya gastaste demasiado en mi. Dijiste que solo sería un vestido…

—¿Qué necesitas? —pudo leer entre líneas—. Siento que te falta algo, pero no atino a que es.

—Es… —se avergonzó un poco y rápidamente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo—. Ropa interior y medias —dijo en secreto, acercándose y luego apartando la vista.

—Bien, vayamos… —buscaron el lugar adecuado—. Te esperaré ahí —señalo una banca, un par de locales adelante.

—Sí. Pero… ¿Me puedes dar?... —a pesar de cuánto le incomodaba no poder usar su propio dinero, necesitaba aquellas prendas.

—Claro, disculpa —saco unos billetes y los puso en la mano de la chica—. Piensa en mí, cuando elijas lo que comprarás —ella se volvió a sonrojar y sin más, entro al local, mientras él le ayudaba con las bolsas hasta que ella regresará.

Había mucha gente, a pesar de que afuera llovía igual que la noche anterior. Entonces, sin poderlo evitar, en uno de los aparadores frente a él, vio algo que le gustó y que no quiso evitar comprar, sin importarle, que prácticamente, en ese mismo día, se había terminado el dinero que había recibido por la venta del auto.

—¡Terry! —pensaba justo en eso, cuando ella se acercó y le dio un sorpresivo beso; lo que en ese instante le importo fue verla tan feliz.

Cenaron comida china en el comedor del centro comercial, incluso se compraron un helado que compartieron como postre. La amaba, vaya que la amaba, pero ahora ya solo quería estar con ella, sin promesas que les obligarán a permanecer juntos.

x – x – x

Después de todo aquel día lleno de altibajos, cuando llegaron a la casa de Eleonor, todo estaba en completa obscuridad.

Con una mano Terry tomo la mayoría de las bolsas de todo aquello que habían comprado y con la otra, tomo la mano de Candy, quien llevaba el resto de bolsas. Sin temor alguno y para sorpresa de la rubia, fue directo a su alcoba.

—Iré a dejar mis cosas —le aviso en cuanto Terry encendió la luz.

—Ni se te ocurra —ella sonrió pensando que era un juego—. Yo las compré y todo eso me pertenece.

—¿En serio, y cómo piensas usarlo?

—Simple; todas las mañanas te lo pondrás y todas las noches te lo quitaré… —ella dejo se sonreír, al percatarse de la mirada intensa del muchacho, dejando claro que eso pensaba hacer—. Mañana mismo, quiero traigas el resto de tus cosas, a esta alcoba.

—Terry; pero, tú y yo… —era claro que no había "pero" que valiera, sin embargo ella ya le había hecho sufrir demasiado y eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él; aún así—. ¿Que dirá Eleonor?

—Que piense lo que quiera —cruzo los brazos—. No me importa. Y si es necesario, buscaré algún departamento en donde podamos mudarnos. De hecho, deberíamos comenzar a buscarlo…

No supo que más decir, por un lado estaba contenta y por el otro, le decepcionaba que ya no le hablara sobre matrimonio; pero al menos estaba con él y eso era justamente por lo que había ido.

—Las traeré ahora mismo —dijo, para sorpresa de ambos, saliendo con prisa, sin tardarse demasiado.

En cuanto regreso con la maleta y con su bolso, se sentó a la orilla de la cama, sonreía mientras él aún parecía incrédulo. Nunca imaginó que ella aceptaría tan rápido.

—Acabo de recordar que olvide comprarme un camisón —musito la rubia—. Solo tengo uno…

—No lo necesitaras —volvió a ofrecerle la mano—. De hecho; ya va siendo hora de quitarte ese vestido, que he deseado arrancarte durante toda la tarde… —la rubia sonrió ante esa propuesta.

X – x – x

El recuerdo de tantos murmullos y confecciones de amor, aún hacían eco en sus oídos. Estaba tan feliz, que tenía miedo de despertar y darse cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño, y que aún estaba en Chicago. Pero en ese momento él se reacomodo y le abrazo por la espalda.

—Recuerda que debemos ir a cambiar el cheque de Cartier —murmuro, antes de comenzar a besarle el hombro y a acariciarle de forma especial.

—Sí… —ella no pudo evitar gemir; era claro que aquella salida podía esperar un poco más; se volteo, solo para que en seguida, sus labios fueran reclamados, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo…

x – x – x

—¿Terry? —casi una hora después, una angustiada Eleonor tocaba a su puerta con desesperación—. Terry; ¿estás ahí? No sé que pasó. No encuentro a Candy por ningún lado.

—Tranquila —grito y se alegró de haber puesto el seguro, mientras la enfermera trataba de contener la risa.

—Pero Terry; tenemos que ir a buscarla, se ha llevado sus cosas y solo Dios sabe donde se metió.

—No te preocupes. Ella es adulta —justo antes de aquella escena, seguían abrazados, hablando respecto a tomar el baño juntos—. Dame un segundo —murmuro a la pecosa y comenzó a vestir el pantalón de su pijama.

—Pero Terry; ¡como puedes hablar así!

—Ellie —abrió la puerta, solo un poco; lo suficiente para poder verla—. Cálmate; ella no fue a ningún lado, solo se cambió de habitación.

—¿Cambio de habi?... ¡Terry! —su casa solo tenía tres recamaras.

—Enseguida bajamos a desayunar —cerro la puerta y regreso al lado de su amada—. Creo que es obvio que nos tendremos que mudar.

Dejando el baño para más tarde, la nueva pareja cumplió, se cambiaron y no tardaron en acompañar a Eleonor, que ya les esperaba.

—Ellie —la actriz no había dicho nada y solo observaba a uno y al otro—; después de darme cuenta de tu reacción, creo que lo más conveniente es que nosotros nos mudemos lo más pronto posible.

—¿Qué? —no había deseado tocar el tema, sino hasta procesarlo por completo—. ¿Y con qué dinero se mudaran?

—Tenemos lo de la gargantilla…

—¿Estás loco? Aún ni siquiera sabes cómo, cuando o cuánto te pagarán y ya están pensando en gastarlo. No sean inconscientes. Hagan las cosas bien. Para eso era la gargantilla.

—Pero…

—No. Se quedarán aquí hasta que estés en las condiciones correctas de sostener una familia. De lo contrario no aceptaré la forma en que obviamente han comenzado a convivir. De hecho, no la acepto, pero prefiero esto antes que volver a verte sufrir —la enfermera lo sintió como una indirecta

—¿No crees que exageras? Tú tampoco te casaste con el duque.

—Exacto —Candy no sabía si debía intervenir— y mira como terminé. Ese hombre se fue lejos, con la duquesa que eligieron para él, mientras que a mí me arrebato a mi hijo. ¿crees que eso fue justo? ¿crees que algo así habría pasado si me hubiera casado con él?

—Pero Ellie, según el código real, si en algún momento se hubieran divorciado, de todas formas te habrías quedado sin hijos; lo nuestro es diferente.

—El amor siempre es el mismo. Uno ama y comienza a creer ciegamente en la persona que queremos —se dirigió a Candy—. Por eso a veces no hacemos caso a lo que es mejor para ambos.

—Yo… —la enfermera no supo que decir.

—Quédense aquí, al menos mientras se adaptan a estar juntos y ahorran lo suficiente para poder independizarse y luego hacer lo que deseen.

—Terry; a mí me parece una buena idea —musito con inseguridad, mientras él deseaba todo lo contrario.

—Esta bien —se supo vencido cuando ella le sonrió.

En cuanto la actriz se marchó, la pareja aprovecho para asearse y luego ir al banco, donde cambiaron el cheque, abrieron una nueva cuenta a nombre del actor, pero dando la posibilidad de que la rubia también pudiera sacar dinero, cuando lo necesitará; volvieron a comprar helados y se sentaron en el parquecito, frente al departamento que antes había pertenecido al actor.

—Me encantaba ese apartamento —desde donde estaban, podían ver parte del techo interior.

—A mi también… —suspiro, pensando en los años y todas las experiencias que había vivido ahí—. Ojalá, algún día, pueda recuperarlo.

—Terry; ¿crees que pueda enviar una carta y dar la dirección de Eleonor?

—¿Una carta?

—Sí. Le prometí a Annie y a Archie que les escribiría cuando fuera posible.

—La tímida y el elegante… —le gustaba verla con trenza y jugar con los rizos rebeldes que se le escapaban—. Hazlo. No creo que a Ellie le importe.

Caminaron por algunos minutos, observando las tiendas y los artículos que muchas de estas ofrecían. Luego regresaron directo a su alcoba y no salieron de ahí, sino hasta la hora de la cena.

x – x – x

El siguiente día, por la mañana, antes de salir de la recámara, Terry le entrego una bolsa de papel, con un logotipo muy bonito.

—¿Qué es? —lo que tuviera, estaba dentro de una caja que impedía poder ver el contenido, a simple vista.

—Revísalo… —abrochaba sus zapatos y daba los últimos toques a su vestimenta y cabello.

La rubia saco la caja, que tenía otro logotipo, se le hacía conocido aunque no estaba segura de lo que fuera. Con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, remarcó el contorno de aquella figura y luego abrió la caja.

Un bolso. Era un bonito bolso nuevo de color beige, que pesaba. Lo abrió para ver la razón del peso y encontró otra caja, que está vez delataba la existencia de un perfume.

¿Cuando había comprado todo aquello?

—Hay más...

Ella le observo, asintió y busco entre las bolsitas, hasta encontrar un monedero nuevo que sin duda contenía dinero.

—No es mucho —le aseguro—. Pero te servirá —ella le observo con la intención de rechazarlo—. Candy; es para ti. Ocúpalo. Incluso, por si necesitas ir al banco por más, te aseguro que te servirá.

—Gracias —sintió ganas de llorar.

—Trata de hacerlo rendir, hasta que me paguen. Recuerda que prometimos hacer lo posible para no gastar el dinero de la gargantilla.

—Sí. No te preocupes. Lo usaré para ir a buscar empleo.

—Hay una clínica cerca de aquí —comento—. Te pasaré a dejar; tal vez tengas suerte de este lado de la ciudad —ella sonrió entusiasmada con esa idea.

—Aún hay algo más.

Con el ceño fruncido volvió a buscar, haga que encontró una cajita aterciopelada. Sonrió ante la idea de que tal vez, ese era un anillo, aunque la cajita era un poco grande, entonces la abrió.

—Es… Gracias…

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Siempre ha sido tuyo, solo que lo guarde durante algún tiempo —era el medallón de la señorita Pony.

 **X – x – X – x – X**

 **Última edición, octubre 2019**


	35. XXXV

_Hay momentos en los que la vida_

 _te coloca a la misma distancia_

 _de huir o quedarte para siempre._

 _Elvira Sastre_

 _Baluarte_

 **XXXV**

Detrás del magnífico escritorio, en su oficina central del Corporativo Andrew. No podía dejar de leer, una y otra vez, aquel encabezado.

"Terry se ha casado en secreto"

Había pasado casi medio año desde el día en que Candy se marchó, él sabía perfectamente bien donde y con quién estaba, y sin embargo, nunca hizo nada al respecto.

¿Era normal que aún guardará aquel resentimiento?

¿Realmente, eso que sentía, era resentimiento?

Lo cierto era que esa molestia derivaba en un gran peso para él, sobre todo en aquellas fechas y gracias al profundo cariño que le tenía a la rubia.

La noticia no revelaba más que lo obvio, ni siquiera podían asegurar una fecha exacta o el nombre de su esposa; sin embargo, aunque la foto se había tomado a la distancia, para él no había duda de que esa chica era Candy.

De pronto sonrió, sin que lo esperara. Sí; en realidad le alegraba verla feliz; después de todo, era su hija adoptiva y también porque, en el fondo, le alegraba haber estado equivocado.

El día de acción de gracias estaba próximo, y lamentaba que, incluso los Leegan, pasarán las fiestas en Florida, dejándole solo, ya que Archie había decidido ir a Londres a encontrarse con sus padres y celebrar las fiestas entre ellos.

Aturdido, aventó el periódico. Tal vez era hora para comenzar a rearmar a su familia. Además, cenar solo y en una ciudad lejana, era mejor que cenar solo en su hogar vacío.

—Llama a Nueva York —salió y se dirigió a su secretaria—. Pide que preparen el Penthouse para mí llegada y envía a alguien a la estación, por un boleto para el primer tren disponible.

La jovencita hizo lo indicado, agregando aquellos requisitos que de antemano conocía para los viajes del Señor Andrew. Así, el siguiente día, por la noche, Albert abordaba el vagón de primera clase, dispuesto a encontrar a su pequeña.

x – x – x

—¿Qué opinas de esto?

Aún en su alcoba, en la casa de Eleonor, mientras la rubia se preparaba para dormir, Terry leía la noticia que había visto, gracias a que por la tarde Karen se burlaba de él, con periódico en mano.

—Creo que está bien —respondió para incredulidad del inglés—. Eso significa que tus fans al fin entenderán que ya no eres soltero y que nunca podrán contra mi… —sonrió y saco la lengua, mientras encogía un hombro y provocaba una carcajada en su "marido".

—Eres incorregible —sonrió—. Olvidas que Albert podría verlas y enterarse de dónde estás.

—Terry; si lo sabe Dios, está bien que lo sepa el mundo —ahora encogió ambos hombros—. Además, no dudo de que Albert sepa eso y mucho más…

—¿Cuándo te volviste tan descarada? —amaba esas facetas en su "esposa", que estaba seguro de que muy pocos conocían.

—¿Sabe usted, que ese comentario es demasiado descortés? —le quitó el periódico, lo dejó caer en algún sitio, se acercó más a su "esposo" y con una sonrisa y una mirada que delataban sus planes, le besó—. Pero, si lo prefieres, puedes enseñarme a ser aún más descarada —él solo sonrió y dejo que ella hiciera lo que quisiera.

x – x – x

El siguiente día, tal y como habían acordado, Candy esperaba al fondo de la estación hasta que llegara el tren que traería a su visitante especial. Mientras tanto, pensaba en todo aquello que, desde el momento en que había llegado a Nueva York, no había conseguido. Muchas veces pensó en abandonar los intentos de conseguir empleo y así ayudar a Terry, las mismas en que deseaba dejar de sentirse como una carga para él.

También pensaba en la idea de convertirse en madre y el atraso que tan solo días atrás había padecido, aunque después todo volvió a la normalidad, pero no perdía la esperanza y al mismo tiempo quería conceder ese deseo que el actor le confesó una de tantas noches, cuando ambos acordaron que el nombre de "Albert" era una buena opción para honrar y recordar a aquel buen amigo de ambos; quizá más adecuado para un segundo nombre o un segundo hijo, pero ya era una decisión. Aunque, siempre terminaba pensando en la clase de valores que podría enseñarle a sus hijos; después de todo, tanto Terry como ella, solo eran un par de locos, desafiando al mundo y a sus absurdos protocolos, incluso con aquello que respectaba a su relación.

El tren no tardó en llegar, ella se subió en la banca e intento buscarlo entre la multitud, hasta que poco después, noto que alguien agitaba la mano. Era él.

—¡Archie! —era la primer visita que recibía en esa ciudad, desde que había regresado.

El muchacho no tardó en estar a su lado y abrazarla al instante.

—¡Qué gusto verte! —estaba emocionado, por eso y por…—. ¿no has olvidado tu promesa de presentarme a Eleonor Baker, cierto?

—No… —rio—. De hecho, te conseguí algo mejor.

—¿Mejor? —sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¿Podré tener una cita romántica con ella?

—No —volvió a reír—. Conseguí que te hospedes en su casa.

—¿Es broma?

—¡Es en serio! Ya lo verás. Por ahora, debemos irnos —intento ayudarle con el equipaje, pero él se negó.

Durante el viaje, le mostró un periódico con la misma noticia que Terry le había leído la noche anterior, aunque minimizó el asunto y prefirió tocar otros temas.

—Adelante —en ese momento, la casa estaba sola, a excepción de la servidumbre.

—¡Wow! —estaba boquiabierto—. En serio. ¿Me juras que esta es su casa?

—Ya te dije que sí…

—Bienvenida, señorita.

—Hola —saludo rápido—. Él es mi primo Archie y, Archie, él es Linus—luego de un breve "encantado" continuo—. ¿Aún no ha llegado nadie?

—Aun no, señorita. Pero Madame ordeno la comida a las tres y el joven aseguro que aquí estaría.

—Bueno, gracias —el mayordomo ayudó con el equipaje, mientras Candy mostraba la casa.

—Conoces tan bien este lugar que cualquiera diría que vives aquí. Espero que pronto me lleves a conocer tu hogar con Terry… —después del recorrido, el muchacho tuvo curiosidad.

—Bueno… veras… la verdad es que él y yo…

—Candy, querida, disculpa el retraso —en ese instante Eleonor entro en la casa y les encontró cuando salían de la estancia para ir a la parte de arriba—. Mi director se puso de un genio de los mil demonios y, al final, me fue imposible llegar antes —observo al gallardo joven que le miraba con nerviosismo—. ¿Este es tu primo?

—Sí. Él es…

—A-Archiwald Cornwell —no pudo resistir y le extendió la mano, la cual fue aceptada—. Y déjeme decirle que es todo un placer conocerla. Soy su admirador desde hace años. De hecho, cuando estábamos en el San Pablo, mi hermano y yo teníamos una colección de fotos suyas, las ocultábamos bien, para que las monjas no nos las quitarán y…

—¿Tienes un hermano?

—Si. Bueno. Él…

—Ellie; Stear falleció hace algunos años —la enfermera intervino.

—Entiendo. Disculpa mi indiscreción y acepta mi más sentido pésame.

—No sé preocupe. Estoy seguro de que él también estaría encantado de conocerla.

—Archie —la actriz se dirigió a él con una sonrisa—. ¿Me devuelves mi mano?

—Claro. Si Claro… Disculpe. Fue la emoción…

—Descuida. Iré a refrescarme un poco, en lo que llega Terry —fue a su alcoba

—Te mostraré lo que hay arriba.

—Sí. Y no olvides que me mostraras el lugar donde vives.

—Bueno, veras —se detuvo a la mitad de la escalera—. Lo que sucede es que no vivimos solos.

—¿No?

—No. Estamos viviendo con su madre, en lo que ahorramos dinero suficiente para nuestro propio departamento.

—No sabía que la duquesa de Grandchester viviera en Nueva York.

—Gracias a Dios, que la duquesa vive en Inglaterra y no en Nueva York —del otro lado del pasillo, Terry iba entrando a la casa.

—¿No? Creo que ya no entiendo nada…

—Tranquilo. Ya pronto entenderás. Por cierto. Bienvenido.

—Gracias, Grandchester. Es bueno verte, siempre y cuando no me molestes.

—Lo mismo digo…

—Basta ya. Chicos, ya no estamos en el colegio —ambos sonreían ante la intervención de la pecosa.

—Candy; por cierto, aún no me has dicho cómo conoces a Eleonor Baker.

—Veras… —Terry les miraba divertido.

—No te preocupes, pronto lo sabrás —se adelanto el actor.

—Me imagino que tú tuviste algo que ver…

—Imaginas bien.

—¿Sabes que, Terry? Es un alivio saber que me hospedare aquí y no con ustedes —el inglés casi ríe a carcajadas, pero lo evitó a tiempo.

—Terry, querido; qué bueno que ya estás aquí —del lado de la estancia apareció la afamada actriz—. La comida ya está lista, y no puedo demorar demasiado. Hubo problemas con la escenografía y Henry, mi director, estalló en cólera.

—Entiendo; madre. Enseguida iremos.

—¡Por Dios! Hijo mío; que nunca se te ocurra volver a decirme madre. Sabes bien que lo detesto —la mujer continuó hasta el comedor.

—Bueno, vayamos a comer. Yo también debo regresar al teatro a prepararme para la función de hoy —siguió el camino de su madre.

—Eleonor es mi suegra y mamá de Terry…

—¿Es broma?

—No. Solo es un secreto bien guardado. Vamos ya. No hay que hacerles esperar.

Esa misma tarde, mientras ellos comían con calma. Eran completamente inconscientes de que Albert estaba llegando a la ciudad.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir al penthouse. Comió mientras leía el periódico, pensando en la manera de encontrar a Terry.

De antemano sabía que no estarían en aquel departamento cerca de la biblioteca, pues hace poco tiempo se había enterado de que ese inmueble ahora era parte de las propiedades de la empresa. Esa sí que había sido una sorpresa para él.

Lo más fácil, dado que ya antes había intentado comunicarse vía telefónica, era hacer uso del auto que tenía guardado en el garaje del edificio, ir al teatro y esperar ahí hasta que saliera. Ya antes le había funcionado y eso fue lo que decidió volver a hacer.

Con seguridad, estacionó el auto, sin imaginar que el vehículo de enfrente, era precisamente el de Terry. Dio la vuelta a la manzana, verifico los horarios de la función, los actores y en cuanto confirmo todo, se marcho, dispuesto a dar un paseo mientras tanto.

A las diez en punto ya estaba de vuelta en su auto, esperando, hasta que hubo movimiento en esa parte de la calle. Terry fue de los últimos en salir, y mientras que el rubio se percataba de la dirección que estaba tomando, trato de ser discreto. Encendió el motor, luego las luces y simuló estar calentando el auto mientras buscaba algo en la guantera.

No esperaba que de verdad funcionara, pero funcionó. Terry había hecho lo propio y ya iba camino a su casa.

Entonces, cuando lo vio doblar en la esquina, comenzó a seguirle, a una distancia prudente, hasta que, casi cuarenta minutos después, le vio entrar a una elegante casa.

Al fin había dado con el paradero de Candy.

Estaba seguro. Sería muy raro visitar a alguien a esa hora, a menos que… ¿una amante?

Sería muy vil de su parte y demostrar eso, sería demostrar que Terry siempre había sido todo lo que le había dicho a Candy, además de una gran ofensa para la familia. Tenía que corroborarlo.

Con cautela bajo de su vehículo, se acercó hasta la puerta y sin pudor alguno, toco el timbre.

—¿Diga? —el mayordomo había ido a atender.

—Buena noche —no había pensado en que diría, una vez que estuviera ahí—. Estoy buscando a Terry.

—Adelante —sin más, le dejaron entrar; quizá su atuendo elegante había ayudado para que no lo confundieran con algún fan o algo diferente.

—¿A quien anunció?

—A Robert… Hattaway —pensó rápido y recordó el nombre del director.

—Tome asiento —señalo el lobby y se marchó.

x – x – x

—Disculpen —en cuanto escucho aquel nombre, se levanto—. Es mi director. Debe haber olvidado decirme algo urgente —comenzó a caminar—. No me esperen, sigan comiendo.

—¿Ellie? —Candy noto algo extraño en la faz de la actriz—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Esto no es normal —balbuceo—. Yo también trabaje con Robert y sé cuan organizado es. Nunca olvida nada y todo lo que tiene que decir, lo anuncia al terminar el show.

Sin pensarlo, Candy se levantó de inmediato y fue a verificar lo que sucedía, con sus propios ojos.

—Es una casa linda… —incluso antes de llegar a la estancia, reconoció esa voz—. Es curioso como alguien con grandes problemas financieros, es capaz de adquirir y amueblar una casa como está.

—¿Para eso has venido, haciéndote pasar por otra persona?

—Sabes muy bien que no. Sabes muy bien porque estoy aquí…

—Terry…

De pie, bajo el umbral, estaba ella. Armándose de todo el valor necesario, para enfrentar esa situación, como la pareja que eran.

 **X – x – X – x – X**

 **Ultima edición en octubre 2019**

chicas, gracias por sus comentarios,ya solo faltan dos capítulos

Disculpen si no he contestado, he estado un poquito ocupada

Monse


	36. XXXVI

_Mi vida también fue una mancha_

 _negra en un lienzo en blanco,_

 _pero entonces alguien me llevo al museo_

 _y me llamo arte._

 _Quizá solo se trate de encontrar_

 _a quien te sigue mirando_

 _cuando tú cierras los ojos._

 _Elvira Sastre_

 **XXXVI**

—Hasta que al fin se deja ver la señorita Andrew —ironizo y alardeó—. Perdón; la Señora Grandchester.

—No te atrevas…

—Terry —le interrumpió, cuando pretendía defenderla—; gracias. Solo déjame decir algo —el rubio los miraba con diversión, pero eso no duraría—. Si has venido a pelear, a ofendernos y con el deseo de que se haga tu voluntad —hablo con calma—; te pido amablemente, que te vayas y no importunes a la persona que es dueña de esta casa y que amablemente nos ha dado asilo —era clara—. Si tu deseo por discutir es tan grande que necesitas exteriorizarlo, con gusto aceptaré que me des una cita en tu apretada agenda, como dije antes, siempre y cuando no causes molestias, ni metas en problemas a la dueña.

—¿La dueña? —comenzó a pensar en su siguiente movida.

—Sí —ambos chicos respondieron, luego Candy hizo un gesto con el que pedía la discreción de su pareja.

—¿Acaso ella es la que manda? —trato de burlarse, pero nuevamente la rubia evitó que el conflicto creciera.

—Por otro lado, sí has venido con otras intenciones, te pido, amablemente y con todo el cariño y respeto que te guardamos, incluso, sin prestar atención a los comentarios ofensivos que has hecho; que nos acompañes a cenar…

Ninguno esperaba un comentario como ese y que, definitivamente, había dejado al rubio sin defensa alguna, mientras Terry meditaba en las palabras de su amada. Ciertamente, ella nunca había hablado mal o hecho comentarios ofensivos ni despectivos sobre el empresario; ni siquiera cuando canceló su cuenta.

—Iré a pedir que pongan otro lugar… —Terry recordó a Archie y la plática respecto a que se suponía que en ese momento iba rumbo a Inglaterra.

Luego desapareció por el pasillo, dispuesto a aprovechar para poner sobre aviso al elegante.

—¿Y bien? —tardo esperando una respuesta que no llegaba

—Olvidaba que siempre has sido así —musito, levantándose—. Amable; incluso con aquellos que siempre te han tratado mal —tomo su abrigo, dispuesto a irse.

—Albert; por favor —le detuvo—. Quédate. Estoy seguro de que será mejor que cenar solo.

Terry volvió a aparecer, se recargo en la pared, de acuerdo con aquello de que la pecosa siempre había sido amable con los demás.

—Ya solo te estamos esperando. Pero por favor, decídete, antes de que se enfríe la cena.

—Gracias —el empresario sonrió—. Pero esto no significa que no hablaremos en otro momento —Candy río con ese comentario.

—No te preocupes, no lo olvidaré… —le guio por el pasillo—. Por cierto… La madre de Terry tiene un invitado especial, espero que no te moleste…

—¿Archie? —ni el aludido, ni el empresario creían completamente en lo que veían.

—Hola, tío… —sonrió de oreja a oreja, procurando ser perdonado a futuro.

—No se supone que tú…

—Señor Andrew —la actriz se levantó—. Eleonor Baker —extendió la mano—. Es un placer conocerle al fin. Y espero que más tarde pueda usted comprender a mi huésped. Me temo que no pudo resistir una invitación de mi parte.

El resto de la velada se desarrolló en calma, sobre todo, con una agradable charla entre Eleonor y Albert.

x – x – x

—¡Ah! ¡Ya cállate Terry! —la noche siguiente, Karen estaba desesperada—. La invitación que Robert te está dando, es para dos; para ti y para tu "esposa". Es para que todos la conozcamos.

—Pero tú ya la conoces —se burlaba descaradamente, sin importar que ahí estuviera el resto de la compañía.

—Sí. Pero aparte de mi, ni siquiera Robert la conoce —hizo una pausa—. No creas, que por el simple hecho de que convivamos con ella, te la vamos a quitar o le convencernos de dejarte.

—Uno nunca sabe…

—Terry, Karen; basta ya —intervino el director—. La invitación es para dos. Por supuesto esperamos que desees convivir con todos, sin importar si vas acompañado o no.

—Gracias —sonrió, mientras Karen daba la vuelta con un gesto de hastío.

x – x – x

Aquella temporada, víspera de Navidad, había instalado una agradable calma entre Candy, Terry y las personas cercanas a ellos. Por supuesto, sin lograr olvidar todo aquello que aún no se había dicho y que, sin duda, tarde o temprano se diría, pero que también había pasado a segundo plano.

—¿Qué harás está noche, pecosa? —una semana antes de Navidad, Terry le recordaba la invitación a la cena de la compañía.

—Pensé que ya teníamos planes… —respondió tomándole el pelo, con la misma actitud que habría dicho "no me importa".

—Cierto. Entonces vendré por ti, a las seis.

—Estaré lista —el actor le dio un beso, antes de irse, aunque temía a que el ambiente entre artistas no fuera del agrado de su amada, después de todo, a él tampoco le agradaba demasiado.

x – x – x

Con cautela, Terry condujo a Candy, mientras sostenía su mano. Era claro que ya habían llegado varios de sus compañeros y sabía muy bien la clase de comentarios sarcásticos y de doble sentido con que solían comunicarse. Entonces, se detuvo justo a unos pasos de la entrada.

—Candy; si en algún momento te sientes incómoda; no dudes en decírmelo —la rubia sonrió; cualquiera diría que él era quien ya estaba incómodo.

—Sí. Tranquilo. Solo es una cena.

La pareja continuo, encontrándose enseguida con Robert, haciendo una formal presentación.

—Robert; mi esposa —no temía llamarla de esa manera, pues para él así lo era.

—Candice White. Encantada.

—Robert Hattaway. Es un gusto. Pero tu rostro se me hace conocido. ¿Eres amiga de los Andrew de Chicago?

—No sabía que te interesabas en ese tipo de asuntos empresariales —argumento Terry.

—No. Lo comento porque me recuerdas a alguien que hace tiempo conocí. Rosemary Andrew; fue, por un tiempo, un gran apoyo para la compañía —Candy conocía perfectamente bien ese nombre.

—Ella era… —lo correcto era decir "tía"—. La verdad es que sí; soy parte de los Andrew. Nunca la conocí, pero desde que era una niña escuché mucho sobre ella; fue mi tía y madre de Anthony… —los recuerdos del muchacho se agolparon en la rubia.

—Disculpa si te afecto mi comentario. Lo último que supe respecto a ella, fue el fallecimiento de su hijo.

—Robert. Por favor —el actor intervino—. Harás que demos media vuelta de inmediato…

—Claro. Claro. Una vez más. Es un gusto conocerte y por favor, disfruta la velada —pero sosteniendo a Terry del brazo agrego—. Por cierto; ¿Qué hiciste para lograr conocer y conquistar a una Andrew? No es por nada —volvió a dirigirse a la rubia—; pero te aseguro que tiene un carácter de los mil demonios… —ella solo rio.

—¿Estás bien? —la pareja continuo su camino.

—Sí… a pesar de Albert me adoptó, siempre me han dicho que me parezco a ella.

Se situaron en una mesa donde Karen también se había sentado y dónde, durante la comida, la actriz disfrutaba, alardeando y presentando a Candy como si ese fuera su deber.

—Por cierto, Karen, ¿y tú novio? —de pronto, Candy recordó aquella charla, casi un año atrás, y el verle sola le dio curiosidad.

—¡Por favor; Candy! ¡no hagas presentes a los fantasmas! —tomo su boquilla, le inserto un cigarrillo, lo encendió y señaló a una mesa del otro lado—. ¿Ves a esos dos? —no le importó cuantos le escucharán.

—Sí.

—Te aseguro, Candy, que con ellos no necesito a Evan, sobre todo, cuando son los dos al mismo tiempo… —todos, alrededor de la mesa, rieron, incluso la rubia—. Pero puedes estar segura, Candy, de que lo que de verdad nos intriga es saber cómo se conocieron ustedes —los más jóvenes le apoyaron—. ¿Terry?

—Hace ya tanto tiempo… —rio, disfrutaba la conversación, pero sobre todo, porque se percataba de lo contenta que estaba Candy.

—Admite la verdad. No importa que termines pareciendo un descarado. Todos aquí conocemos, de primera mano, la historia con Susana, y yo, más que nadie, que también conozco a Candy desde antes de que hiciéramos Romeo y Julieta juntos, sé que ustedes ya tenían una relación anterior a que pasara todo eso —la rubia solo afirmó en silencio.

—Bien. Presten atención, porque no pienso repetirlo el próximo año —comenzó—. La conocí en un barco, rumbo a Londres y en una noche de año Nuevo —admitió—. Aunque ahí no inicia lo interesante. Ya que esa noche solo conocí a una niña enojona y amante de sus pecas, a la que, al parecer, le faltaban lentes, ya que me confundió con otro —todos rieron.

—¿Fue amor a primera vista? —el director, que en algún momento se había acercado, tuvo curiosidad.

—¡No! —esta vez fue Candy la que respondió en medio de una carcajada—. Usted lo dijo antes. ¿Quién se enamoraría, a primera vista, de un chico tan antipático? —de nuevo todos rieron—. Además, el muy atrevido se burló de mis pecas como si fuera de lo más casual —recordaba haberle visto llorar, pero nunca se atrevería a divulgarlo.

—¿Y luego que pasó? —alguien detrás d la rubia, a quien ella no vio, pero que Terry reconoció como Rose, pregunto.

—Resulto que ambos íbamos al mismo colegio en Londres, con las hermanas del Honorable colegio San Pablo. Que sin duda, más tarde me di cuenta de que no tenía nada de "honorable" ya que no les importo aceptar a una chica tan desvergonzada como Candy.

—¿Cómo que desvergonzada? —la aludida le aventó su servilleta, causando más carcajadas.

—Haber. Haber. Díganme ustedes. Sí o no. Una señorita que a mitad de la noche, se escabulle de su alcoba y salta entre los árboles del dormitorio de chicas al de chicos, solo para "charlar" con sus primos, e incluso algunas veces equivocarse y llegar al mío o hasta fugarse del colegio para visitar el zoológico donde trabajaba un buen amigo; ¿realmente creen que no es una desvergonzada? —de nuevo todos rieron.

—Ahora entiendo porque congenian tanto —musito el director—. Ambos son un par de desvergonzados —todos volvieron a reír; al perecer aquella palabra les había agradado.

—Por eso me enamore de ella. ¿Dónde, en este mundo lleno de buenos modales, habría podido encontrar a otra chica revoltosa y desvergonzada como ella? —Candy sonrió con algo de timidez—. Tierna, dulce y descarada a la vez —de nuevo todos rieron.

—No seas cursi —dijo Karen—. Ya todos nos dimos cuenta de que se irán muy pronto de esta cena…

—Claro. Disculpa. Es que, para mí ya es más es fácil y olvidaba que para ti debe ser difícil decidir entre esos dos —señalo a los chicos que la actriz había señalado antes y de nuevo todos rieron…

x – x – x

—Candy; estaba pensando… —no sabía exactamente como formular la pregunta que deseaba hacer.

De regreso a casa, durante un momento en el que ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, inducido por el recuerdo de aquella cena en que aparentemente, nadie, más que él, noto la falta de un verdadero anillo de bodas en la mano de la rubia, se motivo a hablar.

—Dime —observaba el camino cubierto de nieve, por el que iban.

—Me preguntaba —hizo otra pausa, apartó la vista de la carretera y volteo a verla solo por un instante—. Sí un día vuelvo a proponerte matrimonio; ¿esta vez aceptarías?

De inmediato, la rubia fijo la mirada en él; ¿había escuchado bien? ¿le estaba proponiendo matrimonio o solo era una posibilidad a futuro?. Suspiro meditando en todo lo que habían experimentado antes y después de vivir juntos. Le gustaba, era una experiencia que nunca creyó disfrutar tanto y de la cual había aprendido que el amor no necesariamente necesitaba promesas forzadas y externas, hechas a seres divinos antes que entre ellos mismos.

Los minutos seguían pasando, mientras que Terry comenzaba a sentirse un completo tonto luego de preguntar algo así; entonces ella dio su respuesta.

—No sé —fue honesta—. Solo puedo asegurarte que no te diría que no —el actor medito en lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Pero; tampoco dirías que sí… —por un instante, soltó el volante mientras cedía el paso.

—Supongo que todo depende… —admitió—. Sabes; este es un tema en que he pensado bastante y la verdad es que, soy feliz con nuestra vida —le miraba, aunque él parecía poner más atención al camino que a ella, pero solo parecía—. No hay nada que quiera cambiar, más que el hecho de que nos urge vivir solos —rio—; en serio, a veces me preocupa que Eleonor nos escuché —ocasiono que él también riera.

—¿Sin embargo? —le insistió.

—Sé que, lo que diré, va en contra de lo que mis madres me inculcaron, pero; ¿no crees que eso es un mero trámite? Además, digas lo que digas y hagas lo que hagas, la realidad es que tú eres ateo y la opinión de Dios te angustia tanto, que no te importa fumar en plena misa —recordaba aquellas actitudes que él tenía en el colegio.

—Debo admitir que eso es casi cierto. Pero…

—No hay pero que valga. No quiero que hagas una promesa que termine siendo hueca. Si vas a prometerme amor hasta que la muerte nos separe, prefiero que me lo prometas a mi y no a un Dios en el que no crees…

—Entiendo… Pero; ¿qué me dices de lo que los demás esperan de nosotros?

—Hace tiempo —dijo con seguridad—, cuando regrese a Nueva York, decidí que jamás volvería a hacer nada, solo porque es lo que se espera de mí; ni siquiera estoy segura del porque lo he intentado varias veces —ninguno hablo más, sobre aquel tema, aunque aquella charla les dio una idea más certera de lo que ya eran sus vidas.

x – x – x

—Luces hermosa —sonrió satisfecho.

Aquella misma noche, luego de arreglar un par de documentos que debía tramitar, cuando regreso a su alcoba se encontró con su esposa, que desnuda, al calor de la chimenea y cubriéndose solo con una frazada, le esperaba leyendo algún libro.

Ella no dijo nada, solo sonrió sin ganas y dejo el libro a un lado, mientras él, de pie y sin dejar de admirarle, comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, con calma.

—¿De verdad te enamoraste de mi, por ser revoltosa? —pregunto con inocencia, causado una sonrisa en él, que por el momento dejo lo que hacía.

—¿Acaso crees que la vista de estas increíbles piernas no iban a causar nada en mi? —se le acerco, se subió a la cama, se arrodilló en la orilla y entre sus dedos tomo la barbilla de la rubia, dirigiéndola de modo que observará sus ojos—. Mi amada y desvergonzada Candy —musito con una sonrisa—; no tienes idea de cuántas veces desee que te volvieras a equivocar y entraras a mi alcoba —suspiro, notando la sonría de su amada—. Estoy seguro de que, si en ese entonces hubieses conocido todo lo que anhelaba hacerte…

—Ahora puedes hacerlo —se removió en su lugar, pensando en todo aquello que en aquel entonces nunca pensó que era capaz de provocarle.

—Y; ¿sabes que es lo que más me agrada de ti? —la beso, exigiendo aquello que de antemano ella ya estaba dispuesta a ceder—. Me encanta que conmigo sigas siendo una desvergonzada… —finalmente le besó.

 **X – x – X – x – X**

 **Ultima edición Octubre 2019**

Nota: la mayoría de este capítulo está inspirado en la película " La Chica Danesa".


	37. XXXVII

_Ella no es mía,_

 _tampoco soy suyo,_

 _lo nuestro es temporal,_

 _somos un préstamo voluntario_

 _de momentos inolvidables_

 _que quizás podrían durar toda la vida._

 _Mario Benedetti_

XXXVII

Por la mañana, le pareció extraño el encontrarse sola. Sin embargo, se estiro, vistió su bata y fue a preparar el baño, para en seguida alistar la ropa que se pondría.

—Que bueno que ya despertaste —cuando estaba por regresar al baño, Terry entro a la habitación.

—Sí —se acercó a él y le dio un fugaz beso—. Voy a tomar un baño.

—¿Te importa si te acompaño?

—Sabes que me encanta cuando te bañas conmigo —musito, guiñándole el ojo y sin esperarle.

Sabiendo que pronto le acompañaría, se metió en la tina, se estiro y acomodó para disfrutar del agua caliente, hasta que escucho que ponían el pestillo y confirmo de quién se trataba.

Observo a su marido mientras él se desvestía y se acomodó, para darle espacio.

—De no ser porque ya todos están despiertos… —musito, haciéndola sonreír.

—Sí. Yo pensé lo mismo.

—Ayer nos entregaron el bono de Navidad y lo primero que se me vino a la mente, fue aprovechar el día e ir a buscar un departamento. Con el bono y lo que aún tenemos de la gargantilla, estoy seguro de que podemos pagar, al menos, el enganche de un lugar pequeño.

—Lamento mucho no poder ayudarte. Tal vez, el próximo año, tenga más suerte y pueda conseguir empleo.

—No te preocupes por eso. Deberías dejar el tema, al menos hasta que termine el invierno —lo que menos deseaba, era verla por la calle, en medio de una tormenta de nieve o una fuerte ventisca, solo por seguir buscando trabajo.

—También deberíamos ir para "hablar" con Albert —se acercó a él y comenzó a tallarle—. Ya sé que estamos tranquilos, pero creo que la intención cuenta…

Después del baño, luego de vestirse y mientras la rubia se peinaba, dentro de la mochila que se había llevado el día anterior; Terry buscaba el cheque del bono, pero también encontró la cajita del anillo que le había dado Eleonor. Llevaba semanas pensando en entregarle ese anillo a Candy, incluso por eso había iniciado aquella plática de la noche anterior, referente al tema.

Con un suspiro, abrió el estuche y admiro la belleza y discreción de aquella joya; eso, junto con la historia, es lo que más le había gustado de dicha pieza. Con calma volteo y noto que Candy aún no terminaba, volvió a acomodar todo, excepto el contenedor del anillo y el cheque, el cual llevo hasta su mesita de noche y guardo entre las páginas de un libro, mientras que al anillo lo acomodo al fondo de su cajón.

¿Qué palabras debía usar para decir aquello que deseaba decir?

Ya tendría tiempo, pues, mientras lo guardaba en su cajón, se le ocurrió que sería buena idea entregárselo cuando al fin tuvieran un departamento propio y su vida en pareja fuera solo entre ellos.

x – x – x

—Comenzaba a preguntarme, cuánto tiempo más tardaría está charla —musito, acomodándose en el sillón principal de la estancia.

—Yo solo vine para apoyar a Terry —admitió Candy—. Al fin y al cabo, ya todo quedó en el pasado; ¿o no?

—Sin duda, así es.

—Puro protocolo, Albert. Dijiste que teníamos una charla pendiente y aquí estamos.

—Me doy cuenta de que, ninguno de ustedes piensa disculparse y realmente yo tampoco —admitió el empresario, con una sonrisa socarrona—. Sin embargo, hay algo que me intriga —hizo una pausa, tomo un poco del whisky que se había servido e invitó a Terry a acompañarle con el trago que también le había servido—. Candy; ¿realmente eres feliz con la vida que llevas?

—Sí. Por supuesto… —no estaba segura de que pensar respecto a esa pregunta.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Me ofende que lo dudes —comenzaba a temer que todo seguiría igual que antes.

—¿A que viene todo esto, Albert?

—Tranquilos, tómenlo con calma. Es solo que, me he dado cuenta del ambiente en que viven y aunque es claro que no hay muchas intromisiones… me preguntaba; ¿por qué no han buscado una casa o al menos, un departamento que sea solo para ustedes?

—Bueno… Actualmente, mi situación económica no es del todo fiable, como para que pueda adquirir un departamento. Hace tan solo un par de meses que la compañía comenzó a pagarme y aún nos deben dinero a todos; sin embargo, estamos pensando en comenzar a buscar, al menos algo pequeño.

—Además, aunque yo he buscado trabajo, no he conseguido nada. Es frustrante, porque no puedo ayudar —la rubia hizo una pausa—. Si es eso a lo que te refieres, es el único detalle —el rubio les miraba con atención.

—Hay otro asunto que no puedo sacarme de la cabeza. ¿Realmente están casados?

—Ese es nuestro asunto —dijo Candy, en seguida y adelantándose a lo que fuera que podría decir el inglés—. Pero si necesitas pruebas —presumió un anillo barato que siempre se ponía, que le había gustado mucho y que Terry le había comprado en una feria—. Recuerda que todo fue en "secreto" —sonrió.

—Siendo así; como regalo de bodas y ofrenda de paz, hay algo que espero, puedan y quieran aceptar —se levanto—. Solo denme un minuto —fue hasta la biblioteca y regreso—. ¿Tienen tiempo para ir?

—Claro —se miraron el uno al otro antes de que el actor contestara.

Sosteniendo su portafolio, y jugando con las llaves, les pregunto sobre su auto, para así ir todos juntos, pero sobre todo, para ser él quien manejara. Llegaron a la zona de la biblioteca central y Terry frunció el ceño cuando Albert aparco a unos metros del edificio en donde antes vivía, para luego, intrigarse aún más, al verle entrar justo ahí.

—Hace tiempo, George compro este lugar, mientas se encargaba de adquirir inmuebles para la empresa. Yo no me di cuenta, sino hasta hace unos meses, de que este apartamento estaba en nuestro lote y que, al igual que los demás, había sido remodelado —explico mientras subían por las escaleras—. Dime Terry; ¿Este es el número correcto?

—Sí —aunque trataba de evitarlo, no podía controlar su confusión y cierto grado de molestia.

—Espero que les guste —les dejo pasar—. Hace poco pedí que hicieran la limpieza y trajeran algo de despensa, entre otras cosas.

Casi todo era diferente. Los muebles seguían siendo los mismos, pero las paredes de tabla roca habían sido cambiadas por otras de madera, el piso ahora era laminado, las puertas habían sido remodeladas y algunas lucían lindos vitrales, también las cortinas eran diferentes e incluso, el baño era más moderno y con tina, además de ducha.

—No podemos aceptar esto —Terry murmuró, con falsa modestia—. Es demasiado.

—Es decisión de ustedes, si prefieren quedarse aquí, venderlo o seguir con tu madre. De todas formas, los trámites ya están hechos; los pedí desde el día siguiente a esa primer cena, al igual que algunos detalles que faltaban de la remodelación —extendió los documentos a la rubia, que en seguida comenzó a leer.

—Esto está a mi nombre… —respondió la enfermera.

—Eso es obvio —con una sonrisa, volteo enseguida, buscando la mirada de Terry—. Espero que no te moleste.

—No. Pero… —seguía opinando que aquello era demasiado.

—Por ahora, los dejo. Tengo otro asunto que resolver esta misma tarde. No sé preocupen por mi. Al contrario si lo desean, pueden comenzar a mudarse. Por cierto; por favor, avisen a Eleonor que está noche no podré acompañarles en la cena.

—Sí… —ella estaba más que feliz.

—No estoy convencido —murmuro Terry en cuanto el empresario se marchó.

—¿Bromeas? Es perfecto —le abrazo—. Ahora ya no tendré que preocuparme por si nos escucha Eleonor —causo una buena carcajada en el actor.

—Eso suena a que deseas estrenar hasta el más pequeño rincón de este departamento —se le acercó, le abrazo, y la besó, dándole un anticipo de todo lo que podrían hacer.

—No había pensado en ello, pero veo que te agrada esa idea — con una sonrisa tímida, comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa—. Incluso; podríamos comenzar por aquí…

—Sí —muy a su pesar, le detuvo—. Pero también podríamos aprovechar el tiempo, ir a traer algunas de nuestras cosas, tal vez, ver que es lo hace falta, y quedarnos aquí, de una vez por todas. Recuerda que mañana tengo ensayo y luego dos funciones.

—Bueno… —acepto casi a regañadientes; después de todo, eso era mejor que esperar hasta su próximo descanso.

—Candy; ¿por qué le hiciste creer a Albert que si estamos casados? —la rubia suspiro.

—Ese es asunto nuestro y no quiero que nadie se entrometa en nuestros problemas —aceptando aquel argumeto, no dijo nada más.

x – x – x

Cubriéndose solo con una frazada y disfrutando del calor que les ofrecía la chimenea de su propia estancia, aquella joven pareja cenaba unos sandwiches hechos al momento, luego de estrenar ese espacio del departamento.

—Creo que deberías comenzar a preocuparte —dijo la rubia, mientras observaba su plato con aquel improvisado banquete.

—¿Por qué?

—Sé las recetas de unos cuantos guisos, pero nunca tuve un sazón muy bueno; además… hace siglos que no cocino… —le miró asustada—. Incluso Albert es mejor cocinero que yo.

—Tal vez deberíamos contratar sus servicios como cocinero —se burló.

—Terry; estoy hablando en serio.

—Claro; entonces; hablando en serio, ahora que no tenemos que preocuparnos por encontrar y pagar el apartamento —le cambio el tema—. Tal vez puedas volver a inscribirte en Columbia y de paso a unas clases de cocina.

—¿Qué?

—Ahora que la situación está bien con Albert, podemos pedir su apoyo. No tengo idea de cuánto cuesta la colegiatura, pero puede ser una opción, en caso de que no pueda pagar todos los gastos, no importa si tardamos en pagarle a él; una vez que tengas un puesto como médico, será más fácil.

—No sé. No estoy segura. Necesitamos investigar.

—En cuanto volvamos a ver a Albert, podemos tocar el tema —ese era un sueño que había dejado atrás, junto con todas las ideas que tenía sobre regresar al hogar de Pony, convertida en una gran doctora; no quería entusiasmarse en vano, pero también estaba segura de que Albert aceptaría y le apoyaría, a menos que descubriera que realmente no estaban casados.

—¿Qué pasará si dice que no?

—No creo que diga que no. Pero si llega a pasar. Podemos hacer uso del fondo de ahorro que mi madre conserva gracias a la "realeza británica", por lo que entendí, tiene otras piezas, además de la gargantilla —musito, pensando en que ese podría ser el mejor momento para aquello que había planeado esa misma mañana, aunque estaba seguro de que aún tendría más tiempo—. Espera… —ubico su abrigo, lo jalo y busco entre los bolsillos—. Hay algo que tenía planeado darte cuando al fin tuviéramos nuestro propio hogar.

—¿Qué? —le miraba expectante.

Tratando de lucir un poco formal, se puso el pantalón y su camisa, aún que no los abrochó, se acomodo en sus rodillas y dejo el abrigo a un lado, mientras ella se recargaba en su propio brazo con curiosidad; entonces saco la pequeña cajita y comenzó a pronunciar aquello que realmente sentía y que al final ni siquiera había ensayado o pensado.

—Estoy seguro de que sabes bien, que no soy el hombre más cuerdo de este planeta y que sin duda alguna, espero nunca serlo. Sé que tengo tantos defectos como estrellas el firmamento, que puedo tocar fondo y ahogarme en mis propias penas, al igual que puedo llegar a tener un carácter de los mil demonios, sobre todo cuando algo me molesta; pero también sé que nunca amare a nadie como te amo a ti. Quiero que sigas siendo completamente mía, para toda la eternidad, mientras vuelas libre por el viento entre las ramas que desees explorar. Pero también quiero que sigas estando a mi lado, por el simple hecho de que quieres estarlo, por qué, después de todo, aprendiste a amarme a pesar de mis defectos y, con todo y mis virtudes. Te amo Candy, te amo también porque entiendo que nunca dejaras de ser libre y aún así, estoy seguro de que continuarás a mi lado…

—Terry… —estaba más que sorprendida por sus palabras y solo pudo imitar la posición de su pareja, pero apresurándose a medio cubrirse con el suéter que había dejado cerca.

—No te estoy pidiendo que nos casemos —era honesto—, pero tampoco sé si algún día llegaremos a hacerlo por el medio que sea, eso es algo que solo el destino decidirá —jugo con la cajita y luego la abrió, admirando aquel anillo por un instante, mientras ella resistía la emoción, las ganas de verlo y de tenerlo puesto—. Solo puedo prometer que siempre haré todo lo que esté en mis manos, para que estemos bien, así como también te prometo, que incluso en los peores momentos o en las peleas más fuertes o sin importar cuán difíciles sean los obstáculos; siempre, siempre te amare…

Tomo el anillo, se acercó más a Candy, sostuvo su mano y sonrió, mientras elegía el dedo adecuado, luego la miró a los ojos, esperando una confirmación que enseguida intuyo y entonces lo deslizó.

—¿Hasta que el destino nos separe? —pregunto.

—No —le beso y abrazo—. Al destino ya lo hemos vencido —respondió la rubia, con una sonrisa y gran seguridad—. Lo nuestro ya es para la eternidad —le beso y abrazo, convencida de que así sería.

 **X – x – X – x – X**

 **Última edición, octubre 2019**

Chicas, gracias por la espera, la paciencia, por los comentarios, por seguir con la lectura a pesar de todo, también les agradezco por todos los follow que le dieron y también por agregarle a sus favoritos, incluyendome.

Este es el capítulo final, con un clasico final diferente, como en todos mis fics, espero que les haya gustado.

Este fin de semana lo tomare libre, pero recresare la próxima semana, en ff será lunes, miércoles y viernes, con "Por Ahora, Por un Poco" y luego con "Por Siempre, Por Ahora", hasta terminar o se me atraviese la publicación de "El Espejo".

En Wattpad ademas de estos fics, tendre la publicación de "Como Besar a una Chica", que sera Martes, jueves y sabado.

Nuevamente, gracias.

Besos

Monse


End file.
